Nunca te esqueci
by Virgo-chan
Summary: U.A. Milo e Kamus se apaixonaram há quase 3 anos, mas Milo decidiu abandonar Kamus. Agora, eles se reencontraram, mas muita coisa aconteceu. Saga & Kanon X Milo X Kamus Mú X Shaka Afrodite X MdM Aioria X Marin
1. Veleiro

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 1 - Veleiro

- E pensar que tudo começou com isso, com um veleiro...

- Tem razão em se orgulhar, senhor Kyrillos.

- Milo, Milo. Já te falei para não me chamar de senhor, não falei?

- Desculpe, senhor... Kanon.

- Isso! Não foi tão difícil, foi?

- Não! – e realmente não fora.

Desde que ele saíra do escritório para levar o contrato para a assinatura de Saga e Kanon, tudo correra às mil maravilhas com Kanon. Kanon fora extremamente simpático com ele. Saga, mais retraído, também fora simpático, a seu modo. Só que ele estava a quase uma hora rodando pelo estaleiro vendo os barcos, veleiros, lanchas e navios (ele ainda não sabia bem a diferença) fabricados pelo estaleiro dos irmãos Kyrillos. Ele precisava voltar. Caso contrário ele iria levar uma chamada no escritório. Ele ainda tinha mais uns 50 contratos para minutar antes do final de semana. E já era a tarde de 6ª.feira! Mas o que ele podia fazer? Aqueles eram os clientes mais importantes do escritório. E Kanon pedira especificamente que ele fosse até a sede da empresa pegar a assinatura dos dois irmãos...

- Você sabe velejar, Milo?

- Eu nunca velejei ... Kanon!

- Oras – Kanon subira em um belo veleiro e acenava para Milo - Você é grego! Precisamos dar um jeito nisso imediatamente!

O que ele podia fazer? Eram clientes. Se ele destratasse um cliente do escritório, ele podia dar adeus ao seu emprego de advogado. E ele ainda tinha que devolver a bolsa restituível que permitira que ele se formasse... Milo subiu no veleiro e se surpreendeu ao ver que Saga já estava lá.

- Nós dois saímos para velejar todos os finais de semana. E resolvemos que neste você vai com a gente, Milo!

- Mas... eu não posso. Eu ainda tenho que terminar uns trabalhos... E eu já marquei alguns compromissos para o final de semana – verdade! Ele marcara com dois de seus assistentes um mutirão de trabalho para aquele final de semana.

- Bom, pessoalmente, eu me contento em deixar você atrasar os nossos trabalhos – a voz de Saga o surpreendeu afinal, ele falava tão pouco...

- Mas eu...

- Você vem, Milo! - Kanon era mais positivo e explosivo! E seu tom não admitia contestação!

- Eu tenho que avisar o escritório.

- Eu aviso! – e Kanon pegou o próprio celular e informou à secretária de Milo que eles teriam um jantar de negócios e que ela devia desmarcar os compromissos de Milo por todo o final de semana. A secretária, é claro, não apresentou nenhum óbice ao cliente. Ele era o cliente mais importante do escritório, afinal! - Tem mais alguém que você queira avisar, Milo?

Não! Não havia! Milo morava sozinho, não tinha compromissos, namorada ou parentes morando com ele. Pelos últimos 4 anos tudo o que ele fizera em Atenas fora trabalhar. E a consciência de que se ele sumisse ninguém notaria o atingiu de forma abrupta!

Os irmãos finalmente soltaram as cordas do veleiro e eles partiram. Os dois manejavam sozinhos o veleiro. Milo não entendia nada do assunto, mas lhe parecia que os dois velejavam muito bem. A segurança de seus movimentos era evidente. A troca de palavras entre os dois era quase desnecessária, como se eles já tivessem feito aquilo milhões de vezes. Milo os observava e se sentia meio perdido. O que ele faria num veleiro, sem roupas, com dois clientes tão importantes e por todo o final de semana? Se algo desse errado evidentemente a culpa seria sua. E seu chefe, evidentemente, o culparia de acordo.

- Não faz essa cara, Milo! Tenho certeza de que vamos achar uma forma de fazer você aproveitar o fim de semana de folga... – Milo estremeceu. A voz soara em seu ouvido. Quando Saga se aproximara daquela maneira?

E, passada a estranheza inicial, a verdade é que Milo realmente estava se divertindo na companhia daqueles dois. Eles eram extraordinariamente parecidos. E espirituosos, à sua maneira. E simples, para dizer o mínimo. Milo estava com a calça e a camisa do terno, ambos dobrados pela altura das canelas e dos cotovelos. Ele tirara a gravata e abrira os botões de cima da camisa. Também tirara os sapatos e as meias, já que estavam em um veleiro. E soltara o cabelo cacheado e loiro, que se agitava ao vento. Coisa que ele não fazia há uns... dois anos? E sentia-se extremamente à vontade com aqueles dois milionários. Eles bebiam vinho tinto, falavam, contavam piadas, queriam ouvir do escritório de Milo, de seu dia-a-dia. E ele estava há tanto tempo sozinho que começou a valorizar a companhia. Era até mesmo capaz que ele sentisse falta dos dois quando o final de semana acabasse e ele tivesse que se internar em sua sala novamente. Temendo pelo próximo e. mail desaforado ou pela próxima ligação de telefone que significaria mais trabalho ou ... mais trabalho.

Agora ele olhava para o pôr-do-sol, sentado na proa (ou popa?) do veleiro e admirava a beleza do mar Egeu. E ouvia o silêncio. Como era mágico aquele momento. Como o sol brilhava espetacularmente antes de se por. E dourava o mar e escurecia os contornos da terra. Absolutamente deslumbrante. E, Milo acabou por nem mesmo notar Saga sentado perto de si, olhando para ele de forma tão intensa quanto ele olhava para o pôr-do-sol.

- Lindo! - a voz de Saga o pegara de surpresa novamente. Mas o desejo no olhar de Saga sobre si o pegou mais de surpresa ainda. Milo levantou-se.

- Senhor ... Saga, eu...

- Você ficou sem graça, Milo? - a voz de Saga soava rouca, pesada de desejo.

E Saga avançava em sua direção enquanto ele andava para trás. Saga não deixava de olhar Milo diretamente nos olhos e parecia se divertir com a situação. Já Milo estava desesperado. O que ele poderia fazer? Algo definitivamente daria errado e seu chefe teria todas (todas mesmo!) as razões para culpá-lo.

- Senhor ... Saga. Eu devo ter passado a idéia errada. Eu... – e Milo bateu as costas em outro alguém. Kanon!

- Passado a idéia errada? – a voz de Kanon agora soava bem próxima de seu ouvido, rouca como a de Saga. Milo estremeceu. Sua fuga fora cortada. E Saga continuou por Kanon:

– Absolutamente, Milo. Nós percebemos que você não notou nosso interesse. Há algum tempo, já.

De repente Kanon o envolveu em um abraço por trás, impossibilitando que ele continuasse a se esquivar de Saga. Então, Kanon colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa de Milo, tocando seu corpo enquanto Saga, que estava à sua frente, avançava sobre si, em direção aos seus lábios. O que ele devia fazer? Empurrar os dois? Jogar-se no mar? Eles eram dois. Os dois eram maiores que ele e, evidentemente, estavam em melhores condições físicas, vez que o único exercício de Milo era digitar no computador. E eles eram clientes. Milo estava sem ação e absolutamente apavorado, quando sentiu os lábios de Saga esmagando os seus. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Seu coração batia feito louco. Ele precisava dar um jeito de resolver aquilo sem brigar com ninguém e sem perder o emprego. Ele nunca deveria ter entrado naquele veleiro!

Foi aí que ele sentiu... A sensação era maravilhosa, quente. As mãos de Kanon começavam a pressionar sua pele, despertando sensações novas e desconhecidas. Os lábios de Saga exigiam mais, muito, muito mais. E Saga aprofundou o beijo, forçando entrada através dos lábios de Milo. Saga, então, puxou sua cabeça pela nuca para mais perto de si, enquanto Kanon, sentindo que Milo não reagia, invadiu sua calça. Milo se perdia nas sensações. Mas uma parte de sua mente o chamou de volta. Ele devia sentir-se ultrajado com aquele tratamento. Ele tinha que reagir! Ele devia empurrá-los. E Milo o fez. Ele empurrou Saga com toda a sua força e o viu cair sentado bem defronte a si, com um olhar espantado.

Ele tentou desvencilhar-se de Kanon, mas foi tarde demais. Kanon travou seu braço direito por trás de seu próprio corpo e o torceu. Saga continuava no chão, olhando-o com muita raiva. Saga, então, se levantou e deu um forte soco no estômago de Milo que caiu de joelhos, desesperado em busca de ar. Quando recuperou o fôlego, Milo fechou os olhos e gemeu. Caramba! Aquilo doía. Era definitivo! Ele não conseguiria sair daquela situação sem brigar com ninguém... Saga, então, engatinhou até onde estava Milo, pegou seu rosto, e esperou que ele voltasse a abrir os olhos. Só então ele falou:

- Fica bonzinho, Milo. Nós não queremos te machucar!

- Fica um pouco difícil acreditar nisso, Saga! - a voz de Milo saiu difícil, mas definitivamente não perdera o tom desafiador. Kanon devia ter identificado o tom, pois torceu novamente o braço de Milo, que gemeu novamente. Saga sorriu e falou:

- Se você me escutar eu peço para o Kanon te soltar. – Kanon torcia seu braço sem dó e Milo parara de registrar o que Saga lhe dizia. – Kanon, solta o Milo!

- Mas Saga, ele pode te agredir de novo!

- Kanon, solta o Milo. Nós não queremos forçá-lo, queremos?

Kanon considerou aquela pergunta por um momento. Não! Eles não queriam forçá-lo. E Kanon soltou Milo e o empurrou para frente. Milo ficou de quatro, apoiado nos dois braços, tentando poupar o braço machucado a todo custo. Ele, então, esperou que sua respiração voltasse um pouco mais ao normal e ficou novamente de joelhos, somente para encontrar os olhos de Saga quase à mesma altura dos seus. Ele tentou ir um pouco para trás, mas seu corpo novamente bateu no de Kanon, que estava ajoelhado atrás de si. Pronto! Tudo ficara na mesma! Como ele iria fazer para sair daquela situação?

- Milo, eu e o Kanon te quisemos tão logo te conhecemos da primeira vez. Na primeira reunião que fizemos em seu escritório. Você entrou na sala com uns contratos, fez algumas anotações rápidas e saiu apressado, deixando-nos com seu chefe. Você se lembra, Kanon?

- Nós saímos de lá e concordamos que nunca havíamos visto alguém tão bonito! - a voz rouca de Kanon soara bem próxima ao ouvido de Milo, que sentiu sua respiração em seu pescoço. Aquilo o fez se arrepiar.

Também Milo se lembrou. Isso fora há poucos meses. Ele se surpreendera quando finalmente conhecera os dois milionários armadores. Tão jovens. Gêmeos idênticos. Todas as secretárias do escritório ficaram comentando como eles eram lindos. Todas as advogadas queriam vê-los. Quando Milo foi chamado à sala, porém, ele assumira o ar profissional de sempre e, quando saíra, todas lhe perguntaram como eles eram. Mas o que ele podia dizer? Ele entrara tão apressado (como sempre!), anotara o que devia ser modificado e se fora. Ele tinha que mandar o contrato modificado para o seu chefe ainda naquela tarde. Ele mal os notara.

- E você nem mesmo olhou para nós dois. O que é muito estranho, considerando que muita gente fica atraída por nossa semelhança... – continuou Saga, como se acompanhasse os pensamentos de Milo - Desde então nós queremos te conhecer, falar com você... mas é complicado, Milo. Você nunca sai, quase nunca almoça, ignora completamente nossas sugestões de sair, ainda que seja para discutir trabalho... Parece que mora naquele escritório.

É, pensou Milo. Ele não tinha mesmo vida. E qual seria a chance dele sair para almoçar com um cliente sem seu chefe? Nula! Então melhor que seu chefe fosse sozinho que, assim, ele teria que vê-lo menos, pensou Milo.

- E aí, nós tivemos essa idéia. Foi arrojada. Para lá de agressiva, mas nós queríamos tanto falar com você, tentar te conhecer! – conclui Kanon, meio sem graça.

- É. – concordou Saga – Essa é a nossa defesa. Fraca, eu sei, mas não há mais nada além disso. Desculpa, Milo. Nós não queríamos te machucar. – ao menos a voz de Saga parecia arrependida, pensou Milo.

Saga se aproximou novamente. Milo foi para trás, mas dessa vez ele não era o alvo de Saga. Saga beijou Kanon apaixonadamente, bem à sua frente, a poucos centímetros de si. Milo arregalou os olhos. Eles eram irmãos. Eles eram homens. Que espécie de perversão seria aquela? Mas havia algo de tão singular naquele beijo que Milo se pegou olhando descaradamente. Os dois eram idênticos. Seus movimentos felinos eram extremamente parecidos. Os cabelos escuros dos dois, igualmente longos, voavam ao vento e acabavam por se confundir. A beleza daquela cena lhe tirou o fôlego. E então eles começaram a tirar a camisa um do outro. As mãos de Kanon repousavam no peito bem definido de Saga. As mãos de Saga vagavam sem rumo pelas costas fortes de Kanon, tentando puxá-lo mais para perto de si. Milo não conseguia deixar de olhar para a cena, como que enfeitiçado.

E, então os gêmeos pararam de seu beijar e se afastaram um pouco, ambos observando Milo com desejo no olhar. Eles se aproximaram novamente, mas desta vez, Milo não se afastou. Kanon pegou sua mão direita e colocou-a em seu próprio peito, sobre seu coração. Milo o sentiu descompassado. Já Saga pegou a outra mão de Milo e virou-a, começando a beijar e mordiscar seu pulso. O efeito foi imediato. Milo começava a sentir seu coração se adaptar ao mesmo ritmo do coração de Kanon e ele tinha certeza de que Saga também sentia. Milo não encontrava mais as forças para se afastar. Ele sabia que os gêmeos o haviam trazido para lá sob falso pretexto. Ele se lembrava que eles o agrediram, mas ainda assim, ele não tinha mais forças para se afastar deles. As sensações o invadiam. O desejo tomava conta de seu corpo. Sua respiração estava pesada. Seu coração batia como um louco. Ele não conseguia mais resistir. Era como se ele fosse pego por um turbilhão. Ele não conseguia mais se afastar. Sentindo a entrega de Milo, Kanon puxou sua cabeça pela nuca, aproximando-o mais de si e falou:

- Milo, você nos quer?

Maldição! Ele queria aqueles dois. Como só desejara alguém uma vez em sua vida, há muito tempo atrás. Mas daquela vez ele não conseguira assumir seu interesse. Ele não tivera a coragem necessária. E o perdera. Completamente. Mas agora seria diferente. Agora ele teria coragem.

Tomando a falta de resposta de Milo por aceitação, Kanon o beijou possessivamente. E ele sentiu Saga tocando seu corpo e puxando sua camisa. Ele sentiu os botões quebrarem, a camisa se rasgar, mas ele já não se importava mais. Sentir as mãos de Saga em seu corpo era mais importante. E, em algum momento eles trocaram... Saga o beijava e Kanon percorria seu corpo. As mãos de Saga enroscavam-se em seu cabelo. As mãos de Kanon espalmavam-se em suas costas, empurrando-o contra Saga, enquanto Kanon empurrava-se contra si. Milo fechou os olhos para se entregar ainda mais às sensações provocadas pelos gêmeos. Algum dos dois o ajudou a levantar. Milo duvidava que conseguisse sozinho. E eles o conduziram à cabina.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isso ocorrera há um ano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom, esse é o novo projeto da Virgo-chan. Claro que minha prioridade é acabar "Uma Nova Fase", a fic do meu coração. Mas a idéia surgiu e eu quis logo colocá-la no papel. Espero que vocês gostem! _

_Só para não deixar passar... Ah! esses gêmeos!._

_Muitos beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/06_

8


	2. Reencontro

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 2 – Reencontro

_Dias atuais_

Mais um aniversário. Mais um ano. E ele ainda estava sozinho! Bom, não exatamente sozinho, já que ele estava com seus três melhores amigos em um de seus restaurantes preferidos, o restaurante de _nouvelle cuisine_ do Museu _Georges Pompidou, _o museu de arte moderna de Paris. Moderno, agradável. Com suas mesas de tampo de vidro, pratos geométricos, atendentes exóticos e modernos e música... instigante. Mas ele estava sozinho. Amorosamente só. Não que ele realmente precisasse ficar sozinho! Se ele ao menos conseguisse se lembrar do nome das dez últimas pessoas que passaram por sua cama... Mas ele não se lembrava! De todos, ele só conseguia se lembrar de uma coisa... Os cabelos loiros e cacheados. Esse era o principal requisito para passar por sua cama. Tanto fazia, se homem ou mulher. Ele só fazia questão deste traço. Era o que fazia com que ele se sentisse, ao menos, um pouco mais próximo a ele. Milo! Seu Milo! Aquele que não o quisera. Aquele com o qual ele sonhava todos os dias e todas as noites, desde que se conheceram. Aquele que ele ainda via sorrir, ouvia a voz, e lembrava do brilho de seus olhos. Aquele que sumira sem ao menos lhe dizer o nome completo.

Bom, mas o que mais ele podia fazer? Mesmo se ele soubesse o nome de Milo, de que adiantava? Milo não o quisera. Milo provavelmente não ficava com homens. Se ao menos ele conseguisse se esquecer. Se ao menos ele conseguisse. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz com forte sotaque espanhol.

- Sonhando acordado novamente, Kamus? – a discrição nunca fora a maior qualidade de Shura, realmente.

- Não provoca, Shura! É sempre difícil aceitar que a idade chega, oras – Marin, é claro, sorriu Kamus.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em sair daqui e beber. O que vocês acham?

- Ah! Para você pegar outra presa loira e nos deixar sozinhos falando sobre o seu sucesso! Não, obrigado!

- Shaka, pára de se entregar. Você fica é com ciúmes, porque você é o único loiro que o Kamus não pega! – Marin ria sozinha da provocação.

- Marin, _ma chérie_, eu não pego o Shaka porque o coração dele pertence àquele advogado chinês.

- Eu já disse para vocês dois que ele não é chinês! Ele é tibetano. Que droga!

- Ah! Mas você não negou que seu coração é dele! – Shura, é claro!

- Nem poderia negar, _n'est pas_? – disse Kamus somente para ver Shaka fechar os olhos, coisa que sempre fazia quando estava irritado. Aliás, ultimamente era realmente difícil ver Shaka de olhos abertos!

- Kamus, checa só quem está entrando! – impressionante como Marin conseguia ao mesmo tempo irritar Shaka, manter uma conversação e ainda se ligar no entra e sai do restaurante! Essa era a habilidade feminina que Kamus mais invejava!

- Quem, _chérie_?

- Aqueles gregos maravilhosos que se mudaram para Paris. Os que vão amanhã ao escritório! Os tais dos irmãos Kyrillos!

Kamus ergueu os olhos para ver os dois armadores gregos. Com eles a mulher mais linda e bem vestida que ele já vira em sua vida, um homem (ou mulher) vestido com absoluto espalhafato, e atrás, dois homens conversando animadamente. Um moreno de olhos verdes e ... Milo! Kamus sentiu alguém cutucá-lo de leve, o que fez com que ele fechasse a boca.

- Kamus, parece que aquele último é totalmente seu tipo, não é?

- Totalmente, Shaka. Totalmente! – concordou Kamus, recuperando em parte a presença de espírito.

- Céus! Abriram a porta do Monte Olimpo e alguns deuses gregos vieram passear por Paris. Só pode ser isso – disse Marin sem tirar os olhos do moreno de olhos verdes.

Já Shura parecia sem palavras a olhar para a mulher provocante que os acompanhava.

Kamus permanecia olhando a mesa dos gregos com interesse, junto com todo o restante dos clientes do restaurante. Milo sentou-se entre os dois gêmeos, de costas para ele, sem vê-lo. Tão logo se sentaram, Kamus viu um homem vagamente familiar levantar-se e ir à mesa dos gregos. Ele apoiou displicentemente a mão no ombro de Milo, falou algo e se foi. Era como se aquela passagem varresse qualquer alegria da mesa dos gêmeos. Um dos gêmeos pegou a mão de Milo. O outro aproximou-se do ouvido de Milo, falou algo e deu-lhe um discreto beijo. E Kamus entendeu, finalmente. Milo estava com os dois. Eles estavam juntos. O choque de ver Milo após tanto tempo foi imediatamente substituído por uma raiva surda e violenta. Milo estava com os dois. Ele ficava com homens, afinal. Só dependia do tamanho da conta bancária.

Shaka, Marin e Shura entreolhavam-se sem saber o que se passava com Kamus. Eles eram amigos há vários anos, mas Kamus, ainda assim, era um enigma para eles. Reservado. Misterioso. Kamus raramente falava o que pensava. E quando falava, era sempre uma surpresa, já que o raciocínio dele sempre passava por caminhos diferentes e tortuosos. E agora ele olhava para a mesa daqueles potenciais novos clientes com uma intensidade que beirava a falta de educação. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. O loiro se levantou em direção ao banheiro e Kamus, sem pestanejar, foi logo atrás. O que ele faria? Céus! Que péssima idéia ir justamente àquele restaurante naquela noite!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por que eles tiveram que encontrá-lo? E por que ele era tão idiota? De que adiantava ficar abalado? Já passara. Eles estavam em um local controlado. Nada podia acontecer. Que droga! E a cara de pau do sujeito! Desejar boa noite, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Milo molhava o rosto na pia de mármore preto. Ele tinha que se controlar.

Mas quando levantou o rosto, viu pelo espelho um rosto. Aquele rosto. Os cabelos ruivos, aqueles olhos castanhos avermelhados tão diferentes, a pele tão clara que parecia translúcida. Era só o que faltava! Agora ele dera de sonhar acordado. Devia ser o choque. E Milo chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar da ilusão. Mas quando olhou novamente pelo espelho, ele ainda estava lá. Não, não era uma ilusão. Dessa vez não era um sonho. Kamus estava atrás de si, olhando-o com ódio. E o pior, falando com uma voz diferente da que ele se lembrava:

- Então você está com os irmãos Kyrillos, não é, Milo?

Sua respiração estava totalmente fora de controle. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Mas, o que ele podia responder? Afinal, ele estava com os irmãos Kyrillos, não estava?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1 ano atrás_

6ª. feira, finalmente. Aquela fora uma das mais estranhas semanas de sua vida. E nada mais lhe restava para fazer além de voltar para sua casa, ou melhor, para o minúsculo apartamento que ele chamava de casa. Ele estivera meio que fora de sintonia a semana inteira. Ele ainda não assimilara bem o que acontecera com ele durante o final de semana. Dessa forma, ele dera um jeito de se afastar dele mesmo, para se afastar daquelas lembranças que pareciam não ser suas... Daquela voz rouca que ele ouvia à noite e que ele sabia ser a sua própria. Das sensações que o tomavam durante o dia ou durante a noite e que o faziam se levantar para tomar um copo de água gelada, ou mesmo, um banho gelado. O que ele fizera? Ele nunca ficara com homens antes. Aliás, também fazia um bom tempo que ele não ficava com mulheres. Pensando melhor, tudo o que ele realmente fazia era trabalhar. Ficar com alguém – fosse homem ou mulher – passava longe de seus planos há muito tempo.

Mas os irmãos Kyrillos o enganaram, agarraram, seduziram e... desprezaram. Sim, porque logo que o veleiro finalmente atracara no porto do estaleiro no domingo, eles o desprezaram. Ele ainda ouvia a voz de Saga lhe perguntando se ele tinha dinheiro para voltar de táxi para sua casa. E ele assentira, enquanto os via entrar em um grande carro, com motorista, seguido por um outro carro com dois seguranças. E ele, amarrotado, com a camisa rasgada e sem botões, voltara para casa de ônibus, por óbvio, já que ele não podia gastar dinheiro com táxi.

Verdade que ele sabia que eles nunca lhe prometeram nada, ou mesmo falaram sobre continuar a vê-lo depois do final de semana, mas ser desprezado daquela forma fazia mal a seu orgulho, que ultimamente andava tão em baixa. Depois de tudo o que fizeram, das loucuras que cometeram, eles simplesmente o desprezaram. Ele era mesmo um idiota. Um total idiota. Por que ele acharia que os milionários irmãos Kyrillos iriam querer vê-lo depois daquele final de semana?

Agora, enquanto voltava a pé para casa, ele analisava (finalmente!) a questão. Ele admitia que não esperara qualquer contato por parte dos gêmeos. Afinal, ele se portara... nem ele sabia como ele se portara. O que dera nele? Ele se deixara levar pelo desejo e fizera coisas com as quais nem sonhara antes. Os gêmeos pareciam ter uma perniciosa influência sobre ele. Sim, eles eram atraentes. Mas aquilo era bizarro demais. Ele nunca havia se envolvido com um homem e agora se envolvera com dois de uma vez? Não! Ele não estava preparado. Enfim, era claro para ele que os gêmeos só o quiseram por um final de semana. Qual seria o interesse que ele, Milo, provocaria em pessoas como eles? Possivelmente eles se sentiram desafiados pelo fato de Milo nem mesmo haver notado o interesse deles. Nada mais do que aquilo. Evidentemente agora que o tiveram eles partiriam para outra conquista.

Realmente complicado fora trabalhar nos casos das empresas deles durante a semana. Mas o que mais ele podia fazer? Ele só esperava que eles não reclamassem dele no escritório ou algo parecido. E ele seguiria sua vida, pagaria suas dívidas e, quando tivesse menos problemas ele, sem dúvida, encontraria alguém. Alguém como ... _o seu anjo. _O anjo que ele desprezara, por ter medo de se envolver com homens!E o coração de Milo se apertou novamente a esse pensamento. Ele sabia que aquelas lembranças seriam para sempre a sua dificuldade para se relacionar com qualquer pessoa.

E, assim pensando, Milo chegou em casa, entrou, fechou a porta e se voltou para encontrar os gêmeos confortavelmente instalados no cubículo que ele chamava de sala. Milo olhou-os surpreso, sem saber o que falar. Ele não sabia o que lhe causava maior estranheza. O fato dos dois estarem lá. A invasão injustificada de sua casa. O fato dos dois, tão altos, conseguirem se instalar em sua tão minúscula sala. Mas as várias noites mal dormidas, a indecisão sobre o fato de ter ficado com os dois e os pensamentos depreciativos que o torturaram durante toda a semana pareciam cobrar seu preço naquele exato momento. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

- Boa noite, Milo! – Kanon falava como se aquela fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Nós ficamos com saudades de você! – Saga o rodeava como se estivesse pronto para atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Você não vai falar nada, Milo? – o irritante sorriso nos lábios de Kanon tivera o dom de despertá-lo daquele estado de torpor.

- Por favor, saiam de minha casa agora! – nem ele mesmo sabia que sua voz podia soar tão fria!

- Ah! Você está ofendido porque nós não o procuramos durante a semana, Milo? – Saga encontrava-se tão próximo de suas costas que ele podia sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço.

- Nós achamos que você precisaria de um tempo para analisar nosso final de semana, Milo – Kanon e seu irritante sorriso se aproximavam perigosamente de si.

Não! Não de novo. Eles não iriam dominá-lo com aquele ridículo jogo de sedução. O que aqueles dois queriam com ele, afinal?

- Por favor, saiam! – que ótimo! Sua voz não revelava a crescente insegurança que ele sentia.

- Não!

Saga falou bem perto de seu ouvido. Será que Saga notara que ele estremecera? Será que ele notara que ele estava começando a ficar em pânico? Que seu corpo, vergonhosamente, começava a reagir fortemente à presença dos dois?

- Nós só saímos se você for conosco, Milo! – Kanon aproximara-se tanto que agora tocava o seu pescoço com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo sua respiração pesada.

- Para onde? – a voz de Milo começava a fraquejar, bem como sua força de vontade.

- Surpresa! – a voz rouca de Saga soara próxima a seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que Saga abraçava sua cintura por trás e que Kanon tomava seus lábios de forma violenta.

Milo sentiu as pernas amolecerem e teria caído, se Saga não o amparasse. Foi o que bastou para que Milo perdesse totalmente o controle da situação. Eles o levaram para sua própria cama.

E tudo se repetiu com uma fidelidade incrível. Seus gemidos roucos. Uma voz que ele não reconhecia. Mãos, cheiros, corpos suados. Saga o agarrou, soltou-lhe o cabelo, arrancou-lhe a roupa e começou a prepará-lo para a penetração, como se não agüentasse esperar nem mais um minuto que fosse. Kanon percorria seu corpo com mãos ávidas, como se não acreditasse que aquele prazer lhe seria oferecido novamente. Quando Saga começou a possuí-lo, Kanon beijou-lhe a boca, para recolher cada um de seus gemidos, impedindo-o de acompanhar os frenéticos movimentos de Saga. Quando ele explodiu de prazer, ao mesmo tempo que Saga, sua excitação não passara e ele sabia que só havia um lugar no qual poderia se aliviar. Em Kanon. E Milo, ajudado por Saga, começou a preparar Kanon. Vê-los se tocarem daquela forma despertava em Milo um desejo violento e absolutamente desconhecido. Seria depravação? Provavelmente! Mas ele não podia se incomodar com isso agora. Não agora! E Milo, sem delicadeza, afastou Saga e tomou Kanon para si, entre gemidos. Seriam os gemidos seus, de Kanon, de Saga? Ele até queria considerar a resposta, mas após a explosão de prazer que seguira o ato, o sono o venceu. E Milo caiu nos braços de Saga ou de Kanon. Mas também aquilo não lhe importava mais.

Horas depois, quando ele acordou, alguém agradava seu rosto e beijava seus lábios com suavidade. Milo, manhoso, espreguiçou-se na cama. E ele sentiu que outro alguém beijava seus ombros. Somente então ele abriu os olhos, deparando-se com olhos escuros que o fitavam com desejo. Milo sorriu, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu corpo. Os dois ainda estavam com ele.

- Milo? Você não quer terminar esta noite na nossa casa?

- E quem sabe começar outra? – disse Kanon atrás de si, com um sorriso.

- Eu... não posso! Eu tenho que voltar para o escritório pela manhã – por que sua voz soava incerta?

- Milo, se vamos mesmo começar um relacionamento, é bom que você saiba que não será possível trabalhar todo final de semana. – já a voz de Saga soava definitiva.

Calma aí! Começar um relacionamento? Fora isso que Saga dissera? Ele e ... os irmãos Kyrillos? Ele e ... os dois? Será que ele queria isso? Milo fechou os olhos e considerou a pergunta por um momento.

- E então, Milo? O que você nos diz? – a voz de Kanon parecia refletir o seu divertimento com a situação. Ele devia saber que a dúvida assolava Milo.

E a resposta finalmente veio. Sim, ele queria isso. Ele não queria mais se sentir sozinho e desprezado. Ele queria segurar aquele prazer com ambas as mãos. E Milo empurrou para o fundo da sua mente aquelas lembranças. Ele tinha que esquecer. Dessa vez ele encontraria a coragem dentro de si para começar um relacionamento homossexual, com dois homens. E acharia a força necessária para se esquecer de Kamus.

- Vamos! Eu desmarco com o pessoal do escritório.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Eu voltei a escrever essa fic depois de um bom tempo parada. Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo!e dessa vez eu fiz o Kamus ruivo e o Milo loiro. Juro! Que inferno pensar nos dois com os cabelos com aquelas cores bizarras. Bom, quanto aos gêmeos, o que falar? Eles são TUDO!_

_Agradeço imensamente às reviews de Sirrah, Dionisiah, Tsuki Torres, Nuriko riki e Dark Ookami._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/06_


	3. Por quê?

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 3 – Por quê?_

_Atenas, cerca de um ano atrás_

Milo ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que fora para a casa dos irmãos Kyrillos. Claro que ele sabia que eles eram ricos, ou melhor, milionários. Mas, em verdade, ninguém podia se dar conta do que isso representava na rotina dos dois. Quando eles saíram de seu apartamento, Milo notou que dois seguranças haviam guardado a porta de seu apartamento durante a estadia dos gêmeos. Então, Kanon ligou para alguém, informando que ele iria no carro de Saga. Milo já se preparava para sair para a rua quando Saga o segurou:

- Não, Milo. Só depois que a segurança liberar nossa saída.

Milo estranhara, mas ele estava com tanto sono que fez como Saga determinou. Logo, o celular de Saga tocou e eles saíram do prédio, escoltados pelo homem mais alto que Milo já vira em sua vida. Aliás, ele mal parecia um homem. Parecia mais um touro. Ele abriu a porta para os três e entrou no carro de trás, que os seguia. Aparentemente também o carro em frente ao deles os acompanhava. Durante todo o trajeto, Milo teve a impressão de que Saga estava tenso, muito mais do que Kanon, mas, enfim, ele estava com tanto sono que não deu muita atenção ao fato, mesmo porque Kanon o abraçou e o deixou recostar a cabeça em seu ombro. E Milo acabou dormindo, só acordando quando o carro parou em frente a uma casa magnífica, perto do antigo aeroporto de Atenas. Verdade que a casa dos gêmeos era afastada do centro da cidade, mas a belíssima vista para o mar iluminada pela lua cheia compensava tudo o mais. Mas, enfim, eram 3:30 hs da manhã. E depois de várias noites mal dormidas, tudo em que Milo conseguia pensar era em dormir.

Mas quando eles entraram em um quarto que era sensivelmente maior que sua casa inteira, Milo despertou. Os malditos gêmeos voltavam a se beijar e aquilo definitivamente o tirava do sério. Sim, ele queria dormir, mas isso podia esperar. E Milo viu Kanon tirar a camisa de Saga e Saga puxar a cabeça de Kanon para trás, pelos cabelos, para beijar e morder seu pescoço. Kanon gemia, enquanto Milo olhava-os fascinado. Então, como sempre faziam, os gêmeos pararam para olhá-lo sorrindo, como a indagar se ele iria deixá-los se divertir sozinhos. Não! Ele não iria deixá-los se divertir sozinhos! Ele iria tirar aquele sorriso provocante do rosto dos dois e somente depois iria dormir. Ele sabia que eles faziam aquilo somente para provocá-lo, mas ... Céus...! Funcionava! E Milo aproximou-se de Kanon, e, juntos, prensaram Saga contra a parede. Saga tentou resistir, mas logo foi vencido pelas carícias de Milo e pelas palavras de Kanon. Sim, o sono podia esperar.

Milo acabou por dormir somente depois das 6:00hs da manhã. O sol já iluminava o quarto, mas ele tomara banho na imensa banheira da suíte, tomara café da manhã na varanda, olhando para o mar, e estava para cair de sono, quando eles finalmente o deixaram dormir. Ele se surpreendeu quando os dois deitaram-se com ele na imensa cama, mas ele não estava mais em condições de pensar, falar ou notar nada. Ele precisava dormir. E, afinal, dessa vez a cama era tão grande que os três finalmente caberiam confortavelmente. E nessa noite (ou manhã) seria fácil dormir. Afinal, ele estava feliz e satisfeito como não se sentia há muito, muito tempo. E, mais do que tudo, ele estava exausto.

Foi somente perto da hora do almoço que Milo acordou. Ele não sabia exatamente onde estava, de forma que quando aquela mulher, de cabelos escuros pintados com mechas verdes, vestida com um transparente _short doll_ preto entrou no quarto aos berros, ele se assustou imensamente.

- Saga! _Io no_ suporto mais essa segurança!

Onde ele estava? E as lembranças vieram em seu socorro! Saga... Kanon... Oh, deuses! Ele estava na casa dos gêmeos. E ele ouviu uma voz divertida ao seu lado esquerdo responder:

- Shina, querida. Não adianta usar essa... "roupa". O Saga já saiu!

- Cadê o Saga, Kanon?

- Não sei, Shina. Desceu. Me deixa dormir. Ou, se quiser, venha também...

- Pára de me olhar _così__1_Kanon.

- Shina, meu amor, qual o sentido de você se vestir assim se ninguém pode olhar?

- Você não pode, Kanon!

- Ah! Só o Saga pode! Bom, me deixa dormir. – Kanon não podia soar mais desinteressado.

- _Chi è__2_? – a garota finalmente notara Milo na cama, olhando-a. Ela era linda, não se importava a mínima de estar quase nua e falava com um atraente sotaque italiano.

- Esse é o Milo!

- _Tuo nuovo putano__3_? – Mas Shina claramente estremeceu quando ouviu a voz de Saga atrás de si.

- Respeito com o Milo, Shina. – Shina se virou e, pela primeira vez, Milo notou que ela perdera o ar arrogante. Em verdade, na frente de Saga , ela realmente parecia humilde.

- _Scusa__4_, Saga!

- E só volta a falar comigo quando você puser um roupão em cima disso. – e Shina saiu, magoada.

- Saga, você devia mesmo tratá-la melhor. Ela gosta de você! – Kanon não parecia realmente interessado.

- E você, Kanon, não devia deixá-la ofender o Milo.

- É ciúmes, Saga. Você se sentiu ofendido, Milo? – Milo, repentinamente inserido na conversa, não soube o que dizer. Ele não falava italiano e não sabia quem era a garota, afinal.

- Quem é ela?

- Nossa prima – respondeu Saga – Aliás, no almoço, você vai conhecer todos os nossos primos.

- Só não foge depois, Milo. – Kanon novamente parecia se divertir com a situação – todos eles são um tanto ... empolgados ... demais.

- Quantos são?

- Três, com a Shina. A Shina é meio italiana, o Afrodite, meio sueco e o Aioria, é totalmente grego. – respondeu Saga, cauteloso.

- E eles moram aqui com vocês?

- Sim, quando os pais deles morreram, eu fiquei responsável pelos três. E eles continuam a morar conosco – Por que Saga parecia tão reticente quanto àquele assunto?

- O lado bom é que eles sempre ficam chateados com o Saga e não comigo! – completou Kanon, feliz.

- Kanon, você devia me ajudar.Você sabe disso!

- Saga, você pega pesado demais com a segurança dos três. Eles não podem sair, namorar, viajar, ter amigos, nada! É claro que eles ficam revoltados! – e não é que os dois discutiam? Milo, até o momento, acreditara que aquilo seria impossível.

- Kanon, você, mais do que qualquer um, devia dar valor à segurança.

- Eu dou, Saga. Mas você pega pesado demais! - Saga suspirou e se virou para Milo.

- Milo, você vem almoçar?

- Vou, vou sim.

E os três desceram para o andar de baixo para almoçar. Realmente a casa era linda, muito além de tudo o que Milo já vira em sua vida. Mas quando chegou perto da sala na qual seria servido o almoço, ele começou a ouvir os berros. Os primos deviam estar se matando. Só podia ser isso.

- Bem vindo à nossa casa, Milo. Você vai começar a sentir falta da sua casa em pouco tempo. – disse Kanon.

- Eu já sinto a falta da sua casa, Milo – suspirou Saga, resignado, ao ouvir algo se espatifar na parede enquanto abria a porta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, dias atuais_

Kamus estava atrás de si, olhando-o com ódio. E o tom de sua voz combinava de modo impressionante com seu olhar:

- Então você está com os irmãos Kyrillos, não é, Milo?

Sim, definitivamente era Kamus. Como se esquecer daqueles cabelos ruivos? Como se esquecer daqueles olhos? Ele nunca vira mais ninguém com aquela cor de olhos. O que ele sentia após tanto tempo desejando encontrar Kamus? Felicidade? Surpresa? Remorso? Ele somente sabia que tinha receio de se virar e se dar conta de que Kamus não estava ali. Que era sua mente que lhe pregava peças novamente. Ele tinha medo de perder Kamus mais uma vez. Não bastavam as incontáveis vezes em que ele sonhara com Kamus para se dar conta de que foram somente... sonhos? E Milo continuou a olhar Kamus pelo espelho, sem ação.

- Você está com medo de responder, _n'est pas_, Milo? Com medo de admitir que você só se importa com dinheiro. – os olhos de Kamus refletiam ódio. A voz de Kamus, raiva.

Finalmente Milo se virou e olhou Kamus diretamente. Aquele ódio, aquela raiva o machucavam. E o orgulho o acudiu. Afinal, quem era Kamus para julgá-lo? Eles não se viam ou mesmo se falavam há mais de 2 anos. Ele não participava de sua vida e não sabia de seus problemas. Ele não era ninguém para si. Somente... um sonho. Um sonho distante.

- Você está ou não com eles, Milo?

- E por que isso iria te interessar, Kamus? – sua voz soava fria e desinteressada.

- Eu quero saber. Eu tenho o direito.

- Não, acho que não tem. – Milo secou o rosto e se preparava para sair do banheiro quando Kamus segurou seu braço, detendo-o.

- _Tu vais me dire__5_, Milo.

- E se eu estiver, Kamus?

- Daí eu vou ter certeza sobre quem você é realmente, Milo. – a voz de Kamus retinia de desprezo.

- Pois bem. Eu estou com eles, Kamus. Satisfeito agora? – _Milo o desafiava, era isso?_ _Ah! Ele não ousaria!_

- _Non_, Milo. Eu teria ficado mais satisfeito se você tivesse me dado seu preço há dois anos. – sim, fora ofensivo, ele sabia. Mas de que importava isso agora?

- Meu preço? – não, aquilo definitivamente não podia estar acontecendo. Se ele tivesse tido a mínima idéia de seu dia ele provavelmente não teria saído da cama.

- _Ton prix__6_, Milo. Naquele tempo eu teria te dado tudo o que eu tinha para ficar com você!

Milo tentou soltar seu braço com um safanão, mas não conseguiu. Kamus foi mais rápido e o puxou para mais perto, tocando seu rosto com a outra mão, olhando-o como que hipnotizado. Milo, por sua vez, estava furioso, decepcionado, magoado. Mas o pior de tudo era reconhecer que, apesar de tudo, Kamus o afetava muito. Em algum lugar de seu coração, algo despertava. Por quê? Por que isso acontecia com ele? E por que ele voltara a encontrar Kamus depois de tanto tempo? Fora tão difícil seguir em frente. Mas agora que ele conseguira, Kamus reaparecia em sua vida. Não! Ele precisava se esquecer de Kamus e seguir com sua vida!

- Some da minha vida, Kamus! – agora era a voz de Milo que retinia de raiva.

- _Pourquoi_, Milo? Por que eu sumiria? Você acabou com a minha vida. – na voz de Kamus vibrava uma tristeza desconcertante.

- Eu ... não fiz isso, Kamus! – sua voz estava insegura. Kamus o olhava e tocava seus cabelos, quase que com reverência. E ele não achava a força para se soltar.

- Ah! Você fez, Milo. Eu procuro você em todas as pessoas. _Tes yieux, tes cheveux, ton visage__7_. Nada menos do que você me deixa feliz, Milo.

E Kamus o puxou para mais perto de si e o beijou, finalmente. Milo opôs pouca ou nenhuma resistência. As palavras de Kamus calaram fundo em sua mente. Kamus não o esquecera, afinal. Mas o beijo de Kamus estava diferente, agressivo, ávido. Era como se Kamus tivesse vontade de machucá-lo, puní-lo. Não, não era assim que ele se lembrava, mas ainda assim ele queria aquele beijo. Ele queria Kamus. Como nunca deixara de querer. E ele virou a cabeça de lado, e entreabriu os lábios, deixando Kamus entrar. As sensações o invadiram. E ele podia dizer que o mesmo acontecia com Kamus, já que ele sentia as batidas desenfreadas do coração dele contra o seu. E à medida que se intensificava, o beijo ficava mais doce, mais suave, mais... amoroso? Não, aquilo não estava certo. Ele estava com os gêmeos. E eles se encontravam ligados por um vínculo que transcendia tudo o mais. E Milo conseguiu afastar Kamus de si, despertando novamente o ódio em seu olhar. Já Milo sentia cada batida de seu coração de forma dolorosa. Mas a dor aumentou muito quando Milo viu que Kamus colocara dinheiro em sua mão.

- Pelo beijo, Milo. _Il n'y a pas, beaucoup, je sais__8_, mas também não tomei muito de seu tempo, _n'est pas_?

Era o suficiente! Ele já ouvira demais. Kamus não tinha o direito de julgá-lo. Dinheiro. Se fosse isso... E Milo saiu do banheiro em direção à saída do restaurante. Ele não confiava em sua voz ou em seus atos. Se ele não saísse de lá ele seria capaz de esganar Kamus com as próprias mãos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Apesar de estarmos em outubro (e eu odeio outubro!), eu me esforcei para postar mais um capítulo! Espero que tenha ficado bom! Juro que a partir do próximo capítulo algumas coisas serão explicadas..._

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer as reviews que recebi de Nuriko-riki, Sirrah san, Pure Petit Cat, Dionisiah, Litha-chan, Dark Ookami, Kalli Cyr Charlot, Lukinha, Allkieds, Cardosinha, Tsuki Torres e Bella Paty. Vocês são muito queridas! Muito, muito, muito obrigada! _

_Dedico este capítulo à Litha-chan, escorpiniana e aniversariante do mês. Parabéns! (já que eu atendi seu pedido e... Apenas Negícios?)._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/06_

1 assim

2 Quem é?

3 Seu novo puto?

4 desculpa

5 Você vai me dizer.

6 Seu preço.

7 Seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu rosto.

8 Não tem muito, eu sei.


	4. Sem ar

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 4 – _Sem ar_

_Paris, dias atuais_

Shaka, vendo Milo sair do banheiro, resolveu ir buscar seu amigo. O que teria acontecido entre Kamus e o loiro? E o pior é que ele sabia que Kamus jamais iria lhe contar.

De fato, Kamus encontrava-se no banheiro parado, olhando para o vazio, como se não tivesse a mínima idéia de onde estava. O que será que acontecera? Por mais distante e inalcançável que Kamus fosse, Shaka nunca o vira assim. O melhor a fazer era tirar Kamus de lá e levá-lo para a mesa. Ainda que Shaka tivesse a certeza mais do que absoluta que o jantar estava arruinado.

E pensar que ele tivera a chance de ficar trabalhando no escritório e de encontrar Mú pelos corredores... E, com sorte, trocar um sorriso de madrugada, entre um café e outro, pensou Shaka sonhador. Mas não! Kamus era seu amigo. E precisava dele.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo saiu do banheiro absolutamente transtornado. Quem Kamus achava que era? Quem Kamus achava que Milo era? Tudo o que eles tiveram foram alguns dias. Dias mágicos. Os dias mais felizes de sua vida. Talvez um sonho. Mas nada mais do que isso. Eles nunca ficaram juntos e nunca mais se falaram. Com que direito Kamus o agredia daquele jeito? E por quê? Por que as agressões de Kamus mexeram mais com ele do que encontrar ... aquela pessoa novamente?

Maldito dia infeliz! E Milo dirigiu-se à saída do restaurante. Ele não suportava a idéia de ficar no mesmo recinto que Kamus. Ele tinha que ir embora. Depois ele explicaria algo para Saga e Kanon. Ele não sabia bem o que podia explicar, mas ele explicaria algo.

Claro que tão logo Milo saiu, um segurança o seguiu pelas escadas rolantes laterais do museu. Ele nunca ficava sozinho. E tão logo Milo se sentou na praça que ficava à entrada do museu, Aldebaran sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele era mesmo um amigo e tanto. Foi só quando Milo tentou acender um cigarro, que ele se deu conta de que ainda segurava o dinheiro que Kamus colocara em sua mão e ele o jogou longe.

- Opa, opa, opa! Agora deu de jogar dinheiro fora, é? Não basta jogar a saúde fora fumando, Milo? - mas Aldebaran acendeu o cigarro para Milo, já que suas mãos tremiam demais.

- Eu sei, Deba. Eu devia parar de fumar. Mas não dá! Ainda mais hoje. Dia infernal.

- E você desceu aqui só para fumar, Milo?

- É. Eu queria também um pouco de paz, mas com você por perto nunca dá certo, Deba.

- Caramba, Milo! Você nem consegue acender um cigarro e ainda reclama.

- Pois é, Deba – Aldebaran e Milo assustaram-se ao ouvir a voz de Kanon atrás deles – o Milo não consegue mesmo fazer nada sozinho.

- Oi, Kanon. Só desci para fumar um cigarro.

Milo tentou se justificar. Já Aldebaran tentou se levantar. Mas Kanon impediu os dois com um gesto. Algo lhe dizia que Milo precisava de amigos.

- Milo, sossega. Eu não sou o Saga! Você pode me contar quem era aquele ruivo. – _Kanon podia ser tudo, mas não era burro_, pensou Milo.

- Que ruivo, Milo? – Aldebaran, que não vira nada, não sabia de quem se tratava.

- Que... que ruivo, Kanon? – _será que Kanon notara sua hesitação?_

- Milo! Se você ainda não sabe que pode confiar em mim, só posso te dizer que você é devagar demais. Mas quando você quiser me contar, me conta. Vamos embora?

- Mas, ... e o Saga e todo mundo?

- Eu falo para eles que você ficou transtornado com o encontro. Aliás, eles estão todos preocupados com você. Chama o carro, Deba! Por favor! E resolve quem vai com a gente e quem fica no restaurante

Deba se afastou um pouco para chamar o carro pelo rádio e para arrumar a segurança, já que eles iam se dividir. Milo ficou sozinho com Kanon, que o olhava com interesse. E Milo sentiu necessidade de dizer alguma coisa.

- Kanon e... e o Saga? Ele fica aqui? – _não, Milo NUNCA se esquecia de Saga! Era mesmo impressionante!_

- Nós o esperamos no quarto dele, certo, Milo? - Milo assentiu e ficou quieto. Não por muito tempo, é óbvio.

- Kanon, não é nada do que você está pensando... – _cacete! Por que ele tinha que se sentir tão culpado?, _pensou Milo.

- Milo, ainda que fosse. Quando eu precisei de você, você ficou comigo. Quando você precisar, eu estarei lá por você. Pode contar com isso.

Milo olhou para Kanon com gratidão. Sim, a sua ligação com os irmãos Kyrillos transcendia tudo o mais. Mas era tão mais fácil se entender com Kanon... Já com Saga... Bom, a história mudava e muito. Kanon, que odiava momentos emotivos, ficou mais do que satisfeito com a chegada do carro.

- Bom, resolvido. Nós três vamos tomar o melhor chocolate quente de Paris. Vamos ao _Angelina_, na _Rue de Rivoli_.

E Kanon, Milo e Aldebaran se foram. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Realmente, com o passar do tempo, eles ficavam cada vez melhores nisso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por quê? Por que ele tivera que encontrá-lo após tanto tempo? Ele sabia que quisera isso com todas as suas forças, mas agora que acontecera, ele se arrependia de ter desejado aquilo por tanto tempo. E Kamus se lembrou, com amargura, de que uma vez fora avisado para tomar cuidado com o que desejava, pois aquilo ainda poderia acontecer. Ele nunca entendera o significado daquele aviso até aquele momento. Até aquele momento.

Ele já se acostumara com o fato de sonhar com Milo e acordar sem o encontrar ao seu lado. Ele já se acostumara a entrar em todos os lugares e procurar por Milo, sem de fato esperar vê-lo. Ele já se acostumara com o fato de que ninguém o fazia feliz. Ele já se acostumara com o fato de que ele teria sempre consigo aquelas lembranças e somente ... lembranças.

Sobre mais o que Milo deveria ter-lhe mentido? Que ele não tinha ninguém? Que ele não tinha família? Que ele se sentira atraído por si? Que ele nunca ficara com um homem? Oras, ele devia ter notado que Kamus não teria como mantê-lo em grande estilo e resolvera brincar consigo. Só podia ser isso. Porque agora, mais de dois anos depois, ele aparecia de caso com dois homens. Não um. Dois. E Milo parecera tão doce, tão verdadeiro. Ele parecera a realização de todos, todos os seus sonhos. E como tal, Kamus o guardara em um lugar especial de seu coração. Um local que agora estava irremediavelmente quebrado.

E Kamus pediu mais uma bebida. Ele e Shaka já haviam saído do restaurante há horas. E, desde então, Kamus não parara de beber. Possivelmente naquela noite ele não conseguiria levar ninguém mesmo para sua cama. Então que pelo menos ele se esquecesse das mentiras de Milo. Mas quando ia se servir de mais, Shaka não deixou:

- Kamus, já é o suficiente. Vamos para casa!

- Não. Preciso de mais!

- Kamus, o que aconteceu? Você sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa para te ajudar.

- Não adianta, Shaka. Eu devia saber. Um sonho é ... só isso. Um ... sonho. E hoje eu... acordei. – e Kamus continuou a beber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Atenas, menos de um ano atrás  
**_

O despertador tocou na hora marcada, bem mais cedo do que o normal, já que Aldebaran que teria que viajar com Kanon para Lárisa. Saga ainda não confiava totalmente em Krishna e Bian, os novos seguranças contratados para a equipe de Kanon. Então, nessa viagem, Aldebaran teria que ir. Mas tão logo Aldebaran se levantou, ele se sentiu extremamente tonto. O que seria aquilo? E tarde demais Aldebaran notou que fora drogado. _É, bem que eu estranhei aquele monumento me dar mole_! E Aldebaran caiu desmaiado na cama.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ah! Que saco! Aldebaran se atrasara!_ E se ele contasse para Saga que isso acontecera, ele iria, sem dúvida, levantar as hipóteses mais estapafúrdias! E ele simplesmente tinha que ir a Lárisa assinar aquele contrato. Ele tentara trazer o cliente a Atenas. Mas fora impossível. E era um contrato importante. Tanto que ele até ia levar o advogado. Bom... Milo. E não que realmente fosse necessário. Quer dizer, se surgisse algum problema, ele modificaria o contrato por lá mesmo. Mas a verdade é que Kanon queria ficar com Milo. Durante a semana. Eles só o viam nos fins de semana. E Kanon estava louco por Milo. Ele era lindo, quente, sensual, arredio, misterioso. Enfim, era uma chance de unir o útil ao agradável. Então, melhor não dizer nada a Saga, juntar os dois seguranças novos e pegar a estrada antes que Saga descobrisse. E Kanon se foi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo acordara bem mais cedo do que o normal. Ele simplesmente odiava, com todas as suas forças, acordar cedo. Ainda mais em uma 4ª feira. Ou 5ª, 6ª... Enfim, em qualquer dia da semana! Mas ele iria viajar com Kanon. E ele simplesmente TINHA que acordar cedo.

Estranho, desde que os três (_sim, os três, confirmou Milo mentalmente_) haviam iniciado aquilo (_o que quer que fosse aquilo_!) há 2 meses, essa seria a primeira vez que eles se encontrariam: a) a dois; b) num dia de semana...

Aquilo seria estranho! Ou normal demais! Mas, enfim, era a trabalho! Nada rolaria. E Milo se recriminou ao notar o calor crescente que o atingia. _Trabalho_!, forçou-se a pensar. E Milo desceu para esperar o carro.

Mal Milo entrou no carro, Kanon subiu a divisória que os separavam do motorista e escureceu todos os vidros. A partir daí todo e qualquer trabalho foi sumariamente esquecido. Como pensar em trabalho com Kanon tão disponível e de joelhos na sua frente? E ele era cliente. E merecia toda a sua atenção. Afinal, eles tinham pelo menos 2 horas até chegar à reunião.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Algumas horas depois, Aldebaran acordou com alguém esmurrando sua porta. Um dos rapazes novos, um tal de ... Sorrento, lhe perguntava o que tinha acontecido. O que? O que mesmo tinha acontecido? E mal Aldebaran falou, o rapaz ligou para alguém:

- MdM? Aqui é Sorrento! Falha de segurança.

E o rapaz saiu correndo batendo a porta. _Ai, minha cabeça_, pensou Aldebaran.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Estrada para Atenas - 15:45_**

Ótimo! Tudo correra bem! E ele ainda tinha mais 2 horas de estrada para aproveitar... o Milo! Será que ele devia levar Milo para sua casa? Bom, o certo é que o Saga fizera muita falta. Mas, ainda assim, fora ótimo. Sim, ele devia levar Milo para sua casa! Saga precisava dar uma relaxada também. O cara só trabalhava e se estressava. Aquilo não era vida. Milo fora ótimo para eles. Pelo menos eles haviam deixado de trabalhar aos finais de semana. E eles voltaram a velejar. E de vez em quando até saíam com os primos. Tudo fazia parte do efeito Milo na vida deles. Saga estava bem melhor.

Realmente fora um tiro certeiro. Quando Saga se interessara por Milo, Kanon fizera de tudo para incentivar. Ele até concordara em usar o velho golpe que eles usavam quando adolescentes. Nunca falhara. Com garotas ou rapazes. Também não falhara com Milo. As pessoas tinham um certo fetiche por gêmeos idênticos. E, afinal, Kanon faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance por Saga. Ele só não esperara que também ele acabasse por gostar de Milo. Bom, não exatamente gostar, pensou Kanon. Mas ele definitivamente se sentia extremamente atraído por Milo. E ele gostava muito daquele caso a três. E Saga estava bem mais feliz ultimamente. Sim, ele daria um jeito de Saga se encontrar com eles naquela 4ª feira. E Kanon já ia pegar seu celular quando este tocou. Ao olhar no visor e ver o nome de Saga, Kanon sorriu feliz. A sintonia entre eles nunca cansava de surpreendê-lo:

- Saga? Eu ia mesmo te ligar...

- KANON! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? - _xi, Saga estava estressado de novo... Definitivamente ele precisava de Milo..._

- Calma, Saga! Estou voltando. Deu tudo certo. O Milo só alterou um pouco os contratos...

- Me ouve, Kanon! Houve uma séria falha de segurança. Há motivos para acreditar que ele vá tentar algo... Você tem que parar no primeiro local público e ficar por lá até o MdM ir te pegar e... – mas o carro bateu em algo e parou abruptamente.

Com a batida, o celular voou para longe. As portas do carro foram violentamente abertas e Kanon e Milo foram arrastados para fora por várias pessoas armadas. Kanon viu muito pouco antes de algo ser atirado por sobre sua cabeça e ele ser empurrado de forma violenta, junto com Milo, para algum lugar apertado. Possivelmente o porta-malas de outro carro. E ele deixara seu celular com GPS no outro carro. E também seu paletó. _Oh, céus! Por que ele nunca ouvia o Saga?_ E aquele porta-malas era incrivelmente sufocante. Ele não conseguia respirar direito... _Não é nada, Kanon. Nada. Nada. Nada,_ repetia Kanon para si mesmo enquanto o carro avançava velozmente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Escritório Central das Empresas Kyrillos - 16:51_**

Não! Ele pegara Kanon! Saga tinha certeza! Ah, deuses! Por quê? Por quê? Eles já não haviam passado pelo acidente? Não viram a família morrer? Os pais de todos morreram. O irmão mais velho do Aioria morrera. Já não tinha sido suficiente? O que mais eles precisavam fazer? Pelo que mais eles precisavam passar? Por que eles ainda tinham que suportar a obsessão de Julian Solo por Kanon? Por quê? Certo, Kanon não o acordara. E ele prometera acordá-lo. Mas o barco estava afundando! Céus, afundando e explodindo. Claro que Saga não deixara Kanon voltar para acordar Julian, que estava do outro lado da embarcação. Ele arrastara Kanon e os primos para a água. Ele ficara desesperado. E Saga chorou como sempre chorava quando se lembrava daquela maldita noite.

Ele fazia tudo para não se lembrar, mas às vezes as lembranças o pegavam desprevenido e voltavam. E elas voltavam de uma vez, como se fossem uma grande onda. Uma onda violenta, cuja força era demais para ele. A escuridão, o frio, o mar, as explosões, o fogo, os gritos. A sensação de perda! A certeza de que tudo iria mudar. A disciplina para nadar. A vontade de desistir. Os gritos dos primos menores. Os seus gritos tentando animar os primos. _Falta pouco... Muito pouco... Só um pouco..._ Quantas vezes ele dissera aquilo? Quantas? E, enfim, eles chegaram à praia perto das ruínas do Cabo Sunion. Seu único consolo fora que Kanon sempre estivera ao seu lado.

Mas Tétis e Julian também se salvaram. Tétis, que nadava como uma sereia, salvara Julian Solo. Também os pais deles morreram no acidente. Nunca fora esclarecido quem fizera aquilo. Quem colocara a bomba no barco. Justamente quando as famílias estavam comemorando a união de suas empresas, o desastre ocorrera. E eles morreram. Os pais de todos. Os dirigentes das empresas. Tudo acabara ali. Até mesmo a admiração infantil que Julian Solo tinha por Kanon. Sem saber a quem culpar pela desgraça, Julian Solo culpara Kanon, que não o acordara como prometera. E, com o tempo, isso se transformara em... sabe-se lá o que! Aquilo não tinha nome. Era amor com ódio, com raiva e obsessão, com ciúmes e posse, com adoração e horror. E Saga tinha certeza... Julian Solo enlouquecera. E queria que eles enlouquecessem junto com ele. Ele nunca assumira a administração das empresas Solo. Esta coube a Tétis, sua irmã mais velha. O único passatempo de Julian Solo era perseguir Kanon e sua família.

Saga limpou as lágrimas. Não era hora de chorar. Era hora de agir. Kanon e Milo precisavam dele.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Atenas, Escritório Central das Empresas Kyrillos - 18:15_**

Desde que recebera a notícia de Saga, MdM já havia berrado (_e muito!_) com Aldebaran. Brasileiro idiota. Era mais burro que um boi. Ou melhor, que um touro. Achar que uma mulher maravilhosa daria mole para ele de graça. Levá-la para sua casa. Deixá-la preparar as bebidas. Deixar-se drogar! Idiota! Mas com Aldebaran fora de órbita, ele tinha que escolher outros homens para a missão. Sim, pois Aldebaran valia bem por uns três! E MdM chamou todos em quem confiava. Mas eram tão poucos. Verdade que MdM tinha sérios problemas com confiança. Confiar nos outros era algo que ele raramente conseguia fazer. Mas ele teve uma idéia! Ele daria uma chance para aquele novato que descobrira a falha de segurança. Sorrento, não era isso? Ótimo! Sorrento estava no caso. E teria que descobrir o paradeiro de Bian e Krishna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Cabo Sunion - 18:15_**

Kanon e Milo foram jogados sozinhos em uma cela úmida. Somente então aquele capuz fora retirado e eles puderam olhar em volta. Um lugar úmido, velho, fechado, cheio de fungos. Kanon estremeceu ao reconhecer o local. E puxou o ar fortemente, mas o ar não veio. Kanon sentiu-se tonto e foi amparado por Milo.

- Kanon! Você está bem? – a voz de Milo estava preocupada.

- Estou, sim, Milo! – mas a voz de Kanon saía entrecortada.

- Você... está com falta de ar, Kanon? – _sim, definitivamente preocupada_, pensou Kanon com remorso.

- Um pouco, Milo. Mas já passa.

E Kanon se sentou no chão, tentando, desesperadamente, controlar a respiração. Mas seu esforço não era premiado pelo sucesso. E cada vez que ele tentava, o desespero se infiltrava mais e mais. A bombinha! Inspirar. Ficara em seu paletó! Expirar. Juntamente com a caneta com GPS. Inspirar. Como ele era idiota. Expirar. E não ouvira Saga. Inspirar. E a bombinha. Expirar. Ele nunca devia sair sem ela. Inspirar. Idiota! Expirar. Idiota! Inspirar. Idiota! Expirar. Por que ele não ouvira o Saga? Inspirar.

Milo olhava para Kanon tremendamente preocupado. Ele deixara de se importar com quem os pegara, com o que aconteceria com eles ou como eles sairiam desta. Kanon estava com óbvios problemas para respirar. E esse era o real problema do momento. E Milo sentou-se atrás de Kanon, fazendo com que Kanon apoiasse as costas em si e o abraçou levemente, dizendo:

- Kanon, acompanha a minha respiração, tá ok?

E foi assim que eles passaram as próximas horas. Num esforço imenso para simplesmente respirar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Atenas, Mansão Solo, 18:35_**

- Sr. Solo? Que bom que o senhor atendeu! Eles estão lá embaixo, na cela. Como o senhor pediu – o ser desprezível não cabia em si de feliz, por ser o portador das notícias para o belo jovem.

- Eles? – _por que a voz de Julian Solo era tão assustadora_?

- Si... Sim. Ele estava com um outro homem e ... nó... nós o trouxemos também!

- QUEM? – ele tremeu. Julian Solo lhe inspirava pavor. Um pavor reverencial.

- Um tal de... Milo Keramidas. É... advogado dele.

- Estou indo para aí – E Julian se foi.

Ele respirou aliviado. Onde estavam Krishna e Schylla quando se precisava deles? Eles precisavam esperar por Julian Solo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Escritório Central das Empresas Kyrillos - 20:32_**

MdM descobrira o paradeiro do carro. Eles o havia escondido na caçamba abandonada de um caminhão. Vazio. O celular de Kanon ainda estava lá. E também o seu paletó. E o remédio para asma. _Que louco! Sair sem o remédio numa situação daquelas._ Saga ficaria desesperado quando soubesse. Mas MdM precisava avisá-lo.

Sorrento, por sua vez, finalmente localizara o sinal do celular de Krishna e Bian. Fora complicado, uma vez que eles deviam ter usado bloqueadores ou algo parecido. Eles pareciam estar nas imediações do Cabo Sunion. Saga iria gostar de saber disso:

- Saga! É o MdM. Os dois traíras que acompanharam Kanon parecem estar no Cabo Sunion.

- Lá, de novo! – falou Saga pensativo.

- E Saga... O Kanon está sem o remédio! – ele sentiu o desespero de Saga.

- Me encontra no carro em 2 minutos, MdM. Nós vamos para lá.

- Mas Saga...

- Nem adianta, amigo. Eu também vou.

Bom, MdM sabia quando perdia uma batalha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Cabo Sunion, 21:35hs_**

Milo estava muito preocupado. Quantas horas haviam passado? Uma? Duas? Estava tão escuro que ele não conseguia ver seu relógio. E ninguém aparecera. Qual era a idéia daquele seqüestro idiota? E Kanon estava largado em seus braços, esgotado pelo mero esforço de respirar. E Milo tinha certeza que Kanon estava com muita febre. Ele delirava. E chamava Saga e a ele sem parar, entre uma arfada e outra. E falava mais alguns nomes que Milo não conhecia. Tétis? Julian? E pedia desculpas... Pelo que ele se desculpava? A única coisa que parecia acalmar Kanon era ouvir a sua voz. E Milo falava com ele, enquanto o incentivava a respirar. Kanon tinha asma. E ele não sabia. Também, o que ele sabia dos Irmãos Kyrillos? Muito pouco. Sabia que os dois eram lindos, ricos, atraentes, que velejavam, tinham primos, eram órfãos... Mas o que mais? Muito pouco. Eles dividiam tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo não dividiam nada. Mas Milo sabia que faria tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance para ajudar Kanon a sair dessa.

- Kanon? Inspira... Expira... Isso, meu lindo! Inspira... Expira... Você está indo muito bem! Inspira... Expira...Estou orgulhoso de você! Inspira... Expira...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Cabo Sunion, 23:04hs_**

Julian Solo descia os degraus devagar. Ele colocara Kanon naquela cela. Aquela que os dois encontraram quando Julian era criança. Céus! Ele adorava Kanon, então. Por que ele tivera que abandoná-lo? Por quê? Mas Kanon iria pagar. Ele nunca teria paz. Ele nunca teria ninguém. Ele nunca seria feliz. Nem ele nem aquele seu irmão gêmeo insuportável. Ainda que ele tivesse que destruir tudo. Matar um por um. Ele iria acabar com a vida de Kanon. Como ele acabara com a sua. Kanon jamais teria paz. Kanon jamais teria amor. Kanon jamais teria nada.

E Julian finalmente chegou à cela subterrânea. Realmente, quem olhasse as ruínas jamais desconfiaria daquela cela. Ela não era aberta ao público. Mas Julian sabia que Kanon a reconheceria. Fora lá que ele, ainda criança, se declarara a Kanon. E Kanon não o quisera. E fora lá que ele decidira prendê-lo. Mas, ao chegar perto da cela, Julian se irritou. Kanon estava abraçado a alguém. E esse alguém agradava seus cabelos. Quem ele pensava que era para consolar Kanon? Kanon devia sofrer sozinho. E Kanon ordenou a Bian que afastasse aquele homem do seu Kanon. Maldito fosse Kanon! Ele ainda o considerava seu. Seu Kanon.

Julian se irritou ainda mais quando viu Kanon se abraçar ainda mais ao intrometido. E se irritou ainda mais quando ouviu:

- Milo! Fica comigo. – a voz de Kanon estava estranha, engasgada, desesperada.

- Me solta. Ele precisa de mim. – _não, não era a frase típica de um advogado_, interessou-se Julian. E Julian viu Milo soltar-se de Bian e abraçar-se a Kanon novamente.

- O Kanon... ele está com uma crise de asma. Ele precisa de remédio. Por favor – _asma! Kanon tinha asma_?, surpreendeu-se Julian.

Julian olhou para a cena com mais interesse, parado do lado de fora da cela, quando se deu conta da forma como Kanon se abraçava a Milo. E seus olhos se estreitaram. Ora, ora, ora. Maldito fosse Kanon. Não o quisera. Tentara matá-lo. Acabara com sua vida. E agora estava com... aquilo. Kanon, finalmente, se deu conta de que Julian Solo estava a poucos metros de si observando-o. E ele imediatamente soltou-se de Milo. Mas fora tarde. Tarde demais. Julian já vira.

- Julian! – a voz de Kanon estava fraca.

Somente então o tal do Milo o vira. Ele o olhara como se ele fosse uma aberração ou algo parecido. Quem ele achava que era? Quem? Ele era superior. Ele era divino. Aquela... coisa... não chegava aos seus pés. Aliás, devia beijar os seus pés...

Mas neste momento um verdadeiro tumulto se formou. Saga! E mais um monte de gente. Eles imobilizaram seus homens, o empurraram e soltaram Kanon e Milo.

Saga, pessoalmente amparou Kanon, que continuava tentando se abraçar ao tal do Milo. E, aparentemente, Saga trouxera o medicamento. Kanon o pegara avidamente, como se ele fosse água e Kanon estivesse sedento. E ninguém, absolutamente ninguém nem mesmo o olhara. Bom, Saga sempre o ignorara. Desde criança. Por isso mesmo sua adoração se dirigira a Kanon. Mas Kanon também não o olhara.

_Ah! Mas ele iria olhar. Sim, ele iria olhar,_ pensou Julian Solo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom, saiu finalmente! Quem acompanha a minha outra fic, sabe que eu estou me esforçando para terminá-la. Por isso é que essa pobre fic padece mais ainda com meus atrasos._

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer as reviews maravilhosas que recebi. Obrigada Nuriko-riki, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Sirrah, Tsuki Torres, Milo C. Glace, Litha-chan,, Dionisiah, Pure Petit Cat, Bela Patty e Love Kyo. Juro que se não fosse pelas reviews de vocês, esta fic ainda estaria na geladeira, esperando sua vez!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Nov/06 _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Encurralado

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 5 – Encurralado_

_Paris, dias atuais_

- Gente, olha aí a foto do ladrão! Ele não é TUDO? O original era bem melhor do que a cópia, hein? Nunca vi ladrão bonito assim!

Sim, Marin encontrava-se anormalmente animada naquela manhã. E circulava pelo escritório com uma cópia do _Le Monde_ que mostrava a foto de um ladrão que acabara de ser preso e que copiara um famoso ladrão de alguns anos atrás. Escorpião Escarlate1. Esse era o nome do ladrão. E ela continuava.

- Xi, e agora deram para franquear até ladrão. O mundo está mesmo perdido, não é Kamus?

Mas Kamus não respondia. Devia ser sua imaginação! Mas até a foto do ladrão que Marin lhe mostrava lembrava-o de Milo. Milo! Maldito Milo! Shaka, notando o desinteresse de Kamus, resolveu dar continuidade à conversa de Marin, já que ela não dava sinais de que iria parar até que alguém lhe desse atenção...

- Pô, Marin! Coitado do ladrão! Mais de 11 anos, na Claivaux, por furto, sem violência. E em regime fechado. O cara bem que precisava de um advogado para rever esta pena.

Shura entrou e se meteu na conversa, enquanto Kamus continuava anormalmente distante. E a conversa se passava em sua sala, impecável como sempre, não fosse por uma recém acrescentada estátua de uma deusa, colocada displicentemente sobre uma folha de papel.

- _Por supuesto_, amigos! E já que ele trabalha na prisão, tem direito a remir parte da execução da pena pelo trabalho. Dois dias de prisão por um dia de trabalho.

- Homens! Sempre perdem o foco no que é importante. O cara é lindo! Podia ser modelo! E está lá preso, sem ninguém... E ainda copiam o estilo e o nome dele... – Marin sempre se indignava com a linha de raciocínio dos amigos. Mas até ela começava a notar a apatia de Kamus.

- Kamus, _que pasa_? – _Gente, até mesmo Shura notara algo estranho_, pensou Shaka.

- Kamus, você não tinha reunião com aqueles gregos hoje de manhã? A secretária do Dr. Shion ligou logo cedo para confirmar. – Shaka tinha o dom de controlar a própria agenda e dos outros.

- _Non_! _C´est decidé!_ Eu não vou!

Pronto! Depois de uma bomba como aquela, o assunto do ladrão bonito foi totalmente esquecido. Kamus NUNCA, em sua vida, faltara a uma reunião de trabalho.

- Como não vai? – Marin estava pasma.

- Eu não devo ter ouvido bem, Kamus! – Shaka estava atônito.

- Tá louco, Kamus? – Shura era sempre mais direto, realmente.

- Não vou! _Et_ _maintenant__2_, fora daqui os três que eu preciso trabalhar. E leva esse jornal com você, Marin.

Só Shaka teve uma vaga idéia do porquê da explosão de Kamus. O loiro da noite anterior... O que se parecia com o ladrão cuja foto Marin mostrara. Devia ser isso. Shaka notara que o loiro estava com os armadores gregos que tinham reunião com Shion e Dohko naquela manhã. O mau humor de Kamus, a bebedeira da noite anterior e a falta inexplicável a uma reunião que se passava no andar de cima pareciam estar ligados. Mas, sem saber o que fazer, Shaka se retirou com Marin e Shura. Outra manhã turbulenta estava para começar. E novamente ele não teria tempo de falar com Mú...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Que bom que você está em sua sala! – a voz suave de Shion poderia até enganar os menos experientes, mas Kamus sabia que ele estava furioso pelo fato dele não haver comparecido à reunião com os irmãos Kyrillos.

- _Bonjour, Shion! Pardonnez-moi__3_, mas eu tenho que terminar um contrato em 1 hora e mandá-lo para a outra parte... Eu sei que você vai compreender! - _certo, Shion até poderia compreender, mas Dohko jamais compreenderia, _pensou Kamus.

- _Mon chèr_ – sim, Shion estava mesmo furioso para falar em francês, pensou Kamus - como eu te disse, eu gostaria que você conhecesse o advogados dos irmãos Kyrillos, o Sr. – pausa como se Shion estivesse lendo o cartão - Milo Keramidas.

Kamus sorriu triunfante. Sim, ele desconfiara com razão de que Milo viria à reunião. E a última coisa que ele gostaria de fazer seria encontrar-se com Milo em frente a Dohko, Shion e os irmãos Kyrillos. Não! Ele tinha um plano melhor.

- Shion, seria muito descortês pedir que o Dr... Milo venha à minha sala? Eu realmente não posso subir agora.

Shion suspirou. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele mataria. Mas era Kamus. Shaka jamais faria isso. Mas Kamus era imprevisível. Por isso mesmo seus resultados eram tão espetaculares. Ele nunca fazia uma coisa da forma que seria a esperada por todos. Ele sempre surpreendia. Trabalhar com ele era desgastante, mas tinha, sem dúvida, as suas compensações. Shion já antevia a nova discussão que teria com Dohko quando os gregos se retirassem do escritório. Por Dohko, Kamus estaria na Sibéria! Mas Shion o defendia ferrenhamente. Calmamente, Shion perguntou a Milo se ele se importaria em ir à sala do chefe de equipe que seria responsável pelo caso. Milo, é claro, falou que não se importava e foi conduzido à sala de Kamus, sem desconfiar de nada. Saga e Kanon continuaram a conversa com Shion e Dohko.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bonito escritório!_, pensou Milo enquanto seguia à sala do tal sócio júnior com quem devia falar. E ele gostara muito de Shion. Já de Dohko... Bom, Milo duvidava que até a própria mãe gostasse de Dohko. Claro que, como sempre, a decisão final seria de Saga. Eles tinham que escolher um escritório em Paris, já que as empresas Kyrillos haviam aberto uma subsidiária lá. Enfim, questões familiares e negociais definiram que os próximos 6 meses, pelo menos, seriam passados em Paris. Toda a família mudara-se para Paris e Milo viera junto. Afinal, ele era praticamente da família a estas alturas... E ele realmente sentia-se muito feliz por isso! Só uma coisa nublava a sua felicidade! O encontro com Kamus... Por quê? Kamus o odiava, isso era fora de questão. E Milo tivera alguns problemas para explicar a Saga o porquê de haver abandonado o restaurante daquele jeito na noite anterior. Por sorte, Kanon o ajudara e tudo se resolvera da forma como sempre se resolvia. Kanon beijara Milo e Saga não quisera ficar de fora.

E, enquanto pensava, a secretária o fez entrar em uma sala vazia, dizendo que procuraria o Dr. Chevalier. E algo despertou na cabeça de Milo. Ele olhou em volta e viu que estava em uma sala imaculadamente arrumada, não fosse por uma pequena estátua de pedra no centro da mesa. Com as mãos tremendo, Milo pegou a estátua e viu que ela estava em cima de uma folha de papel dobrada com um nome escrito à mão: _Kamus Chevalier. _Sua própria letra!

_Céus! Tenho que sair logo daqui!_ Mas quando se virou para sair da sala, Milo se deparou com Kamus entrando e trancando a porta. Encurralado! Era assim que ele se sentia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah! O maldito estava em sua sala. E com a pequena estátua da deusa Atena nas mãos. E agora o olhava assustado, como se realmente tivesse medo dele. Bom, Milo realmente devia ter medo dele. Se ele tivesse o poder, ele colocaria Milo em um esquife de gelo e o deixaria congelado por toda a vida em algum lugar em que ele o pudesse ver, pois independentemente de qualquer outra coisa, a beleza de Milo o afetava muito. Aquela estátua. Tudo por causa dela...

oooooooooooooooooooo _Flash back_ oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhodes, Grécia, dois anos e dez meses atrás_

_- S ´il vous plaît__4__! Eu quero saber de que deus é esta estátua! _

_Incroyable__5__! Os gregos eram de uma desorganização impressionante. Ele estava naquela micro-loja - quente como o inferno - há 10 minutos e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, o atendera. E ele queria aquela estátua! Será que eles não falavam inglês? Será que eles apenas o queriam irritar? Que saco! Qual era a dos gregos?_

_- Olá, senhor! Esta é estátua da deusa Atena! A deusa da sabedoria e da Guerra justa. Diz a lenda que ela tinha cavaleiros que a protegiam..._

_Kamus olhava embasbacado para o belíssimo ser que falava com ele em um inglês absolutamente perfeito. Ele já tinha perdido as esperanças de ser atendido e agora o atendimento o surpreendia._

_- Atena?_

_- Sim, senhor! A filha preferida de Zeus. Zeus tinha mais dois irmãos, Hades e Poseidon. – e o vendedor pegou no balcão mais três pequenas estátuas de três deuses e as colocou às vistas de Kamus. - O senhor deve entender que é muito raro ver uma representação de Hades, uma vez que os gregos antigos consideravam que o deus dos infernos não devia ser representado em terra._

_Há muito Kamus deixara de prestar atenção no que o vendedor falava. Seus olhos eram os mais lindos que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Grandes, brilhantes, de um tom de azul raríssimo. E os cabelos loiros e cacheados caíam displicentemente pelos ombros do rapaz, que mal parecia se dar conta de sua própria beleza. E enquanto Kamus o olhava, com ar aparvalhado, uma moça surgiu berrando com o rapaz em grego. E ele respondia e ria, guardando as estátuas, menos a da deusa Atena, que entregou nas mãos da moça que se dirigiu à caixa emburrada. Kamus o olhou sem entender nada._

_- Er ... o que aconteceu?_

_- Ela ficou aborrecida porque eu peguei as peças no balcão..._

_- Mas ... você não é vendedor?_

_- Claro que não! Mas você estava tão irritado que eu resolvi te ajudar. Agora vai para a caixa e paga pela estátua de Atena. – disse o rapaz rindo enquanto o empurrava gentilmente em direção à caixa._

_- Ok... qual o seu nome?_

_- Milo! E o seu?_

_- Kamus – e o rapaz estava saindo da loja quando Kamus teve um impulso, algo muito raro nele – MILO!_

_O rapaz se virou e o olhou de forma interrogativa._

_- Me espera! Vamos almoçar juntos! - Milo sorriu e concordou._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooofim do flash back oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kamus avançava na direção de Milo, que acabara se encostando à parede. Ele realmente não tinha para onde fugir. Sim, em situações normais, Kamus poderia até ficar sensibilizado com o brilho de desespero que passara pelos olhos de Milo por breves momentos. Mas não! Ele mentira! Ele se vendera! Ele o traíra! E Kamus se apegara a um sonho vazio por anos. E tudo era culpa de Milo.

- Você se lembra dela, Milo? Da deusa Atena?

E Kamus levou uma mão ao rosto de Milo, apoiando a outra na parede. Sim, o brilho de orgulho voltara aos olhos de Milo. _Que ótimo! Ofendê-lo assim era consideravelmente mais fácil_, pensou Kamus, de forma amarga. Mas o problema foi que ao tocar na pele de Milo, Kamus sentiu-se incendiar. _Parbleu_! Milo e sua maldita beleza seriam para sempre a sua maior fraqueza. Kamus contornava o rosto de Milo com os dedos, sem deixar de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos por um segundo sequer, num desafio mudo de quem conseguiria sustentar o olhar do outro por mais tempo. Kamus, então, resolveu que já era hora de acabar com aquele ridícula disputa. Ele contornou os lábios de Milo com seus dedos, fazendo-os entreabrir-se. E aproximou o próprio rosto de Milo, envolvendo-o com seu cheiro, com sua respiração suave. E ele sentiu perfeitamente o momento em que Milo se entregou. As pernas de Milo fraquejaram. Se ele não estivesse prensado à parede pelo corpo de Kamus, possivelmente ele teria caído no chão. Aquilo mexeu mais ainda com Kamus. _Ah! Que vontade de beijar Milo! Mas,_ n_ão! Milo tinha que sofrer! Ele iria lhe implorar. E Kamus o rejeitaria como fora rejeitado. _

_-_ Ah! Você me quer! Estou certo, Milo?

- ... – o tom de desprezo continuava lá. Kamus queria humilhá-lo, era isso.

- Você não precisa responder, Milo. É visível como seu corpo reage a mim!

Então, Kamus com a mão esquerda, pegou a mão direita de Milo que ainda segurava a estátua. Ele iria dar outra coisa para aquela mão segurar. Foi então que Kamus sentiu. Quando passou brevemente o dedo polegar pelo pulso de Milo, ele sentiu. Kamus imediatamente deixou de olhar para os hipnotizantes olhos azuis de Milo e puxou sua mão direita para a frente de seu rosto. Que cicatriz imensa seria aquela? Como se o pulso de Milo tivesse sofrido um corte imenso. Como se ele tivesse tentado... suicídio! Milo tentava em vão puxar a mão.

- Milo? – a voz de Kamus perdera a nota dura e gelada que tivera até então, e um nó se formou na garganta de Milo, que não conseguiu responder.

- ...

- Você tentou se matar, Milo?

Não! _Dor... Agonia ... Frio... Desespero..._ Tudo voltou repentinamente, como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Era sempre assim. E os olhos expressivos de Milo agora refletiam pavor. Ele não conseguiria falar daquilo, mesmo se quisesse. E, pelos céus, ele NÃO queria. Kamus ficou sensibilizado. O que significaria aquilo?

- Milo? Fala comigo! _S ´il vous plaît!_

- ...

- Fala comigo, Milo! - Kamus estava impressionado com a palidez de Milo e ele tinha certeza de que o sentira tremer. Céus! O que era aquilo?

- Saga... eu preciso ...do Saga!

A voz de Milo estava engasgada, estranha. Mas tudo o que Kamus ouvira fora que Milo queria Saga. Não ele! Saga! O presidente das empresas Kyrillos. O milionário grego. Milo queria a ele. Maldito fosse Milo. Kamus prensou-o ainda mais contra a parede e falou com um tom gélido e cruel.

- Me conta, Milo... Por que alguém que tem tudo como você iria tentar se matar?

- ... – Milo o olhava, mas parecia não vê-lo.

- Deixa eu tentar adivinhar... Você não encontrou alguma roupa do seu tamanho? Ou será que você perdeu a reserva em um restaurante? Me conta, Milo! Eu estou curioso!

Não! Aquilo era demais! Tudo... tudo aquilo passava por sua cabeça como se estivesse acontecendo de novo. Mas o tom de desprezo de Kamus misturava-se às cenas desta vez, tornando tudo infinitamente mais doloroso. Milo sentiu a sala se fechar ao seu redor, teve dificuldades em respirar e sua visão começou a escurecer. Ele tinha certeza de que sua testa estava molhada de suor, mas não conseguia sentí-la com as mãos. Não! Ele não teria uma crise na frente de Kamus. Ele gozaria de sua fraqueza pelo resto de seus dias. E, usando toda a força que lhe restava, Milo empurrou Kamus e saiu da sala.

No corredor, ele se chocou contra um estranho homem de cabelos lilases. Mal o homem olhou para Milo, notou o que estava ocorrendo e o amparou para sua própria sala.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Atenas, menos de um ano atrás_

Finalmente o carro parara e deixara Milo em sua casa. A conversa que ele tivera com Saga realmente o perturbara. Que loucura! Aquele Julian Solo os perseguia há anos e eles não faziam nada. Certo, tudo era novo para ele, mas ele não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Possivelmente Saga e Kanon tinham suas razões. Saga fora vago quanto aos motivos de Julian Solo, mas Milo achava que compreendia. O louco do Julian Solo realmente parecera apaixonado por Kanon. Não ficara claro o que ele pretendia fazer com Kanon, mas Milo tinha a nítida impressão de que preferia não saber. O cara era louco. E Kanon quase morrera de asma. Milo se desesperara quando notara que Kanon passava mal. Ele fizera tudo o que estava a seu alcance para não perdê-lo. Não, Kanon não era apenas um cliente. Kanon era seu amante e alguém com quem Milo se importava muito. E ele tinha certeza de que o mesmo acontecia com Kanon, pelo modo como se apoiara nele durante o episódio. Mas o que dizer de Saga? Sem dúvida, Saga era seu amante. Mas será que Saga e ele tinham a mesma ligação? Bom, sorriu Milo enquanto entrava em seu apartamento, possivelmente Saga nunca se apoiaria nele para nada. Muito embora Milo soubesse que Saga se importava consigo. Durante a volta de Cabo Sunion Saga perguntara mil vezes se ele estava mesmo bem e se não preferia ficar com eles. Mas Milo quisera ir para sua própria casa. Ele precisava ficar sozinho para pensar melhor sobre aquilo tudo.

E, assim pensando, Milo chegou em casa, entrou, fechou a porta e a estava trancando quando foi brutalmente jogado contra a porta, batendo a cabeça. Achando que fossem ladrões, Milo tentou se virar para vê-los, mas surpreendeu-se quando um pano foi prensado fortemente contra sua boca e seu nariz. Ele sentiu um cheiro forte, muito forte. _Clorofórmio_, pensou com espanto. Milo se debateu com toda força que reuniu, mas tudo começou a rodar e sua visão perdeu o foco. Ele sentia que as coisas se movimentavam devagar, cada vez mais devagar. Ele se sentiu sufocar e tentou puxar o ar uma última vez, mas tudo que ele conseguiu foi que aquele cheiro penetrasse ainda mais dentro de si. E, finalmente, a escuridão o envolveu. Era como se a luz tivesse apagado. E Milo tombou para trás, sendo amparado por alguém.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gente, corri feito uma louca para poder postar a tempo de desejar a todas um FELIZ NATAL! E que 2007 possa ser um ano ainda melhor do que 2006 para todos!_

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer as reviews maravilhosas que recebi. Obrigada Nuriko-riki, Sirrah, Tsuki Torres, Milo C. Glace, Litha-chan, Dionisiah, Pure Petit Cat, Makie, Allkieds, Lukinha, Srta. Kido e Nine 66. Vocês me ajudam muito a escrever esta fic! _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Dez/06_

1 Humilde homenagem a uma de minhas fics favoritas, O Escorpião Escarlate", com autorização da autora, a maravilhosa Bela Patty.

2 E agora

3 Bom dia, Shion. Me desculpe!

4 Por favor

5 Inacreditável

15


	6. Pesadelo

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 6 – Pesadelo_

_Paris, dias atuais_

_Ok, Kamus passou dos limites!_, pensou Shaka ao ver o mesmo loiro da noite anterior entrar na sala vazia de Kamus. O que ele estaria aprontando? Shaka sabia que Dohko queria muito o novo cliente. Por mais que Shion protegesse Kamus, Dohko não iria perdoar caso Kamus fizesse qualquer coisa contra um provável novo cliente... Céus! O que andava acontecendo com Kamus, afinal? Mas as preocupações de Shaka duraram pouco, já que alguns minutos após a entrada de Kamus em sua própria sala, o loiro saíra visivelmente transtornado. E para a consternação total de Shaka, ele trombara justamente com Mú. O seu Mú. Não que Mú soubesse que pertencia a Shaka, é claro... Mas Shaka sabia disso e não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando viu Mú conduzir o loiro para sua sala e fechar a porta.

_Não! Isso definitivamente não vai ficar assim! Maldito loiro! Tira o Kamus de sintonia e agora parte para cima do meu Mú! _Bom, para ser justo, Shaka reconheceu, enquanto praticamente chutava a porta da sala de Mú, que o tal loiro nada fizera. Mas Shaka estava tão anormalmente descontrolado que ele não pode evitar o julgamento injusto. O loiro estava praticamente largado no chão encostado à parede, tão pálido que dava a impressão de que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Mas o olhar de gratidão que Mú dirigiu a Shaka quando ele entrou em sua sala teve o dom de desviar todo e qualquer ciúmes que Shaka pudesse sentir. Seu espírito prático o acudiu. Certo que ele estava enterrado em trabalho. Certo que Kamus parecia ter acabado com toda e qualquer chance do cliente novo entrar para o escritório. Mas tudo o que importava naquele momento era o olhar luminoso que Mú lhe dirigira..._Ah! Se ele tivesse coragem!_

- Shaka! Que bom! Me ajuda! Parece que ele vai desmaiar... – _o sotaque de Mú era tão... exótico... atraente... Mas não!, _pensou Shaka. _Essa não era a hora_.

- É! Acho que ele deve estar com alguma crise de pânico ou algo parecido... – o tom prático de Shaka, por óbvio, não denunciava o quanto Mú mexia com ele.

- Ah! E o que devemos fazer? - o tom de admiração na voz de Mú era patente, mas Shaka não o notou.

Shaka já analisara as possibilidades. Já recuperara em sua impressionante memória tudo o que já lera sobre ataques de pânico e já escolhera a linha de ação viável. Enquanto isso, Milo parecia ausente. Expressão apavorada, ligeiros tremores, palidez extrema. _Maldição! O que Kamus fizera?_ Shaka, então, retirou do bolso do paletó um rosário de 108 contas, colocou-o nas mãos de Milo e falou com ele como falaria com uma criança com medo de escuro:

- Oi! Eu sou o Shaka! E este é o Mú. Qual o seu nome? – Shaka achou melhor falar em inglês, pois tudo indicava que o rapaz era grego, já que estava com os irmãos Kyrillos.

- ... Milo ...

Mú olhou para Shaka com grande admiração. A segurança de Shaka sempre o impressionara. Tanto que ele nunca conseguira trocar mais do que duas ou três palavras com Shaka, com medo de que ele o achasse idiota. Como ele gostaria de voltar a ser assim! Mas desde que se mudara para Paris, Mú encontrava-se perdido e inseguro. Se não fosse por seu longínquo parentesco com Shion, mantido em absoluto segredo, ele nunca estaria ali. Já Shaka... Parecia reinar naquele ambiente. Conhecia tudo. Todos pediam os seus conselhos. Trabalhava nos casos mais importantes. E era simplesmente... lindo! Mas o problema imediato era aquele estranho rapaz que praticamente caíra em seus braços. Ele precisava dar um jeito de ajudá-lo.

- Milo! Ótimo! Eu quero que você pegue esse rosário e passe cada uma das contas por seus dedos ... assim... A cada conta você respira profundamente e fala baixo: aqui eu estou seguro. Você consegue?

- ... Milo assentiu com a cabeça e começou, com o auxílio e Shaka.

Como Mú não pensara naquilo? Ele também tinha um rosário... Sempre que ele estava nervoso ou impaciente, ele fazia exatamente aquilo. Como ele não pensara naquilo? Mas, mais do que isso... Shaka também tinha um rosário! Também Shaka parecia acreditar no poder do som e das palavras. Talvez eles não fossem tão diferentes assim, afinal! E também Mú se pôs a ajudar, repetindo as palavras com Shaka e Milo. Em 20 minutos, Milo já estava consideravelmente melhor.

- Shaka! Mú! Obrigado! Eu... não sei como me desculpar... Eu atrapalhei bastante vocês, não é? – e Milo sorriu. _Sim, ele parecia melhor_, pensou Shaka contente.

- Sem erro, Milo! Fico feliz que tenhamos te ajudado - respondeu Shaka. Já Mú sorria para Milo de forma simpática. _Simpática demais_, pensou Shaka levemente enciumado.

- Eu... bom, desculpa. Às vezes eu tenho isso. Eu revivo uma ... certa passagem da minha vida... como se ela estivesse acontecendo de novo. É cada vez mais raro, mas ainda acontece. Por favor, me desculpem!

- Não tem problema, Milo. Eu... também já tive isso – respondeu Mú, de forma tímida. E Milo o olhou agradecido. _Saco! Os dois estão mesmo se entendendo_, pensou Shaka.

- Pois é... Mas passa! Pelo menos me disseram que passa... - disse Milo, com ar desolado.

E não é que até Shaka estava sorrindo de volta para Milo? Ele parecia tão desprotegido! Quer dizer, como se alguém de 1,85 m, ombros largos, rosto perfeito, olhos de um azul rascante e roupas de grife pudesse realmente parecer desprotegido. Mas, mais do que isso! Havia algo em Milo... um certo magnetismo inconsciente de que ele mesmo parecia não se dar conta. Era impossível ignorá-lo! Finalmente Shaka começava a entender o que se passava com Kamus. Então, Shaka pediu que Mú o acompanhasse até a sala de reuniões em que Shion estava. Milo agradeceu, se desculpou mais uma vez e se foi com Mú.

Shaka se dirigiu à sala de Kamus. Dessa vez Kamus não iria escapar! Ele iria descobrir o que Kamus fizera para que Milo tivesse aquela crise de pânico. Ele queria saber que pesadelo Kamus fizera Milo reviver.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, menos de um ano atrás, mansão Kyrillos, 3:00 a.m._

- Milo! Cadê o Milo? - a voz de Kanon estava fraca, mas desesperada.

Duas horas já haviam passado desde que eles chegaram em casa. Saga e seus primos já haviam falado com o médico, deram remédio para Kanon e o levaram para a cama, para que ele dormisse. Mas agora Kanon se debatia na cama com febre enquanto Afrodite e Shina tentavam acalmá-lo. Aioria o olhava sem saber o que fazer e Saga tentava, em vão, manter o controle da situação. Há anos ele não via seu irmão tão fraco ou dependente. Depois de tudo por que passaram, os dois deram um jeito de sempre esconder o que sentiam. Afinal, eles tinham obrigações. E eles eram responsáveis pelos primos mais novos. Dessa forma, ver Kanon se debatendo de febre trazia a Saga lembranças que ele queria esquecer. A voz de Afrodite o assustou:

- Saga? Você não acha que deveríamos pedir para o Milo vir para cá?

- Eu... eu não sei... – foi com surpresa que Saga sentiu a mão de Shina na sua.

- Saga, _caro mio_, me dá o telefone do Milo, _per favore_?

Saga deu seu próprio celular a Shina que fez a ligação. Não demorou muito para Shina constatar que o celular de Milo tocava sem que ninguém o atendesse. Ela, então, ligou para o telefone da casa de Milo. Ninguém atendia. Aquilo o intrigou. Milo atendia o telefone mesmo dormindo. Verdade que depois ele não se lembrava o que falara, mas ele sempre atendia.

Saga ligou para MdM e pediu que ele enviasse alguém à casa de Milo. Ele estava preocupado. Principalmente porque Kanon parecia desesperado com relação a Milo. Em 15 minutos MdM ligara-lhe de volta:

- Saga?

- Fala, MdM!

- As notícias ... não são boas! – Saga estremeceu. Shina segurava fortemente sua mão. Afrodite e Aioria estavam apreensivos.

- O que aconteceu?

- A porta da casa do Milo foi forçada, havia um pano com clorofórmio no chão e o celular e a pasta dele estavam jogados no meio da sala. – Saga chacoalhou a cabeça, pois ele não conseguia ligar aqueles fatos.

- E?

- E ele foi seqüestrado, _signore_ Kyrillos. O que o senhor quer que eu faça? – MdM estava claramente impaciente. Ou não o teria chamado de _signore_ Kyrillos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, uma sala, 3:26 a.m._

Milo voltou a si bem devagar. Primeiro ele ouviu alguém conversando ao longe. Quem seria? Em seguida ele notou que estava deitado de lado. Sim, em um sofá, ao que parecia. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, ele se deu conta de mais três coisas. Sua cabeça doía, ele estava fortemente nauseado e suas mãos estavam amarradas às suas costas. Não! Não era um pesadelo. Ele fora seqüestrado! E Milo olhou vagamente pela sala e notou uma lata de lixo perto de onde ele estava. Será que ele conseguiria chegar até ela? _Bom, valia à pena tentar_, pensou. Milo rolou para fora do sofá e sentiu uma forte tontura, que o fez se ajoelhar perto da lata de lixo e passar mal lá mesmo. Bom, pelo menos a náusea passara. Mas suas mãos e sua cabeça doíam demais. Então, lentamente, ele tentou se levantar, mas caiu ajoelhado novamente. A luz em seus olhos era um martírio, mas ele precisava descobrir onde estava. Quem o teria seqüestrado? E por quê? Ele não estava mais com Kanon, afinal. Olhando ao seu redor, ainda tonto, Milo viu que estava em uma grande sala, ricamente mobiliada. Que diabos teria acontecido? Por que alguém faria aquilo com ele? Ele não tinha dinheiro. Ele não era importante. Por quê? Mais uma vez ele tentou se levantar, mas dessa vez alguém o puxou e Milo foi rudemente arrastado para o outro lado da sala e jogado em uma poltrona. Naquele estado, o que ele poderia fazer? Ele não tinha a mínima condição de resistir. Ah, mas ele faria o seu melhor. Isso não iria ficar assim. O que aquele ser queria com ele? Julian Solo! Então era isso! E Milo olhou desafiadoramente na direção de Julian Solo, que estava sentado em uma poltrona diante dele. Juntando toda a sua força, Milo falou numa voz que julgava firme:

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Sr. Solo?

- Eu quero conversar um pouco com você, Milo. Mas é melhor você se recuperar um pouco mais. Lynmades – falou Julian para a pessoa que estava em pé atrás de Milo – faça-o cheirar o estimulante...

E novamente algo foi colocado sobre seu nariz. Dessa vez o cheiro era acre, mas quase que imediatamente Milo sentiu a mente clarear. O que quer que fosse aquilo, funcionava, pensou Milo.

- Melhor, Milo? Ótimo – disse Julian Solo sem nem mesmo esperar pela confirmação. – Agora eu tenho algumas coisas para te perguntar antes de te ver morrer na minha frente!

Milo estremeceu. Ele não tinha a mínima dúvida de que aquele seria o seu destino. Ele soubera disso tão logo reconhecera seu seqüestrador. Na sua cela do Cabo Sunion, Julian Solo ouvira quando Kanon pedira para não ser afastado de Milo. Naquele momento Julian o olhou como se fosse matá-lo. E pelo jeito agora iria fazê-lo. Mas Milo não daria a ele a satisfação de saber que se intimidara. Não, Milo era muito orgulhoso para dar a Julian Solo esta satisfação. E Milo o olhou indiferente, como se não ligasse a mínima para o que ouvira:

- O que você quer, sr. Solo?

- Eu quero saber por que o Kanon gosta de você!

- Não sei. Melhor perguntar para ele. – e Milo ouviu a pessoa que estava atrás de si andar até a sua frente. E sentiu uma dor imensa no lado direito do rosto quando levou um soco. E ouviu alguém gritar. Seria ele? Não! Ele não podia dar a Julian a satisfação de saber que ele estava com medo!

- Se você colaborar, posso te dar uma morte rápida – falou Julian amigavelmente - Me diz, Milo, por que o Kanon gosta de você?

- Huumm, deixa eu pensar... Talvez por que eu não seja um psicopata homicida como você, Julian! – Milo falou desafiadoramente e viu um brilho de raiva passar pelos olhos de Julian Solo. Sim, se tudo o que ele podia fazer era irritá-lo, seria isso que ele iria fazer, pensou Milo, esperando por um novo soco. Mas dessa vez o soco não veio. Julian simplesmente falou:

- Lynmades, acho melhor cortar a corda das mãos do Milo. As mãos dele devem estar doendo.

Milo o olhou surpreso. Sim, aquela corda apertava como o diabo. Seus pulsos doíam como o inferno. E ele não sentia mais a ponta de seus próprios dedos. Mas, no meio de tudo aquilo, ele não esperava por esse tipo de gentileza de Julian Solo.

Lynmades, sorrindo, aproximou uma imensa faca do rosto de Milo que fechou os olhos. Se havia uma coisa da qual ele realmente tinha medo era de facas. Caramba, ele odiava facas. E saber que aquela aberração em forma de gente estava com uma faca perto dele quase o fazia perder o controle. Lynmades, por seu lado, parecia se deliciar com a apreensão de Milo. Claro que se ele pudesse, ele adoraria retalhar o rosto de Milo. Afinal, ele simplesmente odiava pessoas mais bonitas do que ele (ou seja, todos), mas ordens eram ordens, e Lynmades pegou Milo pelo braço, arrastou-o até a mesa em frente à poltrona, forçou-o a ficar de joelhos e obrigou-o a apoiar o corpo no tampo da mesa. Ah! Aquilo seria extremamente fácil. Lynmades invejava a frieza de Julian Solo. Na verdade, desde que recebera a ordem, Lynmades sorria em antecipação. A faca cortou a corda com facilidade e Milo tentou puxar os braços para esfregar os próprios pulsos quando sentiu que Lynmades travara seu braço direito em suas costas. E Milo novamente ouviu a voz de Julian Solo, que estava à sua frente:

- Tem certeza disso, Milo? É isso que você quer?

Milo olhou para Julian sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Ele já estava irritado com aquilo. Ele fora pego no meio de uma paixão adolescente, doentia e descompensada que Julian sentia por Kanon. Julian quase matara Kanon e Milo o ajudara a ficar vivo. Agora, aparentemente, a raiva de Julian fora dirigida contra si. Ele fora seqüestrado, drogado, amarrado e agredido. E não pudera fazer nada! Milo olhava para Julian Solo com um ódio que ele nunca sentira por ninguém. Foi então que Milo sentiu uma forte dor no pulso direito e gritou. Quando ele olhou para seu pulso, que Lynmades havia soltado, viu um enorme corte aberto, e o sangue, seu sangue, jorrando sem controle pelo corte. Milo, horrorizado, tentou conter o sangue com a mão esquerda, mas parecia inútil. Ele só sentiu algo quente e pegajoso escorrer por sua mão.

- Bom, Milo, eu te ofereci uma morte rápida. Mas você preferiu me ofender – Julian falava como se estivesse constatando que iria chover.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, mansão Kyrillos, 3:35 a.m._

Saga chacoalhava Kanon na cama, sob os olhares atônitos dos primos. Mas eles nada faziam para impedi-lo. Nenhum deles jamais havia visto Saga perder o controle daquela forma. Eles não ousavam se meter. E Kanon finalmente acordou:

- ...Saga?

- Kanon, liga para a Tétis, agora. O Julian seqüestrou o Milo.

E Saga empurrou um celular já discando na mão de Kanon. Tão logo ouviu a notícia, Kanon pareceu se recuperar prontamente. Como se não estivesse estado delirando há 2 minutos atrás. Julian pegara Milo! Isso era péssimo! Kanon notara que Julian olhara para Milo com ciúmes e ódio. E desde então ele tentara, tentara realmente, avisar Saga do perigo, mas ele estava mais fraco do que uma criança. E ele não conseguira coordenar os pensamentos para avisar Saga daquilo. Julian era perigoso. Ele era absolutamente louco. Mas com o dinheiro que ele tinha, ele sempre achava alguém disposto a ajudá-lo. Céus! Tétis era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-los. A irmã de Julian. Eles haviam sido, os três, muito amigos. Mas... o desastre acontecera. Tudo mudara desde então. Ele só esperava que ainda pudesse contar com Tétis:

- Tétis? É o Kanon – Kanon ouviu um murmúrio de surpresa antes de ouvir a resposta.

- Kanon... Kyrillos?

- Sim. – até mesmo Kanon podia dizer que sua voz estava estranhamente fraca.

- Eu ... soube de ontem, Kanon.

- Eu imaginei, Tétis. Mas agora o Julian seqüestrou outra pessoa.

- Quem? - era como se Tétis não estivesse dormindo quando ele ligara. Sua voz era estritamente profissional.

- O advogado que ficou preso comigo – agora Kanon ouviu um murmúrio de entendimento.

- Eu vou descobrir onde ele está. Fica com o telefone na mão.

- Obrigado, Tétis.

Kanon desligou e deu de cara com os olhos desesperados de Saga. E de todos os seus primos. Então, afinal, eles se uniam por algo. Ou alguém. O que Julian poderia fazer contra Milo? E a resposta veio rápida: QUALQUER COISA.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, mansão Kyrillos, 3:45 a.m._

Sem saber o que fazer e perto do desespero, Milo se levantou e foi em direção à porta. Milo achava que, pelo caminho, havia xingado Julian Solo e Lynmades várias vezes, mas como não levou nenhum soco em represália, não teve bem certeza. Ninguém o impediu de seguir seu caminho, muito embora ele tivesse visto um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos de Julian Solo. Milo estava atordoado. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo com ele? Não era possível! O tal do Julian era louco, sem dúvida. E quanto sangue já jorrara de seu pulso? Oh, deuses! Será que ele podia realmente morrer daquilo? Parecia suicídio de poeta romântico...

E Milo continuava seu percurso até a porta. E a maldita porta parecia ficar mais e mais longe a cada passo. Seu pulso doía e começava a latejar fortemente. Ele sentia dolorosamente o sangue fluir pelo corte. E a dor se irradiava para o resto do seu braço. Sua cabeça voltara a doer fortemente. E a cada passo tudo parecia escurecer e clarear novamente. Sua visão estava turva. Ele ainda devia estar sob o efeito do clorofórmio, devia ser isso. Ninguém morria de corte no pulso. Isso era ridículo! Milo finalmente chegou à porta e constatou que ela estava trancada e sem a chave. Foi quando as forças pareceram abandoná-lo e ele se apoiou na porta, que ficou imediatamente manchada de sangue. Julian e Lynmades, que estavam a poucos passos dele, começaram a gargalhar. Aquilo o irritou. Milo juntou forças que ele não sabia possuir e se dirigiu à porta-janela que parecia dar para o jardim. Dessa vez a caminhada foi ainda mais penosa. Seus pés pareciam revestidos de chumbo. Cada passo era um sacrifício. Sua visão estava enevoada e um enervante zumbido soava em seus ouvidos. Quando chegou à porta, Milo duvidou que conseguisse abrir a porta de vidro. Mas, mesmo assim, ele apoiou as mãos na porta e a empurrou. Ela não se mexeu, mas Milo viu o vidro se manchar de sangue. Seu sangue. E novamente Milo caiu de joelhos. Não adiantava. Tudo estava trancado, por óbvio. Seu coração batia descompassado. Sua respiração estava rasa. Ele se sentia fraco, zonzo e com frio. Tudo rodava. Nada fazia sentido. Ou melhor, quase nada. Ele estava sozinho e iria morrer. Isso fazia sentido!

Foi quando Lynmades novamente se aproximou dele. Dessa vez Milo teve certeza de que ofendeu Julian Solo e Lynmades, pois que Milo foi levantado, arrastado e socado. Ele gritou, mas acabou jogado rudemente na mesma poltrona em que estivera. Dessa vez ele duvidava que conseguisse sair de lá. Lynmades puxou seu braço direito, mas ele não conseguiu resistir. E ele sentiu dor novamente, muito embora dessa vez fosse diferente. Desinteressado, já que nada mais havia que ele pudesse fazer, Milo olhou para seu braço. Seu pulso e sua mão estavam manchados de sangue. O braço da poltrona estava molhado de sangue. Sua camisa estava com uma grande mancha de sangue. Mas, em seu antebraço, Lynmades havia amarrado fortemente uma tira de borracha. Aquilo doía, mas o sangue vertia em menor velocidade. Um torniquete! Por quê? E, respondendo à questão não formulada, Julian Solo falou:

- Oras, Milo! Não fique espantado. Nós não queremos que você morra muito rápido, não é? Eu preciso de respostas. E agora me conte... Como você conheceu o Kanon?

Não! Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, mansão Kyrillos, 3:50 a.m._

Saga, Afrodite, Shina e Aioria andavam de um lado para outro do quarto de Kanon. De sua cama, Kanon os olhava desconsolado. Ele falhara. Ele não conseguira passar a Saga a sua preocupação com Milo. MdM e Aldebaran lá estavam, conversando baixinho, aparentemente resolvendo quem ficaria encarregado da segurança da casa quando eles saíssem. Céus! O que Julian faria com Milo? E por que Tétis demorava tanto a ligar?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, mansão Solo, 3:50 a.m._

- Milo, responde! Você me deve obediência, como se eu fosse um deus.

Ah! O cara devia estar de brincadeira! Um deus! Era louco, sem dúvida! E Milo tremeu de frio. Louco, mas perigoso. E ele não podia fazer nada. E seu braço doía demais com aquele maldito torniquete. Mas se ele tirasse, ele sangraria até morrer. E o corte doía mais ainda, se possível. E todos os lugares em que ele apanhara doíam também. E Milo tremeu de novo. Julian notou que Milo tremia e sorriu.

- Me conta como você conheceu o Kanon, Milo.

- VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL! VOCÊ É LOUCO! Você não pode achar que vai sair livre desta.

A reação foi imediata. Lynmades apareceu sabe-se lá de onde, socou-lhe fortemente o lado esquerdo do rosto e soltou o torniquete. Será que ele gritara novamente? O sangue voltou a escorrer sem controle. Milo, zonzo como estava devido ao soco, se desesperou, e tentou conter o sangue, sem sucesso. O torniquete não foi recolocado. Milo sentiu a vista turva e uma forte tontura. Então, ele ouviu a voz de Julian novamente.

- Me conta como você conheceu o Kanon, Milo. – _o que eu faço?, _pensou Milo em desespero.

- Eu ... sou advogado das empresas dele.

E Lynmades apertou o torniquete novamente e jogou uma toalha em cima dele ordenando que ele se limpasse. Doía! Doía muito! Também seu orgulho doía. Mas era isso ou sangrar até a morte.

- Ótimo! E agora que você descobriu como o jogo funciona, me conta: você está só com o Kanon ou está com o Saga também?

_Sim, ele odiava Juliana Solo com TODAS as suas forças, _pensou Milo, recusando-se a responder. E Lynmades se aproximou novamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ruas de Atenas, 4:35 a.m._

Saga, MdM e Aldebaran voavam até a casa de Julian Solo. Tétis demorara quase uma hora para ligar de volta com o paradeiro de Milo. Mas finalmente eles souberam que Milo estava na casa de Julian Solo. E eles corriam contra o tempo para salvar Milo. Estava quase amanhecendo. Kanon, Aioria, Shina e Afrodite quiseram vir também, mas Saga não permitira. Kanon estava doente. E ele tinha a obrigação de proteger seus primos. E Tétis garantira que liberaria a entrada deles na casa de Julian. E tudo o que ela pedira fora que sua participação não fosse informada a Julian. E que nada daquilo fosse informado às autoridades. Claro que não! Há anos Julian Solo transformara a vida deles em um inferno e eles nunca fizeram nada e nunca avisaram as autoridades. Na posição deles isso jamais podia acontecer. E as empresas Solo e Kyrillos tinham negócios. Nada seria informado a ninguém. Mas como aquilo fora acontecer? Como estaria Milo? Como ele não pensara que Milo poderia sofrer por se envolver com eles? _Deuses, façam com que o Milo ainda esteja vivo. Por favor, _pediu Saga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, mansão Solo, 5:00 a.m._

Milo já não se importava mais com nada. Ele não tinha mais a mínima idéia do tempo em que estava lá ou de quantas perguntas ele já respondera ou se recusara a responder. Ele não sabia mais quantas vezes apanhara. Ele só sentia uma imensa dor de cabeça, muito frio e uma vontade de se entregar ao sono, sem se importar com o que viria em seguida. Se ele morresse, qual seria o problema? Ele passara a vida inteira sozinho! Qual o problema de morrer sozinho? Sua cabeça doía muito! Seu braço direito não o obedecia! Seu estômago revirava! Ele tremia de frio. Seus reflexos estavam lentos. Sua visão estava turva! Tudo parecia doer. Ele não agüentava mais as perguntas, os socos, seu sangue jorrando, o torniquete sendo apertado e retirado, conforme a vontade de Julian. Ele queria morrer. Quem se importaria se ele morresse? Ninguém! Nem mesmo seu anjo devia mais importar com ele... Afinal, ele o desprezara. Os irmãos Kyrillos não viriam em seu socorro. Afinal, eles não tinham a mínima idéia de que ele havia sido seqüestrado. Se ele morresse, os dois com certeza arranjariam outra pessoa. E ele sabia que para os dois ele não era nada mais do que uma diversão, um passatempo. Não haveria problema algum se ele morresse. Muito pelo contrário. Na verdade, seria um alívio! E ele estava cansado. Muito cansado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, mansão Solo, 5:02 a.m._

Saga entrou na sala indicada por Tétis, logo após ver o vidro da porta-janela manchado de sangue. O que aquilo poderia significar? Como estaria Milo? Oh, deuses! Como ele deixara aquilo acontecer com Milo? E Saga adentrou a sala atabalhoadamente. Tão logo Aldebaran e MdM arrombaram a porta-janela e partiram para cima de Julian Solo e Lynmades, Saga dirigiu-se até onde Milo estava.

Saga, imediatamente, viu Milo encolhido na poltrona em frente a um surpreso Julian Solo. Seu Milo! Pálido, mortiço, sem reação, com os olhos fora de foco e marcas de agressão! O que Julian teria feito com Milo? E logo Saga notou o sangue no chão, na poltrona, na roupa, no pulso e nas mãos de Milo e estremeceu quando viu o imenso corte e a toalha tinta de sangue jogada ao lado da cadeira. Saga pegou com cuidado o rosto de Milo entre as mãos, forçando que Milo olhasse diretamente para si.

- Milo?

- ... – Milo o olhava com olhos parados, sem brilho, sem nada falar e com clara dificuldade para respirar. O coração de Saga disparou ao sentir a pele fria, úmida e sem vida.

- Milo? Fala comigo, por favor! – enquanto falava, Saga soltou a gravata de Milo e abriu alguns botões de sua camisa. Mas Milo olhava para o vazio como se não o visse.

- ...

- Milo, fala comigo! É o Saga! – um fraco brilho de reconhecimento passou brevemente pelos olhos de Milo.

- ... Saga...?

- Sou eu, Milo! – o alívio na voz de Saga era inegável! - Você sabe onde está?

- ... Acho que... com Julian Solo...

Saga se animou e levantou Milo, puxando-o para si, e praticamente o carregou em direção ao jardim, onde deixaram o carro. MdM e Aldebaran dariam um jeito nos outros. Ele precisava cuidar de Milo. No entanto, Saga soube que Milo havia entrado em choque. Sua respiração estava rasa, seu coração batia rápido, mas fraco, e ele não apresentava reação. Para piorar, Milo tremia muito em seus braços e certamente não conseguiria ficar em pé sem o amparo de Saga. Ele precisava manter Milo acordado. Acordado e aquecido.

- O que você mais gosta de comer, Milo?

- ... Chocolate...?

- Isso, Milo. Fica comigo! Que chocolate?

- Com cereja...

- Isso, Milo... Qual o lugar que você mais gosta?

- ... Rhodes...? - Saga fez uma anotação mental de levar Milo a Rhodes.

- Quantos anos você tem, Milo?

- ...27 ...

Pronto! Eles finalmente chegaram ao carro. Saga chamou MdM e Aldebaran. MdM chutava Lynmades que estava imóvel e gemia no chão. Já Aldebaran amarrava Julian Solo a uma cadeira. Saga deitou Milo no banco traseiro do carro, sentando-se no chão ao lado dele, e apoiando a cabeça de Milo de forma que ela ficasse mais baixa do que o seu corpo. Ele ainda tirou seu próprio casaco e embrulhou Milo o melhor que pode A urgência era levá-lo a um hospital, antes que o choque evoluísse para uma parada cardíaca ou uma parada respiratória. Saga nunca se perdoaria se Milo morresse. A culpa era sua por não ter previsto que aquilo poderia acontecer. Finalmente MdM e Aldebaran entraram no carro e MdM, na direção, disparou para o hospital.

- O que você faz, Milo?

- ... Sou ... advogado...

- Isso, Milo! Quem sou eu?

A voz de Saga transparecia seu desespero. Ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que não agüentaria perder Milo. Ele já perdera gente demais. Ver Milo naquele estado quebrava seu coração. E Milo estava quase perdendo os sentidos.

- Quem sou eu, Milo? – Saga falou de forma incisiva, para chamar a atenção de Milo para si.

- ... Saga ...

- Muito bem! Você sabe o nome do meu irmão, Milo?

- ... Kanon...? – Milo estremeceu fortemente e Saga pediu o casaco de Aldebaran e embrulhou Milo mais ainda.

Durante todo o percurso Saga teve dificuldades em segurar suas lágrimas e fazer perguntas diretas a Milo. Ainda mais quando Milo lhe disse que seu braço doía e Saga notou o torniquete que fora, por diversas vezes, amarrado e desamarrado do braço de Milo! Deuses, o braço de Milo doía só de olhar! Como Julian pudera ser tão cruel? Como ele fizera alguém sofrer a este ponto? E por que este alguém deveria ser Milo? Mas Saga soltou o torniquete para logo prendê-lo em outro local do braço de Milo. O sangue ainda jorrava devagar. Porém, muito perto do hospital, Milo parou de tremer. Seus olhos pararam de brilhar e Milo, entre uma arfada e outra falou:

- ... Saga... obrigado por ... vir...me... buscar...

- Milo? Onde você mora?

- ...

- Milo? Me responde, por favor! Onde você mora? – a voz de Saga soava assustada.

- ...

- MILOOOOOOOOOOO!

E o carro parou. Como solicitado, a equipe de médicos estava à espera. _Mas à espera de quê?,_ pensou um choroso Saga. Quando eles puxaram Milo do carro e iniciaram a massagem cardíaca, Saga se abraçou a MdM. Quando eles aplicaram choques cardíacos com o desfibrilador em Milo, às vistas todos, Aldebaran juntara-se a eles. E foi somente a força dos dois que impediu Saga de correr para o lado de Milo quando eles o levaram para dentro do hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_FELIZ 2007! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Parte dele estava escrita há um bom tempo, mas eu precisava finalizá-lo de forma a fazer sentido com o que eu já havia escrito. Tenho dúvidas quanto ao resultado... O capítulo me pareceu forte demais e eu gostaria de me desculpar por isso. Quem puder, por favor, comente para que eu saiba se o resultado ficou bom ou não._

_Ah! E para quem acompanha também minha outra fic (Uma Nova Fase), não pensem que eu desisti dela. Em breve eu posto a atualização._

_Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que recebi. E me desculpar se alguém não recebeu resposta, pois o anda meio maluco e eu não sei se o recurso "reply" está funcionando direito! E peço que quem ainda não o fez, que me deixe o e. mail. Afinal, eu fico muito feliz em responder a todas as reviews. Assim, obrigada Dark Ookami, Tsuki Torres, Allkiedis, Pure Petit Cat, Dionisiah, Sirrah, Lukinha, Inu, Bonomira, Milo C. Glace e Ilia Verseau. E também à Litha-chan, que comentou por e. mail e me disse qual o cheiro do clorofórmio! Vocês são muito especiais! Obrigada!_

_Beijos da_

_Vigo-chan_

_Jan/07_


	7. Despertar

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 7 – Despertar_

_Paris, dias atuais_

Shaka entrou na sala de Kamus praticamente chutando a porta. Realmente ele estava tendo um dia para lá de diferente. Mas o que ele viu o desconcertou totalmente. Kamus se encontrava sentado na mesa, olhando para o vazio e segurando uma pequena estátua em suas mãos. Quando Shaka entrou, ele simplesmente falou:

- _Je sais__1_, Shaka. Eu sou mesmo um idiota! Como ele está? - _Como argumentar com alguém naquele estado?,_pensou Shaka.

- O Mú foi levá-lo de volta à sala de reuniões.

- Ele... já estava melhor?

- Já, Kamus.

- Eu... vou lá me despedir...

- Kamus, pensa! Se você aparecer por lá só vai piorar as coisas. – _e o Dohko vai te matar_, pensou Shaka.

- Mas eu tenho que me desculpar. Eu disse coisas horríveis ao Milo. – _Kamus estava estranho. Muito estranho!_

- Kamus... o que aconteceu entre você e o Milo?

0000000000000000Flash back000000000000000000000

_Rhodes, Grécia, dois anos e dez meses atrás_

_Kamus e Milo já haviam almoçado e agora andavam pelas ruas medievais de Rhodes. Sim, era realmente estranho encontrar em uma ilha grega traços dos cavaleiros templários, mas a verdade é que fora em Rhodes que os templários se estabeleceram, fizeram suas irmandades e mantinham seus registros e casas. Era, por assim dizer, um entreposto em sua jornada à Terra Santa. E os prédios permaneciam lá, até hoje, numa pequena ilha grega, na qual todos esperavam encontrar ruínas gregas e não uma cidadela fortificada medieval. Mas as lindas praias e o mar azul não deixavam ninguém se esquecer de que eles estavam na Grécia._

_Kamus só podia usar uma palavra para descrever o efeito de Milo sobre si: encantamento. Ele, tão frio, finalmente deixara-se levar por emoções. Kamus não conseguia definir o que seria aquilo, mas ele sabia que era maravilhoso. Ouvir Milo, olhar para ele, ver seu sorriso constante, sentir sua felicidade. Kamus queria sentir aquilo para sempre. Foi somente quando Milo lhe contou que voltaria para Atenas no dia seguinte que Kamus soubera que não conseguiria perdê-lo. _

_- Fica mais uns dias Milo!_

_- Mas eu só tenho reserva no hotel por mais um dia, Kamus. Eu vim fazer uma audiência e tenho que voltar._

_- C´ést presque Noël__2__, Milo. Você não pode ter trabalho._

_- Não, não tenho. Estou em férias!_

_- D´accord. Então fica._

_- Mas onde?_

_- Oras, fica comigo._

_O olhar de desconfiança que Milo lhe dirigira o machucou profundamente. Não! Que dizer, sim! Ele estava a fim do Milo. Mas ele nunca faria nada contra a vontade de Milo, é claro! Kamus não tinha bem certeza do que Milo queria, mas ele também parecera estar a fim. E agora isso! Mas ainda que Milo não o quisesse, eles bem que poderiam aproveitar a companhia um do outro. E Kamus acrescentou rapidamente:_

_- Podemos ver se há outro quarto no meu hotel, Milo._

00000000000000000000final do Flash Back000000000000000000

Pronto! Bastou Milo entrar na sala de reuniões que Saga imediatamente notara que algo não estava bem. Saga se levantara e fora perguntar para ele, em grego, qual era o problema. Mas Milo não poderia lhe dizer, é claro! Mas também não tinha como esconder de Saga que tivera uma crise. Saga sabia! Ele sempre sabia!

- Eu... desde ontem, quando encontramos o Julian no restaurante... eu estou mal. Desculpa! – _era isso! E até que era verdade!_

- Vamos para o hotel agora, Milo. – Saga soava decidido como sempre.

- Não! Ficamos de almoçar com o Afrodite.

- Tem certeza?

- Certeza absoluta, Saga. Eu já estou bem.

Não! Milo odiava causar preocupações a Saga, mas ele não podia decepcionar Afrodite. Afrodite era seu amigo.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Atenas, menos de 1 anos atrás, hospital, CTI_

Escuro... tudo escuro. E ele estava deitado no meio do escuro. Tivesse alguma luz, em algum lugar, em qualquer direção, ele possivelmente tentaria se arrastar para ela. Mas não havia. Só escuro, cansaço e frio. Muito frio. Muito cansaço. E ele continuou deitado no escuro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga ainda estava abraçado a MdM e Aldebaran quando seu telefone tocou. Kanon! O que ele poderia dizer a Kanon? Ele não sabia de nada... Foi quando um médico ou enfermeiro veio correndo em direção a eles, esbaforido:

- Ele... ele precisa de sangue. Muito. E nós não temos o tipo dele no banco de sangue. Já pedimos a outros hospitais, mas pode ser tarde. – o celular continuava a tocar.

- Que tipo? – pelo tom de sua voz, era como se Saga tomasse informações com um fornecedor qualquer.

- AB negativo.

- É o meu! Eu vou. E espera um pouco – Saga atendeu o celular – Kanon, vem para o hospital. O Milo precisa de sangue. E vê quem mais aí tem o nosso tipo sangüíneo. Fala com o MdM. – e Saga passou o celular a MdM e disse ao enfermeiro - Vamos!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Shina! Liga aí para todo mundo de casa e vê quem tem sangue AB negativo. Quem tiver tem que ir ao hospital agora! E me acha um motorista.

- Você _no_ vai _cosí_, Kanon.

- Vou, sim!

- _Ma che_...

- Vou, Shina. Se quiser, vem comigo! - Shina sabia que estava derrotada.

- _Va bene_! - e Shina começou a ligar para todos os ramais da mansão.

- Kanon... eu tenho sangue AB negativo – a voz doce de Afrodite se fez ouvir e Kanon o olhou com espanto.

- É para o Milo, Afrodite.

- Eu sei. Como ele está? – _estranho... Afrodite nunca se metia em nada. De todos os primos, ele sempre fora o mais afastado deles_.

- Mal, Afrodite. Muito mal. Você vem comigo, então, Afrodite.

- OK.

- Eu também vou, Kanon. – _Aioria? Seria mesmo Aioria? Ele era sempre do contra!_

- Seu sangue também é AB negativo, Aioria?

Kanon perguntou com cuidado, pois não estava em condições de enfrentar uma briga com Aioria naquele momento. Ele ainda estava fraco devido ao ataque de asma. E o mau gênio de Aioria era conhecido por todos. Absolutamente todos.

- Não! Eu vou para ver se posso ajudar... em qualquer coisa. E saber se o Milo está bem.

Shina olhou-o embasbacada. Até Afrodite estranhou. Mas antes que algum deles tivesse a infeliz idéia de falar qualquer coisa e contrariar Aioria de qualquer modo, Kanon assumiu a liderança.

- Ótimo! Todos vêm no carro comigo! Quem está encarregado da nossa segurança, Shina?

- Acho que o Sorrento.

- Chama ele aqui, então, Shina! – _Cacete! Estou tratando a Shina como uma secretária_ – _Per piacere,_ Shina! - acrescentou Kanon em italiano.

Shina sorriu para ele e continuou com as ligações. Ah! Se eles pudessem sempre se dar bem assim...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga, Kanon, Afrodite e mais um segurança já haviam doado sangue a Milo. Era provável que ele precisasse de mais, mas agora eles tinham mais tempo. Milo já fora operado pelo cirurgião vascular, para fechar o corte e as veias ou artérias lesadas, mas estava em coma. Com a parada cardíaca e a perda de sangue, ele acabara por entrar em coma. Os médicos asseguraram a Saga que devido ao imediato atendimento, possivelmente, Milo não teria seqüelas importantes (_o que isso deveria significar?_). Mas ninguém tinha como prever quanto tempo Milo ficaria em coma ou se ele teria ou não seqüelas, fossem elas importantes ou não. Milo podia voltar à consciência naquele dia, em um mês ou em 1 ano. Possivelmente ele teria que ser operado novamente, já que o tendão de seu pulso direito se rompera. E agora, nada mais tendo o que eles pudessem fazer, Kanon, Shina e Aioria queriam que Saga voltasse para casa. Afrodite, extremamente pálido após a doação de sangue, fora levado para casa por um preocupado MdM. E agora Shina insistia que Saga devia voltar para casa. Ele estava exausto. Ele parecia exausto.

Mas Saga não quisera. Seu lugar era perto de Milo. Os outros dissessem o que dissessem. Ele sabia que Milo precisava dele. E ele ficaria lá. Em face da insistência de todos, Saga acabou conseguindo um quarto no hospital, o que somente comprovava a importância da família Kyrillos, pois que aquilo era absolutamente incomum em um hospital europeu.

E Saga lá passou a semana inteira. MdM encarregou-se de organizar a segurança de Saga e mesmo de Milo, mas eles duvidavam que Julian Solo tentasse algo no hospital. Saga só saía da suíte para visitar Milo durante os horários de visita, algumas vezes acompanhado de outros membros da família. Kanon e Aioria teriam que cuidar das empresas na sua ausência. Ele nunca pensou que um dia isso pudesse acontecer, mas as empresas não eram sua prioridade naquele momento. E em sua ausência Aioria podia se interessar mais pelos negócios. Quem sabe assim eles paravam de brigar o tempo inteiro com Aioria?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Que toque irritante seria aquele? Ele queria dormir. E ele estava com frio. Mas o toque continuava. E ele sentia que alguém estava a seu lado. Quem seria? E ele sentiu frio. Foi então que alguém colocou um cobertor sobre ele. E o sono o venceu novamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Horas (ou dias?) se passaram e aquele irritante toque ainda estava lá. Ele sabia que aquilo já o irritava há muito tempo. Mas quanto tempo? E onde ele estaria? Ele tinha a nítida impressão de que eles faziam barulho só para que ele não pudesse dormir em paz. E a luz nunca se apagava. Que irritante! E, com muito esforço, Milo abriu os olhos. Onde ele estava? Tudo branco. Muitas máquinas. Um barulho infernal. Muito frio. Ele estava deitado e suas costas doíam, como se ele tivesse estado na mesma posição por muito tempo.

Com surpresa, Milo viu alguém com a cabeça apoiada em sua cama. Uma onda de carinho o invadiu. É, aquele homem parecia mais cansado do que ele próprio. E Milo esticou um pouco os dedos da mão esquerda e tocou levemente os cabelos escuros daquela pessoa. Quem seria? E onde ele estava? O homem levantou a cabeça, o olhou com espanto e começou a falar. Milo não conseguia realmente acompanhar tudo o que ele falava, mas o tom de felicidade dele era incontestável. _Milo... acordou? ... onde está? ... hospital... tudo bem agora... Sou eu, o Saga..._ SAGA! Era Saga! Mas ele estava diferente, com os cabelos despenteados, a barba por fazer e sem aquele ar de segurança absoluta. Saga parecia em frangalhos. Milo tentou falar com ele, mas a voz não saiu. Céus! Tinha algo em sua boca! Algo que parecia descer por sua garganta. Ele não conseguia falar! Mas uma mulher entrou e mandou Saga sair, ao que parecia. _NÃO! Traz o Saga de volta! Deixa ele_ _comigo!_ Mas era tarde, Saga havia saído. A mulher, então, falou com ele, mas Milo não a ouviu. O sono o vencera novamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois que Milo acordou, Saga falou com o médico e, finalmente, foi para casa. Sim, ele estava cansado. Mas realmente não era por isso que ele fugia. Ele simplesmente não achava que conseguiria olhar para Milo de frente depois do que acontecera.

Mal entrou em casa, Kanon o puxou para o quarto e falou com ele:

- E o Milo?

- Saiu do coma. Agora ele vai ficar acordando e dormindo por um bom tempo, mas saiu do coma.

- Que bom! E você veio fazer o que aqui?

- Vou dormir e depois voltar a trabalhar!

- Mas e o Milo? Você não vai mais ficar com ele? – _aquilo estava estranho_, pensou Kanon.

- Kanon... eu queria dormir antes de falar com você... Mas eu acho melhor sairmos da vida do Milo.

- Por quê? - Kanon estava incrédulo. _Sair da vida do Milo, pois sim_.

- Olha o que aconteceu com ele por ficar conosco.

- Ah! E você acha que se o deixarmos sozinho e doente no hospital, o Julian Solo vai passar a gostar dele. TÁ MALUCO, SAGA?

É, realmente, ele não pensara nas coisas daquele jeito... Saga estava tão arrependido que não pensara direito nas coisas. Ele resolvera se punir. Claro que o Julian Solo ia continuar a perseguir o Milo. O que ele podia fazer, então? E como se Kanon tivesse ouvido a pergunta, ele respondeu.

- Agora a gente vai ter que proteger o Milo, Saga. E não abandoná-lo. Mesmo porque ele precisa da gente.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Saga! Vai dormir que depois a gente conversa. Ah! E não vai trabalhar hoje. Hoje é domingo!

E não é que o Saga o obedecera? _O que estava acontecendo com o Saga, afinal_?, pensou Kanon preocupado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que falar com Saga. Agora que Milo estava melhor eles precisavam decidir o que fazer quanto a Julian Solo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo não conseguiria dizer quantas vezes já acordara e dormira naquele lugar irritante. Mas ele não vira mais Saga ao seu lado. Agora ele só via médicos ou enfermeiras. Será que ele realmente havia visto Saga? Ou fora um sonho? Milo sabia que sonhara muito neste tempo todo, inclusive com ele ... seu anjo... Kamus. Agora Milo já compreendera que estivera em coma por quase 10 dias. Que sua garganta estava extremamente irritada porque ele havia ficado com um tubo de respiração e que era por isso que ele quase não conseguia falar. Sempre que ele acordava, eles perguntavam se ele se lembrava do que havia acontecido. E ele assentia, porque não conseguia falar. Como ele podia se esquecer daquilo? Ele adoraria esquecer, mas não era possível. E ele se lembrava de que Saga o salvara. Ele não se lembrava exatamente como, mas ele sabia que Saga o tirara de lá.

Milo foi submetido a vários testes e exames, dormindo ou acordado, até que, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, ele finalmente saiu do CTI e foi para um quarto. Ele realmente não sabia o que esperar, mesmo porque sua cabeça não parecia funcionar totalmente, mas ele realmente não esperava por tanta gente no quarto. Shina, Afrodite, Aioria, Aldebaran, MdM e Kanon (_não, não era o Saga_). E todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e o abraçaram, beijaram e perguntaram se ele estava bem, mas a sua voz ainda saía engasgada. Kanon lhe pediu desculpas e Milo o olhou sem entender. Ele se sentia extremamente querido. Ele só queria que Saga estivesse ali para que ele pudesse agradecer. Mas ele não conseguira nem mesmo perguntar por Saga naquele tumulto e sem voz como estava. E Milo voltara a se sentir sonolento. Foi quando ele ouviu Kanon perguntar quem passaria a noite com Milo. E, com espanto, ele ouviu Afrodite falar que seria ele. Afrodite? Afrodite nunca falava com ele. Shina normalmente o ofendia. Aioria implicava com ele o tempo todo. Mas Afrodite sempre o ignorara. E por que um membro da família Kyrillos passaria a noite com ele? Ele não era ninguém. E estava em um hospital cheio de médicos e enfermeiras. Milo nunca ouvira falar em acompanhante em quarto de hospital3. Mas finalmente o sono o venceu novamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quanto tempo depois ele acordara com vontade de ir ao banheiro? Horas? Bom, ele retirara a sonda e estava recebendo soro de forma ininterrupta. Claro que ele ficaria com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Mas como fazer para chegar lá? Bom, o ponto era que ele tinha que tentar. E Milo saiu da cama. Mas tão logo pôs os pés no chão, sentiu uma fraqueza terrível e caiu. Ele ainda tentou se apoiar com a mão direita, mas sentiu uma dor aguda e gritou. E assim ele acabou por arrastar também o suporte e o soro por cima de si.

Afrodite, que dormia ao lado, acordou com o barulho. O que seria aquilo? Mas ele olhou para o lado e viu Milo no chão, gemendo, tentando se livrar do soro, suporte e tudo o mais. Cacete! Por que Milo não o chamara? Não era para isso que ele estava ali? E Afrodite foi socorrê-lo, enquanto falava:

- Você está bem, Milo? Machucou? - a Afrodite ajudou Milo a se livrar de tudo.

- ...

- Por que você não me chamou, Milo? Eu te ajudava.

- ... não ... incomodar... alguém como você... – a sua voz ainda não saía muito fácil.

- ALGUÉM COMO EU? - Afrodite finalmente conseguira puxar Milo para cima da cama - Você acha que eu não sirvo para te ajudar?

O tom de mágoa pegou Milo desprevenido. Como assim não servia para ajudar? Claro que ele servia! Mas Milo não queria incomodá-lo. Afrodite tinha um ar etéreo. E era milionário. E sempre o ignorara. Já ele, Milo não era ninguém. Como ele podia pedir ajuda a alguém assim para uma coisa tão prosaica como ir ao banheiro? Mas Afrodite parecia tão magoado que Milo tentou se explicar.

- Não... quer dizer... sim... Eu não queria te ... incomodar.

- Por que não?

- É que você... é rico e importante e... eu sou um ... doente ... fraco e ... inútil.

E as lágrimas vieram. Finalmente! Desde que Milo acordara e se lembrara do que acontecera ele tentara, e como tentara, não chorar. Dez dias haviam sido apagados da sua vida. E ele não conseguira assimilar a revolta e a sensação de impotência pelo que tinha acontecido. E não conseguia deixar de se sentir humilhado pelo que lhe acontecera. E a dor. Ela ainda estava em seu pulso para lembrá-lo do que acontecera. Maldito fosse Julian Solo! E agora ele era um doente inútil que não conseguia falar direito ou ir ao banheiro sozinho. Mas, para sua surpresa, Afrodite o abraçara forte e falara:

- Isso, Milo! Chora! Quando meus pais morreram ... no acidente... eu chorei até a dor passar.

- ...

- Ah! E eu não sou importante, apesar de ser rico. Todo mundo acha que eu sou um inútil! – mas o tom de Afrodite era feliz, muito feliz!

- Não é... não! – era tão fácil falar com Afrodite.

- Pois é! Mas todo mundo acha que eu sou! Mas eu não ligo. Quer dizer...eu sou meio inútil mesmo, sabe? Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Você quer ir ao banheiro? – Afrodite ainda sorria feliz.

- ... – Milo acenou com a cabeça.

- Então vamos!

E Afrodite o amparou e o levou até o banheiro. Ele queria entrar junto com Milo, mas Milo não o deixou. Isso já seria o fim. E só então Milo se viu no espelho. Inchado. Mais branco que uma folha de papel. Uma imensa mancha roxa embaixo do olho esquerdo. A barba por fazer. Pequenas marcas e pontos arroxeados por todo o seu rosto. Cabelos desgrenhados e sujos. E seus olhos marejaram novamente. Bom... até que não estava tão mau assim! _Nada como dez dias em coma para cicatrizar_, pensou amargo! Não sem um certo receio, Milo olhou pela primeira vez para seu pulso direito que ainda doía muito... enfaixado. _Melhor assim_, pensou Milo. Já em seu antebraço, imensas marcas ainda podiam ser vistas. Mas olhar para seu pulso e seu braço parecia ter o dom de trazer aquelas lembranças novamente. Ele tinha que parar de lembrar daquilo ou ficaria louco. E Milo saiu do banheiro. Afrodite, que o esperava, o abraçou novamente.

- Viu? Nem tá tão mau assim, Milo! – _Afrodite era mesmo muito gentil_, pensou Milo sorrindo - E agora volta para a cama!

Quanto tempo depois ele acordou gemendo e se debatendo? Ele tinha a desagradável sensação de que não fora a primeira vez que sonhara com Julian Solo e Lynmades. E que não seria a última. Mas logo Afrodite deitou-se na cama ao seu lado, o abraçou e disse que tudo já havia acabado. Sem perguntar nada. Era como se Afrodite soubesse com o que ele sonhara. Milo sentiu-se estranhamente bem. E o sono o venceu novamente.

_Um amigo! No meio daquilo tudo, ele achara um amigo!_, pensou Milo antes de voltar a dormir, abraçado a Afrodite.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando Saga chegou muito cedo na manhã de segunda-feira, ele viu Milo dormindo abraçado a Afrodite. Os cabelos dourados de Milo misturavam-se aos fios prateados de Afrodite. Seu coração se apertou. E Saga deixou sobre a mesa um bombom de chocolate recheado com cereja e se foi. Ele tinha que voltar a trabalhar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Gostaria muito de agradecer a todas que lêem esta fic. Ela tem tido uma grande aceitação e isso me deixa realmente muito feliz. Já o Milo anda meio infeliz nesta fic, não é? Coitado dele! Eu sou má com ele, mas não consigo resistir. Muitas pessoas reclamaram do Kamus. Mas eu realmente gostei dele malvado... Já o Saga... Ah! O Saga! Ele é demais!_

_De forma especial gostaria de agradecer a Boromira, Bela Paty, Inu, Litha-chan, Teh Hayashi, Dark Ookami, Allkiedis, Sirrah san, Pure Petit Cat, Tsuki Torres, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha e Dionisiah. São as reviews fofas de vocês que me animam a escrever._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_FEV/07_

1 Eu sei, Shaka.

2 É quase Natal, Milo.

3 Os quartos em hospitais europeus normalmente são para 3 ou 4 pacientes, tipo ambulatório, o que impossibilita que o paciente fique acompanhado, como no Brasil.


	8. Elevador

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 8 – Elevador

_Paris, dias atuais_

Shaka saiu da sala de Kamus um pouco abalado. Ele nunca vira o amigo naquele estado. O que será que havia acontecido entre Kamus e Milo? E por que Kamus não admitia que estava completamente apaixonado e tentava se aproximar de Milo, ao invés de tratá-lo tão mal? Céus! Como Kamus era complicado.

Foi quando algo estalou na mente de Shaka! Por Buda! E o que ele próprio estava fazendo? Ele gostava de Mú. Muito! Certo que Shaka não tratava Mú mal, mas... ele simplesmente não o tratava. Ele evitava se aproximar de Mú de todas as formas. Por quê? Medo? Vergonha? Idiotice? E, enquanto assim pensava, Shaka viu Mú entrar em sua própria sala.

Shaka olhou novamente para a porta da sala de Kamus e se lembrou do ar triste de seu amigo. NÃO! Ele não faria aquilo da própria vida! E, corajosamente, Shaka entrou na sala de Mú, sem nem mesmo bater. Mú olhou-o indagativamente com aqueles doces olhos verdes, sem saber o que falar. Mas Shaka nem lhe deu tempo:

- Mú, vamos almoçar agora!

Shaka nunca antes chamara Mú para almoçar consigo. Já Mú nem mesmo ousava pensar em chamar Shaka para qualquer coisa. Shaka era tão mais importante do que ele!

- ... Hã... aconteceu alguma coisa, Shaka? - Shaka lançou um olhar enigmático a Mú e respondeu:

- Não! Mas vai acontecer, Mú! Vai acontecer, com certeza!

Mú, plenamente satisfeito com aquelas palavras, pegou sua carteira e acompanhou Shaka para a saída do escritório, seguidos pelos olhos curiosos de Marin, que parecia não perder nada do que se passava naquele escritório.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tão logo Mú e Shaka saíram, Marin ligou para Shura e mandou que ele se encontrasse com ela na sala de Kamus. Em dois minutos eles arrastaram um desanimado Kamus para o almoço. Afinal, eles tinham que discutir. Finalmente Shaka tomara a iniciativa e chamara Mú para almoçar consigo. Não era muito, verdade, mas, considerando-se o jeito extremamente cauteloso e analítico de Shaka, aquilo era praticamente um cataclisma nuclear.

Que fique claro que tudo o que Kamus não queria era encontrar Milo, os gêmeos, Shion e Dohko na recepção, mas foi isso exatamente o que aconteceu. A princípio, Milo não notou que Kamus chegara, vez que estava um pouco afastado conversando com duas pessoas que tinham acabado de chegar. Agora, um grupo de seguranças lotava a recepção do escritório. Shina e Aioria, pois que eram eles, haviam vindo se encontrar com os primos para almoçar. Shura e Marin, ao ver os outros Kyrillos, não perderam tempo e começaram a encará-los ostensivamente. _Parbleu! Será que eles sabiam quem eram aqueles dois? Eles são da família Kyrillos!_ Mas, e lá Kamus tinha alguma moral para repreender os amigos? Kamus tentava estudar uma rota de desaparecimento, quando foi visto por Dohko (_maldito Dohko!_).

- Ah! O Dr. Chevalier resolveu nos brindar com sua presença, bem na hora em que os senhores vão embora... – _Je déteste Dohko__1_pensou Kamus.

Mas era tarde demais! Milo se virara e os gêmeos também. Que droga!Esse Dohko era mesmo um arroto dos infernos! Idiota, arrogante, sem o mínimo senso de ... qualquer coisa. Mas Kamus colocou um sorriso profissional no rosto e aproximou-se dos gêmeos, perfeitamente consciente de que Milo olhava a cena, apreensivo, ao lado dos dois outros membros da família.

- _Je suis enchanté__2_ – falou ao gêmeo mais próximo, estendendo a mão, quando ouviu que Shion o apresentava como Saga.

Foi mais forte do que ele. Sua mão apertou a de Saga desnecessariamente forte, como se quisesse medir forças. Saga olhou-o de forma estranha, como se sentisse que algo não estava bem. Tudo se passou em poucos segundos, mas Kamus soube que Saga sentira o seu antagonismo. E Kamus teve a certeza absoluta de que aquele não era um adversário qualquer. Já Kanon tinha um estranho sorriso quando o cumprimentou. Milo não falou nada, mas a consternação em seu rosto era visível. Quem salvou a situação embaraçosa foi Marin (ah, _ma chèrie!_), vez que em alto e bom som ela perguntou:

- Ei, vocês todos moram no Monte Olimpo? Nunca vi tanta gente bonita junta!

Shion sorriu e apresentou Marin e Shura a todos. Shura, o sem noção, imediatamente começou a jogar suas cantadas baratas para os lados da moça, que eles souberam que se chamava Shina. O desgosto de Kanon ficou evidente para quase todos, menos para Shura e a própria Shina, que parecia se divertir.

- Non. _Tu nombre es_ Afrodite.

- Afrodite é _mio_ _cugino__3_!

- _Cugino_? – Shura não entendia nada de italiano (_ou de sensatez_).

- _Si_, primo!

- Ah, então vocês têm deuses na família... Eu sabia!

O outro rapaz, Aioria, começou a conversar com Milo e Marin. Kamus não conseguia ouvir o que eles falavam, mas aparentemente, a conversa por lá era bem mais tranqüila. _Que droga de elevador demorado aquele!_ Dohko tentava ser simpático, mas isso era algo tão possível quanto um velho rejuvenescer de uma hora para a outra. Shion parecia apreciar a movimentação sem nada falar, o que não era estranho, pois que Shion sempre parecia ausente, até se manifestar. E quando isso acontecia, era certo que ninguém mais seria notado além de Shion. Saga e Kamus mediam-se numa antipatia mútua que rapidamente caminhava para o ódio. E, por sorte, o elevador chegou.

Foi aí que Kamus teve uma idéia. Uma boa idéia! Ele ficou atrás de Milo (_que é claro, ficara ao lado de Saga_), pois que sabia que no andar abaixo uma onda de gente irromperia no elevador. Ora, Kamus tomava aquele elevador todos os dias! E não foi difícil prever que Milo seria arrastado para o fundo, separando-se de Saga.

Kamus notou o quase desespero com que Milo procurou o olhar de Saga quando o elevador lotou e ele foi empurrado para o fundo do elevador de encontro a Kamus. _Ah! Milo queria Saga! Sempre Saga_. Mas a proximidade de Milo era demais para Kamus. Ele sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias. E Kamus já ia começar a tocar Milo, provocativamente, quando notou que a respiração de Milo estava descompassada. E Kamus sentiu a tensão de Milo. Kamus viu que Saga olhava para Milo, nos fundos do elevador, com extrema preocupação. E Kamus - finalmente - reparou que Milo ainda não estava bem. Idiota! Milo estava assim porque ele, Kamus, o tratara mal em sua sala. E, menos de uma hora depois, tudo em que Kamus pensava era em humilhar Milo novamente. Mas a razão finalmente o acudiu e Kamus segurou a mão de Milo fortemente, enquanto sussurrava baixo no seu ouvido:

- _Tout va bien,_ _Milo_! _Je suis ici_!4_ – _Milo sempre gostara quando ele falava em francês, pensou Kamus amargamente.

Milo apertou a mão de Kamus como se ela fosse uma tábua de salvação, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Era como se Milo precisasse de apoio. De qualquer um. E até mesmo Kamus servia para esse fim! _Mon Dieu_! O que será que acontecera a Milo nesses anos em que eles não se viram?

Mas foi tão rápido! Logo o elevador chegou ao térreo e o grupo se separou. Kamus, Marin e Shura saíam do prédio, quando viram as limousines imensas que aguardavam os Kyrillos e seu aparato de segurança. E Kamus observou Milo entrar em um carro logo após Saga. Milo nem ao menos se despedira. E Kamus nem ao menos se desculpara.

0000000000000000Flash Back0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Rhodes, 2 anos e 10 meses atrás_

_Milo e Kamus já haviam andado por toda a ilha e, agora, sentavam-se com várias pessoas para ver o pôr-do-sol na praia, perto do lugar onde se acreditava que um dia se erguera o Colosso de Rhodes, uma das 7 maravilhas do Mundo Antigo. Infelizmente, como era a semana do Natal, não havia vagas no hotel de Milo ou no hotel de Kamus e Milo partiria no dia seguinte. A única saída seria Milo ficar no quarto de Kamus, mas este não ousava nem mesmo sugerir isso a Milo. Mas isso não os impediu de passar o dia inteiro juntos. Kamus sabia que sentiria demais a falta de Milo. No dia seguinte, com certeza, Rhodes perderia a graça para si. _

_Mas ele ainda tinha Milo e não iria ficar triste! E o tão esperado pôr-do-sol finalmente se aproximava e os raios dourados brincavam nos cabelos de Milo, que se encontrava sentado na frente de Kamus. Sim, era um espetáculo belíssimo. Realmente parecia que Apollo, montado em seu faetonte, puxava o Sol para baixo. Estar na Grécia fazia com que Kamus finalmente entendesse aquelas lindas histórias. A beleza do momento atingira a todos como um raio de sol e as vozes subitamente cessaram. Inconscientemente, Milo aproximou-se mais de Kamus. Kamus pegou a mão de Milo e falou em seu ouvido:_

_- Rester avec moi, Milo. Nous partagerons ma chambre_**_5_**_. Fica comigo, Milo!_

_E Milo, sem entender direito o que Kamus falara, mas movido pelo momento e pela voz de Kamus, em francês, finalmente concordara. Ele quisera ficar com Kamus desde que o conhecera, mas sabia que não estava correto. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele estava se apaixonando por um homem!_

00000000000000000000000fim do Flash Back 0000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, menos de um ano atrás (mansão Kyrillos)_

QUEM ELES PENSAVAM QUE ELES ERAM? Quem? Eles lhe deviam respeito. TODOS lhe deviam respeito! Ele era divino! E ele fora arrastado por aqueles dois brutamontes para a casa deles! O italiano e o gigante. Bom, fora um convite, muito embora sem a mínima possibilidade de recusa. A única coisa boa era que ele veria Kanon. E ele iria rever aquela casa. Há quantos anos ele não voltava lá? Mas quando Julian Solo foi introduzido na sala, ele estremeceu. Kanon o olhava com desprezo. Com certeza aquele Saga imprestável o envenenara contra si! Era óbvio! Saga sempre tentara afastar Kanon de si. Fora Saga quem empurrara Kanon para o mar e não deixara Kanon chamá-lo, não fora? Maldito Saga! Talvez ele estivesse errado o tempo todo! Talvez ele devesse ter acabado com Saga antes de tudo o mais. E um sorriso cruel aflorou nos lábios finos de Julian Solo ... _ah, mas ainda dá tempo! _Foi aí que Julian notou que Kanon não estava sozinho. Saga estava em pé, olhando pela janela, de costas, ignorando sua presença como sempre ignorara. Só Kanon se importara com ele. Só Kanon importava para ele!

- Julian – era Kanon – dessa vez você foi longe demais.

- É mesmo, Kanon? – a voz cínica pareceu irritar Saga, que quase se virou.

- Nós não fizemos nada em nenhuma das vezes em que você tentou seqüestrar a mim e ao Saga. Não fizemos nada quando você quase pegou o Aioria – agora a voz de Kanon falhou – e não fizemos nada quando você manteve a Shina presa e drogada por 3 dias. Dessa vez você quase matou o Milo, Julian.

- POIS ELE DEVIA TER MORRIDO! – Saga se virou e o olhou com um ódio tão forte que Julian teve que recuar um passo.

- Julian, eu sei que prometi à Tétis, mas nós vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa.

- Vai fazer o que? Me matar? – sua voz continuava cínica, mas Julian começou a sentir-se tenso.

- Eu acho que o mais adequado seria comunicar à polícia, Julian! – agora os olhos de Julian se esbugalharam.

Polícia? Eles não entenderiam seus motivos. Seria um aborrecimento enorme. E a Tétis iria ficar chateada quando o nome dele saísse nos jornais. Não de novo! Não agora que o nome da família deixara de freqüentar as páginas policiais. Não agora que – finalmente – o acidente fora esquecido. E isso iria atrapalhar os negócios. Das empresas Solo e das empresas Kyrillos. Não! Kanon estava blefando!

- Você não teria coragem, Kanon!

Mas foi Saga quem lhe respondeu:

- Não! Talvez o Kanon não tenha coragem, Julian, mas eu tenho! Eu faria qualquer coisa, pagaria qualquer preço, para me ver livre de você! Para saber que minha família está em segurança. Para saber que você não vai mais tentar matar quem se aproxima de nós! Eu faria isso com prazer, Julian! – a voz de Saga retinia de ódio.

- Calma, Saga! – Kanon parecia preocupado.

- Kanon! Pára com isso! Isso...essa.. criatura... já não é a pessoa que você conheceu! Ele é um monstro. Um distorcido. Faz o que é certo, Kanon! - Saga estava alterado e parecia esquecido de que Julian ainda estava lá.

Julian olhava de um para outro com um sorriso nos lábios. Tão iguais e tão diferentes! Sempre fora assim! E Saga queria acabar com ele. E Kanon o defendia, de certo modo! Maldito fosse Saga! E Saga parecia transtornado com o fato de que ele quase matara o Milo. _Hum...intressante!..._

- Ah, Saga! Você está assim porque seu brinquedinho está no hospital? Você vai achar coisa melhor. Fica tranqüilo!

- CALA A BOCA, JULIAN! – gritou Saga.

MdM posicionou-se perto de Saga, como se precisasse segurá-lo, em algum momento. Mas Kanon interrompeu os dois:

- Julian, ou você sai do país até amanhã, ou nós comunicamos à polícia. Está resolvido. Pode ir!

- Sair do país? – isso queria dizer não ver mais Tétis, não conseguir perseguir a família Kyrillos, ver-se obrigado a achar outros interesses e não poder mais sonhar em encontrar Kanon. NÃO!

- Você sai do país amanhã, Julian! – despediu-se Kanon, friamente.

- ISSO É COISA SUA, SAGA! EU SEI QUE É! VOU MATAR O MILO NA SUA FRENTE! EU JURO!

Mas Saga não respondeu e saiu da sala batendo a porta. Ele não concordava com a solução de Kanon. Saga tinha certeza de que eles iriam se arrepender, mais cedo ou mais tarde. _Com certeza, mais cedo_, pensou Saga amargamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga estava no jardim. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele nunca perdia o controle daquela forma. Mas a verdade é que Julian Solo o fizera chegar ao seu limite. Preocupação, desespero, exaustão. Tudo de uma vez só. Ele não agüentava mais.

E quem iria convencer Milo a depor que tentara cometer suicídio? Pelos deuses! Ele não faria isso. Kanon que o fizesse. Afinal, Kanon não vira o estado em que Julian Solo deixara Milo. Kanon não vira Milo sangrando. Kanon não sentira Milo tremendo. Kanon não achara que Milo tivesse morrido quando o vira desmaiar. Kanon não sabia o que iria pedir a Milo. Saga simplesmente não teria a coragem necessária para pedir algo assim.

Em pouco tempo Kanon estava a seu lado. Céus! Por que ele jurara que sempre acataria o que quer que Kanon resolvesse a respeito de Julian Solo? Por que Kanon sempre protegia aquele mosntro? O problema não era somente de Kanon. Não era certo que a solução coubesse somente a Kanon!

- Ele vai embora, Saga!

- Ele volta, Kanon. Você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, Saga! Mas eu falhei com ele. Falhei muito! Você sabe disso.

- Mas agora você está falhando com todos nós, Kanon. Você sabe disso, não é?

NÃO! Kanon chorava! Saga se sentia um animal. Ele acabava machucando todo mundo! Justo Kanon. Seu irmão. Sua metade. Saga sabia... Saga sabia o quanto Kanon gostara de Julian. Como ele tentara não gostar, como ele tentara se afastar. Só Saga sabia como Kanon sentira remorso por não ajudar Julian no dia do naufrágio. Só Saga sabia o quanto Kanon sofrera quando Julian passara a odiá-lo. Quantas vezes Kanon acordara chamando por Julian? Quantas vezes Saga e Kanon discutiram devido a esse assunto? Centenas? Milhares?

- Desculpa, Kanon!

- Vai dar certo, Saga. Vai, sim!

- Eu sei, Kanon – mas Saga não acreditava naquilo. Claro que não!

- E eu vou falar com o Milo, Saga. Você não precisa fazer isso. E vou pedir para a Shina me ajudar. Ela já passou por isso. Vai dar tudo certo, Saga! Eu te prometo!

Saga agradou o rosto de Kanon e abraçou-o. Ele não queria fazer parte daquilo. Ele preferia nunca mais ver Milo! Maldito Julian Solo! Por culpa dele Saga tinha que escolher entre decepcionar Kanon ou Milo. E sua escolha sempre seria Kanon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo passara outro dia com Shina e estava exausto! Afrodite ia para casa de manhã e voltava todas as noites para ficar com ele no hospital. E Shina aparecia! Todos os dias. Shina brigava com ele desde que entrava no quarto. Brigava porque Milo tentava comer os bombons que apareciam em seu quarto todas as manhãs, já que ele não devia comer chocolate _(não, não adiantava escondê-los, Shina SEMPRE os encontrava!)_. Brigava porque ele não comia direito a comida do hospital. Ela chegava mesmo a dar a comida em sua boca, já que sua mão direita estava praticamente inútil (_até "aviãozinho" ela fazia para o desgosto de Milo_!). Depois, ela brigava com ele para tomar os remédios. (_quantos eram?_). Brigava com ele, pois que ele precisava andar pelo quarto uma vez por dia _(Saco! Ele estava cansado!)_. Brigava com Milo quando ele não queria fazer os intermináveis exames _(De novo?)_. E, finalmente, brigava porque ele não se esforçava o suficiente nas duas sessões diárias de fisioterapia. Ah! Milo queria ver se fosse ela! Seu pulso doía. Doía muito. E sua mão melhorava a passos de tartarugas minúsculas! Alguém dissera a ele que seu tendão se rompera, que ele fora operado quando estava inconsciente e que na UTI fizera várias sessões de fisioterapia, mas... isso! Doía! Mas Shina dizia que se ele quisesse mesmo recuperar os movimentos da mão ele tinha que se esforçar. E, quase sempre, para piorar a situação, Aioria também estava lá na hora da fisioterapia. E desafiava tanto Milo, que ele acabava se esforçando mais. E, naquele dia, os dois estavam lá e os dois brigavam com ele sem dó, após a saída da fisioterapeuta. E ele que tinha tido a impressão de que os primos não se davam bem. Mas eles se uniram na tarefa de fazer de sua estadia no hospital um verdadeiro inferno.

Mas, na verdade, Milo estava agradecido porque ele sabia que precisava que alguém brigasse com ele. Se Shina E Aioria não o perturbassem, ele desistiria de tudo com certeza. Ele sabia disso. E eles sabiam também! E, assim, eles passavam os dias a brigar:

- _Cazzo_, Milo! Você não quer ficar bom para o Saga?

- Shina, sua idiota – _é, Aioria e Shina voltaram a brigar_, pensou Milo.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que alguém mencionava Saga na sua frente. Saga! Saga o esquecera completamente, sem dúvida. Nunca viera, nunca ligara. Uma vez Milo ligara para ele, mas Saga não o atendera. Ele, então, deixara recado, mas Saga não retornara. E Milo era orgulhoso demais para insistir, é claro! O que teria acontecido? Será que Milo o ofendera de alguma forma? Ou será que no hospital Milo simplesmente não tinha utilidade alguma a Saga? Sim, devia ser isso! Agora ele não passava de um doente sem atrativos! Mas Shina e Aioria continuavam a olhá-lo consternados. Ele tinha que falar alguma coisa. Céus! Ninguém antes se importara tanto com ele quanto aqueles três atrapalhados Aioria, Shina e Afrodite. Ele não podia deixar Shina e Aioria sem graça daquele jeito!

- Eu... eu acho que ele ... que o Saga... não se importa com isso, Shina. – e, em voz mais animada, acrescentou - Mas eu juro que vou tentar me esforçar mais. Juro por você! Daí você fica mais feliz? E assim o Aioria pára de me infernizar!

Shina o beijou, enquanto Aioria gritava uma resposta. E, ao fim de mais um dia, Shina e Aioria pegavam suas coisas sob a ameaça de que voltariam no dia seguinte, (_eles SEMPRE voltavam!_) quando Kanon chegara e pedira para que os dois ficassem mais um pouco. Eles tinham muito o que conversar naquele dia, dissera Kanon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi, pessoal! Esta fic tem sido terrivelmente complicada de escrever. É que a história não é linear, de forma que tenho que pensá-la em três épocas diferentes e em três lugares diferentes. Enfim, um tormento. Some-se a isso que, aparentemente, a fic deixou de agradar, e que eu mesma estou numa fase complicada, vez que consegui uma coisa que queria demais, mas só agora a ficha caiu. Por tudo isso, minha vontade é continuar a escrever somente minha querida "Uma Nova Fase", muito mais divertida e que se passa em um lugar que eu conheço bem. De verdade, queria ouvir as opiniões de vocês, se for possível. Por favor, deixem reviews comentando para tentar animar uma fic writer desanimada a continuar a escrever esta fic._

_Gostaria de agradecer às maravilhosas reviews que recebi de Mussha, Boromira, Kiara Salkys, Dionisiah,Litha-chan, Tsuki Torres, Lukinha, Inu, Nine 66 e Sirrah san. Agradecimentos especiais à Mussha, que leu a fic de uma vez. Muito obrigada a todas!_

_Beijos,_

_Virgo-chan_

_Março/07_

1 Eu detesto Dohko!

2 Estou encantado. (cumprimento normal quando se conhece alguém).

3 Meu primo

4 Tudo está bem, Milo. Eu estou aqui.

5 Fica comigo, Milo. Vamos dividir meu quarto.


	9. Santorini

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 9 – _Santorini_

_Paris, dias atuais_

Kamus acabara de se sentar à mesa do restaurante em que eles sempre almoçavam, quando viu que Shaka e Mu estavam a algumas mesas de distância. Eles pareciam conversar calmamente, completamente absorvidos um pelo outro. Sim, ponto novamente para a Marin. Ela sempre falara que Mu também era a fim de Shaka! _Toujours__1_! Como é que as mulheres sempre viam essas coisas? Claro que Shura não os deixaria em paz! Mas o que Kamus podia fazer?

Mas, estranhamente, Shura não os vira. Ele e Marin falavam somente dos dois Kyrillos mais jovens. Shura tecia os mais... óbvios elogios aos... atributos físicos de Shina. Não, ele não parecia notar que Marin era mulher e merecia respeito. E quando Marin reclamou, Shura meramente falou:

- Marin, para mim você é como um_ hombre_!

Óbvio que eles começaram a brigar. M_erveilleux__2_! E Kamus voltou a olhar para Shaka e Mú. Eles pareciam se entender perfeitamente. Era visível como Shaka se encontrava inteiramente absorvido pela conversa de Mú. Normalmente, Shaka os teria notado antes mesmo de passarem pela porta do restaurante. Mas, agora, ele não parecia notar mais nada além do exótico ser de cabelos lilases à sua frente. _Très bien__3_, pensou Kamus. Shaka era seu melhor amigo e merecia toda felicidade do mundo. Que bom que ele tomara coragem e chamara Mú para almoçar. Tomara que tudo desse certo! E logo Kamus voltou a se concentrar em como Milo estivera estranho. Por que ele passara mal daquele jeito? Milo não era assim quando eles se conheceram. Ele sempre fora tão feliz! Mas Milo havia mudado. Havia algo em seus olhos. Algo que Kams não conseguia definir. E, com certeza, Kamus nunca mais o veria. Depois da forma como ele tratara Milo, era mais do que óbvio que Milo o evitaria até o final de seus dias. Mas algo que Marin falou atraiu a atenção de Kamus:

- Ah! Por que o Aioria não pode ser gentil como o Milo? Tão emburrado! Já o Milo é a simpatia em pessoa.

- O Milo?

- Bom, não só simpático... O Milo é lindíssimo, não é Kamus?

- _Très beaux__4_ – concordou Kamus, mas ele definitivamente não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Ele é tudo! Tipo... quase que só ele conversou comigo. O Aioria me ignorou. Você sabia que o Milo é o chefe do Aioria?

- _Comment_?

- É, o Aioria é um dos donos das empresas, mas ele trabalha no jurídico com o Milo. Se o escritório fechar com eles, o Milo e o Aioria vão passar uns tempos com a gente.

- Pena que a Shina não é _abogada_, hein, Kamus?

- Isso não importa, Shura. O que importa é que se o Aioria ficar lá eu vou dar um jeito dele nunca mais me ignorar.

_Sim, finalmente a conversa voltara para o rumo certo_, pensou Kamus. E o tal Aioria, quando caísse pela Marin, seria abandonado como tantos outros. Não que isso realmente importasse para Kamus. E logo Kamus parara de ouvir novamente o que Marin faria e não faria para que Aioria prestasse atenção a ela. Então Milo trabalhava nas empresas Kyrillos e tinha um caso com os acionistas majoritários! _Sacré bleu_! Como alguém conseguia ser tão baixo? Tudo por dinheiro. Esse parecia ser o lema de Milo. Sim, finalmente o remorso passara. E Kamus jogou para os fundos de sua cabeça a cicatriz, o pavor no olhar de Milo e seu nervosismo no elevador. Ele fizera bem em agredir Milo. Era o que alguém baixo como Milo merecia. E se um dia eles voltassem a se encontrar, Kamus faria tudo novamente. E a verdade era que isso até que seria divertido.

E, tarde demais, Kamus notou que enquanto ele se perdera em pensamentos, Shura finalmente vira Shaka e Mú e se levantara para infernizá-los. Marin fora logo atrás e Kamus, vencido, também se levantou para tentar salvar algo do encontro do amigo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desde que entrou no carro, Saga tentava convencer Milo de que eles deviam voltar para o hotel, mas Milo se recusava. Não! Kamus não devia ter o poder de alterá-lo assim. Depois de tanto tempo ele tivera outro _flash back_ e a culpa, por óbvio, era de Kamus. Mas agora ele estava melhor, ao lado de Saga. E Milo olhou para a mão que Kamus segurara no elevador. Não! Ele tinha que esquecer Kamus. Kamus não era a pessoa que ele conhecera um dia. Ele mudara demais.

Então, Milo notou algo diferente. MdM não estava fazendo a segurança de Saga. E eles pareciam estar com menos seguranças que o normal. Realmente aquilo era estranho. Aparentemente, Kanon notou o mesmo, já que falou:

- Saga, por que não há ninguém fazendo a sua segurança? Cadê o MdM?

- Ah! Ele foi ao cemitério Père Lachaise com o Flor. O Flor queria ver o túmulo de Oscar Wilde e o MdM foi junto. O espaço é muito aberto. E você sabe como o Flor gosta do Oscar Wilde5... – era visível que Saga queria evitar aquele assunto.

- Não me interessa Saga! Quem está fazendo a sua segurança? – Kanon estava nervoso.

- Bom, o Deba e o Sorrento, já que eles fazem a segurança de vocês. E como nós três estaríamos juntos, eu achei...

- VOCÊ NÃO ACHA NADA, SAGA!

Pronto, discussão de novo! Ultimamente era uma questão de segundos antes que eles começassem a discutir. E a verdade era que Kanon tinha toda a razão. Saga, por sua vez, tentou lentamente alcançar a garrafa de água, mas acabou por desistir. Kanon, então, a alcançou e a deu para Saga, num claro indicativo que iria deixar o assunto de lado. Mas Milo não deixaria aquele assunto de lado. O que Saga estava pensando, afinal?

- Saga, todos nós precisamos ter cuidado! Você também. Você sabe que o Julian está na cidade!

- Não! Agora é você, Milo? Não basta o Kanon?

- Você sabe que o Kanon está certo, Saga! Você não pode dispensar a segurança. Eu vou falar com o MdM.

- Saco! Os dois bem que podiam sair do meu pé, não é? Há quanto tempo nada acontece?

- Não o suficiente, Saga. Acredita, vai ter que passar muito tempo antes de ser o suficiente! – disse Kanon de forma sombria.

Era mesmo impressionante como Julian Solo afetava a vida de todos! Tudo girava em torno disso. Maldito Julian Solo! Será que um dia aquilo teria fim? Mas, como sempre, eles abandonaram o assunto e começaram a discutir a reunião que acabaram de ter. Como se nada mais importasse. Realmente, com o passar do tempo, eles ficavam cada vez melhores em fingir que tudo estava bem.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Santorini, menos de um ano atrás, 5ª. feira_

Milo passara outro dia para lá de agradável em Santorini. Sim, ele sabia que aquilo não podia continuar. Ele não podia continuar a depender da família Kyrillos daquela forma. Ele tinha que voltar a trabalhar. Não é que Milo não fosse agradecido. Muito pelo contrário! Ele era extremamente agradecido. Mas ele não gostava de depender de ninguém. E ele já saíra do hospital há quatro dias. Há quatro dias ele estava hospedado na casa (_não, mansão_) da família Kyrillos em Santorini. Ele continuava a fazer fisioterapia duas vezes por dia, mas sua mão ainda não o obedecia totalmente.

Claro que Milo soubera que fora Saga quem cuidara de suas contas, quem decidira tudo sobre seu tratamento, quem decidira que ele devia passar esses dias em Santorini, sem voltar a trabalhar. Mas o problema era que todos pareciam sem jeito de falar sobre Saga na sua frente. Milo até ligara para Saga mais uma vez de Santorini, mas não tivera retorno novamente. Então, Milo tivera que pegar uma informação cá e outra lá. Sua secretária dissera alguma coisa. Seu chefe, quando ordenara que ele não voltasse ao trabalho, mencionara o nome de Saga. As enfermeiras, os médicos e as fisioterapeutas, normalmente, soltavam o nome de Saga entre uma instrução e outra. Milo tinha, porém, uma certeza. Ele sabia que continuava tendo pesadelos com aquela noite. E que quando isso acontecia, ele chamava por Saga. Mas Saga nunca aparecera. Então, estava resolvido. Ele tinha que voltar a viver sua vida e parar de depender dos Kyrillos. Ele precisava por um fim àquilo, voltar a Atenas e continuar com sua vida. Ele não queria ser um peso para ninguém. Oras, ele superara Kamus. Ele iria superar isso também. E talvez ele conseguisse continuar a ser amigo de Kanon. Kanon era tão mais fácil do que Saga! _Mais alguns dias e tudo estará terminado!_, pensou Milo sentado no veleiro para o qual eles o haviam arrastado desta vez.

Shina e Aioria conduziam o veleiro em que estavam Milo, MdM, Afrodite e Aldebaran. E Milo largara-se no sol, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, sentindo o calor e a brisa. Mas agora as risadas chamavam a sua atenção:

- É... quando _io avevo_ 7 _anni__6_, o Saga prometeu que me ensinaria a velejar se eu parasse de falar em italiano _alla scuola_.

- Não funcionou muito, não é, Shina? Até hoje você tenta falar em italiano. – _Aldebaran, sempre tirando um sarro_, sorriu Milo.

- Ah! Eu nunca fui muito boa em línguas! Mas o _poverino__7_ do Saga era convocado para se reunir com minha _professoressa_ toda _settimana__8_. O coitado só tinha 19 anos e vivia na _mia_ _scuola_ para escutar reclamações!

- Na minha ele também ia, sempre que eu me metia em brigas. – Aioria riu alto – Bom, toda semana.

- Na minha ele ia porque eu não me interessava por nada. Não que isso tenha mudado, é claro! – _então Afrodite sempre fora avoado_, pensou Milo.

- Ah, como _il tre_ são _parvi__9_ O Saga não ia a todas as reuniões. O Kanon, às vezes ia e dizia que era o Saga. E os _due_ pegaram todas as professoras de vocês. – _MdM, claro!_ Milo francamente fingia não prestar atenção.

- Bem que eu desconfiava de tantas reuniões...! – _Aioria, sempre devagar!_

– Mas eu aprendi a falar _grecco_ e eles tiveram que me ensinar a velejar. E o Aioria virou meu parceiro.

- Tinha que ser eu, não é? O Afrodite aí, da única vez que tentou, se enrolou com as cordas.

- Ah, querido! Na Suécia não dá para velejar como aqui, não! E eu odeio trabalhar para me divertir! - _ah, querido Afrodite! Tão doce e preguiçoso_, pensou Milo sorrindo.

- Só jardinagem, não é _belo_? - _por que será que MdM mudava o tom da voz quando falava com Afrodite?_ Ou Flor, como todos o chamavam, já que ele adorava flores.

- Mas o Aioros sabia velejar muito melhor que o Saga e o Kanon juntos! – _Aioria sente_ _muita falta do irmão! Eles sofreram muito_!, pensou Milo em seu canto.

- Claro, Aioria. O Aioros fazia _TUTTO_ melhor! – _sim, a Shina era extremamente fiel a Saga e Kanon_.

- Fazia mesmo, Shina, sua idiota.

- _Parvo_ é você que não reconhece que o Saga e o Kanon fazem as coisas certas nem quando eles fazem.

- Eu acho que idiotas são os dois que vivem brigando. – _Flor, claro!_

_Pronto! Briga de novo_, pensou Milo saindo de seu lugar e indo se juntar aos outros, para ver se eles paravam logo de brigar. _Impressionante! Aqueles três sempre brigavam... _E, por incrível que pudesse parecer, Milo sabia que sentiria falta até das brigas dos três quando voltasse para sua vida.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Atenas, menos de 1 ano atrás, 5ª à noite_

Enquanto Saga ia para o jantar com vários funcionários para comemorar a aposentadoria do diretor jurídico das empresas Kyrillos, ele pensava no sucesso de seu esquema. Finalmente, depois de 17 dias de hospital, Milo tivera alta. E quisera voltar a trabalhar. Trabalhar! Naquele estado! _Ele precisava descansar, que droga!_ Saga, então, ligara ao chefe de Milo no escritório e pedira (_não, mandara!_) que ele ligasse a Milo e o proibisse de voltar a trabalhar antes do fim do mês. E, assim, Saga arranjara para que Milo, Afrodite, Shina e Aioria fossem para Santorini. Saga realmente fizera o possível para que Milo fosse para Rhodes, já que ele lhe dissera antes de desmaiar que gostava de Rhodes. Mas em Rhodes não havia uma boa clínica de fisioterapia. E, em Santorini, além de haver uma excelente clínica, a família Kyrillos tinha uma casa. E, assim, Saga arranjara para que Milo fosse direto do hospital para Santorini, sem nem mesmo passar pela própria casa. MdM e Aldebaran foram junto, para coordenar a segurança. Afinal, Saga ainda estava receoso do que Julian dissera em seu último encontro... _Ele devia ter morrido_... _Eu vou matar o Milo... _Mas tudo parecia bem! Eles estavam em Santorini há quatro dias e, segundo os relatórios que Saga recebia, todos pareciam muito felizes e davam-se perfeitamente bem. _Só mesmo o Milo para fazer com que aqueles três se dessem bem_, pensou Saga sorrindo.

Saga, então, pensou no que Kanon lhe dissera. Milo aceitara bem a necessidade de depor que tentara se suicidar. E até já apresentara seu depoimento e o inquérito policial fora arquivado. Enfim, Saga desconfiava que Kanon havia minimizado o problema, mas aquele assunto era sensível... se ele e Kanon conversassem muito sobre aquilo, sem dúvida, eles iriam brigar. E Saga não queria mais brigar com Kanon.

E, assim, o jantar passou agradavelmente. Saga até mesmo fez um pequeno discurso em homenagem a seu antigo diretor (_Saco! Esse era o papel de Kanon e não dele! Por que Kanon não viera?_). Saga tinha quase certeza que nesta noite, após quase 3 semanas, ele finalmente iria dormir bem. Enfim, terminado o jantar, Saga estava entrando em seu carro quando aconteceu... Sorrento (_seria esse o nome do novo segurança?), _empurrou-o violentamente de volta ao restaurante. Saga tropeçou e caiu, entre surpreso e atordoado, batendo levemente a cabeça no chão quando alguém caiu por cima dele. _Mas que diabos_...? Foi quando ele ouviu um imenso estrondo, seguido por várias explosões. Quando conseguiu levantar a cabeça, Saga viu uma cena de destruição digna de um filme. Seu carro fora completamente destruído por um caminhão que batera em cheio nele. Aliás, dificilmente aquele monte de ferros retorcidos poderia ser reconhecido como um carro. Pessoas corriam para todos os lados. Gritos se faziam ouvir. Sirenes tocavam. Fumaça, muita fumaça! Destroços por todos os lados. Sons estranhos rasgavam a noite e, aparentemente, o alarme do carro ainda funcionava, pois que algo parecido tocava ininterruptamente. _Georges...o_ _motorista do carro... Pelos deuses... Ele não podia estar bem_! Mas Saga não viu mais nada, pois ele foi puxado por Sorrento e mais alguém pela camisa e foi praticamente jogado no carro de trás. Dessa vez ele bateu a cabeça no vidro do carro. Sorrento entrou na frente e eles deixaram o local do acidente em grande velocidade.. Um zumbido forte ecoava em sua cabeça. E ele ainda ouvia o som do alarme ao longe. Fora tudo muito rápido!

_O que foi que aconteceu?, _pensou Saga enquanto o carro disparava. Ele tentava pensar em para quem ele devia ligar para saber como estava o motorista do seu carro, quando recebeu uma mensagem de texto em seu celular... _"Tá vivo?"_... Saga rapidamente digitou um "_sim_", notando que o número desconhecido era de fora da Grécia. Em poucos segundos ele recebeu outra mensagem... _"Pena! Da próxima vez, então..."._ E seu celular tocou. Saga praticamente esperava ouvir a voz de Julian Solo, mas o que ele ouviu foi uma voz que gritava em italiano:

- Você vem para cá _adesso_, Saga! _Adesso! Capisce__10__? – claro! Sorrento devia ter contado ao chefe_, pensou Saga, olhando irritado para Sorrento que estava sentado na frente do automóvel.

- MdM! Está tudo bem! Não aconteceu nada comigo. Eu já saí de lá e...

- _No_ me interessa! Já acertei _tutto_. O avião da empresa vai te trazer. Você vai chegar _qui_ lá pelas 4:00hs da manhã. _Adesso__11__ tu_ vai para o aeroporto de Atenas. Eu vou te pegar no aeroporto de Santorini. E _anche__12_ Kanon. Vocês _due_ vem para _qui_. E _no_ sai da sala de espera até entrar no avião. – MdM falava rápido e aos berros. Era muito difícil compreendê-lo! _E sua cabeça doía, oras!_

- Mas... eu... não. O Milo... ele está aí.

- _CHE NON ME NE FREGA UN CAZZO, SAGA__13_. Você vem para onde _io_ possa te ver.

- E...e ... o motorista do meu carro, MdM?

- Morto, Saga. Como você podia estar neste momento. Você vem para cá! _ADESSO_!

E MdM bateu o telefone na cara de Saga. Ótimo! O chefe de segurança mandava nele, agora. Mas nem mesmo Saga ousava desobedecer MdM quando ele estava naquele estado. Ele era capaz de mandar todo mundo para o inferno com um dedo só. E seu telefone tocou de novo. Pelo visor, Saga viu que era Kanon. É, pelo jeito ele não dormiria naquela noite. E, resignado, Saga atendeu Kanon que imediatamente começou a gritar que iria a Santorini com Saga e que não estava nem aí para o fato de que ele não queria ver Milo. E logo Kanon perguntava se ele estava bem, se ele havia se machucado... mas Saga parara de ouvi-lo. _Pelos deuses! O que acontecera_?, pensou Saga novamente. Só naquele momento as coisas voltaram a entrar em foco. _Alguém... não, Julian... tentara matá-lo!_ Seria isso? E seu motorista de tantos anos morrera. Saga sentiu um peso desconfortável em seus ombros e sentiu-se vagamente nauseado. Sua cabeça começou a latejar violentamente. Mas não dava para se entregar ao nervosismo agora! Ele precisava falar com a família de Georges, seu motorista.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Santorini, dia seguinte, 7:00hs da manhã_

Milo saíra do banho e se dirigia ao seu quarto. _Cacete! Até quando aquela fraqueza iria durar?_ Ele estava tonto pelo esforço de lavar a cabeça e se barbear. A tal ponto que mal conseguira secar os cabelos, que caíam úmidos e revoltos por seus ombros. E o pior era ter que colocar aquele imobilizador elástico no pulso. Por isso ele acordava cedo todos os dias. Para dar tempo de tomar banho e não atrasar ninguém. Que saco! Ele odiava acordar cedo!

Milo, ofegando, entrou em seu quarto, enquanto tentava colocar o elástico sobre o pulso, mas ele teimava em lhe escapar. Sem aquilo seu pulso começaria a doer em pouco tempo. Por que ele tinha que ser tão desajeitado?

- Quer ajuda, Milo?

A voz profunda, rouca e arrastada o surpreendeu. E Milo soltou a tira elástica que voou longe. Saga! Em seu quarto e depois de tanto tempo! Milo olhou-o surpreso, sem saber o que falar. Saga estava praticamente jogado em uma poltrona perto da janela, com os cabelos soltos e despenteados, a camisa branca aberta até o meio de seu peito. Seria impressão ou a camisa de Saga estava rasgada e suja? Caramba! Milo nunca vira Saga desarrumado daquela maneira. E Milo não sabia o que falar. O que ele poderia falar depois de tanto tempo? Milo não tinha bem certeza, mas ele achava que a última vez em que vira Saga fora na noite do acidente, há mais de 3 semanas. Depois, ele só o vira em seus sonhos confusos. Mas ele sabia que havia sido Saga quem o tirara da casa de Julian Solo. Só que, desde então, Saga nunca mais aparecera. Não fora ao hospital, não ligara para saber dele, não retornara suas ligações. E agora Saga andava em sua direção, meio cambaleante, sem nada falar. E tinha um olhar indecifrável.

Milo engoliu em seco. O que ele poderia falar? _Pensa, Milo, pensa_. É claro! Ele tinha que agradecer. Era isso. Saga salvara sua vida. O resto era absolutamente irrelevante.

- Saga! Eu... gostaria de te agradecer. Por salvar a minha vida. Obrigado!

Saga, meio desequilibrado, abaixara-se e pegara a tira elástica no chão. Mas quando ele se levantou, Milo viu que Saga estava com fuligem no rosto. Fuligem? Saga?. Mas Saga colocava a tira no pulso de Milo, como se não tivesse ouvido o que ele falara, quando perdeu o equilíbrio. Milo foi rápido e o amparou, fazendo com que Saga sentasse em sua cama. _O que teria Saga_?, pensou Milo preocupado.

- Saga? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Um... um acidente, Milo. Eu ...só estou... cansado!

- Acidente? – Saga estava muito estranho, preocupou-se Milo. Sua voz estava arrastada, ele parecia confuso, cansado, e o olhava de uma forma estranha. O que podia ter acontecido a Saga?

- Eu preciso... dormir. Este...era o meu quarto,... eu acho.

- Dorme aqui, Saga. Eu mudo de quarto!

E Milo ajudava Saga a se deitar, tirando seus sapatos e aquela camisa rasgada e suja, quando Saga pegou seu pulso. Os olhos dele quase se fechavam, mas ele insistia em brigar com o sono.

- Me deixa ... ficar com você, Milo! ... Por favor!... Me desculpa...

Uma onda de emoção invadiu Milo. Saga estava estranhamente frágil, perdido e inseguro. Era como se ele estivesse bêbado, não fosse o fato de que ele não estava. Não, aquilo não combinava com Saga de forma alguma. _O que teria acontecido?_, pensou Milo pela centésima vez. Mas isso não importava agora! Saga não estava bem e precisava dele. E Milo faria qualquer coisa por Saga. Qualquer coisa! Ele o salvara, afinal. Tudo bem que ele sumira, mas agora precisava dele.

- Eu fico com você, Saga. Eu juro. Mas dorme agora.

Saga sorriu contente e dormiu mal fechou os olhos. Então, Shina entrou no quarto, esbaforida. Saga, por óbvio, nem se mexeu. Ele parecia ter passado do limite da exaustão.

- Ele dormiu? Eu o procurei por todos os quartos. Acho que ele não sabia bem para onde estava indo. _Poverino!_ Devo ter colocado _molto_ remédio para dormir no chá dele... Tomara que ele _no_ passe mal!

- Shina! O que aconteceu com o Saga? Quando ele chegou?

- Ontem! Quer dizer... hoje. Às 5:00 da manhã, eu acho. Quando eu acordei, ele e o Kanon já estavam aqui. – Shina falava rápido e estava visivelmente transtornada.

- O Kanon também está aqui?

- _Si, si_! Mas eles não deixaram o Saga em paz. Eles perguntavam mil vezes sobre o acidente. E a mensagem. E depois o faziam repetir tudo de novo.

- O acidente? – mas Shina não o esclareceu, ou melhor, nem o ouviu e continuou.

- E o Aioria berrava com o Kanon e o MdM com o Aioria. E o Saga nem conseguia mais acompanhar as discussões. Ele estava cansado de dar pena. Daí eu resolvi ajudar e dei chá com remédio para o Saga.

_É, a Shina tinha seus próprios meios de ajudar_, considerou Milo. Por isso o Saga estava tão estranho. Ele estava dopado. Mas que acidente seria aquele? Por óbvio algo não estava bem! E Milo já ia perguntar a Shina o que acontecera, quando Kanon entrou correndo no quarto, em franco desespero. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, sem nada falar, só olhando para Saga. Ele claramente estava com dificuldade para respirar, já que era possível escutar os chiados de seu peito. Mas finalmente ele conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

- Shina! – _inspira pesadamente_ – o que você deu para ele com o chá?

- Remédio para dormir, Kanon. Ele precisava!

- Ele – _expira_ – está bem?

- Tá, Kanon – Milo respondeu. – Ele só está dormindo. O que aconteceu, Kanon?

- Um – _inspira com dificuldade _– acidente. O Julian – _expira_ – tentou matar o Saga - _inspira_ - ontem à noite.

- Como? – Milo falou, mas Kanon também não o ouviu. Ninguém parecia ouvi-lo naquela manhã!

- Maldito seja Julian. Ele se virou contra o Saga. Eu sabia! Eu avisei ao Saga. Eu pedi para ele não falar com o Julian... Mas o Saga acabou se expondo muito na nossa última conversa. Oh, céus!

- O Saga se expôs? – Milo não entendia, mas, por óbvio, Kanon não o ouvira novamente e continuou.

- Maldito Julian! Ele atacou as três pessoas que eu mais gosto na vida. Vocês dois e o Saga! Eu não agüento mais isso! Não agüento mais! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Eu preciso! O Saga me falou, mas eu não quis ouvir! Eu sou mesmo um idiota!

A fala de Kanon estava marcada pela dificuldade em respirar que piorava consideravelmente, à medida que ele ficava mais nervoso. Mas Shina não parecia notar e olhava para Kanon, como que hipnotizada, sem nada falar. Milo, então, resolveu assumir. Fazer o que? Eles precisavam dele! Todos pareciam abalados e perdidos naquela manhã. Ele ia dar um jeito para que eles o escutassem!

- Kanon? Cadê o seu remédio?

- Eu – _inspira_ – acho – _expira_ – que lá – _inspira_ – embaixo.

- Shina! Põe o Kanon para dormir! Eu já volto!

E Shina, recobrando um pouco da presença de espírito, puxou Kanon pela mão em direção a um quarto desocupado quase em frente ao de Milo. Céus! Julian tentara matar Saga? E eles continuavam a não fazer nada! Mas o que ele, Milo, podia fazer? Eles o ajudaram tanto quando ele precisara. Há algum tempo, já, Milo os considerava como sua família. Se fosse para ser assim, que fosse assim. Mas o maldito Julian parecia acabar com a vida de todos! E chegando à sala, Milo ouviu Aioria gritando com Deba... _é um absurdo! E o Kanon não faz nada..._E Milo viu MdM abraçado a Afrodite, como que o consolando. Ahá! Então ele tinha razão, apesar das negativas de Flor. Tinha algo lá! Mas agora ele precisava levar o remédio de Kanon. Pobre Kanon! Ficara tão nervoso que tivera outra crise de asma!

E depois ele voltaria para o lado de Saga. Saga precisava dele. Pelos deuses! E se algo tivesse acontecido ao Saga? Uma sensação desconfortável atravessou seu corpo como um raio. _Não! Não com o Saga!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Bom, para me redimir do meu desânimo recente, resolvi postar este capítulo mais cedo do que o normal! É que a Virgo-chan recebeu o impacto total da eclipse lunar em Virgem. Deve ter sido isso! Ou melhor, espero sinceramente que tenha sido isso! Bom, as histórias do passado e dos tempos atuais estão quase (quase!) se juntando. _

_Gostaria muito, muito mesmo de agradecer a todas que tentaram me incentivar por e. mail ou msms! Obrigada, amigas! Fico muito feliz em saber que ainda há pessoas que gostem desta fic. Enfim, desculpem meu desânimo!_

_Agradeço as reviews de Mussha, Boromira, Dionisiah, Litha-chan, Tsuki Torres, Lukinha, Allkiedis, Dark Ookami, Zina, Mia e Sirrah san. Muito obrigada a todas!_

_Beijos,_

_Virgo-chan_

_Março/07_

1 sempre

2 maravilhoso

3 Muito bem

4 Muito belo

5 Por bizarro que seja, visitar o cemitério Père Lachaise é um programa turístico famoso em Paris. Entre várias celebridades, Jim Morrison, Chopin e Alan Kardec estão enterrados lá. E também Oscar Wilde, um autor considerado como o ícone _gay_ de todos os tempos.

6 Eu tinha 7 anos

7 pobrezinho

8 semana

9 idiotas

10 Agora? Entende?

11 agora

12 também

13 Não ligo um cacete para isso, Saga.


	10. Esclarecimentos

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 10 – Esclarecimentos...

_Paris, dias atuais_

Afrodite e MdM já se encontravam no restaurante marcado, esperando pelo resto da família Kyrillos. Flor tentava, em vão, arrancar respostas de MdM, mas ultimamente MdMe decidira se fechar em copas e quase não falava com ele. Por quê? Há muito, muito tempo, Flor desistira de ter esperanças acerca de MdM, mas pelo menos eles conversavam de vez em quando. Porém, desde que a "crise Solo" se agravara, MdM assumira mais o seu papel de chefe de segurança e quase não se dirigia a Flor. Claro! Óbvio! Flor não era prioridade em assuntos de segurança. Julian Solo nunca tentara nada contra si. Nem para isso ele era importante. Nem para ser alvo dos atentados do louco do Julian Solo. Assim, foi com bastante surpresa que Flor foi informado que MdM pessoalmente o acompanharia ao cemitério Père Lachaise. Flor até ousou ter alguma esperança, mas desde que eles saíram do hotel, eles trocaram, no máximo, umas 15 frases que não fossem relacionadas à segurança ou à localização do túmulo dentro do cemitério. E agora Flor falava praticamente sozinho. Ah! Mas ele era perseverante! Ele continuaria tentando:

- MdM? Por que você veio comigo hoje? Você acha que o Julian vai tentar algo contra mim?

- _Ma che_? – a voz de MdM parecia alarmada – Claro que _no_! _Io_ só queria ter certeza que você ia estar bem, _Fiore_! – ahá! Finalmente MdM o chamara pelo seu apelido. Bom, em italiano, mas pelo seu apelido!

- É... bem que eu imaginei... Eu não sirvo nem para ser alvo de atentado, não é, MdM?

Mas Flor quase que não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois MdM pegou seu braço tão forte que Flor arregalou os olhos, engolindo um grito de dor e surpresa. Mas, mais surpreendente, foi o tom de voz furioso de MdM:

- _No_ _parla così__1_. NUNCA, _capisce_? Se algo te acontecesse _io_ _no_ saberia o que fazer...! Seu _parvo_!

Flor olhava para MdM sem saber o que responder. O que fora aquilo? Uma declaração? Uma reclamação devido ao excesso de trabalho? Caramba! Como era difícil saber o que aquele _carcamano _pensava. Mas, naquele momento, a família entrou no restaurante. E MdM, levantou-se mal humorado e foi se juntar à segurança. É... o que ele queria? Quem gostaria de se envolver com eles? Olha só o que acontecera com o Milo! Querido, querido Milo! E Flor, acenou alegremente para Milo se sentar ao seu lado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava sentado na sala de Shion, ouvindo Dohko berrar sem parar que seu comportamento era absurdo e anti-profissional... _Mon Dieu_! Será que Dohko tinha noção de como ele gritar daquele jeito era absurdo e anti-profissional? Cara bizarro. Não nascera para viver em sociedade. Devia ser um eremita e morar nas montanhas da China. Que saco! Mas realmente não era com Dohko que Kamus se preocupava. Shion olhava-o como se conseguisse vislumbrar até o fundo da sua alma. Claro! Shion sabia de alguma coisa. Ele sempre sabia.

- Dohko? – Dohko parou imediatamente. Só mesmo Shion para acalmá-lo daquela forma com uma só palavra. – Você tem uma _conference call_ em 10 minutos. Não seria melhor separar os documentos e ir para sua sala?

- Claro! Tem razão, Shion. Você acerta tudo com o Kamus, certo?

- Pode deixar, Dohko.

- Ok. Até mais!

- Até, Dohko. E fecha a porta, por favor.

E Dohko saiu, fechando a porta. Kamus engoliu em seco. Era infantil, ele sabia, mas Shion tinha esse poder sobre si.

- Kamus, eu acabo de receber uma ligação do Sr. Kyrillos. Nem mesmo o Dohko sabe disso.

- E... e o que ele disse, Shion?

- Ele disse que quer trabalhar conosco, mas que o Dr. Milo Keramidas não quer trabalhar com você, Kamus. Ele pediu para ser atendido, se possível, pelo Shaka e pelo Mú. Você sabe o porquê, Kamus? – _maldito Milo_, pensou Kamus. _Por que não foi para outro escritório de uma vez? Para que fazer aquilo com ele? _

- Por quê, Shion? – não! Ele não daria o braço a torcer. E Kamus continuou a sustentar o olhar de Shion, por mais difícil que aquilo fosse.

- Acho que você o ofendeu de algum modo, Kamus. Acho que você e ele já se encontraram antes. Acho que o Shaka e o Mú ajudaram o Dr. Keramidas a escapar de você, Kamus. – _caramba! A percepção de Shin era mesmo impressionante. Não era por acaso que ele, um estrangeiro, se encontrava na lista dos advogados mais respeitados do país_, pensou Kamus.

- _Votre_ _imagination_ _jamais__2_ cansa de me surpreender, Shion! – _saco! No nervosismo falei em francês_. _Claro que o Shion vai notar_, pensou Kamus em desespero.

- _C´est vrai__3_, Kamus – _sim, ele notara_, pensou Kmus – mas tomara que a minha imaginação consiga inventar algo para justificar a situação para o Dohko, _n´est pas_? Ou dessa vez ele vai dar um jeito de te mandar embora.

- ... – o que ele podia falar agora?

- Pode ir, Kamus. Eu me entendo com o Dohko. Mas sinceramente espero que você fique longe do Dr. Keramidas enquanto ele trabalhar aqui.

- _Bien sûr_, Shion.

- Ótimo! Pode ir, Kamus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Santorini, menos de um ano atrás_

Saga acordou com a sensação de que havia dormido como não dormia há anos. Ele não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas se sentia bem. Muito bem. Tudo estava escuro. A cama era macia e ele se espreguiçou feliz. E mal ele começou a se mexer na cama, Saga ouviu a voz de Milo, muito perto, perguntando se ele estava acordado. _Sim, definitivamente tudo estava muito bem_, sorriu Saga, e se virou na direção de Milo.

- Oi, Milo!

- Você está com fome, Saga?

- Muita!

- Ótimo! Vai tomar um banho que eu vou pegar o jantar que a cozinheira deixou para você, ok? Eu... suas coisas chegaram à tarde e eu separei uma roupa para você. – e Milo saiu da cama antes que Saga pudesse impedi-lo, deixando em seu lugar as roupas de Saga.

Bom, mas agora Saga se lembrava de onde estava. Em Santorini. E se lembrou do acidente. Da dolorida conversa com a família de Georges. Da viagem. Das discussões. Do sono incontrolável. E de Milo ajudando-o. Mas ele fora se deitar às 7:00hs da manhã. E agora tudo estava escuro. Ele olhou para o despertador e viu que eram quase 1:00hs da manhã. Céus! Ele dormira umas 18 horas! Bom, melhor tomar banho. Quando Saga voltou, as luzes estavam acesas e Milo estava sentado em frente ao armário aberto com uma sacola. Sem se virar, Milo disse:

- Oi Saga! Eu já coloquei o seu jantar lá na mesa da varanda. Acho que você vai gostar. A cozinheira disse que fez tudo o que você gostava quando era criança. E como todo mundo já dormiu, eu achei que você ia gostar de ver uns filmes e separei um monte de DVDs para você. – Milo falava rápido, sem olhá-lo. _Não, as coisas não estavam tão bem assim_, pensou Saga balançando a cabeça.

- Milo, por que a mala?

- É que...eu vou me mudar para o quarto no final do corredor. Como esse é maior, eu achei que você iria preferir ficar aqui. Eu não peguei minhas coisas antes porque não queria te acordar. Você parecia tão cansado! Desculpa!

Milo ainda falava rápido, sem olhá-lo, mas agora fechara a sacola e se levantava quando soltou a mala no chão e se encostou pesadamente à parede, fechando os olhos. Saga alcançou-o preocupado, fazendo-o deitar na cama e sentando-se ao seu lado. Milo fechara os olhos e não opusera a mínima resistência. Saga checava a respiração de Milo nervoso.

- Milo? O que você tem? - _não, não de novo_, pensou Saga em quase desespero.

- ...

- Milo? O que você tem? – repetiu Saga enquanto, desesperado, checava o coração de Milo. _Ele batia! Graças aos deuses!_

- ...Nada, Saga... Só ... tontura. Eu... subi a escada, fiz a mala... Daqui a pouco passa e ... eu saio. Desculpa...! – a voz de Milo estava ofegante.

_Ah! Só isso! Graças aos deuses!_, pensou Saga aliviado. Então, Saga olhou para a mesa que Milo havia colocado na varanda. Só um lugar! E a verdade o atingiu como uma bofetada. Milo achava que Saga não o queria por perto. Era mais do que óbvio. Queria mudar de quarto, deixava DVDs, não o olhava nos olhos e não parava de pedir desculpas por estar ali. Sim, Saga sabia que Milo devia se sentir rejeitado. Todos lhe disseram isso. Mas ele não rejeitara Milo! Claro que não! E agora ele tinha que esclarecer as coisas. Desde que fora resolvido que Saga devia vir a Santorini, ele pensou no que podia falar a Milo. Ele teria que enfrentar Milo. Pedir-lhe desculpas... Explicar-se... Cacete! O que ele podia falar? O que ele devia falar? Céus, como ele gostaria de ter o dom da palavra como Kanon!

- Você não vai jantar comigo, Milo? – Saga praticamente se debruçara sobre Milo na cama, tentando fazer com que Milo o olhasse.

- Ah, não! Eu já jantei... Vou te deixar em paz, Saga. Eu já estou bem!... Juro!

_Raios!_ _Por que o Milo não me olha?,_ pensou Saga, enquanto via que Milo sentara-se na cama com alguma dificuldade. Não, Milo não sairia daquele quarto até que Saga esclarecesse as coisas. Se ele quisesse sair depois, tudo bem, mas antes Saga iria tentar esclarecer aquela situação. Saga, então, segurou Milo pelo braço impedindo-o de se levantar.

- Milo, você ...acha que eu ... não quero que você fique aqui... comigo? É porque... eu não fui ao... hospital? Desculpa, Milo! - sua voz soou estranha até para si.

Saga ouviu-o respirar fundo e, finalmente, Milo o olhou. Mas, naquele momento, Saga realmente preferiu que Milo não o tivesse olhado. Sob o impacto daquele olhar azul, Saga sentiu-se encolher. Sem que Milo soubesse, sua mágoa refletia-se naquele olhar. Mas o que mais Saga queria? Afinal, ele abandonara Milo doente em um hospital. Milo, então, falou rápido, num tom de voz animado que parecia tremendamente falso:

- Saga, sem erro algum! Não precisa se desculpar! Eu ... eu fiquei no hospital por quase 3 semanas. Eu sei como você é ocupado! Eu sei! E... você não tinha a mínima obrigação de me visitar. Nenhuma mesmo... - acrescentou Milo baixinho.

O falso tom animado de Milo era ainda mais triste do que as palavras, considerou Saga. É claro que Saga não tinha a obrigação de visitá-lo. Ninguém tinha obrigação! O ponto não era esse. O ponto era que Saga queria ter visitado Milo, ficado com ele, ajudado de alguma forma. Mas ele conseguira, mais uma vez, colocar suas encanações acima de sua vontade. Esse, sim, era o problema! Mas Milo continuou cada vez mais baixo:

- E... eu não passo de um doente agora ... um fraco idiota. Até tenho umas crises de _flash backs_. Eu não tenho mesmo utilidade alguma... Eu... eu nem consigo subir as escadas... ou fazer a mala...! Eu não ia querer ficar perto de mim mesmo se eu pudesse, Saga – e Milo deu um sorriso amargo.

Saga estava tão transtornado que não sabia o que responder. Sem utilidade? Doente? O que tinha acontecido com Milo? Devia ser efeito da violência que ele sofrera. Ele se sentia humilhado e fraco. Mas o que Milo achava que poderia ter feito? Ele fora drogado, amarrado e espancado. Ele perdera sangue até entrar em choque. Não era questão de ser fraco. A questão era que Julian Solo era insano e sádico. Mas Milo continuava:

- E eu sei que você pagou minhas contas, Saga. Eu... eu vou te pagar, é claro. Só não sei se vou receber meu salário neste mês... Eu quase não trabalhei... Mas no próximo mês eu começo a te pagar. Inclusive as despesas não cobertas pela saúde pública. E as roupas, é claro! Prometo! Eu combino tudo com sua secretária. Desculpa ter te dado tanto trabalho.

Contas? Dinheiro? Pagar? Céus! O que Milo estava pensando? Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença para Saga. Nenhuma. Mas enquanto Saga cuidara das despesas de Milo, ele notara que as obrigações dele se encontravam muito próximas do valor do seu salário. Como seria viver assim? Depender daquele salário baixo? Saga não tinha a mínima idéia. Sim, ele tinha inúmeros problemas, mas dinheiro não era um deles. E Milo nunca lhes pedira nada. E eles, é claro, nunca pensaram que Milo precisasse de dinheiro. Um grande nó se formou na garganta de Saga. Ele não estava em condições de responder a Milo. Saga não confiava na própria voz naquele momento. E Milo continuava. Seu nervosismo era óbvio demais. O que o maldito Julian fizera com Milo? Com seu Milo?

- Mas... eu queria te pedir para tomar cuidado ... com o Julian Solo. Por favor! O MdM e o Deba me contaram sobre o acidente de ontem. Todos estão preocupados com você, Saga. Por favor, Saga, se cuida...

Milo se preocupava com ele, apesar de tudo? Não! Ele não merecia aquilo! Ele precisava encontrar sua voz novamente. Saga não podia chorar. E, enquanto isso, Milo continuava:

- E... eu queria te agradecer por ter me tirado da casa do Julian Solo! Eu... não esperava. De verdade! Eu já tinha desistido de tudo. Então você apareceu e ... – mas a voz de Milo se quebrou e ele se virou, tentando se levantar de novo. Mas Saga o impediu novamente.

Cacete! Bem que Kanon dissera que ele deveria visitar Milo. Ou ao menos retornar-lhe os telefonemas. Mas ele se recusara. Ele cuidara de tudo, mas manteve-se distante. Ele teve medo de ver Milo. E vergonha, claro! Por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Por terem feito Milo depor que tentara suicídio. Afrodite lhe contara que, muitas vezes, à noite, Milo chamava por ele, mas nem assim Saga fora vê-lo no hospital. E só agora que ele via e ouvia Milo, Saga descobrira que estivera errado o tempo todo. Milo precisara dele e ele falhara. Milo estava muito diferente dele mesmo... Ele perdera o ar desafiador e orgulhoso. Milo estava mudado. E Saga lhe negara apoio. Saga nem mesmo retornara suas chamadas. Ele simplesmente TINHA que falar alguma coisa! Milo precisava ouvir porque ele fizera isso. E Saga, finalmente, falou algo:

- Você achou que eu não iria te buscar, Milo? – _Essa voz é minha?_, pensou Saga.

- Não... quer dizer... você não tinha a mínima obrigação, Saga. Eu... bem... obrigado, Saga! Eu queria te agradecer há algum tempo, já... Muito obrigado! - Milo olhou-o nos olhos novamente e Saga sentiu-se um rematado idiota!

- PÁRA DE ME AGRADECER, MILO!

Caramba! Era melhor ele sair logo dali. Se, além de tudo, Saga gritasse com ele, com certeza ele iria chorar. Já estava sendo difícil segurar o choro sem que Saga gritasse com ele. _Eu ando mesmo uma bonequinha_, desprezou-se Milo. E Milo tentou novamente se levantar, mas desta vez Saga puxou-o com mais força, de forma que Milo acabou caindo deitado de costas na cama. Saco! Saco! Saco! Quando ele iria voltar a ser ele mesmo? Quando? E Milo tentou se levantar novamente, mas Saga o manteve deitado na cama com o peso do próprio corpo. Agora ele não conseguia nem se sentar. Raios! Ele odiava estar tão fraco! O melhor que ele podia fazer, no momento, era evitar olhar para Saga, caso contrário ele ainda iria acabar chorando. Saco!

- Me deixa levantar, Saga. – pediu Milo, sem jeito.

- Milo, eu preciso me desculpar com você. – disse Saga, ignorando-o por completo – Eu... eu te quis desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, mas ... eu sou péssimo, simplesmente péssimo, nisso – e Saga fez um gesto vago com as mãos – Então, eu pedi a ajuda do Kanon. Ele... o Kanon ... sempre foi melhor do que eu nessas coisas. E quando nós te atraímos para o veleiro, eu ainda bati em você. Me desculpa, Milo. Por favor!

- Eu tinha me esquecido, Saga. Não precisa se desculpar. Me deixa levantar, Saga – disse Milo enquanto tentava se soltar.

Mas Saga parecera não ouví-lo. Será que ele devia gritar com Saga? Tentar se soltar à força? Não! Saga o salvara, afinal. E ele estava na casa de Saga. E Saga sofrera um atentado. Ele devia estar nervoso. Claro que ele devia tentar ter paciência. Mas ele tinha, simplesmente tinha, que sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Caso contrário, ele acabaria por chorar. Que saco! Milo escondeu o rosto por baixo da franja. E, novamente, tentou se levantar, mas novamente Saga o impediu, enquanto continuava.

- O Kanon... foi ele quem inventou aquele esquema de não te procurarmos por 1 semana. Ele me disse que isso iria mexer com o seu orgulho e que você iria nos querer. E ... e deu certo! Nós três começamos a nos ver e ... o sexo era fantástico, Milo! Mas... eu confesso que não estava nem aí para você. Eu não sabia da sua vida, dos seus problemas... Eu só desejava você. Muito! Mas era só isso. Então... o Julian Solo te pegou.

- Saga, me solta, por favor... – mas sua voz saía fraca. _Bonequinha_, pensou de novo. Saga, obviamente, o ignorou novamente.

Milo não entendia porque Saga estava lhe dizendo tudo aquilo e continuava a tentar sair de baixo de Saga, que o prendera com mais força abaixo de si e com uma das mãos afastava a farta franja do rosto de Milo. Estava cada vez mais difícil não brigar com Saga! Mas por que Saga falava aquilo agora? Que diferença faria a estas alturas? Milo sabia que sempre fora só desejo. Da parte de Milo também... Também Milo não sabia nada deles até ... Julian Solo. Ele não sabia que Kanon tinha asma, ele não sabia que Julian Solo os perseguia. Não entendia o porquê daquela obsessão de Saga por segurança. Ele só sabia o que a Grécia inteira sabia. Que Saga assumira a presidência das empresas Kyrillos com 18 anos, logo que perdera os pais e os tios em um naufrágio. Que ele era o responsável pelos primos mais novos. E que Saga conseguira os resultados mais espetaculares de toda a história das empresas Kyrillos, ganhando vários prêmios. Milo nunca pensara em como fora difícil para todos. Nunca pensara no que eles sofreram. Até pouco tempo atrás. Mas a voz de Saga interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Eu fiquei desesperado, Milo. E quando eu te vi naquela poltrona, machucado, eu... não sei! Eu não quis te perder de jeito nenhum. Acho que foi só então que eu me importei em saber quem era você. Só aí eu soube que você gosta de chocolate, e de qual lugar você mais gosta. Só então. E era tarde demais! Você desmaiou e eu achei que você estivesse morto, Milo. O MdM e o Deba tiveram que me segurar para eu não me jogar por cima de você na maca do hospital. Só então eu soube como você era importante para mim, Milo. Mas era tarde demais!

A voz de Saga se quebrou e ele fez um gesto de desamparo com a mão, como se não conseguisse continuar. _Saga chorava?_ Milo olhou-o surpreso e, pela primeira vez, parou de tentar se soltar. A voz de Saga estava insegura e era quase certo que lágrimas não derramadas brilhavam em seus olhos. Milo nunca o vira assim. Mas Milo não ousava interrompê-lo. Com uma mão, então, Saga pegou seu rosto pelo queixo, e o contornou levemente, como se o analisasse, como se procurasse por algo que o desagradasse. Algo além da mancha roxa embaixo de seu olho esquerdo, que teimava em não sair. Milo sentia-se tenso sendo analisado assim. E sinceramente esperava que Saga não ficasse irritado consigo novamente. Ele não iria agüentar e acabaria chorando. Ultimamente ele chorava por qualquer motivo, mas tentava esconder. Claro que Flor sabia, mas respeitava seu silêncio. _Bonequinha chorona_, pensou depreciativamente.

- A culpa... a culpa do que tinha acontecido era minha, Milo. Eu nunca pensei que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Mas aconteceu e ...e eu nem sabia quem era você! Nem isso. Logo que você foi para a UTI eu liguei para sua secretária e pedi para ela avisar a sua família, Milo e ... ela me disse que você ...não tinha ninguém. Que você era órfão desde os 12 anos e que a tia que te criou morrera há 3 anos atrás. E eu não sabia nem isso sobre você, Milo. Nem isso. Quando eu comecei a me interessar por você, o MdM investigou sua vida e me deu um relatório. Mas eu nem li. Eu só quis saber se você era ou não ligado à família Solo, se você era ou não um risco para nós. Eu nem quis saber quem era você, Milo! E você estava em coma. Céus! Eu faria qualquer coisa para fazer o tempo voltar e poder saber mais sobre você, Milo. A única coisa que me consolava era saber que você não sentia mais dor. Quando eu te via deitado na cama da UTI você parecia tão em paz, como se nada mais pudesse te atingir, Milo.

Saga estava praticamente por cima de Milo e continuava a contornar o seu rosto levemente, parando a cada marca que ainda não sumira... O coração de Milo batia descompassado. E ele sentia o coração de Saga igualmente disparado de encontro ao seu. Mas, naquele momento, Milo só pensava no que Saga lhe dissera. Sair de lá não era mais tão importante quanto esclarecer aquele ponto:

- Você... me viu na UTI, Saga?

- Eu... fiquei com você quando você esteve na UTI. Eu me mudei para o hospital nos 10 dias em que você ficou na UTI, Milo. Quando você acordou, eu estava com você, mas você não se lembra, não é?

E Milo se lembrou. Ele achara que Saga tivesse estado lá, mas ele acabara se convencendo de que fora outro sonho. Saga! Pois, sim! Ir visitá-lo na UTI! Ele era ocupado, tinha o que fazer. E Milo só tinha uma função para Saga. E ele estava impossibilitado de cumprí-la na UTI. Com certeza fora outro sonho, oras. Ele também sonhara muito com Kamus. Por que ele não poderia ter sonhado com Saga? E, assim pensando, Milo acabara se convencendo de que ele não vira Saga na UTI. Mas agora ele se lembrava. Saga realmente estivera com ele. Saga! Com ele!

- Eu... me lembro, sim. – Saga sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. _Milo se lembrava!_

- Desculpa nunca ter te perguntado sobre você. Desculpa, Milo! Eu... sou mesmo um egoísta. Eu sempre pensei nos meus problemas. Nunca pensei nos seus. Eu só sabia que eu te queria. Só isso.

- ... – Milo o olhava sem saber o que falar.

- E... quando você acordou... eu fiquei com vergonha de te ver... Eu até tentei uma vez, mas... eu vi você dormindo com o ...Flor. E eu ... fui embora. Eu aposto que o Afrodite sabe muito mais de você do que eu. Ele é assim! Ele se importa com as pessoas. Até comigo! Enfim, eu sei que você deve estar chateado comigo. Eu te agarrei, o Julian te atacou porque você estava conosco, eu não fui ao hospital e... nós pedimos para você depor que tentara suicídio! Desculpa, Milo. Por favor! – _Saga... chorava?_

_- ... – pronto! Bonequinha chorona, _pensou Milo quando suas lágrimas finalmente escorreram. Ele tentou desviar dos olhos de Saga, mas era tão difícil...

- Ah, Milo! Se eu não tivesse te forçado a ficar com a gente, isso não teria acontecido! Mas acredita em mim, Milo. Eu nunca achei que o Julian pudesse te atacar. E eu juro que não quis te pedir para depor que você tentou suicídio. Desculpa! Eu... até gritei com o Julian e disse que eu preferia entregá-lo à polícia.

- Foi... foi por isso ele se virou contra você, Saga?

- Talvez. Mas foi meu motorista quem morreu. Sempre .. sempre... é outra pessoa que ... paga por ficar perto de mim! – _tão triste_, pensou Milo, limpando as lágrimas de Saga com a ponta dos dedos.

E Milo, num impulso incontrolável, puxou a cabeça de Saga para perto de si e o beijou de forma tímida. Mas Saga, que não esperava por aquilo, sentiu-se nas nuvens, abraçou-se a Milo e virou-se, fazendo com que Milo ficasse por cima de si. Ele, então, segurou a cabeça de Milo pela nuca e puxou-a para perto de si, aprofundando o beijo, até que os lábios de Milo se abrissem para recebê-lo. Céus! Ele queria Milo. Queria muito! E ele achara que nunca mais iria tê-lo. Saga, então, percorreu o corpo de Milo com as mãos ávidas, ouvindo-o arfar. Lindo! Sim, Milo havia emagrecido, tinha ainda marcas de agressão, mas continuava lindo! E arfava aos seus toques, como se também o quisesse. Saga mordeu levemente o pescoço de Milo exatamente no lugar que ele se juntava a seu ombro e, para seu prazer, ouviu Milo gemer. Foi aí que Kanon entrou no quarto de forma espalhafatosa, assustando-os, e falando sem parar:

- AHÁ! Então os dois finalmente se acertaram! Já não era sem tempo! Caramba! Que tensão sexual! Como é que vocês agüentam? Bom, vamos jantar, Saga! Eu estou morto de fome! Ainda bem que eu vi a luz do quarto acesa. Odeio jantar sozinho! E depois vou querer participar da festa também, Milo. Sem essa de dar bola só para o Saga aí. Eu também estou a seco há três semanas esperando por você, Milo! CACETE! POR QUE SÓ TEM UM LUGAR NA MESA? Vou descer e pegar mais dois pratos! E aproveita e coloca um desses filmes no DVD para a gente ver enquanto come, Saga! – e Kanon saiu de sopetão, da mesma forma como entrara.

Milo sorriu ante o discurso injuriado de Kanon, olhando para a porta, sem acreditar. Por quê? Por que Saga não era tão fácil quanto Kanon? Por que Saga tinha que ser tão complicado? Mas a certeza de que Saga, afinal, se importava com ele o deixou feliz como não se julgara mais capaz. Desde... aquela noite... Milo achara que não voltaria mais a se sentir feliz. Era como se tudo tivesse ficado cinza de repente. E, agora, Saga dizia aquilo... E ainda o queria. E Kanon também. Já Saga, vendo Milo sorrir, decidiu que beijar Milo era definitivamente mais importante do que colocar um filme no DVD.

Evidentemente que quando Kanon voltou com os pratos ele reclamou muito. E, não satisfeito, afastou Milo sem gentileza alguma, subiu por cima de Saga e o beijou avidamente. Milo sentiu-se incendiar. E ele que não se julgara mais capaz. Ver aqueles dois se beijando o deixava sem fôlego. Eles eram tão absolutamente iguais. Mas tão absolutamente diferentes. Kanon, então, prendeu as mãos de Saga acima de sua cabeça e falou num tom de voz profundo, diferente do normal:

- Eu tive medo de te perder, Saga! Muito medo! – Saga olhou para Kanon visivelmente emocionado.

Kanon, então, saiu de cima de Saga e se aproximou de Milo felinamente. Saga sentou-se na cama e observou os dois, enquanto Kanon beijava Milo violentamente, até deixá-lo sem fôlego. Ah! Como ele sentira falta dos gêmeos.

- Também tive muito medo de te perder, Milo!

Milo também olhou para Kanon emocionado. Mas Kanon, que odiava momentos emotivos, apesar de dar causa a eles, levantou-se rápido da cama e falou:

- E agora vamos comer que eu estou morrendo de fome! Vem Saga! Vem Milo! Sem essa de ficarem os dois na cama sem mim!

Milo e Saga olharam-se e levantaram-se sorrindo. Sim, depois eles resolveriam o resto. Agora eles tinham que dar comida a Kanon, caso contrário ele nunca mais pararia de reclamar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Aí está o capítulo deste mês! Sim, eu sei que o Saga é TUDO. Eu sempre falei, não é? Mas juro que o Kamus também é um fofo. Meio cabeça dura, mas um fofo! _

_Gostaria de agradecer a todas as maravilhosas reviews que recebi. Muito obrigada! Acho que já disse, mas estou numa fase super complicada e escrever esta fic em especial anda muito difícil. Assim, são as reviews de vocês que me ajudam a não desistir dela. Assim, agradecimentos enormes e imensos a Teh Hayashi, Pure Petit Cat, Tsuki Torres, Allkiedis, Nine 66, Sirrah san, Boromira, Lukinha, Sara, Litha-chan e, muito especialmente, à Shiryuforever._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Abr/07_

1 Não fala assim.

2 Sua imaginação jamais

3 É verdade


	11. O Jogo

_Nunca te esqueci_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 11 – O Jogo

_Paris, dias atuais_

O telefone celular tocava há vários segundos. E ele olhava para o número do visor saboreando o que ouviria. Mas, finalmente, ele se decidiu a atender a ligação.

- Alô!

- A encomenda já foi entregue, Sr. Solo.

- E eles, onde estão?

- Saíram do restaurante há 5 minutos. Eles devem voltar para o hotel, segundo nossas informações.

- Ótimo! Mantenha-me informado.

- Sim, senhor!

Ah! E eles pensaram que se livrariam dele se saíssem de Atenas. Mas não! Claro que não! Ele queria que eles se sentissem em casa. E ele iria providenciar para que Paris se parecesse com Atenas. Ameaças, atentados, seqüestros, violência, medo. Tudo o que fosse necessário para que eles se sentissem em casa.

A atenção de Kanon seria sua. Só sua. Sempre. E ele ensinaria uma lição para aquele Saga insuportável! Não importava o quanto ele investisse em segurança, eles nunca fugiriam dele. Eles iriam aprender que o destino deles estava ligado à sua vontade. E a sua vontade era se livrar de Saga e de Milo e de qualquer pessoa que atravessasse o caminho de Kanon. Seu Kanon.

E Julian Solo sentou-se em sua poltrona preferida. Em breve seu celular tocaria novamente. Ah! Como ele gostava daquele jogo!

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Mú não cabia em si de feliz! Ele e Shaka almoçaram juntos. E ele falara com Shaka. Realmente falara. Ele contara que viera do Tibete, ou melhor, da China, já que o Tibete havia sido ocupado pela China há décadas. Ele contou que fora difícil deixar a China, mas resolveu não entrar em detalhes. Não! Ele precisava ser mais cauteloso. Se a vida, várias vezes, tentara lhe ensinar uma lição fora a de ser mais cauteloso. Ele precisava parar de se atirar de cabeça em tudo, pensando que aquilo seria a solução de todos os seus problemas. Tantas vezes ele errara... Mas dessa vez... dessa vez... algo lhe dizia que positivamente ele iria acertar. Com Shaka ele iria acertar. Shaka era tão seguro. Tão respeitado. Tão diferente de si. E Mú queria tanto ser daquele jeito... E, enquanto tudo isso passava rapidamente pela cabeça de Mú, seu telefone tocou:

- Mú, aqui é o Shion. Sobe na minha sala. E trás o Shaka com você. Por favor.

- O Shaka?

- Sim.

E Shion desligou. Ele sempre fazia aquilo. Falava o que tinha para dizer e desligava. Desde o princípio Mú estranhara esse jeito de Shion. Nunca dava para saber o que ele estava sentindo. Seu único parente. E eles eram tão distantes quanto se fossem completos estranhos. Mas que fosse. Pelo menos ele teria mais um motivo para falar com Shaka. E Mú saiu de sua sala em direção à sala de Shaka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava irado. Raios! Por que Milo fizera aquilo? Pedir para que ele, Kamus, fosse afastado do caso! Isso era péssimo para sua carreira. Absolutamente péssimo. E nunca lhe acontecera antes! Maldito fosse Milo!

Sim, no fundo ele sabia que destratara, ofendera e humilhara Milo. Terrivelmente. E, para piorar, ele fizera Milo passar mal na sua frente. Céus! O que dera em Milo, afinal? O que ele tinha? Pânico? Ansiedade? O que? Milo estava tão mudado. Frágil, amargo, dependente, preocupado. E Kamus ainda se lembrava do sorriso de Milo. Era luminoso, feliz, irresistível. Mas Milo perdera qualquer resquício de felicidade. O que teria acontecido com ele? Mas isso não era importante, afinal. Milo não merecia ser feliz. Claro! Ele se vendera. Ele bem que merecia aquilo. E Kamus tentou jogar para o fundo de sua cabeça as lembranças que ainda tinha de Milo.

Shion tinha toda razão! A melhor coisa que ele podia fazer era ficar longe de Milo. Mas será que ele iria conseguir?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Rhodes, 2 anos e 10 meses atrás_

_Kamus não conseguia dormir naquele maldito calor. Mas, para ser honesto consigo mesmo, não era só isso. Milo estava dormindo em seu quarto pela primeira vez. Sim, ele sabia que havia se convencido de que aceitaria se Milo não quisesse ficar consigo. Ele sabia que tinha se convencido de que ele somente aproveitaria a companhia de Milo, sem forçar nada. Ele sabia de tudo isso. Mas era difícil ver Milo dormindo na cama ao lado e não fazer nada. Kamus nunca se sentira assim antes!_

_Tão lindo, indefeso e confiante! Milo dormira com uma facilidade impressionante. E seus cabelos cascateavam pelo lençol branco. E Kamus se sentia um animal por querer tão fortemente jogar-se por cima de Milo e beijá-lo. Ele não podia fazer isso! Não! Mas, talvez, só enroscar os dedos naqueles cabelos. Milo dormia tão pesado! Ele nem iria notar. _

_E Kamus sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Milo, e agradou seus cabelos. Milo resmungou dormindo e se virou para o outro lado. Não! Ele tinha que parar com aquilo. Milo não ficava com homens. E Kamus jamais forçaria Milo a fazer algo que ele não quisesse._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina acabara de ouvir o recado daquele espanhol engraçado. Ela nunca imaginara que ele ligaria tão rápido. O que ela podia fazer? Encontrá-lo com uma trupe de seguranças? Quem iria querer se relacionar com eles? Por que tinha que ser assim? Claro! Por causa do maldito Julian Solo! Não bastasse tudo o que acontecera com a vida deles, eles ainda tinham que suportar a obsessão absurda de Julian Solo por Kanon. _Bom, pelo menos ele passara a fazer alguma coisa_, pensou Shina amarga! Claro que ele não fizera quando fora contra ela, Shina. Mas também não fizera quando fora contra Milo. Ele só resolvera fazer algo quando Julian Solo se voltara contra Saga. E Shina, sozinha em seu quarto, começou a se lembrar de como tudo começara...

Shina mal se lembrava dos próprios pais. Afinal, ela tinha seis anos quando eles morreram no naufrágio. Mas ela se lembrava daquela noite. Ela se lembrava do frio, das explosões, do medo, do cansaço. Ela se lembrava de ter nadado até onde podia e de depois ter sido carregada por Saga. Engraçado! Naquele tempo ela tinha muito medo dos primos Saga e Kanon! Eles eram tão mais velhos do que ela. Doze anos mais velhos.

Mas, naquela noite, eles ficaram com ela até ela parar de chorar. Saga a colocara no colo até que ela parasse de chorar. E quando ela finalmente parou, ela entendeu que seus pais haviam morrido. E, com o tempo, ela se esquecera quase que completamente deles. Para ela, sua família era Saga e Kanon. Eles cuidaram dela, brigaram com ela, brincaram com ela, iam às reuniões da escola e às festas de final de ano. Era para eles que Shina fizera suas lembranças de Dia dos Pais na escola. Para Saga e Kanon. Sempre eles. E ela acabara perdendo o medo deles. E tão logo ela entrou na adolescência, Shina acabara se convencendo de que gostava de Saga. Mas, ele, é claro, só se importava com as empresas Kyrillos. Claro que ela era grata. As empresas eram dela também. Mas ela se revoltara com a falta de atenção. E fizera todo o possível para chamar a atenção de Saga. Bebidas, rachas, brigas, namoros inadequados. Tudo! Mas tudo o que ela conseguira fora afastá-lo ainda mais.

E, um dia, do nada, Kanon a chamara para sair com ele. Ele precisava ir a um evento chato das empresas e queria companhia. E a convidou. E Shina, sem nada para fazer, foi. E os dois começaram a ir a todos os eventos juntos. E ela se divertia cada vez mais. E Kanon também, ao que parecia. Eles ficaram amigos, riam, conversavam sobre tudo e até sobre os pais de Shina. Kanon se lembrava deles e contava para Shina sobre como eles tinham sido. E a revolta foi passando. E o amor por Saga também. Shina e Kanon eram vistos sempre juntos, mesmo quando não havia eventos das empresas para comparecer. Eles sempre eram vistos juntos. Fora tão bom! Naquele tempo a segurança deles ainda não era tão rígida. E eles se divertiam! E Shina quase se esquecera daquele amor infantil que nutrira por Saga. E quase se esquecera daquela fase de revolta. E parara de arranjar brigas e namorados imprestáveis. Parara de dar tantos problemas na escola e entrara na faculdade. Tudo parecia melhorar. Mas... acontecera. Julian Solo! Fora aí que tudo mudara. Para todos.

Shina estava em uma _boite_ com Kanon, quando ele se afastara para pegar bebidas para os dois. Alguém se sentara em sua mesa e puxara seu braço. Tudo o que Shina se lembrava era de uma picada de injeção. E o mundo se apagou completamente. Depois disso, frio, cansaço, sede, perguntas infindáveis, uma horrível sensação de não saber o que se passava e o desejo de querer que aquilo acabasse. _Você está com o Kanon?... Você gosta dele?... Ele gosta de você?...Quando vocês começaram a sair?..._ Tudo era tão confuso! Finalmente Saga a tirara de lá. Sempre Saga. Ele a salvara novamente. E a pegara no colo novamente. E Kanon afastara-se completamente de sua vida. Shina perdera o amor infantil que sentira por Saga. Mas também perdera a amizade de Kanon. Eles nunca mais saíram. E nunca mais conversaram. E ela tivera que depor que tivera um episódio com drogas. Que fora uma _overdose._ Tudo para proteger o maldito Julian Solo! Kanon quisera proteger Julian Solo, mas não a ela.

E, assim, todos perderam a liberdade. Todos andavam com seguranças. Todos tinham medo de Julian Solo. E, com o tempo, Kanon e Saga se envolveram com Milo. Em verdade, fora a primeira vez que Shina os vira envolvidos com alguém. Shina sentira um ciúme raivoso, a princípio. Mas Milo era tão boa pessoa! Como toda a família, Shina o adorava. E se desesperara quando ele ficara entre a vida e a morte no hospital. Pobre Milo! Shina tinha certeza que Milo faria qualquer coisa para ter a sua vida de volta. E ela também faria. Qualquer coisa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo, Kanon e Saga estavam no elevador do hotel, subindo para o andar que fora fechado para eles por razões de segurança. Claro que Milo notara os olhares dos gêmeos. Ele vira quando Kanon pegara Saga pelo pulso e o agradara possessivamente. Ele ouvira Saga suspirar. E Milo sorrira enviesado. Ele sabia o que eles queriam. E, é claro, ele queria também. Se havia uma coisa que nunca havia mudado fora isso. O desejo entre eles. Nem Julian Solo conseguira mudar isso. E, sem que eles se falassem, os três dirigiram-se ao quarto de Saga. Eles passaram rapidamente pela sala de estar e foram diretamente para o quarto. Mal entraram, os gêmeos se beijaram... daquela forma. E Milo olhava-os fascinado, esperando o momento de se juntar a eles, sentindo o sangue pulsar rapidamente em suas veias. Foi aí que Kanon abriu os olhos. E ele empurrou Saga para longe e se encostou pesadamente à parede praguejando, com os olhos fixos na grande cama.

Saga e Milo rapidamente se viraram e lá viram três _bouquets_ de rosas lindamente embrulhados. Dois completamente secos e um com vida. Em cada um havia uma etiqueta com um nome. "Saga" e "Milo" nos _bouquets_ mortos. "Kanon" no _bouquet_ com vida. E Milo escutou a voz de Kanon, entrecortada. Oh, deuses, será que ele teria outra crise de asma?

- Pelo – inspira - menos ele – expira - ... se esqueceu – inspira – da... – expira - Shina!

_Não, aquilo nunca teria fim!_, pensou Milo enquanto Saga chamava MdM pelo celular. O hotel claramente não era seguro. E Milo foi pegar o remédio de Kanon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Santorini, menos de um ano atrás_

Milo acordou sem saber direito onde estava. Ele demorou poucos segundos para se dar conta de que estava nos braços de alguém. Saga! E Milo tateou o outro lado. Kanon! E as lembranças da noite anterior vieram. Kanon, Milo e Saga jantaram na varanda e riram muito com as histórias de Kanon sobre como ele havia freqüentado duas faculdades, uma por Saga e outra por si, enquanto Saga cuidava das empresas. Saga só ia à faculdade para fazer as provas. Segundo Kanon, vários colegas que Saga nem conhecia, julgavam-se grandes amigos de Saga. E Saga confirmou que várias vezes pessoas que ele nem sabia quem eram vinham falar com ele sobre os bons tempos da faculdade. Parecia que os gêmeos viviam trocando de lugar entre si e confundindo os outros. Como devia ser bom ter um irmão gêmeo! Saga e Kanon, então, quiseram saber como foram os tempos de faculdade de Milo. Bons tempos! Pena que ele os passara tão preocupado com as contas a pagar e com a doença de sua tia. Mas mesmo assim foram bons tempos. Às vezes ele ainda falava com seus amigos de faculdade. De vez em quando eles ainda saíam. E invariavelmente era divertido.

Terminado o jantar em que Kanon e Saga comeram mais do que Milo jamais os vira comer, os três foram ver um filme de DVD. Milo dormira poucos minutos depois do início do filme. Saco! E ele que estava com tanta vontade de ficar com os dois novamente. Mas ultimamente Milo dormia tão logo visse uma cama. Ou um sofá. Ou uma cadeira. Céus! Quando isso iria passar?

Mas, fazer o que? Agora ele tinha que se levantar ou ele iria atrasar todos novamente. E, silenciosamente, Milo dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Sem dúvida Saga e Kanon tinham ido dormir muito tarde e passariam a manhã dormindo. O melhor que ele tinha a fazer era tomar banho e se arrumar. Afinal, ele tinha uma sessão de fisioterapia. E tinha que descobrir os planos de Aioria para aquela ensolarada manhã. O leonino nunca conseguia parar quieto. Era mesmo impressionante como ele era cheio de energia, pensou Milo, enquanto se enxaguava e deixava-se levar pela água quente e pela sensação de bem estar. Ele se sentia tão relaxado que nem teve tempo de reagir quando a porta do chuveiro foi aberta e alguém o prensou violentamente contra a parede.

- Ah, Milo! E eu que pensei que você tivesse sentido a nossa falta. – _Kanon, claro_, pensou Milo.

- Acho que ele se esqueceu de nós, Kanon! – disse Saga beijando-o até deixá-lo sem condições de respirar.

Milo abraçou-se a Saga quando sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Foi aí que ele notou, com espanto, que Saga estava vestido. Bom, de camiseta e sunga, mas vestido. Dentro do chuveiro. E quando Kanon trocou de lugar com Saga para beijá-lo também, Milo notou que também ele estava vestido. O que os dois loucos queriam desta vez? Mas isso importava? Bom, passou a importar quando um dos dois desligou as torneiras e o outro colocou uma venda em seus olhos e a amarrou por trás de sua cabeça. Milo protestou:

- Não...

- Por que não, Milo? – _Saga ou Kanon? Raios, qual seria?Até a voz era parecida!, _pensou Milo.

- Eu... eu quero ver vocês! – Mas alguém começou a tocar seu corpo molhado de forma a que Milo perdesse toda a vontade de protestar. E fosse quem fosse, não estava mais com a camisa, notou Milo.

- Você não vai ver, Milo! – a voz soou bem perto de seu ouvido direito e Milo sentiu uma língua vaguear por seu pescoço.

- Senão vai estragar o jogo, Milo – a outra voz soou rouca, bem perto de seu ouvido esquerdo e Milo sentiu alguém mordiscar sua orelha.

- Que jogo? – _aquela voz rouca seria mesmo a sua?, _pensou Milo espantado.

Era mesmo impressionante como os gêmeos despertavamo seu desejo mais violento. E Milo foi puxado pela mão, conduzido ao quarto e jogado de volta na cama. Completamente molhado.

- O jogo funciona assim... – mas a voz se calou, enquanto mãos passavam sofregamente por seu corpo. E seu corpo reagia de acordo.

- Você tem que adivinhar quem somos nós, Milo. – continuou outra voz.

Mas a voz se calou quando seu membro foi tomado pelos lábios de alguém. E Milo suspirou. Sim, ele gostava daquele jogo. Muito. E Milo estendeu as mãos, mas agarrou o vazio. Milo gemeu quando sentiu uma língua em seu membro. Raios! Ele queria vê-los. E Milo estava para tirar a venda quando alguém subiu por cima dele e falou bem perto de sua boca:

- E se você errar, Milo, você vai ter que fazer o que nós quisermos. – _Céus! Fosse quem fosse estava ensaiando para enfiar o próprio membro em sua boca_!, pensou Milo, meio que zonzo, enquanto o outro continuava a chupá-lo daquele jeito enlouquecedor.

- Errar... aah... o que...?

- Errar quem somos nós, Milo – falou uma voz divertida, notando a dificuldade de Milo em acompanhar o assunto. – Se você errar vai ter que fazer o que nós quisermos, Milo.

Novamente a voz soava perto de sua boca. E Milo tentou alcançar aquela boca. Mas não conseguiu. Ela fugira do seu alcance. Droga! Milo tentou alcançar aquele corpo sobre o seu, mas ele foi impedido. Alguém segurava forte suas mãos contra a cama.

- Você concorda com as regras do jogo, Milo? – a voz estava marcada pelo desejo e Milo sentiu-se em chamas.

Raios! E dava para não concordar com o que quer que aqueles dois quisessem? Eles sabiam que deixavam Milo fora de si. E o provocavam sem dó. Até mesmo agora! Um ditava as regras do jogo e o outro continuava a chupá-lo. Milo se contorcia e gemia, mas o ouro o segurava, aguardando uma resposta.

- ... Concordo!...Aah...

- Você promete fazer o que nós quisermos, se você perder, Milo? – _ah, o outro ia mais rápido... mais... rápido..._

- ...aah... – Novamente Milo tentou agarrar o gêmeo que estava mais perto, mas ele fugiu novamente.

- Você promete, Milo? – _Raios! Cala a boca!_, pensou Milo

- Sim... O que vocês quiserem... Aah... Vem cá!

- Ótimo! – e ele enfiou novamente o membro na boca de Milo e rapidamente se adequou ao ritmo do outro.

Milo arfava e se contorcia. E o gêmeo por cima de si ofegava de forma audível, enquanto Milo o segurava pela cintura e chupava-o o melhor que podia. Quem seria ele? Se às vezes ele tinha dificuldades em diferenciá-los quando os via, como ele faria isso agora, vendado e excitado? Pelos deuses! Com o que será que ele fora concordar? Mas Milo se perdia em sensações. Seu coração estava disparado. Sua respiração, pesada. E sua audição estava mais sensível. Ele ouvia cada gemido, cada suspiro do gêmeo acima dele. E ouvia sons e palavras desconexas do outro. E seus próprios gemidos soavam alto em seus ouvidos. Ah! Até que estar vendado tinha suas compensações! E agora o gêmeo que estava por cima dele gemia e parecia bem próximo de explodir. E ele também estava próximo! _Muito... muito... perto..._, pensou Milo, quando sentiu o prazer chegar. O seu e o do gêmeo acima dele. Milo tinha certeza de que se não estivesse vendado, ele veria a luz brilhar mais forte. E ele queria ver a luz! E queria ver os gêmeos! Em meio a espasmos de prazer, Milo tentou tirar a venda, mas foi prontamente impedido por um dos gêmeos, que segurou forte suas mãos, enquanto Milo ainda ouvia a respiração descompassada do outro, que caíra ao seu lado. Céus! Ele queria vê-lo. Queria ver o prazer refletido naquele rosto. Vê-lo arfar ao seu lado. Puxá-lo para perto de si. E o outro gêmeo não o deixava.

- Não, Milo! Adivinha! Quem te chupou? – _Quem foi_?, pensou Milo. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia.

- Não...sei.

- Ah, Milo! ... Que pena!...Você perdeu a primeira rodada. E vai fazer o que nós quisermos.

- O que? O que eu vou fazer? – sim, aquele jogo o excitava. Ele iria adorar tomar um dos gêmeos para si. Qualquer um dos dois.

- Quando o jogo terminar! Daí nós te diremos o que você vai fazer, Milo – disse a outra voz, enquanto Milo era forçado a ficar de joelhos por quatro mãos.

- Eu quero saber agora! – disse Milo, quando sentiu um dedo penetrá-lo fundo e suspirou profundamente. Ele caiu para frente, nos braços de um dos dois que parecia preparado para pegá-lo.

- Você vai saber quando nós quisermos, Milo - disse uma voz decidida por trás de sua nuca, enquanto uma mão poderosa segurou-o pelos cabelos molhados e outra penetrou-o com dois dedos. Milo estremeceu fortemente. Doía. Mas era bom! Muito bom!

Toda e qualquer exigência foi sumariamente esquecida quando três dedos entraram e Milo foi puxado para o colo de alguém. Ele estava entregue. Sem nenhuma vontade de resistir. Sim, ele queria se dar. Pena que ele não soubesse qual dos dois o tomaria. Mãos percorriam o seu corpo com avidez. Alguém mordia seu corpo enquanto ele era encaixado sobre o membro do outro gêmeo. E quando ele gemeu de dor, sua boca foi tomada tão fortemente que seus gemidos foram engolidos. E Milo era puxado para cima e para baixo numa cadência enlouquecedora. E, enquanto isso, o outro gêmeo o beijava. Milo agarrou-o fortemente, mordendo-o e apertando-o até ouvi-lo gemer e tremer em seus braços. Milo agarrou o membro do gêmeo à sua frente com a mão esquerda, já que a direita ainda não funcionava bem, e o estimulou como pode. E os gemidos do gêmeo compensavam tudo. Céus! Mas qual seria ele? Saco! Aquela venda estava começando a irritar. Ele queria ver! Ver os dois! Vê-los se pegar! Milo ia tentar tirá-la de novo, quando ouviu:

- Quem sou eu, Milo? – a voz pesada de desejo do gêmeo que o penetrava o pegou de surpresa.

_Quem seria ele? Qual dos dois_? Naquele momento Milo tinha sérias dúvidas se saberia o próprio nome. E, para piorar, o gêmeo à sua frente resolveu que ele também iria estimular Milo. Ah! Como se ele precisasse de mais estímulo! Ele estava tonto de prazer. Perdido em fortes sensações. Vendado. À mercê dos dois...!

- Quem sou eu, Milo? ...Quem?... Quem?

Agora a voz acompanhava a cadência dos movimentos. E Milo sabia que os gêmeos estavam próximos, muito próximos. E ele também. E ele ainda tinha que descobrir quem era Saga e quem era Kanon. Mas ele estava tonto. Tonto de prazer. Milo tentou retirar novamente a venda, mas o gêmeo à sua frente o impediu e falou bem próximo ao seu pescoço, com a voz pesada de desejo:

- Quem sou eu, Milo?

E isso era importante? E a quem ele devia responder? Ao da frente, ao de trás? Oh, céus! E Milo gemeu novamente ao ser penetrado profundamente. E ele perdeu completamente o rumo do raciocínio e a noção de onde estava. Principalmente quando ele gozou e os dois também. E tudo o que ele ouvia era... _Quem sou eu...? Quem...?...Quem...? Aaah..._ Estava tão longe... longe... Muito... longe... E ele ...flutuava... Era...tão... bom... Mas alguém o chacoalhou e chamou seu nome. Ele tinha que adivinhar...

- ...Saga?...

- Errou de novo, Milo!

Milo sentiu a venda ser retirada, mas não viu muita coisa, pois tudo estava estranhamente turvo e rodando à sua frente. Um dos dois o segurava no colo e agradava seus cabelos ainda úmidos. O outro agradava suavemente o seu rosto e o olhava com um ar preocupado. A respiração de todos estava agitada, descompassada.

- Descansa, Milo!

_Descansar? Ah, não!_ Agora era a vez dele. Não era justo! Ele ia reclamar. Exigir um dos dois para si. Ele queria os dois. Queria demais. Mas ele estava tão ... tonto... e cansado...

- ...Não! Agora sou eu!... É a minha vez!..

- Depois que você acordar, Milo.

Aquela voz quase hipnótica o convenceu com facilidade. E Milo estava para se entregar ao sono quando foi chacoalhado novamente:

- Não dorme ainda, Milo! Você perdeu o jogo! – _É mesmo! Eu perdi_!, lembrou-se, Milo.

- Você não quer saber o que você vai ter que fazer, Milo? – _eu... quero saber,_ pensou Milo tentando afastar o sono.

- O que eu ... vou ter que fazer?... – mas Milo estava tão cansado... Sua voz estava se perdendo...

- Você vai morar conosco, Milo.

- E vai andar sempre com seguranças.

Ah! Era isso que eles queriam. Que Milo morasse na casa deles e que sempre fosse vigiado por aquele opressivo esquema de segurança...

- Não!... Eu... não...

Mas Saga segurou fortemente sua cabeça pela nuca e o beijou até que ele desistisse de falar ou de pensar. O que mesmo ele ia dizer? Então eles o deitaram na cama e Milo sentiu que alguém o limpava. Ele estava com tanto sono... Seus olhos se fechavam sozinhos. Ele precisava dormir. Ele estava cansado. Muito, muito cansado. Mas Milo ainda os ouvia ao longe... _Você perdeu o jogo, Milo_... _Você prometeu, Milo..._ _Vem morar com a gente, Milo... Diz que sim, Milo... Sim... Diz que sim..._

- ...Eu...eu vou...

E Milo finalmente dormiu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga ia descer para tomar o café da manhã com a família, pois eles precisavam conversar sobre as novas medidas de segurança que seriam adotadas. Mas, antes de descer, Saga resolvera passar novamente no quarto de Milo, afinal ele ficara preocupado. Milo quase desmaiara na frente deles. Eles o forçaram demais. Mas eles tinham, simplesmente tinham, que fazer Milo concordar em ir morar com eles. Era para a segurança de Milo, afinal. Os métodos não importavam.

Milo ainda dormia. Ele devia estar cansado! Mas fora tão bom tê-lo novamente! Milo era fogoso, indomável, voraz, curioso e lindo. Sim, Saga sentira a falta de Milo. E, pelo jeito, Milo sentira a falta de Saga e Kanon também. E Saga se abaixou e suavemente beijou Milo. Ele ia dar um jeito de proteger Milo. Aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer, prometeu-se Saga.

Lá embaixo, MdM já conversava com Kanon e o chamou para perto tão logo Saga apareceu:

- Saga! Kanon! Resolveram a _situazzione_ do Milo? Nós não temos como garantir a segurança dele se ele continuar morando naquele cubículo! E ele pensa que tudo vai voltar ao normal! _Che imbecillitá!_ O Julian quer matá-lo! - mas era visível que até mesmo MdM estava preocupado com Milo.

- Ele vai morar conosco, MdM – foi Saga quem respondeu, mas seu tom era ... estranho.

- E ele... concordou? – MdM tinha a impressão de que Milo jamais concordaria com aquilo. O que será que Saga fizera?

- Concordou, MdM. E ele vai sempre andar com seguranças. – Kanon completou.

- _Perfetto_! – MdM parecia aliviado.

- E MdM – era Kanon - Eu ... eu me decidi. Nós vamos comunicar à polícia que o Julian tentou matar o Saga! – Saga virou-se para Kanon, surpreso.

- Tem certeza, Kanon? – mas a voz de Saga soava feliz.

- Certeza absoluta, Saga! Nunca estive tão certo de algo. – Kanon soava positivo.

- Finalmente, Kanon – disse MdM feliz.

Saga abraçou Kanon fortemente. Ele sabia que as coisas iriam melhorar. Ainda que demorasse, ainda que fosse difícil, as coisas finalmente iriam melhorar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Não! Não é uma ilusão! Num acesso de inspiração eu escrevi este capítulo! Ah, se fosse sempre assim... É que fiquei realmente feliz com as reviews. Obrigada! _

_Bom, devo começar a contar, aos poucos, as histórias de cada um. Vamos ver se fica bom! E o lemon... bom, o lemon... ficou bom...? (Virgo insegura com o lemon, como sempre)._

_Agradeço, como sempre, as reviews maravilhosas que recebi de vocês. Aliás, acho que minha inspiração repentina deveu -se às reviews. Obrigada, Teh Hayashi, Tsuki Torres, Allkiedis, Sirrah san, Boromira, Sara, Litha-chan, Shiryuforever, Nuriko-riki, Kimera, Dark Ookami, Mussha, Athenas de Áries e Kiara Salkys._

_Beijos da _

_Virgo-chan_


	12. Premiação

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 12 – Premiação

_Paris, dias atuais_

Kamus estava revoltado com sua estadia em Lyon. Maldito fosse Shion. Mandara-o para a sucursal de Lyon por mais de um mês para resolver alguns problemas administrativos. Problemas, pois sim! Quer dizer... Ele estava trabalhando como um louco. Por evidente vários casos estavam parados, havia vários clientes com quem se reunir e várias medidas administrativas a serem tomadas. Mas, sinceramente, Kamus não esperava que Shion o achasse tão ingênuo. Era óbvio que ele o despachara de Paris em virtude da chegada de Milo e de Aioria Kyrillos ao escritório. Shion não o queria por perto para causar problemas.

Mas Marin e Shaka ligavam-lhe todos os dias para lhe contar as novidades. Assim, Kamus sabia que Milo e Aioria estavam sendo atendidos por Shaka e Mú. Sabia que Shaka e Mú estavam se dando bem melhor. Sabia que Milo passava dois dias da semana em Atenas em três dias em Paris. Sabia que Aioria continuava ignorando Marin, para desespero desta. Sabia que todos se encontravam encantados com a simpatia de Milo. Sabia que Milo tornara-se amigo de Shaka e de Mú. Sabia das novas contratações. E, principalmente, sabia que ele, Kamus, encontrava-se desesperado para voltar a Paris.

_Parbleu_! Shion achava mesmo que _il était_ _un enfant__1_ e que podia mandar nele daquela forma. E, mal chegou ao escritório, Kamus recebeu a informação de que Shion queria que ele voltasse com urgência a Paris. Finalmente! E Kamus reservou passagem no primeiro vôo para Paris e foi correndo ao aeroporto. Hoje mesmo ele daria um jeito de ver Milo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mú sorria enquanto se dirigia à sala de Milo. Pela primeira vez desde que se mudara para Paris, tudo estava correndo muito bem para ele. Ele estava apaixonado, ainda que não tivesse a coragem de admitir. Ele tinha amigos em Paris. Aliás, desde que Milo e Aioria passaram a trabalhar no escritório deles, os três se tornaram grandes amigos. Marin e Shura invariavelmente se juntavam a eles também. Até mesmo Mú notara que Marin estava a fim de Aioria, mas o grego parecia continuar a ignorá-la, apesar dos esforços dela em sempre estar por perto.

E, para finalizar, Mú estava trabalhando no caso mais importante do escritório. Mas, o mais importante, era que ele e Shaka estavam se dando cada vez melhor.

Sim, definitivamente ele tinha motivos para estar feliz. Era agora bastante comum que ele e Shaka almoçassem juntos. Era cada vez mais normal que eles conversassem. Por várias vezes Mú notara Shaka olhando-o. Porém, quando Mú olhava de volta, Shaka imediatamente saía de perto. Bom, mas era uma questão de tempo. Mú tinha a certeza mais absoluta de que tudo iria terminar bem. Claro! Era evidente que Shaka estava a fim dele. Mas Shaka era tão reservado que tinha problemas em admitir. Claro que era isso! Logo, logo isso se resolveria. Pelo menos, era o que Mú esperava.

Mas, enquanto andava, nem mesmo Mú pode deixar de notar a agitação que parecia tomar conta de todos. Por que será que todos estavam cochichando? Mas isso realmente não era importante para Mú. Sua atenção estava dirigida a assuntos mais importantes. Shaka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saco! Não bastasse Julian Solo infernizar a vida deles ele agora fizera... aquilo. E Milo, mais uma vez, olhou para a bala de revólver com seu nome que recebera no escritório. Realmente Julian Solo tomara gosto por ameaças de filme _trash_. Mas o pior fora que sua secretária abrira o pacote e espalhara a notícia para o escritório inteiro. Assim, na última meia hora, sua sala virara um ponto turístico. Todo mundo passava por lá para saber o que estava acontecendo. E, aparentemente, ninguém se convencia com a história mal contada de Milo de que devia ser uma brincadeira. E ele com tanta coisa para fazer. Maldita secretária! E Milo pegou o telefone e ligou para ela.

- Camille, amanhã eu preciso ir a Atenas. Descubra com minha secretária de Atenas se eu posso usar o avião da empresa ou se devo tomar um avião de carreira, por favor! – e Milo ouviu a porta de sua sala se abrir mais uma vez, mas nem olhou para saber quem seria o curioso da vez. Saco!

- ...

- Sim, Camille. Eu vou viajar. Não, não tem perigo, Camille. Eu já te disse que deve ser brincadeira de uns amigos meus...

- ...

- Eu não vou avisar a polícia, Camille. Foi uma brincadeira, eu já disse.

- ...

- Por favor, faça o que eu te pedi, Camille.

E, sem paciência, Milo desligou o telefone e olhou para quem estava sentado diante de sua mesa. Kamus! Era só o que faltava. Ele voltara. E naquele dia, por um infeliz acaso. Milo já estava aborrecido com a curiosidade do escritório inteiro e, agora, Kamus aparecia em sua sala depois de mais de um mês. O que será que ele queria? Bom, claro que devia ser para ofendê-lo. Claro! Mas ele iria espantar Kamus logo dali. Hoje ele estava sem paciência.

- Kamus! Eu sei que você deve ter sentido falta de me ofender, mas eu estou ocupado agora, como você pode notar. – seu tom de voz era o mais condescendente possível, mas Kamus o ignorou.

- _Je ne crois pas__2_ que alguém te mande uma bala com seu nome de brincadeira, Milo.

- Você não conhece meus amigos, Kamus. – frio e distante, era assim mesmo que ele devia falar com Kamus.

- Quem quer te matar, Milo?

- Ninguém, Kamus. Foi uma brincadeira.

- Fala comigo, Milo Quem quer te matar?

- Ninguém, Kamus. Foi uma brincadeira. – repetiu Milo num tom enfastiado. Era pelo menos a vigésima vez que ele repetia aquilo nos últimos minutos. Mas Kamus ressentiu-se do tom.

- QUEM QUER TE MATAR, MILO?

A_h! Agora Kamus acha que pode gritar comigo, _pensou Milo amargo. Eles não se viam há mais de um mês e agora Kamus invadia sua sala e gritava com ele. Maldito Kamus! Maldito Julian! Ele estava cheio de viver assim! Acuado, com medo, se escondendo.

- Bom, Kamus, eu realmente preferia não falar sobre isso, mas quando eu dei em cima dos gêmeos milionários, eu cobrei menos do que o Sindicato dos Prostitutos de Atenas recomendava. Assim, alguns prostitutos vingativos querem me matar. É só isso. Nada para se preocupar! Pode ir ofender outra pessoa agora, Kamus.

E Milo se levantou para encher seu copo de água. Afinal, ver novamente Kamus o abalara e ele precisava se acalmar. Era ridículo, ele sabia, importar-se tanto assim com Kamus. Kamus o odiava, afinal. Mas Kamus também se levantou pronto para jogar Milo na parede, com raiva. Ah, mas desta vez ele estava preparado! E Milo, mais rápido, desviou-se, deu a volta no corpo de Kamus e torceu o braço dele de forma dolorosa. O ruivinho estava à sua mercê. Era assim que Kamus devia ficar. Assim e de boca calada. Kamus virara o rosto e o olhava alarmado. Não, ele não devia ter respondido assim a Kamus ou o agredido, mas Milo estava cheio. Cheio de tudo. Ele podia explicar o que fosse que a conclusão de Kamus seria sempre a de que ele se vendera. Que ele não prestava. Que ele só se importava com dinheiro. Para que explicar? E ele odiava falar na "crise Solo", afinal. E Milo olhava Kamus apreciativamente. _Bonito! Muito, muito bonito! _Mas logoKamus começou a falar de novo. Maldição!

- Você é sempre desafiador, _n'est pas_, Milo? _Jamais_ tem que explicar _rien__3_ para _personne__4_. Orgulhoso, intratável! E depois se ofende quando eu tiro as minhas conclusões. Se ao menos você falasse comigo, Milo.

Mas Milo quase não o ouvia. Afinal, ele estava tendo dificuldades para pensar. Ele estava completamente envolvido pela proximidade de Kamus. _Tão... bonito_! Mas Milo chacoalhou levemente a cabeça:

- Eu não te devo explicações, Kamus. Você não significa nada para mim. Nada! – o tom continuava frio. Ótimo!

- QUEM QUER TE MATAR, MILO? – berrou Kamus fora de si. A proximidade de Milo mexia demais com ele.

- Bom, Kamus, para quem olha de fora, parece que é você quem quer matar o Milo! Bom, e que ele quer matar você, é claro!

A voz suave de Shion pegou os dois de surpresa. Ninguém o ouvira entrar, mas agora ele estava parado diante da porta fechada, olhando a cena com interesse. Milo imediatamente soltou Kamus, que se afastou um pouco.

- Kamus, eu quero que você me espere na minha sala.

- _D'accord, Shion. Bonne voyage, Milo__5_! – e Kamus se retirou pisando duro.

- Milo, minha secretária me informou que você recebeu uma bala com seu nome e eu vim falar com você. – disse Shion, enchendo um copo de água e o estendendo a Milo.

- Foi... uma brincadeira, Shion.

- Eu sei que não foi, Milo. E eu acho que você devia falar com a polícia. – nem mesmo Milo pensou em desafiar Shion. Ele sabia. Era um fato.

- Antes eu preciso falar com o chefe de segurança da família Kyrillos, Shion. E hoje é aniversário do Afrodite. Eu... eu não quero perturbá-lo com isso... O Flor ... ele vai ficar preocupado comigo – nem mesmo Milo sabia porque falara com Shion.

- Se você precisar de ajuda eu destaco um advogado da área criminal. O Shura, talvez.

- Obrigado, Shion. Quando eu voltar de Atenas eu falo com você.

- Ótimo! - Shion hesitou – Milo, você quer que eu afaste o Kamus do escritório novamente? Eu posso mandá-lo de volta para a sucursal de Lyon por uns meses.

- Não precisa, Shion. Fui eu que provoquei o Kamus. A culpa é minha...

- Ok. Me procura quando você voltar, Milo.

- Obrigado, Shion.

E Shion se retirou enquanto Mú entrava na sala de Milo. Ele ficara parado com um dos advogados novos ouvindo os berros de Kamus. O que havia acontecido desta vez?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Maldito Milo! Teimoso e orgulhoso! E era óbvio que ele estava sendo ameaçado. Por quê? Por que Milo não confia em mim?_, pensava Kamus, desesperado, sentado diante da mesa de Shion. Foi então que uma notícia impressa bem no centro da mesa de Shion chamou sua atenção. Kamus estendeu a mão e pegou a folha, que tinha a seguinte manchete: TENTATIVA DE ASSASSINATO DE EMPRESÁRIO CHOCA A GRÉCIA. A notícia era de poucos meses atrás. Mas foi uma das fotos que chamou a sua atenção... Milo! Milo estava em uma das fotos.

Com o coração aos pulos, Kamus iniciava a leitura da notícia quando ouviu a voz suave de Shion atrás de si:

- Ah, Kamus! Vejo que achou a notícia que eu separei para você.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, mansão Kyrillos_

Milo saía da terapia e se dirigia à mansão Kyrillos. Ele estava com pressa. Afinal, nesta noite seria a cerimônia da premiação de Saga e ele não podia se atrasar. E Milo sorriu. Era engraçado notar como Saga estava nervoso. Ele odiava falar em público ou receber homenagens. _É, até Saga tem fraquezas_, pensou Milo divertido.

Milo já morava na mansão Kyrillos há três meses. Três meses em que sua vida virara de ponta cabeça. Em primeiro lugar, ele não se acostumava com o fato de não ter seu espaço e de depender dos Kyrillos. Mas, pior do que isso, era o fato de andar sempre com seguranças. Milo odiava isso. Ele já discutira com Saga várias vezes, mas ele era irredutível. Saga também dera um jeito de Milo prestar serviços internamente nas empresas Kyrillos. Tão logo Milo voltara ao escritório, ele fora avisado por seu chefe que ele iria ser lotado nas empresas Kyrillos, vez que o diretor jurídico se aposentara e o novo advogado parecia enlouquecer a todos (_Aioria, é claro!_). E, para encerrar, Saga obrigara-o a fazer terapia, além de fisioterapia. Segundo Saga, isso ajudaria Milo a superar o... incidente. Sim, definitivamente Saga tomara as rédeas da sua vida. Ele não tinha mais controle de nada. O controle era de Saga.

Milo sabia que parecia ingratidão! Saga fazia de tudo para que Milo ficasse protegido e Milo odiava isso. Mas o que mais ele podia fazer? Ele prometera a Saga e a Kanon que iria morar com dois. Ele prometera que andaria sempre com seguranças. Ele sabia que Julian Solo queria matá-lo, ainda mais depois que ele mudara seu depoimento e acusara Julian... do incidente. A família inteira pedira para que ele se cuidasse. E, em sua cabeça, aquela era a sua família. A família que ele sempre quisera. E Saga e Kanon... bom, Milo os queria muito. Muito mesmo. E ele tinha que parar de pensar nisso agora. Hoje era o dia de Saga! E Milo gostava demais de Saga. Isso era mais do que certo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Saco! Se tivesse um jeito de fazer meu trabalho e deixar de ir a essas cansativas cerimônias de premiação_...! Arrumar-se, colocar um _smoking_, arrastar os primos contrariados para um jantar chato e cheio de discursos e... pior do que tudo... ter que fazer um discurso de agradecimento para centenas de pessoas. Por que não o esqueciam? Por que Kanon não podia dizer que era ele e discursar? Kanon nunca se importara de discursar em público. Muito pelo contrário! Kanon era a face simpática das empresas Kyrillos. Saga já pedira mil vezes a Kanon que fingisse ser ele nessas premiações, mas Kanon nunca aceitara. Kanon nunca concordara em ser premiado no lugar de Saga. Nunca! Kanon sempre dissera que aquela era uma honra que Saga merecia e não ele! Honra! _Pentelhação, pois sim_, pensava Saga enquanto amarrava a gravata borboleta. _Ótimo! Pareço um pingüim_, pensou descendo a escada para encontrar Aioria, Afrodite, Milo, Shina, Kanon, MdM e Aldebaran já prontos e esperando por ele (_fora uma imensa dificuldade arranjar um smoking do tamanho do Aldebaran_). Todos de _smoking. _Bom, menos Shina que estava num provocante vestido verde.

- Saga! _Io_ e o Deba precisamos mesmo ir ao jantar?

MdM estava completamente deslocado. Deba concordava entusiasticamente com o colega. Por que mesmo Saga os obrigara a ir ao jantar com eles? Bom, nem Saga sabia mais o porquê. Devia ser porque os dois eram amigos da família, oras. Assim, os dois iriam ao jantar como convidados, sendo que Sorrento estaria encarregado de chefiar a segurança. E ele definitivamente precisava de todos os seus amigos se ele ia discursar em público. _Saco!_

- Ah, sim. Vão, sim! Se eu vou passar por isso, vocês vão também! – sua voz transparecia o seu desgosto.

- Pára, Saga! Toda vez é a mesma coisa! Não pode ser tão ruim! – _Kanon, é claro_!

- Então vai no meu lugar, Kanon. Eu já te pedi centenas de vezes!

- Não! A honra é sua, Saga!

- _Si_, Saga! E nós vamos com você! – _Shina não berrava que não queria ir_?

- Saga, você aumentou novamente o faturamento da empresa. Você merece este prêmio. E qual o problema de fazer um discursozinho na frente de todos? – _Claro que Flor não tinha problema algum em aparecer. Era só ver como ele estava vestido, com aquela gravata azul piscina!,_ pensou Saga. _Mas ele também não reclamava de ter que ir?_

- Porra, Saga! Não demora mais do que 2 horas! – _não! Não o Aioria. Ele sempre brigava quando tinha que comparecer a estes eventos. O que tinha acontecido com todos, afinal?, _pensou Saga espantado.

- E nós estamos com você, Saga! – _Milo! Milo tinha acontecido com todos_.

De alguma forma todos estavam mais próximos desde que Milo viera morar com eles a três meses atrás. Sim, Saga sabia que teria que conversar com Milo um dia desses. Ele sabia que Milo estava se sentindo preso e tudo o mais, mas Saga adorava ter Milo sempre por perto. _E tudo aquilo era para a proteção de Milo, afinal_, pensou Saga para se consolar. Julian Solo não desistira de matar Milo. Nem Milo e nem ele mesmo, pensou Saga, afastando aquele incômodo pensamento da cabeça.

E eles saíram em direção ao teatro no qual ocorreria a premiação. Saga, pelo caminho, tentava se lembrar do pequeno discurso que Kanon preparara para ele.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, salão da premiação _

Mal chegaram, alguém da organização chamou Saga para os bastidores. Este era um dos motivos pelos quais Saga odiava aquelas cerimônias. Pelo menos os outros ficavam sentados em uma mesa comendo ou bebendo. Já ele tinha que ficar nos bastidores, esperando ser chamado para, então, fazer um discurso em frente a muitas pessoas, várias das quais queriam exatamente o prêmio que ele estava ganhando. Droga! Ele precisava falar novamente com o assessor de imprensa das empresas Kyrillos. A exposição na mídia era boa, desde que não viesse com essas perdas de tempo. Mas, pacientemente, Saga foi com a moça que o chamou. Por mais que ele odiasse aquilo, ele tinha que se lembrar que estava ali representando as empresas e que tinha, ao menos, que parecer estar feliz com aquilo.

- Kanon, Milo! Vocês podem ficar lá comigo? - chamou Saga. Kanon e Milo estavam para se levantar quando ouviram a moça falar:

- Sinto muito, Sr. Kyrillos! Somente as pessoas que serão premiadas são permitidas nos bastidores.

- _Guarda_! O _signore_ Kyrillos vai com um segurança! – E MdM acenou para Sorrento, que estava na lateral do salão. _MdM nunca parava de trabalhar, mesmo quando não devia estar trabalhando_, pensou Saga sorrindo.

- Não, senhor! A segurança é fornecida pela organização do evento. Somente o homenageado e as pessoas da organização são permitidos nos bastidores. – repetiu a menina como se tivesse decorado aquela frase.

- Ou o senhor Kyrillos vai com um segurança, ou ele não vai! – Deba estava sem o costumeiro bom humor. _Devia ser devido ao smoking_, pensou Saga.

- MdM e Deba, desencanem – disse Saga – o que pode acontecer lá atrás? Toda vez eu vou sozinho. Eu vou e em menos de 1 hora vocês me vêem no palco e lamentam pelo meu discurso.

E Saga se levantou, resignado. Pelo menos estava perto de acabar. Milo lhe sorriu encorajando-o e Kanon o abraçou. MdM olhou-o como se o quisesse estrangular. Mas, a seguir, prestou atenção a algo que Flor lhe dizia. Só mesmo Flor para acalmar o mau gênio de MdM. E Saga se foi. Fazer o que? Pelo menos estava perto de acabar. E se tudo corresse bem, ele não ficaria nervoso e não erraria o discurso.

_0000000000000000000000000_

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, salão da premiação _

Mal Saga se afastou, uma figura alta, loira e vestida de vermelho se dirigiu para a mesa deles. Ela atraía os olhares de todos do sexo masculino e sabia disso! Bom, em verdade, algumas figuras do sexo feminino também a olhavam, mas Tétis Solo sinceramente não se importava mais com isso. Com o tempo ela passara a achar que nada seria diferente se ela andasse por aí com uma cauda de sereia. Chamar a atenção era o seu natural. O que ela podia fazer? Mas ela vira a mesa da família Kyrillos e decidira que precisava falar com eles. Nem ela mesma sabia o que ela iria falar, mas ela iria. E resolutamente dirigiu-se para lá, passando em frente a Sorrento, que voltava para a lateral do salão. _Deuses! Quem será essa_?, pensou ele e ficou ao longe admirando-a.

_000000000000000000000000_

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, bastidores _

Saga estava sentado num banco duro, tentando ler naquela luz fraca o discurso que Kanon preparara para ele. Mas era realmente complicado com o som alto que aquela banda horrível produzia. Que saco! Lá atrás o som era tremendamente irritante. E todos estavam no salão. E ele, o homenageado da noite, ficava lá, nos bastidores, como se não tivesse nada o que fazer. E, para piorar, ninguém parecia dar-se conta de que ele estava lá. Então por que não deixavam que ele trouxesse alguém? Por quê? Mas nesse momento Saga ouviu alguém chamá-lo:

- Sr. Kyrillos? Que ótimo! Parabéns! Eu sou do cerimonial da premiação. Podemos conversar um pouco sobre o protocolo?

- Sem dúvida – disse Saga guardando as notas do discurso.

- Bom, aqui está meio escuro. Vamos achar um lugar melhor para conversarmos.

E Saga o seguiu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, salão da premiação _

- Kanon? – até a voz de Tétis chamava a atenção.

- Tétis?! - sua voz denotava a mais absoluta surpresa.

- Olá! Eu soube que o Saga vai ganhar o prêmio de empresário do ano! Já é a terceira vez?

- Não, quarta! – respondeu Kanon incomodado ao pressentir que Shina estava quase fuzilando Tétis com o olhar.

- Ah! Ele merece! E você... – Tétis virou-se para Shina.– deve ser a Shina! Como você cresceu!

- Acontece com o passar dos _anni_ – _se segura, Shina, por favor, _implorava Kanon em silêncio.

- Afrodite e Aioria. Há anos eu não via vocês dois.

- ... – _cara, ninguém responde_, pensou Milo incomodado. _Quem seria aquela mulher?_

- E este rapaz... – agora ela se virara para Milo – seria o Milo? – _oh, deuses_, pensou Kanon. _Por que Saga não estava mais lá? Ele saberia o que fazer!_

_-_ Sim! E a senhora é...? – disse Milo estendendo a mão.

- Ela é a Tétis Solo, Milo. _Fratella__6_ do Julian Solo! - Shina quase cuspira o nome. Kanon olhava para Shina sem saber o que fazer.

- Prazer! – disse Milo, sem se deixar abater. _Mas o que ela veio fazer aqui?_, pensou Milo.

- Prazer, Milo! Eu... soube do que aconteceu. Eu queria muito te pedir desculpas, mas... acho que não há desculpas que bastem. De qualquer modo, eu queria te dizer que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu!

- A Tétis – disse Kanon – foi quem nos disse onde você estava naquela noite, Milo.

- Ah, sim! Muito obrigado! – _o que mais eu posso falar?_, pensou Milo.

- Bom, eu vou indo, Kanon. Transmita meus parabéns ao Saga!

- Pode deixar, Tétis. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar feliz! Muito obrigado!

E Tétis se foi, sobre os olhares maravilhados de todos, principalmente de Sorrento.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, bastidores_

- Senhor Kyrillos, por favor, desculpe o lugar, mas estamos com problemas para arranjar uma sala por aqui.

E, assim, dizendo, o rapaz do cerimonial entrou por uma porta e Saga entrou logo atrás em uma sala que claramente não era usada há anos. Móveis quebrados, pó por todos os lados. Saga se virou, um tanto surpreso, para notar que outro homem trancava a porta. _Uma cilada_!, pensou tarde demais, tentando achar uma saída.

- Senhor Kyrillos, – falou o homem perto da porta com uma nota divertida na voz – agora vamos discutir sobre o cerimonial. – e ele tirou um revólver e apontou para Saga.

- O que vocês querem? – disse Saga, alarmado, dando as costas para o outro homem e encarando o homem com o revólver.

- O Sr. Julian Solo quer lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente! Então o senhor vem conosco, sem criar problemas - e ele se aproximou de Saga sem deixar de lhe apontar o revólver por um só minuto.

- Por que ele quer me ver? – perguntou Saga para ganhar tempo.

- Não sei bem, senhor Kyrillos. Parece ter algo a ver com uma promessa de matar alguém na sua frente e com o fato do senhor tê-lo denunciado à polícia ...– o coração de Saga falhou uma batida. Realmente a situação não era nada boa.

Mas Saga terminara de analisar a questão. Pois, sim! Sair de lá com os dois! Nunca! Só se ele fosse louco. Lá ele ainda tinha uma mínima chance de escapar... Mas uma vez que estivesse com Julian Solo, sabe-se lá onde, sua chance de escapar seria nula. Saga resolveu o que devia fazer e, com um impulso, jogou-se em cima do homem. Surpreso, ele caiu ao chão, com Saga por cima dele e os dois começaram a rolar pelo chão sujo, lutando pela posse do revólver. Saga sabia que estava perdido antes mesmo de começar aquela luta. Afinal, eles eram dois e o outro também devia estar armado. Mas, ainda assim, foi com surpresa que ele sentiu uma dor lancinante na altura do ombro esquerdo. E ouviu uma voz que gritava. A sua. Mas quem o ouviria, com aquela música alta lá fora? _Céus! O que seria aquilo? O que causava aquela dor?_ Era como se sua carne estivesse rasgando. E o homem com o qual ele lutara aproveitou aqueles segundos, alcançou a arma, e bateu com ela fortemente em sua cabeça. Saga sentiu-se zonzo e gemeu. Então, a dor piorou muito! E ele que não julgara aquilo possível. O outro homem torcia algo em sua carne, rasgando-a em várias direções. Ele gemera ou gritara? Mas que diferença faria isso agora? Ele mal conseguia respirar devido à dor.

Dor. Saga perdia com velocidade a noção de onde estava. Tudo parecia sair de foco. Onde ele estava? O que estava acontecendo? Seu ombro doía muito. Sua cabeça também. Saga só sabia que tinha que sair de lá. Mas onde era lá? Ele só tinha uma certeza: a dor não iria passar até que ele conseguisse sair de lá. Ele não podia desmaiar. E Saga se concentrou nas vozes dos dois que falavam entre si.

- Lynmades, seu idiota! Como é que a gente vai poder levá-lo daqui agora? Ele está sangrando muito! Não vai dar para levá-lo assim pelo meio do salão! Ele mal deve parar em pé!

- Você me pediu ajuda, Schylla!

- Era para ameaçá-lo com um revólver, idiota. Não para furá-lo com sua faca. Por que você nunca pensa? O Sr. Solo vai ficar furioso! - _Faca? Então ele fora esfaqueado_, pensou Saga, caído no chão.

- Mas se eu atirasse iam ouvir o tiro, Schylla!

- Chega! Vamos sair daqui...

- E... e ele?

- Deixa ele aí. Vamos.

Mas Saga mal os ouvia. Seus pensamentos estavam enevoados. Ele estava desorientado. E quase não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo ou onde estava. Ele só sabia que tinha que sair de lá. E Saga começou a se arrastar no chão, de forma dolorida, em direção à porta. Pelos deuses! Ele tinha que sair dali. Mas doía! Doía demais! Saga queria, queria muito, se entregar e parar de sentir dor. Mas ele não podia. E Saga tentou dolorosamente pegar seu celular em seu bolso com a mão direita. Foi quando ele sentiu uma dor forte na mão. Com os olhos nublados pela dor, Saga viu que algum dos malditos havia pisado em sua mão e esmagado seu celular.

- Sem celular, senhor Kyrillos – disse uma voz antes de sair pela porta e fechá-la.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, salão da premiação _

_- _É impressionante como você faz cara de cachorrinho toda vez que ela aparece! – _bom, Shina deixara de segurar o mau humor_.

- Shina, isso se chama ter educação.

- _Educazzione_! Eles tentam matar a gente e temos que tratá-los com e_ducazzione_!

- A Tétis nunca fez nada, Shina. Muito pelo contrário!

- _Cazzo_, Kanon. Ela nunca fez nada para o _fratello__7_ parar! - _MdM ajudava Shina?, _pensou Kanon espantado.

- Ela não consegue, MdM.

- E você só falta babar toda vez que _questa ragazza__8_ aparece!

- Pô, Shina! Ela é um avião! – _Aioria, é claro_! _Impressionante como Aioria sempre consegue falar a coisa errada_!, pensou Milo segurando um sorriso.

- CALA A BOCA, AIORIA! – _pronto, Shina e Aioria iam brigar de novo!_

- A Shina tem razão, Kanon. Você devia ter vergonha na cara! – _Flor? Defendendo a Shina? O que estaria acontecendo?, _pensou Milo espantado.

Mas todos acompanhavam aquela discussão sem saber o que falar. Falar o que? Até Aioria babava pela Tétis. Aldebaran, então, a encarara maravilhado por todo o tempo em que ela ficara por lá. _MdM evitara o tempo todo olhá-la, possivelmente para não irritar o Flor_, pensou Milo. Sorrento, até agora, não voltara ao normal. Bom, para ser sincero, até Milo a achara linda. Sim, ela era lindíssima. O que poderia ser feito quanto a isso? Mas Shina estava visivelmente fora de si. E Kanon não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la.

- Shina, fica calma! Por favor! Nós estamos em um evento público. Não dá escândalo.

- _Scandalo_? _Scandalo_? POR QUE EU FARIA ISSO?

- Shina, você está falando alto demais – disse Kanon, sem graça, olhando para os lados desconfortavelmente.

- _NO, no_ estou! _Cazzo_! Qual o problema dos _uomi__9_ com as loiras? – Shina estava quase chorando e Kanon puxou-a para perto de si e levantando seu rosto pelo queixo. _Mas, afinal, o que estava acontecendo?_, pensou Milo.

- Eu não posso te dizer, Shina! Eu sempre preferi as morenas – a voz de Kanon estava estranhamente suave e Shina olhou para ela subitamente mais calma.

Mas, nesse momento, foi anunciado o início da premiação e as luzes se apagaram. E foi então que Kanon sentiu-se extremamente ansioso repentinamente. _Saga!_, ele pensou. Ele precisava ver se Saga estava bem imediatamente. E Kanon levantou-se, soltando Shina e dirigiu-se à entrada dos bastidores. MdM imediatamente o seguiu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, bastidores_

Saga, de forma dolorosa, tentava se arrastar até a porta que estava há mais ou menos dois metros de onde ele estava. Ele gritava por socorro de vez em quando, mas para ele mesmo, sua voz soava fraca. Claro que ninguém o ouviria. E Saga continuava a se arrastar enquanto sentia a dor em seu ombro se irradiar para o resto do seu corpo. E o corte em seu ombro latejava. E a cada latejada, Saga tinha que lutar contra a vontade de desmaiar e desistir de tudo. Ele não podia desistir. Simplesmente não podia. Saga gritou por socorro novamente. Ninguém. Gritar era um suplício. Respirar era um suplício. Rastejar era um suplício. Saga tentava se convencer que alguém viria buscá-lo em pouco tempo. Claro que viriam. Ele seria chamado para receber o prêmio e não apareceria. MdM iria imaginar que algo não estava bem e logo entraria por aquela porta chutando tudo. Mas quanto tempo isso iria demorar? 20 minutos? 30? Ele provavelmente desmaiaria antes disso. E Saga continuava a se arrastar em direção à porta. _Se eles não tivessem pisado na minha mão, seria mais fácil_, pensou Saga amargamente. Céus! Como ele fora idiota! Mas ele precisava agüentar até alguém aparecer. Saga gritou novamente. Nada. Ele teria que esperar uns 30 minutos. Sim, ele teria tempo de dormir um pouco. Só um pouco. Depois ele acordaria e continuaria se arrastando. E as imagens da sala se dissolveram lentamente em água. Sua visão ficou cada vez mais escura. E a inconsciência o levou até aquela noite novamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, salão da premiação _

Segundos antes das luzes se apagarem, Milo teve a impressão de que o vira. Lynmades! Ali! Saindo dos bastidores pelo lado oposto ao que Saga entrara. Seria mesmo verdade? Ou seria mais um sonho confuso? Não! Desta vez não era sonho. Ele não estava dormindo. Ele não estava tendo um _flash back_. Tudo estava em seu lugar. E Milo tinha a certeza de que vira Lynmades saindo dos bastidores. Um sentimento de desastre o atingiu. Saga! Algo estava errado. Tremendamente errado! E Milo levantou-se logo atrás de MdM e apontou na direção de Lynmades. As luzes já tinham se apagado, mas MdM tivera a mesma impressão que Milo e se foi como um relâmpago atrás de Lynmades. Milo correu à entrada dos bastidores e viu Kanon quase berrando com uma moça com jeito de modelo. Kanon estava disposto a empurrá-la, mas Milo o interrompeu e falou:

- Olá! – e ele olhou o nome do crachá – Christa! Meu amigo vai receber um prêmio e está muito nervoso. Posso entrar só um pouco para falar com ele?

- Mas...

- Por favor, Christa! Eu vou ser eternamente grato a você.

Como resistir? Milo era tão lindo. E sabia ser tão convincente. E Christa saiu da frente sussurrando algo como "_depois me procura_". Milo mandou um beijo para a moça e puxou Kanon pelo braço.

- Caramba, Milo! Você é mais perigoso do que eu imaginava. – era Deba que chegava logo atrás.

Mas ninguém ouviu. Cada um corria em uma direção à procura de Saga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, poucos meses antes, bastidores_

Milo viu Saga todo ensangüentado no chão sujo. Pelas marcas no chão, parecia que ele tentara se arrastar. _Pelos deuses!_ _Como aquilo fora acontecer? Como eles foram tão idiotas? _Eles sabiam que Julian Solo tentara matar Saga e o deixaram sozinho. Milo gritou por Kanon e avançou rápido na direção de Saga, puxando-o e fazendo com que Saga se apoiasse em si. Saga gemeu, e abriu os olhos enevoados. Milo! Ele devia estar sonhando... Mas Milo nunca aparecera naquele sonho... A água sumira... Só o frio ficara... E sonhar com Milo era bom... Milo ficara tão bem de _smoking_... Mas agora Milo não o veria ser premiado. Que pena! Saga deu um sorriso dolorido. Mas Milo parecia tão desesperado. Não! Ele não queria sonhar que Milo estava sofrendo. E Kanon logo apareceu em seu sonho. Seu irmão. Tão igual a si. Tão querido! Que bom que eles estavam juntos. Sem ele, Saga teria desistido. Desistido de nadar. Desistido de respirar. Mas Kanon também parecia desesperado e falava ao celular. Ambulância. Emergência. Céus! Que sonho confuso aquele. Ele queria sonhar outra coisa. Ele queria que Kanon e Milo estivessem bem no seu sonho. E Kanon se abaixou em frente a Saga, e pegou a mão dele, chorando. Saga gemeu. Tarde demais Kanon notou que os dedos de Saga estavam quebrados. Kanon murmurava desculpas atrapalhadas:

- Eu juro... juro... que daqui para frente eu faço todos os seus discursos, Saga. – Kanon dissera chorando.

- Kanon... a água está... tão fria... Eles... eles ... estão bem...? O Milo... estava no navio também...? – a voz fraca de Saga surpreendeu a todos. _Mas do que ele falava?,_ pensou Milo.

- Todos estão bem agora, Saga. E o Milo também está conosco. E o frio vai passar. Descansa – _e do que Kanon falava agora?, _pensou Milo olhando espantado para Kanon

Logo, Aldebaran entrou com Sorrento e uma maca e eles rapidamente colocaram Saga nela. Foi aí que Saga sentiu a dor em sua totalidade. Forte. Lancinante. Incontrolável. Foi demais! Saga não agüentou mais. Ele desmaiou de repente. E a última coisa que ouviu foi Kanon e Milo chamando por seu nome. Em meio à escuridão e à água fria.

- Kanon? Do que o Saga estava falando? – perguntou Milo, seguindo a maca ao lado de Kanon.

- Da noite do naufrágio, Milo. O Saga... ele... falava daquela noite. Fazia... tanto tempo... que ele não se lembrava. – a voz de Kanon soava preocupada e ele disfarçadamente pegou seu remédio para asma e o aspirou.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos abriam caminho para a maca de Saga. Gritos se faziam ouvir. Muitas perguntas. Os organizadores do evento apareceram e tentavam dar explicações, em desespero. Mas eles ignoravam todos e continuavam avançando. A multidão os seguia. Kanon abraçou-se a Shina. Milo abraçou-se a Flor. Aioria andava sozinho, como sempre. MdM ainda não aparecera. Será que ele pegara Lynmades? Pelos deuses! Como eles deixaram aquilo acontecer com Saga? E eles finalmente chegaram à ambulância e os médicos colocavam a maca com Saga para dentro. Ele ainda estava inconsciente, mas os médicos garantiram que aparentemente nenhum órgão importante fora atingido. Tétis, que olhava de perto os trabalhos dos médicos, perguntou a Kanon:

- Ele.. ele vai ficar bem, Kanon?

A voz dela transparecia o seu desespero. Ela devia saber quem fizera aquilo, afinal. Mas Kanon perdera toda e qualquer vontade de ser educado. E antes de entrar para dentro da ambulância com Saga, ele se virou para Tétis, puxou-a pelo braço sem delicadeza alguma e disse de forma que só ela pudesse ouvir:

- O Saga vai ficar bom, Tétis. Mas eu juro que o Julian vai pagar por isso.

E Kanon a jogou para longe de si e se foi. Tétis quase caiu, horrorizada, mas alguém a amparou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aí está o capítulo deste mês! Acho que esse foi o maior capítulo de fics que eu já escrevi. Espero que não tenha ficado cansativo._

_Enfim, gostaria de agradecer a todas que me deixaram reviews. Assim, obrigada Gemini no Saga, Sara, Teh Hayashi, Litha-chan, Mussha,Belona, Tsuki Torres, Gigi, Dionisiah, Boromira, Kiara Salkys, Shiryuforever, Sirrah e Lukinha. Agradeço também a Allkiedis e Athenas de Áries que comentaram por msm._

_E ajudem uma pobre ficwriter a ter inspiração e deixem reviews!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/07_

1 Ele era uma criança

2 Eu não acredito

3 nada

4 ninguém

5 Certo, Shion. Boa viagem, Milo!

6 irmã

7 irmão

8 Esta garota

9 hmens


	13. Delírios

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 13 – Delírios

_Paris, dias atuais_

- É você, Sorrento? Eu... não agüento mais ficar sem você! – _ah! Aquela voz! Quanta saudades!, _pensou Sorrento olhando tolamente para o seu telefone. Ela o acordara, mas ele não ligava.

- Eu também não agüento mais ficar sem você, Tétis!

- Volta para mim, meu amor! Você pode trabalhar nas empresas Solo!

- Eu... não quero discutir isso, Tétis. Eu não vou viver às suas custas. E você sabe que agora eu trabalho em Paris.

- Eu vou para Paris, então! Quando é a sua folga?

- Em três dias, meu amor.

- Eu vou te ver. Me espera, Sorrento!

Ah! Como foi que ele dera essa sorte? Como podia Tétis amá-lo também? Ela era tão linda, tão perfeita! Nem ele acreditava que quando ela voltara a si do desmaio no teatro e o vira preocupado, ela sentira o que ele sentira. Amor! Paixão! Como ele dera essa sorte? Mas isso não importava agora. O importante é que ele a veria em três dias. Três dias e ele voltaria a tê-la em seus braços. Ah! Ele precisava dar um jeito de voltar para Atenas! Quando os irmãos Kyrillos voltariam para lá? Mas enquanto isso ele precisava manter seu namoro em segredo. MdM não gostaria nada daquilo, sem dúvida. E Sorrento tinha consciência do quanto o irmão dela era perigoso. Mas ele iria vê-la! E era só o que importava agora. E Sorrento se levantou feliz para outro dia de trabalho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus chegou mais cedo ao escritório e trazia em um pacote um _pain au chocolat_ de uma de suas _boulangeries_ preferidas em Paris. Ele se lembrava da devoção de Milo a chocolate e sabia que Milo iria adorar. Ele só tinha que entrar rápido na sala dele, deixar o pacote e sair. Milo nem iria desconfiar que fora ele quem deixara o pacote. Afinal, ele e Milo não se viam há quase 1 mês e sua última conversa não havia sido exatamente cordial. Depois daquilo, Milo viajara, Kamus voltara ao escritório de Lyon e eles acabaram não se vendo mais. Kamus quisera ligar. Ele até tentara algumas vezes. Mas a certeza de que Milo bateria o telefone em sua cara ou de que eles voltariam a discutir o fez desistir.

Mas a notícia que Shion lhe dera era sua companhia constante. Não houve dia em que Kamus não a tivesse lido novamente. A família Kyrillos era perseguida por Julian Solo, o herdeiro de um grande conglomerado grego. Saga sofrera dois atentados e Julian Solo estava sob investigação. Isso explicava a ostensiva segurança que sempre os cercava. Mas o que Milo teria a ver com aquilo? A notícia não falava sobre Milo. Kamus pesquisara na Internet, mas nada descobrira. Nenhuma notícia. Ele só encontrara diversas entrevistas de Kanon Kyrillos acusando Julian Solo. Várias pessoas depuseram contra Julian Solo, inclusive a própria irmã. Raios! Como ele queria saber ler grego! Ele tinha certeza que as notícias da Grécia deviam ser mais completas. Milo também devia ser perseguido por Julian Solo! Isso explicaria quase tudo! A bala, o medo, a segurança e, talvez, o imenso corte no pulso de Milo. Ah, ele precisava saber porque Milo tentara se suicidar. Céus! E o que ele fizera? Destratara Milo de todas as formas possíveis. Por que Milo não falava com ele? Por quê? Ele não sabia mais o que fazer!

E Kamus não conseguia se desligar do fato de que Saga Kyrillos salvara a família de um naufrágio. Que ele era um administrador brilhante. Que sofrera dois atentados, sendo que Milo estava presente a um deles. Que Saga era extremamente querido pela opinião pública depois de tudo o que acontecera. Como Milo podia deixar de gostar de uma pessoa assim? E Kamus conhecera Saga e notara como Milo e ele eram ligados...

E, assim pensando, Kamus distraidamente entrou na sala de Milo e, para sua surpresa, o viu fumando em sua mesa enquanto lia algo na tela do computador. Kamus ficou parado a olhar para Milo. Já Milo o olhou surpreso, e rapidamente apagou o cigarro e começou a abanar a fumaça com a outra mão. _Droga! Era proibido fumar naquele prédio!_ E obviamente Kamus faria um escarcéu pelo fato de tê-lo visto fumando! _Saco! Como é difícil ser fumante neste mundo!_

- Eu sei que o prédio é não fumante! Eu... eu... não vou mais fumar. Pode deixar – começou Milo atrapalhado. _Kamus! O que ele fazia em sua sala, afinal?_

- Você sempre me disse que não fumava de manhã, Milo! _Toujours_ - falou Kamus com voz sonhadora.

_Sacrè bleu_! Ele ainda se lembrava das divertidas brigas que tiveram sobre o assunto em Rhodes. Ele escondia os cigarros de Milo, que tentava comprar mais escondido. Esse era o único defeito de Milo, a seu ver. Fumar. Mas Kamus se acostumara a vê-lo fumando à noite, sozinho na praia. Milo. Em Rhodes. A saudade se abateu sobre Kamus.

- As coisas mudaram muito, Kamus... Muito mesmo...– disse Milo

Kamus teve certeza. Os olhos de Milo se suavizaram por momentos. Sua voz refletia... saudades! Milo também sentia falta de Rhodes. Do que eles tiveram. Fora tão perfeito, afinal! Mas olhando-o melhor, Kamus notou que Milo parecia triste. Ah! Ele não queria que Milo ficasse triste. Não mais!

- _Je sais_, Milo! Mas... mas... tudo vai ficar bem. Acredita em mim...

Milo o olhou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que Kamus falava com ele sem agredí-lo, cobrá-lo, acusá-lo, humilhá-lo ou berrar com ele. Kamus até fora gentil consigo... _Não! Eu prefiro que ele me trate mal_, pensou Milo, chacoalhando a cabeça. Ele não podia, ele não queria se lembrar. Fora difícil demais esquecer. Tudo ficara para trás. E... havia Saga...

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Kamus? – sua voz voltara a soar distante.

- Eu só vim te deixar este _pain au chocolat. _Eu achei que você ia gostar, Milo!É para pedir _pardon_ pelo jeito que eu venho te tratando._ – _disse Kamus ressentido da mudança no tom de voz de Milo.

Milo o olhou surpreso novamente. O que acontecera com Kamus neste último mês? _Será... será que ele ... descobrira? Não! Que não fosse isso!_ Milo não queria que Kamus tivesse pena dele. Ele preferia que Kamus o odiasse, que o desafiasse, que o destratasse. Mas que não sentisse pena! Isso ele não iria agüentar!

- Er.. hã... obrigado, Kamus! Eu... eu ...er... já tomei café da manhã. Depois... hã... depois eu como – _Droga! Será que dava para gaguejar mais?_

- Então, _je me vais_. _Pardonnez-moi, Milo_!

E Kamus se virou em direção à porta e a abriu. Mas quando estava para sair ele decidiu que devia falar. Sim, ele devia! E, sem se virar, Kamus falou:

- Milo...eu... nunca te esqueci!

E Kamus saiu fechando a porta. Ele nem mesmo notou que um advogado recém contratado o havia ouvido.

Milo ficou muito tempo a olhar para aquela porta fechada com o coração aos pulos. Droga! Ele precisava de outro cigarro!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria estava feliz com não se sentia há... anos. Aliás, ele parecia estar no céu. Pela primeira vez ele convivia com pessoas que não conheciam a história deles. Finalmente ele falava com pessoas que não o olhavam com pena ou curiosidade. Pobre leonino! Dentre todos os da família, sem dúvida, Aioria fora aquele que pior superara o naufrágio. Aliás, possivelmente ele NÃO superara o naufrágio. A falta que ele sentia do irmão, a raiva que ele sentia de Saga e Kanon e a perseguição de Julian Solo fizeram de Aioria a pessoa revoltada que ele era.

Nesses anos todos Aioria quase não fizera amigos. Sua única companheira era a revolta pelo que acontecera. Isso até Milo chegar. Aioria ainda se lembrava de quando Milo começara a trabalhar nas empresas Kyrillos. Aioria estava destroçando o departamento jurídico com seu gênio horrível. Por esse motivo, o idiota do diretor jurídico anterior se aposentara após tantos anos. Ninguém agüentava trabalhar com Aioria. Então, Saga fizera com que Milo fosse trabalhar nas empresas por uns tempos. Aioria sabia que Saga só queria proteger Milo após tudo o que acontecera, mas aquela fora uma das melhores coisas que lhe acontecera. Aioria e Milo tornaram-se grandes amigos. Desde o ... incidente... Aioria já havia se aproximado de Milo. Mas quando eles passaram a trabalhar juntos, Aioria soube que realmente ganhara um amigo. Aioria até passara a se dar melhor com Shina e Afrodite. Enfim, tudo dera tão certo que Milo acabara ficando definitivamente nas empresas Kyrillos, assumindo a diretoria vaga. E Aioria trabalhava com ele há algum tempo já. E ele até passara a se interessar pelo trabalho, pelas empresas, pelos clientes.

E... até passara a esquecer um pouco... daquele dia. O dia em que o maldito Julian Solo tentara seqüestrá-lo! Para que seqüestrá-lo? Oras, se tinha alguém para quem os primos não ligavam era para ele. E vice versa! Se o idiota do Julian Solo tivesse meio cérebro ele teria notado que não havia sentido algum em seqüestrá-lo! Mas se o estúpido tivesse meio cérebro ele não seria apaixonado pelo Kanon, certo? E a verdade era que Julian tentara seqüestrá-lo!

Aioria, finalmente, tinha conseguido sair com aquela ruiva linda de sua faculdade. Foram meses sonhando. Meses planejamento! E ele finalmente conseguira. E ele não fizera nada de errado durante o encontro. Nada! Ele tinha certeza que ela também estava a fim dele. E quando eles estavam subindo para o apartamento dela... o elevador se abriu. Os malditos entraram e os arrastaram para o carro deles. Eles colocaram o revólver na cabeça da garota e bateram em Aioria. E os ameaçavam o tempo todo. E riam dele na frente dela. Ela chorava. E ele, é claro, não conseguira fazer nada heróico, amarrado como estava! Saco! Ele não era Aioros. Ele fora humilhado na frente da garota! E, como se a situação pudesse ainda piorar, MdM e Aldebaran apareceram para salvar o dia. Claro! Ele era tão inútil e covarde que precisava da equipe de segurança de Saga. Maldição! Aioria nunca mais tivera coragem de falar com a garota. Não bastasse ser um alvo daquele maluco, ele ainda era um covarde sem vergonha na cara. Isso sem falar no fato de que as mulheres que davam em cima dele só estavam de olho no tamanho de sua conta bancária. Maldição! Tudo culpa de Kanon! E de Saga! Se Aioros fosse vivo nada disso teria acontecido. Em primeiro lugar ele não precisaria viver na casa dos primos. E é claro que Aioros socaria juízo na cabeça do idiota do Kanon. Mas Saga não conseguia contrariar o irmão. E deixava todo mundo se ferrar por conta disso. Bom, até mesmo o próprio Saga se dava muito mal com essa história!

Enquanto andava pelo corredor do escritório, Aioria tentou afastar essas lembranças humilhantes. E, sem ver, trombou logo em quem? Marin, óbvio! Ela sempre ficava circulando em volta dele. Droga! Ela era tão linda! E ruiva! E dava o maior mole para ele! Mas o que aconteceria se ele finalmente resolvesse fazer algo?  
Os capangas daquele demônio apareceriam e fariam mal a ela. O melhor que ele tinha a fazer era se manter afastado de todos. Os egoístas do Kanon e do Saga arrastaram Milo para aquele pesadelo. E olha no que dera! Dez dias em coma. Sabe-se lá quantos dias de hospital. Meses de fisioterapia. Mais meses de terapia. E a perda total e absoluta de sua vida. Não era certo! E o pior! Aioria sabia que se algo acontecesse a Marin, ele nem mesmo conseguiria fazer algo, inútil como era. Saco! A consciência de sua inutilidade e covardia era o que mais o incomodava. E a sua resposta ao mundo era revolta e arrogância. E Aioria grunhiu um pedido de desculpas a Marin e saiu de perto. Ela, é óbvio, veio atrás dele. Marin NUNCA desistia:

- Oh, mocinho! Tá pensando em que para sair por aí atropelando os outros?

- Em nada que te interesse – _ah, ela era tão linda e irritante!_

- Você está tão errado, Aioria! Eu me interesso por tudo em que você pense! - _e ela era tão absurdamente direta_!, pensou Aioria maravilhado.

- Acredita! Você não sabe do que está falando, Marin!

- Me testa! – _Finalmente! Finalmente Aioria falou comigo!, _comemorou Marin internamente.

- Eu... eu estava pensando na festa do aniversário do Mú!

- Você vai, Aioria?

- Eu... não resolvi. Só se eu puder levar meus primos.

- Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso agora mesmo! E você vai, sim!

E Marin arrastou Aioria pelo braço até a sala de Mú. Não foi surpresa nenhuma para ela ver que Shaka já estava lá! Ahá! Até quando eles iriam enrolar aquela situação? Um estava completamente apaixonado pelo outro!

- MÚ! É para arranjar convites para os primos do Aioria para a sua festa na _boite_, Mú!

- Como? – _Ué! Shaka não sabia da festa?_, notou Marin tarde demais.

- Claro que se der, Mú... – falou Aioria meio atrapalhado.

- Claro! Você quer quantos convites, Aioria? Quatro? O Milo jurou que vai! – Mú estava tão sem graça, notou Marin.

- Não! Só dois! O Saga e o Kanon estarão em Atenas na próxima semana.

- Ah! Estão aqui, Aioria! – e Mú estendeu dois convites a Aioria.

Shaka olhava para tudo desolado! Mú daria uma festa e não o convidaria! E ele que descobrira que na próxima semana seria o aniversário de Mú e desde então estava pensando em um presente adequado! Ele até pensara em convidar Mú para jantar. Só com ele! E, quem sabe, se declarar! E agora isto! Mú daria uma festa e não o convidaria. Convidaria o escritório inteiro, mas ele não. Era demais! Shaka estava pensando em como sair dali antes de Aioria e Marin, mas era tarde demais! Marin arrastara Aioria dali ao notar o mal estar que causara. E berrara para um advogado recém contratado que passava no corredor que ele tinha que ir direto para a sala dela.

- Shaka...?

- Mú, eu acho que já deu para você entender as alterações que você deve fazer nos contratos, certo? Eu vou para a minha sala, pois tenho umas ligações para retornar e...

- Shaka... eu estava pensando... eu queria te convidar para ir comigo ao meu aniversário... mas não sabia se você iria aceitar! Quer dizer.. eu sei que você é... meio que meu chefe e tudo o mais, mas... Eu... nunca fiz uma festa antes e... queria muito que você estivesse lá comigo...Junto comigo! Seria muito importante para mim!

Shaka olhou para Mú surpreso. CLARO QUE SIM! Claro que ele queria ir com Mú, ficar com ele! Mas como ele podia responder isso sem se complicar? Pelos deuses! Ele tinha urgentemente que responder, pois Mú o olhava preocupado. E antes que Shaka conseguisse começar a falar algo, Mú acrescentou:

- Bom, talvez não seja uma... boa idéia. Desculpa por pensar nisso, Shaka. Eu...

- Pois eu acho uma excelente idéia, Mú. É claro que eu vou com você. Aliás, você janta comigo e depois nós vamos. O que você acha?

O olhar que Mú lhe lançou foi tão luminoso que Shaka imediatamente soube o que Mú achara! E não é que ser direto às vezes resolvia mesmo os problemas?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida olhando o seu celular. Ele tinha certeza que o faria tocar com a força de seu pensamento. E quando o telefone tocasse, ele receberia a notícia que esperava. E, como não podia deixar de ser, seu celular tocou. Julian Solo sorriu em antecipação.

- Você tem novidades?

- Ela virá em três dias, senhor Solo!

- Para se encontrar com o namoradinho dela?

- Exatamente, senhor Solo.

- Ótimo! Deixe tudo preparado. – e ele desligou.

Ah! Maldita Tétis! Criticara o que ele fizera a Saga. Abandonara-o. E ainda testemunhara contra ele perante a polícia da Grécia. E ele tivera que prestar esclarecimentos à polícia francesa várias e várias vezes nesses últimos seis meses. Essa droga dessa comunidade. Tudo era interligado. E quatro de seus homens foram presos em Atenas. Schylla, Bias, Krishna e Lynmades. Só um homem de confiança lhe restara. E agora ele tinha que contar com os homens daquela vadia da Hilda Polaris! E tudo era culpa dos Kyrillos! Deles e de Tétis! Eles o denunciaram à polícia! E Tétis prestara depoimento contra si! Quem Tétis pensava que era? Ela não era nada. Não era ninguém. Ela devia servi-lo. Essa era a única função dela. Mas, não bastasse tudo isso, Tétis envolvera-se com alguém inferior. Ela o conhecera no dia da premiação e, segundo ela, se apaixonara. Ridícula! Ela podia ser inferior a ele, Julian, mas era de sua linhagem divina! E se rebaixava desta maneira. Mas finalmente o namoradinho dela teria alguma utilidade. E Tétis pagaria pela sua traição. E os Kyrillos também pagariam. E o maldito Milo! Sim, eles pagariam por tudo. E Kanon... Kanon seria seu. Vivo ou morto. Mas seu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, menos de um ano atrás_

Milo e Kanon ajudavam Saga a deitar em sua cama. Finalmente! Depois de cinco dias terríveis, Saga voltara para casa. Infelizmente, a recuperação não fora tão fácil como os médicos esperaram. Saga fora operado, mas o ferimento infeccionara. E Saga passara praticamente três dias inconsciente no hospital, delirando com uma febre altíssima. Milo ainda se lembrava da primeira noite em que a febre viera. Milo ficara de passar a noite com Saga, logo após a cirurgia. Nenhum tipo de complicação era esperada, mas a febre viera. Saga se debatera até soltar o soro de sua mão e até as ataduras ficarem manchadas de sangue. Ele parecia não ter a mínima idéia de onde estava. Ele tinha voltado à noite do naufrágio e gritava sem parar pela família. Não importava o que Milo, as enfermeiras ou os médicos falassem ou fizessem. Saga os olhava sem os ver. Nada parecia afastar Saga do pesadelo que ele estava vivendo. E finalmente os médicos decidiram sedá-lo. Fora melhor. Vê-lo sofrendo daquela forma fora horrível demais.

E mesmo agora era difícil se esquecer daquilo. Os jornais, desde o dia da premiação, não pararam mais de falar na tentativa de assassinato que Saga sofrera. Durante todo o tempo em que Saga permanecera no hospital, os repórteres não deixaram as portas do hospital, buscando por notícias. A segurança tivera que ser reforçada, mas nada parecia afastar os repórteres. Nem mesmo a prisão de Lymnades e de Schylla afastara os repórteres do hospital. Pelo contrário! A imprensa da Grécia parecia dar destaque àquele evento! E tudo piorara consideravelmente quando Kanon deixara vazar propositadamente para a imprensa que eles desconfiavam de Julian Solo! A ligação entre as famílias Solo e Kyrillos foi lembrada e as notícias sobre o naufrágio de tantos anos voltaram aos jornais.

Mas Milo nem precisara ler as notícias sobre o naufrágio. Ele podia deduzir o que fora aquilo ao ver Saga se debater e gritar. E ao ver o ar de consternação e desespero de Kanon ao ouvir as frases cortadas de Saga. E ao ver a tristeza e o horror nos rostos de Shina, Aioria e Afrodite ao se afastarem de Saga quando ele delirava. Ninguém queria se lembrar daquilo. Pobre Saga! Milo teria feito o que fosse possível para tirar Saga daquela peça infernal que a sua cabeça lhe pregava. E quando os delírios se tornavam penosos demais, Saga era sedado.

Mas finalmente passara! Saga estava em casa! Encovado, abatido, enfaixado, com a mão engessada, com muita dor, olheiras profundas e com os lábios rachados devido à febre alta. Mas Saga estava em casa. E foi com surpresa que Milo ouviu a voz de Saga, logo depois que Kanon saíra do quarto:

- Milo? Você está bem? – _não! Só podia ser brincadeira! Saga estava preocupado com ele?_

- Claro, Saga!

- É... que você parecia... tão longe.

Milo sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Saga, e agradou levemente seu rosto:

- Eu estou preocupado com você, Saga.

- Desculpa, Milo...Eu...

- Não, não fala assim, Saga!

Não! Milo não iria ouvi-lo! Ele não iria deixar Saga se desculpar. Ele não tinha culpa nenhuma! E Milo precisava falar. Mas nem ele sabia direito o que devia falar. Ele ainda não conseguira encontrar as palavras certas desde que vira Saga caído no chão do teatro. Ele ainda não conseguira saber o que sentira quando achara que iria perdê-lo no hospital. Ele só sabia que não podia perder Saga.

O que seria aquilo? Qual seria o nome daquele sentimento? Obviamente não era o amor apaixonado e idealizado que ele dedicava a Kamus e que estava bem guardado em algum lugar do seu coração. Também não era somente a amizade divertida e a atração fulminante que Milo dedicava a Kanon. Era diferente! Bem diferente!

Com Saga era diferente. Saga o salvara, cuidara dele, se preocupava com ele, controlava sua segurança. E Milo não sabia direito o que sentira ao achar que Saga não voltaria daquele pesadelo em que ele se perdera. Ao ouvir dos médicos que eles já tinham feito todo o possível. Ao saber que os remédios não funcionavam mais e que a febre de Saga não baixava. Ao ser informado que Saga tivera algum tipo de infecção hospitalar.

Mas Milo se lembrava perfeitamente do gosto amargo das lágrimas que engolira ao achar que Saga não iria resistir. Como fora difícil sair do quarto de Saga quando médicos e enfermeiras o expulsaram para trocar as faixas ensangüentadas e submeterem Saga a exames. O que fora mesmo que ele pensara perdido nos corredores do hospital, tentando desviar dos repórteres que buscavam por informações sobre o estado de Saga? O que fora mesmo que ele pensara sentado ao lado de MdM, que parecia tão ou mais perdido do que ele mesmo? Quando MdM chegara ao hospital? Será que ele pegara Lynmades? Mas nada era importante naquele momento. Milo e MdM não conseguiram trocar uma só palavra e permaneceram lado a lado, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos, em algum dos corredores do hospital.

Depois de uma eternidade os médicos chamaram-nos para voltar ao quarto, mas Saga ainda estava inconsciente. Será que MdM se lembrava do que Milo sussurrara para Saga quando voltara para o lado dele depois de chamar a família Kyrillos? Não! MdM não devia se lembrar! O estado dele era lastimável. Era como se MdM estivesse em vias de perder o melhor amigo. E, ainda assim, não era assim que Milo se sentira. Amizade não tinha nada a ver com as palavras que Milo sussurrara para Saga. Foram palavras de amor que brotaram de seus lábios naquele momento. Foram essas as palavras que vieram. E Saga nem mesmo as ouvira. Milo não conseguira, então, engolir suas lágrimas novamente. Saga estava com febre, inconsciente e terrivelmente pálido. E não ouvira nada do que Milo lhe dissera. Quando os outros chegaram, Milo e MdM estavam ao lado de Saga. Foram três dias assim. Desespero, desesperança, desconsolo, tristeza, angústia, amargura. Cada minuto daqueles três dias foi exatamente igual ao outro. E, então, finalmente, Saga começara a melhorar. Como ele se sentira, então? Não, Milo não sabia dar nome àquele sentimento.

Então, Milo notou que de sua cama Saga olhava-o surpreso. Os olhos dele estavam imensos naquele rosto abatido. Milo precisava falar algo, mas o que? Ele ainda não sabia o que sentira! Como saber o que devia falar? Como ele era infantil! Ele confundira tudo naqueles dias em que se desesperara com o estado de Saga... Então, Milo sentiu a mão de Saga puxando-o fracamente e o ouviu:

- Eu... eu te deixei mesmo ... muito preocupado, não é, Milo?

- Mas o que importa é que agora você está bem, Saga – disse Milo tentando forçar o tom animado.

- Eu... eu... não queria que fosse assim, Milo! Eu... não queria... que você tivesse me ouvido... delirar... Eu...não consigo esquecer... a noite... do naufrágio!

E, sem saber o que falar, Milo puxou Saga com cuidado para si e o beijou com carinho. Era óbvio que pensar naquilo magoava Saga. E beijá-lo era o único jeito de fazê-lo parar de falar ou de pensar naquilo, afinal! Quando Milo soltou Saga do beijo, ele o olhava enfeitiçado:

- O que importa é que você voltou para mim, Saga! O resto está no passado.

E a verdade é que nada mais precisou ser dito. Era realmente isso o que mais importava. O que ele sentira, o desespero, a tristeza, o medo, o vazio. Tudo ficara para trás. Saga estava novamente com ele. E ele teria muito tempo para saber o que sentira naqueles dias. Tempo esse que ele pretendia passar ao lado de Saga. Tempo esse em que ele aprenderia a deixar o passado para trás. Tudo ficaria para trás. A dor, a tristeza, o medo, o... incidente, o ... naufrágio. E mesmo Kamus! Principalmente Kamus! Milo daria um jeito de deixar tudo para trás. E, a começar de agora, ele iria viver o presente. E caminharia para o futuro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todos! Como eu já havia falado, a parte do passado está no fim. Em verdade, é possível que esta tenha sido a última postagem sobre o passado. Mas só vou ter certeza quando iniciar o próximo capítulo! Ultimamente eu não tenho certeza sobre quase nada! Só sei que assumi uns compromissos que se aproximam mais e mais...O problema de marcar data é que um dia ela chega!_

_Gostaria de agradecer as reviews mais do que especiais de __Sara, Teh Hayashi, Litha-chan, Mussha, Tsuki Torres, Dionisiah, Boromira, Shiryuforever, Sirrah, Athenas de Áries, Dark Ookami e Lukinha. Agradeço também a Allkiedis que comentou por e. mail. _

_Enfim,__ me desejem boa sorte, tá?_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/07_


	14. Violência

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Obs: este capítulo contém cenas fortes. Desculpem! Mas é importante para a estória.

_Capítulo 14 – Violência_

_Paris, dias atuais_

- Está ótimo, Isaak! Só faz as mudanças que eu pedi e me manda por e. mail. E eu pego em Lyon e imprimo por lá!

- Mas Dr. Chevalier... – começou Isaak.

- Kamus, Isaak. Me chama de Kamus. Já te falei mil vezes.

- Kamus... bom, você não vai voltar para a festa do Mú? É em 3 dias.

- Eu vou, sim. Vou chegar meio em cima da hora, mas volto para a festa. Vou passar poucos dias em Lyon, desta vez.

E Kamus recolheu as coisas e se foi, apressado. Afinal, o avião saía em menos de 2 horas e o trânsito estava louco. Aliás, era melhor ir logo de metrô. Mas, finalmente, ele achara um bom assistente. O anterior, Hyoga, até que era dedicado e tudo o mais, mas a qualquer crítica só faltava chorar. Sentimental demais! E Kamus não agüentava trabalhar com gente assim. Ainda bem que entre os recém contratados ele selecionara Isaak para trabalhar consigo. E o melhor, Isaak agora passava o serviço para Hyoga e evitava que o loirinho ficasse sentimental na frente de Kamus. O problema mesmo era que Shion parecera gostar de ter Kamus em Lyon. Ele passava metade de sua semana por lá. E como Milo passava bastante tempo em Atenas, eles mal se viam.

Mas, enfim, ele voltaria para a festa de Mu. Marin já lhe adiantara que Milo iria e que os gêmeos não. Assim, estava resolvido. Essa seria sua chance de esclarecer algumas coisas com Milo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorrento e Tétis entraram no quarto do hotel de Tétis aos beijos. Ele tinha urgência em tê-la, mas ela parecia ter ainda mais. Céus! Ela o enlouquecia. Ela era linda, sensual, encantadora. Em sua cabeça, Sorrento só conseguia compará-la a uma sereia! Linda e encantadoramente perigosa. E, aos trancos e barrancos, eles encontraram a cama da suíte que Tétis ocupava. Sorrento colocou-a abaixo de si e continuou a beijá-la com amor. Foi quando ele sentiu o cano frio de uma arma em sua cabeça. Sorrento ainda tentou proteger Tétis com seu próprio corpo, mas ele tinha noção de que era tarde demais. Envolvido como estava pela presença de Tétis, ele fora pego completamente desprevenido. Sorrento nem precisou ouvir a voz de Julian Solo para saber quem estava lá:

- Ah, irmãzinha! Você veio a Paris e se esqueceu de me visitar...

Sorrento foi puxado violentamente da cama e algemado com as mãos para trás. Um capanga imenso de Julian o segurava. E ele não podia fazer nada para defender Tétis. Nada! Seu desespero devia ser evidente, pois Tétis o olhou e tentou se levantar para ir para perto de si, mas foi impedida por um homem estranho que a colocou sobre a mira de uma faca.

- Julian! Eu... eu ia te ver... Mas eu achei que você não iria querer... que você estava bravo comigo...Julian...

- MENTIROSA! VOCÊ VEIO VER ESSE INFERIOR!

- Julian! Não fala assim... O Sorrento... ele é...a melhor pessoa que...

Mas Julian se levantou e a esbofeteou. Tétis gritou, mas foi puxada pelo tal homem estranho, que colocou a faca em seu pescoço e ela imediatamente parou de gritar. E Sorrento, que tentara jogar-se na cama para defendê-la, levou uma forte coronhada na cabeça. Céus! Julian estava louco. Ele não era assim! Sim, ele tinha uma obsessão por Kanon, mas ele não era assim. E a verdade que ela tentara não ver por tanto tempo a atingiu como um raio! Sim, Julian era assim! Julian era louco! O que ele fazia com a família Kyrillos era sinal de sua loucura. Tanto sofrimento. Tanta maldade. E ele quase matara Milo! E quase matara Saga! E ela nunca fizera nada para impedi-lo. Tétis se forçava a achar que era um capricho. Que iria passar. E ela o protegia. Sempre! Ela o protegia da polícia e o deixava continuar. Ela era culpada também. E agora Julian tinha Sorrento em seu poder. O único homem que ela amara em sua vida. Céus! O que ela fizera? E Tétis olhou para Sorrento em desespero.

- Sr. Solo, ela é sua irmã. Não a machuque, por favor... – começou Sorrento antes de levar um soco nos rins e cair ajoelhado no chão.

- NÃO FALA COMIGO! – gritou Julian para Sorrento – Alberich, mostra para minha irmãzinha que eu não estou bravo com ela... – acrescentou Julian num tom falso que prenunciava o desastre. Sorrento estremeceu fortemente.

Alberich, então, pegou Tétis e a beijou. Tétis reagiu, mas levou um soco no rosto e caiu para trás meio zonza, ao som de um gemido. Sorrento tentou se jogar novamente na cama, mas o gigante jogou-o novamente no chão e o chutava sem dó. Quando ele foi levantado, com um grande pedaço de fita adesiva grudado a sua boca, ele viu que Tétis tivera as mãos algemadas à cabeceira da cama. E Julian, sorrindo, ouvia Tétis chorar e implorar enquanto aquela aberração cortava as roupas dela com a faca. Ódio, desespero, agonia. Essas eram palavras muito fracas para definir como Sorrento se sentia.

Tétis agora estava exposta na cama. E Alberich passava a faca pelo corpo dela, deliciando-se com o pavor que se refletia em seu rosto. Tétis implorava a Julian para parar com aquilo, mas ele sorria. Às vezes Tétis chamava por Sorrento. Às vezes ela gritava e, sempre que isso acontecia, ela apanhava. Os gemidos de Tétis eram horríveis de seu ouvir! Céus! Julian era irmão dela! Ela o salvara do naufrágio! Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Por várias e várias vezes Sorrento tentou se livrar e proteger Tétis de alguma forma, mas a força daquele gigante era inacreditável. Sorrento apanhara tanto durante aquela tortura que ele caíra no chão em busca de ar. E nem gritar ele podia! Só chorar. E as lágrimas de desespero vieram.

Então, o gigante o levantara e o segurara de frente para a cama para que ele também pudesse ver a cena. Agora Alberich parara de brincar com sua faca e tocava o corpo de Tétis com violência. Ah! As coisas que ele falava para ela! Se Sorrento pudesse matar Alberich, ele o faria, sem dúvida. Tétis gemia e chorava baixinho. Ela aprendera na prática que se gritasse, ela apanharia. Mas ela ainda reagia. E apanhava. Pelos deuses. Ele não ia agüentar aquilo. Ele preferia morrer ao ver aquela aberração possuir sua Tétis. E Sorrento fechou os olhos e rezou aos deuses. Então, Sorrento ouviu a voz de Julian Solo:

- Você quer que eu peça para o Alberich parar, Sorrento?

Sorrento olhou para a cena mais uma vez. Alberich posicionava-se por cima de Tétis, pronto para possuí-la. Ela chorava baixinho, mas parara de reagir, de gritar ou mesmo de gemer. Seu corpo estava cortado em alguns lugares e em outros estava marcado pelas agressões. O rosto dela também tinha sinais de agressão. Oh, céus! Claro que ele queria que Alberich parasse com aquilo. Ele enlouqueceria se Tétis fosse violentada! E Sorrento olhou para Julian Solo e acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tétis tremia no carro, ao lado de Julian. Ela fora algemada com as mãos para trás e estava apavorada e com dor. Alberich estava no banco da frente com o motorista. Thor, o gigante, ficara com Sorrento no hotel para espancá-lo um pouco mais... _sem marcar o rosto_..._ou os locais visíveis, Thor_... A recomendação de Julian ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos. E o olhar de medo, amor e desespero que Sorrento lhe lançara quando ela fora obrigada a deixar o hotel com Julian a marcara profundamente. Sim, Sorrento a amava. Ele estava apavorado com o que podia acontecer a ela. E, assim, Julian o obrigaria a fazer qualquer coisa. Pobre Sorrento! Tétis o amava com todo o seu coração. E ela não podia fazer nada.

E agora Julian estava ao lado dela e ela tinha medo até mesmo de olhá-lo. Para onde ele a estava levando? Mas isso não era importante. Tudo o que importava era que Sorrento ficasse bem. Que eles pudessem ficar juntos um dia. Que os Kyrillos conseguissem, de alguma forma, fugir à fúria doente de Julian. E as lágrimas vieram novamente. E, com nojo, Tétis sentiu que Julian secava suas lágrimas com os dedos:

- Não fica assim, irmãzinha. O que te aconteceu não é nada perto do que vai acontecer com aquela italiana vadia que dá em cima do Kanon!

Tétis tremeu novamente. Ela bem podia imaginar o que eles fariam com Shina. Louco! Seu irmão era completamente louco. E ela era prisioneira dele. E Sorrento também. E ela não podia fazer nada. Nada!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MdM acordou cedo. Ele SEMPRE acordava cedo. Afinal, proteger a família Kyrillos era um trabalho de 24 horas. E ele trabalhava com eles há muitos anos. Dezoito, para ser exato. Ele fora contratado para fazer a segurança da pequena Shina. Como ela só falava em italiano e se recusava a aprender grego, MdM fora contratado como segurança dela, apesar de sua pouca idade. Mas, naquele tempo, o trabalho não era... como agora. Tudo mudara.

Antes da crise se agravar, MdM pessoalmente conseguira evitar duas tentativas de seqüestro de Kanon e uma de Saga. Ele conseguira impedir 3 assaltos à casa e uma tentativa de roubo de segredo industrial das empresas Kyrillos. Ele impedira alguns assaltos à mão armada. Ele também impedira que uma bomba caseira fosse aberta em casa e a desmontara. Sim, em 15 anos, esses foram todos os atentados que a família sofrera. O resto do trabalho fora impedir o assédio dos repórteres, fazer a segurança da comunicação da empresa, instalar dispositivos de vigilância, monitorar Julian Solo e a família Kyrillos. Trabalho rotineiro. Depois de poucos anos MdM passou a ser o chefe de segurança da família. Foram anos de trabalho, afinal. Trabalho rotineiro. Trabalho no qual Saga se transformara em um grande amigo. Trabalho no qual ele encontrara seu grande amor. Mas, um dia, a crise se agravara e Shina fora seqüestrada. E atualmente a crise piorara ainda mais. Todos eram alvo.

E MdM se levantou preocupado. Céus! Ele queria muito ficar em Paris, mas Kanon insistia que ele devia ir a Atenas com eles. O problema era que MdM estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Péssimo! Nos últimos 6 meses, Julian Solo já atacara Saga violentamente duas vezes. Outros esquemas para atacá-lo – dos quais que nem mesmo Saga sabia - foram desmontados por MdM. Enfim, há seis meses Julian Solo atacava somente Saga, sem sucesso. Claro que ele iria ter que mudar de estratégia. Saga iria parar de ser o alvo principal. Julian teria que mudar. Mas quando? E Kanon não parecia se preocupar! Cacete! Deba estava em Atenas. Ele e sua equipe podiam cuidar perfeitamente de Saga e Kanon. Já a equipe de Paris era nova, afinal. MdM só confiava plenamente em Sorrento. Não! MdM tinha que ficar com a família e... com Afrodite.

Pensar que Afrodite podia sofrer algum ataque era seu pior pesadelo. MdM ainda se lembrava de como o conhecera. Aliás, como ele podia esquecer? Ele estava nos jardins de casa, olhando ao longe Shina brincar com a babá, quando uma criança, um pouco mais velha, apareceu! Não! Não era uma criança. Era um anjo. E vinha diretamente do jardim das rosas e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. MdM o olhava embasbacado. Cabelos prateados. Olhos azuis transparentes. Uma pintinha no rosto. Mas a criança, confiantemente, lhe entregou a rosa que segurava, com a mão sagrando. MdM pegou a rosa e virou a mão da criança. Toda furada pelos espinhos.

- _Ma che..._?

- Para... para você... Eu peguei para você! Mas, me machuquei...

-Quem é você?

- Eu sou Afrodite, primo da Shina!

- E por que você me trouxe uma _fiore_, Afrodite?

- Você é bonito! Combina com ela... com a _fiore_! - _tão lindo, tão doce_, pensou Mdm emocionado. Será que foi aí que ele perdeu o coração?

- _No_, você é que é _una_ _fiore_, Afrodite. _Per me_ _tu es_ _una_ _fiore_! - MdM ainda se lembrava do sorriso feliz que Afrodite lhe lançara, então.

E MdM o levou para a casa e pediu para alguém curar a mão dele. E, assim, eles sempre se encontravam no jardim. Flor, como ele passou a ser chamado, gostava de jardinagem. E Shina, sua protegida, passava as manhãs brincando no jardim. E, assim, Afrodite foi crescendo e MdM continuou na casa. Flor era seu anjo. Só seu. Ninguém parecia se importar com os demais por ali. Todos viviam fechados em suas próprias dores. Só Afrodite era diferente. Só ele parecia se importar com todos. Ele sempre fora assim, não importava o quanto estivesse ele mesmo machucado, ele faria tudo para que o resto das pessoas estivesse bem. E os outros pareciam nem ligar para isso. Os outros pareciam nem saber que um anjo como aquele morava naquela casa tão vazia. Mas MdM sabia. E apesar da diferença entre eles, MdM passou a amá-lo. E protegê-lo era sua mais importante atribuição. Sim, MdM sabia que Flor pensava que ele era irrelevante, que Julian Solo nunca tentara algo contra si. Ah, mas ele não podia estar mais enganado. MdM sempre o protegera e Flor nunca ficara sabendo das vezes em que Julian Solo tentara algo contra si. MdM preferia assim. Preferia que Flor não soubesse. MdM não queria que nada embaçasse o seu sorriso. Que nada lhe tirasse o sono.

MdM podia ficar sem dormir de preocupação. Ele podia ter medo por Afrodite. Desde que Afrodite achasse que estava seguro, nada mais importava. Nem que Flor não soubesse que MdM era apaixonado por si. Não, Flor era milionário. E ele era um empregado. E MdM se levantou para fazer milhares de recomendações a Sorrento. Pelo jeito ele teria realmente que ir a Atenas. Kanon era mesmo um idiota! Mas a influência que ele tinha sobre Saga era mesmo impressionante.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina acordou cedo. Ela sabia que os primos iriam a Atenas naquele dia para uma série de reuniões com a administração das empresas e queria vê-los antes. Para que, nem ela mesma sabia! Mas a verdade era que eles ficariam fora por uns 5 dias e Shina queria se despedir de Kanon. Mas mal entrou na sala, Shina notou que Kanon estava de péssimo humor. Aparentemente ele e Saga estavam discutindo sobre a segurança, por óbvio.

- Kanon, eu já disse que prefiro que o MdM fique aqui em Paris para cuidar de todos. Desta vez nós vamos ficar fora por muito tempo. Eu prefiro saber que o MdM está com a família.

- E eu já te disse que ele vai conosco. Proteger você é a função dele, Saga!

- Não, Kanon! Ele é o chefe de segurança. Ele não é meu segurança pessoal.

- Já disse que ele vai conosco! Há muito tempo o principal alvo do Julian é você, Saga! O Sorrento cuida das coisas por aqui.

- Não dá para ele ficar sozinho, Kanon! O Deba já está em Atenas cuidando da segurança das reuniões. E o Milo vai passar esses dias em Paris.

- O MdM vai e o Milo vai nos encontrar em Atenas para as últimas reuniões, Saga! O Sorrento dá conta de tudo. E nós já contratamos um monte de seguranças novos!

- Eu sei, Kanon, mas eu ainda não confio neles. Deixa o MdM em Paris!

- NÃO! JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! - E, foi só aí que Kanon e Saga notaram que Shina entrara na sala. – Bom dia, Shina! Hoje nós vamos para Atenas – acrescentou Kanon, rápido.

- Eu... er... sei, Kanon. Por isso acordei cedo. Para ... para me despedir de vocês dois... – sim, Saga a olhara surpreso, mas nada parecido com o olhar que Kanon lhe mandou.

- Para se despedir? – repetiu Kanon.

- _Ecco_...

- Está tudo bem com você, Shina? – disse Saga hesitante.

- Claro que _si_! – Shina já estava se irritando com aquilo.

- Eu... eu vou pegar minha pasta. Ah... e Shina...? A decoração da casa está muito bonita! Parabéns! – disse Saga saindo da sala.

- _Grazzie mille_ ... Saga – disse Shina espantada.

Era a primeira vez em muito, muito tempo que Saga lhe fazia um elogio. Milo realmente o havia mudado para melhor. Verdade que Shina viera a Paris para se matricular num curso de decoração de interiores. Shina era arquiteta e iria se especializar em decoração de interiores de embarcações de médio porte. E, um dia, assumiria essa área das empresas. E quando eles decidiram se mudar do hotel para um imenso apartamento em Paris, a decoração coubera a Shina. Mas Saga nunca se importara. Milo vivia dando palpites, a seu pedido. Flor, então, nem se fala. Aioria criticava tudo e Kanon... bom, fazia comentários ocasionais. Mas Kanon se irritara com o espanto de Shina. Precisava ficar daquele jeito? Ele mesmo já a elogiara várias vezes e ela nem ligara. Mas como era Saga, tudo era diferente_. Ah! O dia hoje vai se longo_, pensou Kanon irritado:

- Ganhou o dia, hein, Shina? Seu amor te elogiou!

- _Ma che_?

- O Saga... ele te elogiou. – repetiu Kanon irritado.

- _Mio... amore..._?

- Ah, sem essa, Shina. Você sempre foi gamada no Saga! Bom, vou para Atenas. Boa semana para você!

E Kanon saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha. Que bom que ela conseguira segurar as lágrimas até Kanon sair. Maldita idéia de acordar cedo para se despedir...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cacete! Ele bem que podia passar a vida sem se envolver mais com mulheres! Oh complicação! Mal acordara e se deparara com uma chorosa Shina! Tá certo que eles só brigavam, mas a verdade era que Aioria gostava muito da prima caçula! E ela não quis lhe dizer o que acontecera! O que podia ser? Maldição! Se eles não confiassem uns nos outros, em quem eles poderiam confiar? _Em absolutamente ninguém_, pensou Aioria emburrado, enquanto discava para o celular de Shina:

- Shina? É o Ória! Por que você não vem almoçar aqui perto do escritório hoje?

- ...

- Nada, que droga! Não aconteceu nada! Mas você vem?

- ...

- Tá, às 13:00hs, na porta do escritório. Tem um lugar legal aqui perto. Se der eu arrasto o Milo. Até!

E Aioria desligou o telefone para se deparar com Marin sentada em frente a sua mesa. Ela sempre o rondava! E nunca desistia! Isso já durava uns... 3 meses? E ela não desistia. Claro que Aioria não podia negar que isso fazia muito bem ao seu ego. Aquela ruiva linda, simpática, inteligente dando esse mole para ele. Justo para ele! Será que ela não sabia como ele era um inútil? A sua única vantagem era ter dinheiro! Será que era isso? Mas a verdade era que ela não parecia em nada interessada na sua conta bancária ou em dar um golpe do baú. Aliás, não se poderia dizer que Marin parecia interessada em nada além de... sexo!

- Marin! Eu estou meio ocupado agora!

- Tudo bem! Meu convite é para daqui a umas 3 horas. Você vai se desocupar até lá, não é?

_Impressionante como ela sempre tinha resposta para tudo_, pensou Aioria maravilhado. Não dava mais para negar que ele gostava dela. Ele se acostumara com a presença dela. E ela era tudo com o que ele sempre tinha sonhado. Ele mesmo gostaria de ter aquela confiança. _Mas não dava para ficar com ela_, pensou Aioria desapontado. Era para a segurança dela.

- Me diz o que é que eu te digo se posso ou não – disse Aioria de forma desinteressada.

- Queria te convidar para almoçar. Só comigo! – disse Marin.

Aioria olhou-a espantado. Em primeiro lugar porque, independente de tudo o mais, Marin nunca o convidara para algo que não envolvesse mais um monte de gente. Ela era tão popular! Em segundo, porque ele tinha marcado de almoçar com Shina na frente dela. _Não, fora em grego! Ela não entendera_, lembrou-se.

- Não vai dar, Marin. Eu acabei de marcar almoço com a minha prima.

- A Shina? – _e desde quando Marin conhecia a Shina?_, pensou espantado.

- É... você a conhece?

- Bom, eu a vi uma vez aqui no escritório... quando eu te conheci, lembra? - ela insistiu.

- Ah, é mesmo! – disse desinteressado.

- Mas o Shura gamou nela. Posso convidá-lo para almoçar com a gente?

- Quem?

- O Shura, oras. Vamos nós quatro.

Caramba! Ela nunca desistia... Mas, talvez, fosse disso que Shina precisasse. De alguém que massageasse o ego dela...

- Tá, às 13:00hs.

- Maravilha!

E Marin saiu feliz. Sim, aquele leãozinho ainda seria dela. Ele já estava bem mais receptivo. _E ele era tão lindo e emburrado!_, pensou Marin apaixonadamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hoje eu estou enroladíssimo, Aioria. Não vai dar para almoçar, não! Você sabe que eu terei que ir para Atenas para as reuniões. Só não fui ainda por causa da festa do Mu. Eu jurei que eu iria...

- Mas... Milo! A Marin me chamou meio que para um encontro duplo!

- Mais um motivo para eu não ir, você não acha? Quem sabe assim acaba essa tensão e você fica com ela de uma vez?

- Não dá, Milo!

- Ah, Aioria! Preciso mesmo te ensinar tudo? É ela quem tem que dar. Não você!

- Engraçadinho!

- Mas por que não dá para ficar com ela? Nem me diz que você não gosta dela.

- Eu ...gosto. Gosto, sim! Mas é por sua culpa, Milo!

- NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE VOCÊ TÁ A FIM DE MIM, AIORIA! - berrou Milo rindo.

- Há, há, há... NUNCA! Mas... é que depois do que te aconteceu... eu acho que nós não devemos nos evolver com ninguém... O Julian... você sabe como é.

Milo olhou triste para Aioria. Não, ninguém nunca falava naquele assunto. Mas claro que Milo já tinha notado a dificuldade dos primos em se envolverem com qualquer um. E claro que imaginava que eles temiam que as pessoas de quem eles viessem a gostar passassem por aquilo. Ele os conhecia, afinal. Tão bons! A família que o acolhera. E Milo mudou de lugar e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Aioria:

- Ória! Não é a mesma coisa. O Julian gosta do Kanon. E ele me viu com o Kanon. E ouviu o Kanon me chamando. Ele viu o Kanon se apoiar em mim quando ele ficou mal de asma. Ele não vai ter esse ódio da pessoa que ficar com você! Tira isso da cabeça. Se você gosta da Marin, vai atrás dela logo, Aioria. Você não vai achar outra gata dessas dando mole assim para você.

Aioria olhou para Milo entre surpreso e agradecido. E Milo acrescentou rápido:

- Mesmo porque você não é tudo isso, não é, Aioria?

- Vai te catar, Milo!

- Só depois de você, Aioria E me deixa trabalhar agora.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! A Virgo está meio insegura quanto a este capítulo! Ficou forte demais? De mau gosto? Tanto que boa parte estava escrita há milênios, mas eu desisti de postar até poder ler de novo e avaliar melhor. E... fãs do Julian... tenham dó! O cara é um psicopata! (pelo menos na minha fic)._

_E, por favor (por favor, por favor), deixem reviews para uma ficwriter em fase complicada! Tanta gente que comentava simplesmente deixou de comentar... Isso acaba me deixando meio desanimada com o mundo das fics (o único que me anima ultimamente). Esta fic – especialmente – é muito complicada de escrever! _

_Bom, agradeço às reviews mais do que maravilhosas_ de _Sara, Mussha, Frozine, Tsuki Torres, Kimera, Dionisiah, Boromira, Shiryuforever, Sirrah, Dark Ookami, Sarah, Haiku, Kiara Salkys e Lukinha. Agradeço também a Allkiedis que comentou por e. mail. Vocês são muito queridas para mim! Obrigada!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_jul/07_


	15. Só falta você

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 15 – Só falta você_

_Paris, um táxi, 22:55_

Shaka olhava feliz para Mú no táxi. O jantar deles fora um sucesso! Ele ficara sabendo mais da vida de Mú e lhe dera um presente de aniversário. Mú lhe lançara um olhar tão agradecido e apaixonado que Shaka não teve dúvidas. Pegou as mãos de Mú e disse que gostava dele.

Não! Normalmente Shaka não era ousado assim. Cauteloso, metódico, analítico. Shaka nunca expunha seus sentimentos num impulso. Mas ele não conseguira mais se segurar. Ele gostava de Mú há tanto tempo já... E, nervoso, ele esperou pela resposta de Mú.

Mú sorriu para ele e simplesmente disse:

- Eu ... eu estava juntando coragem para te falar que eu gosto de você, Shaka! E você passou na minha frente!

Shaka não coube em si de feliz. Claro que eles estavam em um restaurante. Mas logo eles iriam para a _boite_! E lá ele iria dar um beijo cinematográfico em Mú. E depois... se Mú aceitasse, eles poderiam ir para a casa dele. Ou ele poderia ir à casa de Mú. Mas o importante é que eles ficariam juntos.

E Shaka, feliz, pegou a mão de Mú e a beijou de leve. Mas Mú que não era tão ligado quanto Shaka no que era certo ou errado, aproximou-se de Shaka e o beijou. Shaka imediatamente se esqueceu de que eles estavam no táxi, de seus planos de beijar Mú na _boite_ em um canto afastado. Ele se esquecera de tudo o que programara e abraçou Mú e o beijou até que eles finalmente chegaram à _boite_. Claro que ele queria ir para casa agora mesmo, mas não seria certo. Essa seria a primeira vez que Mú comemoraria seu aniversário. Depois eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, boite, 23:39_

Aioria espantara Marin do seu lado novamente. Mas é óbvio que ela não se fora. Ela simplesmente começara a dançar na frente dele, como quem não quer nada. _Pelos deuses! Qual era a dessa garota?, _pensou Aioria. Se ela continuasse a dançar assim na frente dele, ele se esqueceria que estava em um lugar público e a agarraria lá mesmo! Ela era linda, sensual, quente, maravilhosa! E Aioria demorou um pouco para notar que uma loira esquisita sentara-se praticamente em seu colo. Ele ia empurrá-la quando ela disse:

- Linda sua namorada, não é? Que pena seria se meu colega atrás dela a machucasse...

- Quem é você? – rosnou Aioria por entre os dentes.

- Hilda Polaris. Eu sou amiga do Sr. Julian Solo. Você vem comigo para o segundo andar agora!

E Aioria a seguiu, sob o olhar abismado de Marin. Raios! Ela não acreditava que fora trocada por aquela loira com cara de louca. E, magoada, Marin foi para o bar.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Paris, boite, 23:40_

Shina dançava de forma insinuante com Shura. Tudo bem que ela não era a fim dele. Mas ela já estava cheia de ficar sozinha, pensando no porquê de Kanon não querer saber mais dela. Bem verdade que eles nunca tiveram nada, mas Shina podia jurar que ele gostava dela. A forma como ele a olhava, o ciúmes que ele tinha de Saga, o fato de ele não poder admitir que alguém chegasse perto dela. É claro que ele gostava dela. Sim, Shina sabia que Kanon estava com Milo. Mas era óbvio para ela que quem realmente gostava de Milo era Saga. Kanon estava com Milo só para curtir.

Mas Kanon se afastara depois do seqüestro e nunca mais voltara. E ela se cansara de fantasiar e de sofrer. Kanon nunca mais seria nem mesmo seu amigo. Ele era mais velho. Ele era seu primo. E ela vivera essa ilusão por tempo demais. Era tempo de se libertar e parar de espantar todo mundo que desse em cima dela. E ninguém melhor do que um belo espanhol de olhos verdes para fazê-la esquecer de Kanon. Do que quer que tivesse sido aquilo.

Ela iria ficar com Shura. E, apreciativamente, ela o via se afastar para pegar uma bebida para os dois. _Bonito, muito bonito_, pensou feliz. Foi quando Shina sentiu uma faca em suas costas. E ouviu uma voz bem próxima de seu ouvido.

- Você vem conosco, vagabunda.

Shina tentou se livrar, mas um outro homem surgiu à sua frente e apertou algo duro em sua barriga. Ela olhou de um para o outro e teve um choque. Gêmeos idênticos! Ela ia gritar, mas o gêmeo de trás apertou a faca em suas costas, machucando-a.

- Se você gritar, eu te furo, vadia.

- E vem logo com a gente. O sr. Solo nos disse que você gosta muito de gêmeos.

E, apavorada, Shina foi levada pelos dois. Onde estavam os seguranças? Shura a viu sair com os dois e ficou chateado. É, aquela não seria a noite dele, afinal!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, boite, 23:46_

Flor estava esperando por Milo que fora ao bar pegar algo para beber. Droga! Por que aquele loiro aguado não parava de olhá-lo? Ele nunca devia ter ido para aquela _boite_! Mas Milo insistira tanto! Milo dizia que ele nunca saía, que ele só ia para o curso de pós-graduação em restauração de obras de arte. E pedia para Flor contar o que rolava entre ele e MdM. Oras! NADA ROLAVA! NUNCA ROLARA! NUNCA IRIA ROLAR! MdM simplesmente não gostava dele. E ele tivera dificuldade em ver isso durante a vida toda. Mas chegava daquilo! Ele estava cansado de ser um inútil que ninguém queria. E Afrodite sorriu para o tal loiro. Sem graça, aguado, afetado, mas iria servir para passar um tempo. E Afrodite e o loiro foram para a pista de dança. E logo depois que eles lá chegaram, Afrodite ouviu uma voz soar em seu ouvido e sentiu um revólver que era apertado contra as suas costas:

- Nós pegamos o Milo. Vem comigo agora!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Afrodite se virou e seguiu o gigante que falara com ele. Misty ficou na pista de dança sozinho, vendo Afrodite se afastar abraçado a um homem muito alto.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Paris, boite, 23:50_

Kamus entrava na _boite_, finalmente. Dia de cão. Vôo atrasado. Cliente chato. Contra – parte insuportável. Assistentes incompetentes. Secretárias que erravam tudo. Trânsito. Um dia totalmente atravancado. Enfim, um dia típico na vida de um advogado. Mas isso não importava mais. Ele finalmente iria ver Milo.

_Mon Dieu_!, pensou Kamus ao finalmente localizar Milo num canto do bar da _boite. Como ele consegue ficar mais lindo ainda?_ Mas Kamus se controlou e avançou na direção de Milo. Ele não tivera tempo de passar em casa e ainda estava de terno e gravata. Mas ninguém parecia notar seu traje inadequado. Kamus atraía olhares cobiçosos por onde passava. E ele chegou perto de Milo muito antes deste notar que Kamus se aproximava. Assim, quando Milo se virou com uma bebida em cada mão, Kamus estava exatamente à sua frente, olhando-o com desejo. Milo quase derrubou as bebidas ao se deparar com Kamus tão próximo a si e olhando-o daquele jeito. Kamus, praticamente, o prensara contra o balcão e a parede da _boite_.

- Boa noite, Kamus.

- A noite tem que melhorar muito para ficar boa, Milo – disse Kamus sem desviar os olhos de Milo.

- Eu... me dá licença, Kamus. – pediu Milo.

- _Non! N´est pas possible, Milo! On va parler__1_!

- Como?

Milo começava a sentir os efeitos da proximidade de Kamus. O perfume, a cor dos olhos, a voz. Tudo o afetava fortemente. E Milo olhava para Kamus com ar de deslumbramento, para a felicidade de Kamus que sorriu e tocou levemente os cabelos de Milo. Ah, Milo o queria! Como Kamus o queria!

- Vamos sair daqui e conversar, Milo – disse Kamus.

- Eu... não posso, Kamus. Eu fiquei de levar uma bebida para... o Flor. Ele... ele está esperando... Outro dia... Outro dia nós conversamos – atrapalhou-se Milo.

Droga! Ele sempre se atrapalhava quando Kamus estava por perto! Ele era tão lindo, elegante, charmoso. E falava com aquele sotaque francês. Droga! Ele tinha que se livrar de Kamus. Aquilo estava ficando insustentável. Desde que Kamus resolvera tratá-lo bem novamente, Milo parecera perder a vontade de ficar longe dele. Mas aquilo tinha que acabar. E iria acabar agora mesmo. E, inconscientemente, Milo levantou o rosto e disse em tom determinado:

- Kamus, você sabe que eu estou com o Saga. Eu não tenho nada para falar com você! O que nós tivemos acabou. Por favor, me dá licença.

E, magoado, Kamus se afastou. Para piorar a situação, um segurança que devia ter visto tudo, se aproximou de Milo e falou algo em voz muito baixa. Milo imediatamente largou as bebidas em uma mesa e seguiu o segurança.

_Realmente, fora um dia péssimo_, pensou Kamus cansado.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Paris, boite, 23:57_

Sorrento conduzia Milo para o segundo andar. Fora tão fácil convencê-lo de que Afrodite não estava bem e o chamara. Céus! O que ele estava fazendo? Ele jurara proteger a família Kyrillos. E agora ele os traía. Por Tétis! Há 3 dias ele não tinha notícias de Tétis. E hoje Alberrich ligara para ele e dissera o que ele teria que fazer. Alberrich e seus homens substituíram os seguranças e Sorrento tivera que chamar Milo no horário combinado. Só isso. Mas as conseqüências seriam desastrosas, ele sabia. Nada de bom poderia advir de Julian Solo e sua trupe.

Mas o que realmente o preocupara fora ver Shina ser conduzida para trás do bar por aqueles gêmeos. Estranho! Ele deveriam juntar toda a família no mesmo lugar. E por que gêmeos? Droga! Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Será que ele teria como salvar Tétis e a família Kyrillos? Bom, ele tinha que tentar! Mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida ele iria tentar.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Paris, boite, 23:59_

Shion entrava na _boite_. Ele odiava este tipo de lugar, mas era aniversário de Mu, afinal. Seu único parente em Paris. Bem verdade que ele nunca conversava com Mu e nunca o tratava como parente, mas Shion sabia que essa seria a pior coisa que ele poderia fazer por Mu. Se ele tinha optado por fugir do Tibete e viver fora do mundo que ele conhecera, ele devia aprender a andar com as próprias pernas em terras estrangeiras. Shion fizera mais por Mu do que tinham feito por ele próprio ao dar-lhe um emprego e ao alugar-lhe um pequeno apartamento em Paris. O resto tinha que vir de Mu. Agora Shion monitorava o desenvolvimento de Mu à distância. E ele ficara muito feliz em saber que Mu finalmente fizera amigos, estava perdendo aquele ar de desamparo e passara a tomar as rédeas da própria vida. Na verdade, colocá-lo sob a supervisão de Shaka fora um tiro certeiro. Ninguém mais conseguiria esses resultados em menos tempo do que Shaka.

_Tomara que os dois se acertem logo_, pensou Shion enquanto notava que Kamus estava conversando com Milo no bar. Ou melhor, ele quase avançava por cima de Milo! Para sorte de Milo, um dos seguranças da família Kyrillos aparecera e tirara Milo de lá, em direção à escada que subia para o segundo andar. Céus, ele teria que conversar novamente com Kamus. Não era possível ficar atrás de Mio daquele jeito. _Ele era cliente, afinal_, pensou Shion insatisfeito. Mas antes ele teria que achar Mu para dar-lhe os parabéns. E Shion avançava por aquele mar de gente em direção ao bar quando foi abordado por Marin e Shura:

- Shion, _qué pasa_?! Você veio? – Shura não escondia a surpresa.

- O que te deu, chefe? – _Marin era sempre inconveniente_, pensou Shion sorrindo.

- Eu vim dar os meus parabéns ao Mu. Só isso! Vocês sabem onde ele está? – mas naquele momento Kamus juntou-se a eles, com cara de enterro.

- Má noite, Kamus? – perguntou Marin – Para mim também. O Aioria me largou dançando sozinha, pegou uma loira aguada e foi para o andar de cima.

- E a Shina me deixou e saiu com _DOS HOMBRES _– concordou Shura.

- O Milo... ele também saiu de repente – disse Kamus olhando desconfortável para Shion.

- Eu até ouvi o Misty reclamar que o primo deles também o deixou falando sozinho. Parece que esses gregos não são mesmo para a gente – completou Marin desconsolada.

Mas aquilo chamou a atenção de Shion. Por que todos os Kyrillos e Milo sumiriam de uma vez? E Shion olhou à volta e não reconheceu nenhum segurança. Estranho!

- Marin, você poderia achar o Mu e o Shaka e pedir para eles irem até o segundo andar para me encontrar? Por favor? – pediu Shion, preocupado, arrastando Shura e Kamus para a escada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, boite, 00:04_

Milo entrou pela porta que Sorrento lhe indicara. Mal entrou e alguém o puxou e colocou um revólver em sua cabeça. Sorrento também foi pego, notou Milo preocupado. Como isso pudera acontecer? Eles eram tão cuidadosos. Saga se preocupava tanto com a segurança! Onde estavam os seguranças naquela noite? E Milo foi puxado por um corredor que parecia não ser usado há muito tempo até uma sala grande e suja que devia ter sido uma pequena _boite vip_, atualmente em desuso. Lá, sentados no chão sob a mira de três pessoas, estavam Afrodite e Aioria. NÃO! E Milo foi empurrado violentamente para o lado deles. Sorrento foi puxado por um gigante que o algemou e o jogou ao chão aos chutes e pontapés. E eles retiraram os celulares de todos:

- Então você é o Milo? O Sr. Solo quer muito te ver de novo – disse um homem de ar estranho.

- O MILO NÃO VAI! – gritou Afrodite antes de levar uma coronhada de uma loira com cara de louca.

- Ninguém fala sem permissão – disse a mulher.

- Milo, você vai sair da _boite_, atravessar a rua e entrar num carro preto que está te esperando – continuou o homem, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Onde... onde está a Shina? – perguntou Milo.

- Ela deve estar dançando - respondeu a mulher - Nós não pegamos a Shina. – Milo ouviu Sorrento suspirar alto ao seu lado, e ele levou outro chute.

- Se eu for, vocês os soltam? – perguntou Milo.

- MILO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI! – agora era Aioria, mas ele levou um soco por falar sem permissão.

- Claro que nós os soltamos. O Sr. Solo não quer nada com eles. Ele só quer você! - e o homem agora chutou Sorrento com raiva

- E... pára ... pára de chutar o Sorrento! – pediu Milo preocupado.

- Ah, não fica com pena do Sorrento, Milo! Foi ele quem traiu vocês. Tudo para salvar a namoradinha, não é Sorrento? – disse o gigante enquanto dava outro chute em Sorrento que gemeu.

- Nós não temos muito tempo, Milo – disse o homem estranho e o som alto de um tiro, seguido por um grito de dor encheu a sala.

Milo olhou à sua volta preocupado e viu Flor escorregar para o chão, deixando uma enorme marca de sangue visível na parede. Ele fora atingido no ombro e fechara os olhos com a dor. Milo tentou ir para perto dele, mas o gigante o puxou.

- Você tem 10 minutos, Milo. Depois disso, nós matamos todos eles. Você vai? – disse a mulher olhando para o relógio.

- Vou! Claro que vou – disse Milo se levantando rápido.

E Milo, em pânico, saiu da sala meio correndo, sem olhar para trás. Um homem de cabelo de corte estranho o seguiu. Hilda e Alberrich começaram a rir... Tão logo ele saiu, Hida falou:

- E não é que funcionou? Será que ele não vai fugir, Alb?

- Que nada, Hilda! Ele vai se entregar mesmo. Mas se não se entregar, o Hagen o mata.

- Ótimo! E quando tudo estiver certo nós matamos esses aí e damos no pé! – disse Hilda olhando para Aioria, Sorrento e Afrodite com um sorriso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, boite, 00:06_

Como aquilo pudera acontecer? A mancha do sangue na parede não saía de sua cabeça. Em seus pensamentos ela se confundia com outras manchas de sangue. O sangue de Saga no chão do teatro. O seu sangue manchando a porta da casa de Julian Solo. Sangue, sempre sangue. Ele tinha que salvá-los. Flor estava ferido! Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Eles prometeram que iriam soltá-los. E essa promessa era tudo o que ele tinha agora. Ele tinha que salvá-los. Eles eram a sua família.

Quando Milo saiu do corredor e voltou para a área da _boite_, ele nem mesmo viu Shion, Kamus e Shura que chegavam ao segundo andar pelo outro lado. E quando avançou pela escada abaixo, ele nem mesmo notou que quase empurrou Shaka que subia com Mu e Marin pela escada. _Quantos minutos faltam_?, pensou Milo olhando com desespero para o relógio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, boite, 00:08_

- Kamus, alcança o Milo e não o deixa sair da _boite _de jeito nenhum. – disse Shion preocupado - Shura, quando o Shaka e o Mu chegarem, vai com eles para aquela porta. E manda a Marin chamar os seguranças da _boite_. Algo muito errado está acontecendo.

E Shion entrou pela porta meio escondida pela qual Milo tinha saído. Imediatamente ele foi abordado por um homem que estranhamente se parecia com um cachorro mal cuidado. Da discussão eles rapidamente avançaram para as vias de fato e logo o homem estranho estava caído no chão. Foi aí que Shura, Shaka e Mu chegaram e juntos eles alcançaram a sala onde estavam Afrodite, Aioria e Sorrento. Sem plano algum, os quatro meramente irromperam na sala, sem saber direito o que fazer. Quando os viu, Sorrento imediatamente deu uma rasteira no gigante maldito. Aioria partiu para cima de Alberrich – pois que era ele – e o derrubou, até que Shura chegasse e segurasse o esquisito no chão. Shaka e Mú, de algum modo, deram conta de segurar o gigante. Shion olhou para Mu com orgulho, quando notou que a mulher mirava Afrodite que estava caído no chão e sangrava muito. Mas Sorrento que também vira, jogou-se por cima de Afrodite e recebeu vários tiros no lugar dele. E só então Shion a alcançou e segurou.

Aioria aproximou-se de Sorrento, preocupado. Tudo bem que ele os traíra, mas ele os salvara tantas vezes afinal! E agora ele recebera os tiros no lugar de Flor. E Sorrento claramente estava muito mal. Era mesmo impressionante que ele ainda estivesse de olhos abertos e consciente...

- Sorrento!

- Aioria...? A Shina... eles a levaram... para trás...do bar da _boite_... Eu vi... Salva ... a Shina...

E Aioria se foi como uma bala, em desespero. Então eles haviam pego a Shina, afinal. Mas por que ela não estava com eles? O que eles fariam à Shina? E Milo? Céus! Ele tinha que dar um jeito de impedir Milo de se entregar! E na pressa, Aioria passou por Marin e gritou para que ela não deixasse Milo sair da _boite_. Ela vinha seguida por vários seguranças da _boite_. E ela saiu em disparada para a porta da _boite_. Caramba! Aquele leãozinho dava um trabalho danado!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, saída da boite, 00:15_

Depois de empurrar muita gente, finalmente Milo conseguira sair da _boite_ lotada. Por sorte ele conseguira sair sem fila, já que a maioria das pessoas ainda estava chegando. E lá fora, Milo viu o tal carro preto.

Ele atravessou a rua e parou ao lado do carro, esperando que a porta fosse aberta. Para sua surpresa, Tétis saiu de lá. Ela estava abatida, machucada e com ar apavorado, mas sem dúvida era ela. Tétis o olhou com ar triste, mas antes que ela falasse algo, uma voz o chamou. Milo olhou para dentro do carro e, surpreso, viu um dos advogados recém contratados do escritório. Logo atrás dele, Milo notou que outro homem se juntara a eles. Claro, ele fora seguido! Eles não confiariam assim nele. Mas ele também não confiava neles.

- Vocês vão soltar o Flor, o Aioria e o Sorrento!

- Claro! – e o homem falou em um rádio que recebera a encomenda.

Com alívio, Milo entrou no carro, a porta foi fechada e o motor foi ligado. Eles iam soltá-los! Graças aos deuses! E o homem que estava no carro mandou que ele estendesse o braço e aplicou-lhe uma injeção. O que seria? Milo não se importava mais com o que pudesse acontecer. Obviamente ele morreria. Saga adiara aquilo pelo máximo de tempo possível, mas Milo sabia que um dia desses Julian Solo finalmente o mataria. Era inevitável. _Pena que eu nunca mais vou ver o Saga_, pensou Milo surpreso com o próprio pensamento. Saga! Mas logo ele rezou para que eles cumprissem a palavra e soltassem Aioria, Afrodite e Sorrento. E um sono incontrolável se abateu sobre ele... O que seria aquilo? Milo teve mesmo a forte impressão de que ouvira um barulho. Que a porta fora aberta novamente... Mas ele não conseguiu controlar o sono.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, saída da boite, 00:16_

Kamus, finalmente conseguira sair da _boite_. Que droga de lugar lotado. E Milo parecia conseguir se desvencilhar da multidão melhor do que ele. Ele chamara por Milo várias vezes, mas Milo não o ouvira, o que não era de se admirar, considerando-se a música alta que tocava naquele maldito lugar.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Por que Milo corria como se tivesse todos os diabos do inferno atrás dele? Por que Shion o mandara atrás de Milo? Até aquele momento Shion só o mandara afastar-se de Milo. Claro que algo de muito sério estava acontecendo. Mas Kamus confiava inteiramente no julgamento de Shion. Se ele dissera que era importante impedir Milo, ele o impediria a qualquer custo!

Então, Kamus, desesperado, viu Milo sair da _boite_. E ele correu e empurrou uma pessoa que estava na frente dele. Para seu azar, fora um segurança. Mas nem todos os seguranças do mundo poderiam parar Kamus agora. Ele sentia que Milo estava em perigo. A bala. A cicatriz. O medo no olhar de Milo. Tudo começara a fazer sentido de forma repentina. Milo estava em perigo!

E, correndo, Kamus ganhou a rua e viu que Milo entrara em um carro preto do outro lado. O carro partia... E, sem pensar, Kamus avançou até o carro e jogou-se na frente dele para que ele não saísse. Quando o carro parou, Kamus avançou para a porta e, para sua surpresa, ela se abriu. E, mais surpreso ainda, Kamus reconheceu a pessoa que estava sentada ao lado de Milo, aparentemente sem sentidos. Era Isaak, seu assistente.

- Pode entrar, Kamus. Agora que você me viu eu acho melhor você vir conosco. – disse Isaak apontando um revólver para Kamus.

Kamus entrou e nem mesmo ouviu Marin gritar por ele do outro lado da rua.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, boite, 00:19_

Aioria avançou por trás do bar sobre os gritos indignados do _barman_ e seus auxiliares. Mas Aioria realmente não se importou com isso. Imagens horríveis se formavam em sua cabeça. Por que eles não haviam levado Shina para o lugar em que eles ficaram? Por quê? Depois de ver Afrodite e Sorrento serem baleados à sua frente, Aioria não duvidava do que eles podiam fazer a Shina. Ele também estava preocupadíssimo com Milo, mas salvar Shina era sua prioridade agora. Tudo bem que eles brigavam várias vezes por dia, todos os dias, há mais de sabe-se lá quantos anos! Mas Shina era sua prima e ele a adorava!

E Aioria avançou sobre uma porta fechada de aspecto frágil e a derrubou. E ele viu os dois sobre Shina. Ele ia matar os dois malditos que ousaram tocar na sua prima! E, com uma raiva poderosa que lhe dava forças desconhecidas, Aioria esmurrou os dois até que alguém finalmente o segurou. De muito, muito longe, ele ouviu a voz de Shion dizendo que eles precisavam ir ao hospital. Que eles precisavam levar Shina. Que ele podia parar agora. Shion apoiava uma Shina meio desmaiada nos braços.

- E... e o Milo?

- Nós não sabemos, Aioria. Ainda não!

Aioria deu um murro na parede. Maldito fosse Kanon. Aquilo era tudo culpa dele!

E, em algum momento, Marin se juntou a ele. Eles caminhavam sem falar nada, de mãos dadas. Ela foi com ele ao hospital e continuou com ele depois que ele foi atendido, esperando por notícias de Shina, Flor e Sorrento. Em nenhum momento Aioria pensou em mandá-la embora. Não! Ele precisava dela. Como nunca admitira precisar de ninguém.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Paris, hospital, 01:37_

Shion olhava para Aioria com pena. Ele se agarrava a Marin como se ela fosse sua última esperança. Céus! O que acontecera? E quem era aquela moça linda que chorava sozinha na sala de espera? Shion foi falar com ela e descobriu que ela se chamava Tétis Solo e que procurava por notícias de Sorrento, o segurança baleado, mas não conseguia saber de nada. Ela estava claramente abalada. Ela também precisava de cuidados.

Shion pediu que Shura – de alguma forma – organizasse a segurança da família com seus contatos. Que Mú e Shaka levassem Tétis para comer algo e que tentassem convencê-la a ser atendida por um médico.

E, mais uma vez, Shion foi à procura dos médicos responsáveis para saber notícias de Afrodite, Sorrento e Shina. Mais uma vez ele ligou no celular de Kamus. Nada! O que tinha acontecido com Kamus? Marin lhe dissera que vira Kamus entrar em um carro estranho e que ela não chegara a ver Milo. Um desconforto crescia no peito de Shion. Ele torcia para que eles – fossem quem fossem – tivessem levado Kamus junto com Milo. Era preferível do que pensar que o tivessem matado. Ele já avisara a polícia, mas ninguém tinha notícias dos dois.

Bom, era hora de ligar para Saga. Ele estava tentando adiar este momento até ter melhores notícias, mas ele não tinha como adiar mais. E Shion discou o número do celular de Saga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Atenas, mansão Kyrillos, 01:40_

Um telefone tocava sem parar. Quem seria àquela hora? Já seria hora de acordar? Tão cedo? Ele estava tão cansado! Já haviam se passado 2 ou 3 dias de reuniões intermináveis? Céus! Ele nunca pensara naquilo, mas era mesmo possível que ele precisasse de férias... Ele iria falar com Kanon sobre aquilo... Talvez ele saísse uns dias com Milo. Só ele e Milo. Estranho! Um ano juntos e eles nunca ficaram sozinhos. _Estava resolvido! Férias com Milo_, pensou Saga sorrindo.

E Saga ia se virar para pegar o telefone quando ele parou de tocar. _Ótimo!_, pensou feliz e se virou para o outro lado para dormir. Mas pouquíssimo tempo se passou antes dele ouvir um grito desesperado. KANON! E Saga se levantou correndo e foi ao quarto do irmão. Ele entrou praticamente junto com MdM que também viera.

Kanon estava sentado no chão, ao pé da cama, sem reação. Ele era o reflexo do desespero, e olhava para o telefone em suas mãos sem saber o que fazer.

- Kan...?

- Saga – inspira – aconteceu – expira – uma coisa – inspira - ...

- Kan... O que foi? Respira. Cadê o seu remédio?

Saga estava com medo. O que podia deixar Kanon naquele estado tão rápido? Pelos deuses, e onde ele enfiara o remédio? Mas MdM, mais rápido, pegara o telefone das mãos de Kanon enquanto ele tentava, sem sucesso, falar com Saga. Agora Aldebaran também estava no quarto, nervoso, e ajudava Saga a procurar o remédio. Kanon sussurrava nomes, ofegante, mas não conseguia terminar uma frase, para seu maior desespero. _Shina...(inspira)... Afrodite...(expira)... Milo... (inspira)... _Saga o abraçava e tentava fazer com que Kanon se acalmasse, mas ele também estava desesperado. Era óbvio que algo de muito ruim acontecera. Finalmente MdM falara com quem quer que fosse que ligara para Kanon e eles acharam o remédio. Kanon o tomara, sem efeito aparente algum. Ele continuava a arfar dolorosamente e apertava as mãos de Saga em desespero.

- Saga, ele... ele atacou... de novo – começou MdM em um tom de voz que prenunciava o desastre.

- Me diz rápido, MdM. O que foi que houve? Eles estão bem? – agora era Saga quem apertava a mão de Kanon em busca de apoio.

- O Afrodite está sendo operado neste momento. Ele levou um tiro, perdeu muito sangue... Mas parece que ele vai ficar bom...

- ... – Saga pensou ter ouvido uma nota de desespero na voz de MdM. Ele não sabia o que dizer... Flor fora baleado...! E claro que tinha mais...

– A Shina... ela foi espancada, ao que parece. Ela está sedada agora.

- ... – Saga olhou para Kanon com pena ao ouvi-lo gemer. Shina! Ela viera morar com eles quando tinha 6 anos...

– O Aioria... ele está bem... só levou um tiro de raspão, umas coronhadas, e está meio abalado... Foi .. foi ele quem ... soltou a Shina...

- ... – Saga fechou os olhos... O pior sempre vinha no final!

- O Sorrento... ele levou vários tiros e está sendo operado agora também... Eles... eles acham que ele não vai sobreviver... - _ Sorrento? NÃO! Ele o salvara várias vezes no passado!, _pensou Saga fechando os olhos e juntando coragem

_- _E... E o Milo, MdM?

- Ele foi seqüestrado, ao que tudo indica, Saga. Ninguém sabe...

Saga levantou-se sem falar nada e foi para o seu quarto. Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Sua família! Flor, Shina, Aioria. Fora um massacre! Sorrento às portas da morte... E Milo! Milo fora levado por Julian Solo! O que Julian Solo iria fazer com Milo desta vez? Ele falhara em proteger as pessoas que ele gostava, as pessoas que ele amava... Falhara totalmente! Saga precisava se controlar. Ele precisava... Todos precisavam dele agora... Mas ele se sentia mal, tonto, enjoado, desesperado, derrotado... Tudo rodava à sua volta... Saga se apoiou na parede. Ele tinha que se controlar! Kanon... Kanon também precisava dele... Foi quando Saga ouviu seu celular avisar que ele tinha uma mensagem. Ele quase podia imaginar de quem seria... e Saga pegou seu celular e leu a mensagem que aparecia em sua tela em letras maiúsculas...

"_AGORA SÓ FALTA VOCÊ, SAGA!"_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Olá! Desculpem a demora! Mas aí está outro capítulo imenso...Parece que eu estou me especializando em capítulos imensos. Ah, notei que esta fic – a minha segunda fic - acaba de completar um aninho de vida. Como o tempo passa! Eu sei que ela é complicada, tensa, triste, às vezes forte e que eu não a atualizo com a rapidez que gostaria! Por isso mesmo, agradeço às pessoas que não desistiram dela! E, principalmente, as pessoas que perdem um tempinho e comentam a fic. Obrigada!_

_Enfim, gostaria de agradecer muito (muito mesmo!) as reviews. Da última vez em que postei um capítulo desta fic, eu estava – realmente – numa fase complicadíssima! E vocês me ajudaram muito. Assim, obrigada Jessi Amamiya, Mussha, Sarah chan, Pure Petit Cat, Boromira, Shiryuforever, Litha-chan, Dionisiah, Allkieds, Sirrah, Sara, Dark Ookami, Annie, Athenas de Áries, Tsuki Torres, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha e Virgo no Áries (eu AMEI seu nick, querida. Faz um profile e escreve, vai?)._

_Beijos e obrigada,_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/07_

1 Não é possível. Nós vamos falar.


	16. Tentativa

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 16 – _Tentativa

Tétis já gastara todas as suas lágrimas. Ninguém lhe dava notícias de Sorrento. Ninguém a deixava entrar na UTI, já que ela não era da família dele. Tudo o que ela sabia era que ele estava estável há algumas horas. E isso era tudo. _Claro que isso é bom_, tentava se convencer. Claro que era! Estável era melhor do que... morto!

_Oh, deuses, permitam que ele sobreviva_! Maldito Julian Solo. Ela errara tanto protegendo-o. Tanto. Ela devia tê-lo internado há anos. Mas Julian era seu único parente vivo. E ele fora uma criança tão especial. Tão linda. E eles sempre foram tão ligados. Ela simplesmente não vira quando ele mudara. Quando foi que ele deixara de ser aquela criança linda e carinhosa? Quando foi que ele se transformara no monstro que ele era hoje? Quando? Ela não vira! E ela pagava por isso. Pagava com a vida de seu único amor. _Ah, Sorrento. Volta para mim_!, pediu Tétis em desespero...

Não, as lágrimas não haviam acabado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seis horas depois, finalmente, eles chegaram a Paris. Fora difícil acertar o avião, o vôo, a segurança em Paris e tudo o mais. Mas a verdade é que Saga – pela primeira vez – não tinha a mais vaga noção de como tudo aquilo fora feito. Ele simplesmente obedeceu às ordens de Aldebaran, já que MM gritava sem parar no que era solenemente ignorado por Aldebaran e todos os demais. Aliás, Aldebaran era – de fato – a única pessoa que parecia ter razoável domínio da situação. Saga só obedecia. Só isso. Nada mais. De certa forma era um alívio saber que alguém conseguia tomar decisões. Já Kanon, desmoronara. Ele demorara muito mais tempo que o normal para recuperar a respiração e estava notoriamente abatido. Seu estado de nervos era visível. E vê-lo assim era desesperador. O problema é que Saga estava - ele mesmo - tão desesperado que não achava a força necessária para servir de apoio a Kanon, que se culpava sem parar.

Saga sabia que Kanon não apoiaria ou mesmo entenderia a sua decisão. Mas, dessa vez, não interessava a opinião de Kanon! Ele já tomara a sua decisão. Quando eles chegaram ao hospital, Afrodite e Shina ainda estavam sedados e Sorrento estava na UTI. Kanon, ao ver Shina na cama do hospital, ficara ao lado dela e, aparentemente, perdera totalmente a consciência de que várias pessoas estavam lá. Ele – até mesmo – ignorara a o ódio e o desprezo com que Aioria o tratara, para alívio de todos. O que eles menos precisavam agora era de uma briga.

Saga notou a presença de Tétis, tão ou mais abatida do que ele próprio. MdM já lhe contara por cima o que acontecera com Tétis e como Sorrento fora usado por Julian Solo. Pobre Tétis. E pobre Sorrento! Como ele poderia culpar alguém que o salvara tantas vezes e que tomara tiros por Afrodite? Como? Ele só torcia para que Sorrento sobrevivesse. Saga, então, ouviu tudo o que Shion tinha a lhe falar e agradeceu as providências e a ajuda. Sem a intervenção de Shion o massacre teria sido ainda maior. Mas Saga estava tão apático que ele nem mesmo conseguira agradecer devidamente a Shion e a todos os que os ajudaram. Mas, estranhamente, isso não parecia ter a mínima importância agora... Tudo o que importava era que ele recebesse logo uma mensagem... Só isso...

E Saga ficou por muito, muito tempo sentado no corredor do hospital esperando que algo acontecesse. Quanto tempo? Ele não saberia dizer. Mas, eventualmente, a mensagem chegou. Saga olhou para todos. MdM estava com os olhos fechados sentado na sala de espera. MdM estava desnorteado. Saga tinha uma vaga idéia do porquê, mas se MdM nunca falara disso com ele, não seria ele a iniciar o assunto... E não agora! Kanon, por sua vez, estava dentro do quarto em que Shina estava dormindo. Pobre Kanon! Realmente ele não parecera se preocupar com mais ninguém além de Shina. Já Aioria parecia adormecido no ombro de uma moça ruiva de cujo nome Saga não conseguia se lembrar. Sim, ele sabia que Aioria fora um herói naquele caos. Saga sabia que devia falar com Aioria, agradecê-lo, valorizá-lo. E, sem dúvida, Saga teria feito isso se o momento fosse outro... Se ele não estivesse tão entorpecido pelos acontecimentos...

Saga olhou em volta. Os dois advogados que o atendiam estavam uma fileira atrás dormindo também. Tétis chorava baixinho na última fileira de cadeiras. Shion não estava mais à vista. Aldebaran conversava com o advogado que organizara a segurança do hospital. Ótimo!

E, discretamente, Saga levantou-se e foi ao elevador. Ninguém pareceu notar que ele saíra. Lá, ele foi até o térreo e saiu para a rua. Do outro lado, ele viu um carro preto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka acordou sobressaltado. Algo estava errado. Muito errado! Bem verdade que Mu estava em seu ombro, dormindo pacificamente. De certa forma, tudo estava maravilhosamente certo, como nunca estivera. Mas havia algo... E Shaka olhou ao redor. Tétis chorava, Aioria e Marin dormiam. Shura conversava com o segurança gigantesco dos Kyrillos... O outro segurança... o italiano... aparentemente dormira depois de praticamente gastar o piso do hospital de tanto andar para cima e para baixo. Shion... vagamente Shaka se lembrou que ele o avisara que voltaria para casa...

Mas... os gêmeos... onde estavam eles? Kanon devia estar no quarto de Shina. Ele não saíra de lá desde que chegara. E Saga...? SAGA! Shion pedira que Shaka ficasse de olho em Saga. Shion desconfiava que eles tentariam algo contra Saga. Por isso Shaka estava no hospital até agora...

Shaka se levantou, alarmado, sem nem mesmo notar que Mu acordara. E Shaka avisou Aldebaran que saiu em disparada, chamando por alguém no celular. Pelos deuses! Bem que Shion desconfiara de algo assim! Por esse motivo ele pedira que Shaka ficasse no hospital por algum tempo. Era óbvio que o tal Julian Solo faria algo para pegar Saga. Eles tinham que achar Saga!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga entrara no carro e uma moça aguada mandara que ele estendesse o braço para lhe aplicar uma injeção. Que fosse! Não importava! E o carro dava a partida quando algo aconteceu...

Um verdadeiro tumulto. O carro foi cercado e a porta foi arrombada. A agulha da injeção se quebrou em seu braço quando Saga foi arrastado e jogado para fora do carro. Algo zuniu sobre sua cabeça e algo ardeu em seu braço, mas ele não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo. Bem verdade que ele não acabara de tomar a tal injeção, mas ele se sentia meio tonto. Seria por isso? Ele ouviu vários tiros antes de ser arrastado de volta à sala de espera por MdM. Saga tentara não ir. Ele tentara voltar para o carro. Ele tinha que salvar Milo! Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Mas MdM praticamente o jogara por sobre Kanon e o olhou com ódio. Mas Saga estava tonto, sua visão estava turva, seu braço ardia. Mas uma coisa era pior... a consciência de que ele falhara de novo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Céus! O que dera em_ _Saga Kyrillos_?, pensou Shaka alarmado quando se inteirou que Saga tentara se entregar e não conseguira. Que quando Aldebaran o tirara do carro, os homens de Julian Solo tentaram matar Saga e atiraram nele, mas que MdM o tirada de lá. E ele, Shaka, ficara dormindo e não o vira sair da sala de espera. Claro que Saga quisera se entregar para salvar Milo. Ele devia gostar muito de Milo. E Shaka olhou com carinho para Mu. O que ele faria se fosse Mu? Claro que ele se entregaria. Sim, Shaka conseguia entender Saga Kyrillos. Mas pensar em tudo isso não afastava a extrema preocupação que ele sentia por seu amigo Kamus. Quem seriam essas pessoas, afinal?

E mal Saga apareceu, meio que arrastado, ele foi cercado por Aioria, Kanon e o segurança italiano. Todos berravam com Saga em grego. E era evidente que Saga não sabia direito o que se passava ao seu redor. Ele olhava de um para o outro sem conseguir focar ninguém e não respondia. Shaka olhou para o lado. Mú e Marin estavam tão sem ação quanto ele próprio. O que eles podiam fazer? Mas quando Shaka viu MdM chacoalhar Saga pelos braços aos berros até ele perder o equilíbrio, Shaka resolveu que bastava. Mas ele foi mais lento do que Mú. Mú se aproximara bem a tempo de amparar Saga quando ele caiu.

Pronto! Mais um Kyrillos caíra. Céus! Quem seriam essas pessoas? Que os deuses protegessem Kamus e Milo. E Shaka ligou para Shion para informar o que ocorrera.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De volta à sala, Saga foi cercado por várias pessoas que gritavam sem parar. _Você é louco?_ _Você quer morrer, Saga? ... Quer que o Milo morra?..._ _Não seja idiota, ele quer matar os dois_... Aioria, Kanon, MdM... Ele identificara esses rostos. Outros rostos estavam tão turvos e nebulosos que ele nem mesmo sabia a quem pertenciam. Mas Saga sabia que todos berravam com ele. ..._te matar... quer morrer..._ _não vai sair..._Todos pareciam furiosos. E as palavras vinham cada vez de mais longe... _Louco... Matar...Morrer... _

E Saga nem mesmo conseguia entender direito o que eles gritavam. Ele não conseguia explicar que recebera uma mensagem de Julian Solo. Que se ele se entregasse, Julian soltaria Milo. Que Julian Solo mandara essa mensagem ao seu celular... Ele tinha que se entregar... Ele tinha que salvar Milo de algum jeito... Mas ele falhara novamente... E por que ele estava tão zonzo, afinal?... Por que tudo estava turvo?... E foi então que MdM aos berros o chacoalhou... Seu celular voou para o chão... E o barulho ressoou ao longe... Tão longe... E tudo veio junto... Dor...Frio...Vazio... E Saga deslizou lentamente... Ele falhara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MdM olhava desesperado para Saga que caíra nos braços de Mú. Seria esse o nome do advogado de cabelos lilases que estava com eles? O que tinha Saga? E MdM olhou para as próprias mãos e viu sangue... NÃO!

Alguém chamou as enfermeiras e Saga foi colocado numa maca. Não de novo! Logo eles descobriram que Saga fora atingido de raspão no braço. E ninguém nem mesmo notara. Mas isso não parecia justificar aquele desmaio repentino. O que Saga tinha? MdM, junto com Kanon, que parecia sem ação, aguardavam impacientes pela opinião do médico. E depois de um tempo que pareceu interminável, ele disse que achava que Saga fora drogado, mas que parecia bem. E eles tiraram sangue de Saga para ter certeza. E o levaram para fazer curativos.

NÃO! Claro que a culpa era dele. Ele fora para Atenas com os gêmeos. Ele confiara em Sorrento e nem mesmo pensara que ele pudesse ser vítima de chantagem por Julian Solo. Aliás, ele nem sabia que Sorrento namorava Tétis Solo. Céus! E ainda agora ele não vira que Saga saíra da sala de espera. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era em Afrodite baleado. Desde que ele falara com Shion e soubera o que acontecera, ele só conseguia pensar em Afrodite. Sua Flor. Seu amor. E ele negligenciara suas funções. E ainda perdera o controle com Saga e o chacoalhara. Céus! Ele merecia ser mandado embora. Shina, Afrodite, Aioria, Milo, Sorrento. Todos foram atacados por Julian Solo. E ele não conseguira evitar. E agora Saga. Não! Não era possível que ele respondesse pela segurança da família naquele momento. Ele não conseguia responder nem por ele mesmo... Ele só conseguia pensar que Afrodite fora baleado e que ele podia ter morrido sem nem mesmo saber que MdM o amava!

MdM foi lavar as mãos. E ao ver a água escorrer vermelha de sangue, a enormidade do que acontecera finalmente o atingiu... Saga tentara se entregar e fora atacado novamente! E a culpa era dele, de MdM, mais uma vez. Ele tinha que falar com Kanon e se afastar. Ele não se sentia capaz de responder pela segurança da família naquele momento. Não enquanto Afrodite estivesse mal. E, quando MdM se virou, ele viu Aioria e Kanon olhando-o. Combinação estranha. Estavam aí duas pessoas que jamais se aproximavam para nada:

- MdM – começou Kanon.

- _Scuzza_, Kanon. Eu não devia ter chacoalhado o Saga. Mas a burrice dele me irritou.

- Não é isso, MdM... – _a voz de Aioria soava calma naquela crise? O que estava acontecendo com o mundo?_

- _CHE_ É ENTÃO? – gritou MdM irritado com a calma de Aioria.

- É que... eu estava falando com os médicos e... o Afrodite... ele... ele está bem. Ele... acordou... e vai vir para o quarto... e... eu achei que você... devia estar lá para recebê-lo – disse Kanon inseguro.

- _Io_?!

- Pode parar, MdM - disse Aioria se irritando – se você quer continuar a fingir que não sente nada por ele, pode fingir sozinho. Quando ele levou o tiro ele chamava por você baixinho... Eu estava lá e ouvi.

- ... – _questo ancora! Fiore mi chiamava__1_

- MdM,... talvez tenha chegado o momento de todos nós pararmos de fingir que não nos importamos... Quer dizer, o Saga parou, não é mesmo? – disse Kanon.

- _Saga è un imbecille_!

- Eu sei que ele foi um idiota. Mas ele queria salvar o Milo! – disse Aioria. _Era admiração na voz de Aioria_? _Admiração por Saga?_, espantou-se MdM.

- Por favor, MdM. Fala com o Afrodite! Ele precisa de você agora. E eu... sei lá... acho que não estou bem para apoiar ninguém – disse Kanon, triste.

- É, você nunca foi bom nisso, não é Kanon? – disse Aioria com acidez.

- Não, nunca – concordou Kanon sem brigar.

- ... – _Céus! Os dois estavam estranhos realmente_, espantou-se MdM mais ainda. Normalmente eles estariam se pegando de tapa por esta hora.

- Você vai, MdM? – Kanon novamente.

- _Si_!

- E nem pensa em destratar meu primo – disse Aioria.

- _No_! Nunca! _Io_... _io_ vou cuidar _bene_ dele...! – disse MdM quase feliz. – E Kanon... eu... eu falhei com a segurança... Eu...eu acho melhor eu me afastar.

- Ah, essa não, MdM. Com o Afrodite bem você volta a se concentrar. Eu sei e você sabe disso. A culpa foi minha por ter te arrastado para Atenas. Você e o Saga tinham razão. Desculpa! – _Kanon estava humilde? Céus! Ele fora abduzido por um ET?_

- _Ecco_!

- Agora vai, MdM – Aioria de novo.

- _Si. Scuzza_.

Ah, Afrodite estava bem! Tudo ia melhorar. Ele ia dar um jeito das coisas melhorarem, pensou confiante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon olhava tudo como num filme. Shion voltara e assumira o controle de tudo novamente. Saga ainda estava sem sentidos. MdM enfiara-se no quarto de Afrodite e não saíra mais de lá. Pelo jeito as coisas se arrumaram. Pelo menos para os dois... Já Shura descera para ajudar Aldebaran, já que a polícia já devia ter chegado. Aparentemente, dois capangas de Julian Solo foram feridos no tiroteio e Aldebaran teria que explicar à polícia o que tinha acontecido. Possivelmente Aldebaran passaria horas na delegacia! E Shura ficaria com ele; afinal, Shura era advogado criminal e podia ajudar Aldebaran a prestar esclarecimentos.

Mas uma coisa não saía da cabeça de Kanon... Saga tentara se entregar!_ Louco! Mas... seria ele tão louco assim?_, pensou Kanon. Kanon sabia que Saga amava Milo. E que ele faria qualquer coisa para que Milo fosse solto. Até mesmo se entregar.

E por que ele, a causa de tudo, continuava a se esconder quando todos eram alvos de ataques? Então, Kanon olhou para o celular de Saga que alguém lhe entregara em meio a tudo aquilo. Maldito fosse Julian Solo! Ele atacara todos de quem ele gostava na vida. Julian Solo era um monstro fora de controle! Mas ele, Kanon, continuava a se esconder. Chegava daquilo! Ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse com mais ninguém.

Kanon, então, entrou no quarto de Shina. Algo o incomodava naquilo tudo. Se Shina fora espancada, por que ela não tinha marcas visíveis de espancamento, salvo algumas marcas no rosto? Por que os pulsos e tornozelos dela tinham marcas, como se ela tivesse sido amarrada e tivesse se debatido muito? Por que os arranhões e marcas de dentes em seu pescoço? Por que Aioria rosnava que ele iria pagar pelo que acontecera a Shina? Por que todos eram tão reticentes? O que, afinal, acontecera a Shina? Quanto tempo se passou, Kanon nunca saberia dizer... Ninguém ousara interrompê-lo. Era como se todos soubessem dos rumos atormentados de seus pensamentos... A enormidade do que ele sentia... Até que Shion entrou no quarto.

- O Saga está bem, Kanon! Os médicos acham que o Saga poderá voltar para casa hoje mesmo, com a Shina e o Aioria. O tiro foi bem de raspão... Ele só precisa acordar. Você... você devia ir para casa com eles... – disse Shion, tentando iniciar um diálogo.

Kanon o olhou de forma estranha... Shion... ele deveria saber... Ele estivera lá!

- Shion... ela... a Shina... ela foi ...violentada..., não foi?

- Não... ela...não – mas Kanon viu a verdade nos olhos dele.

- Por favor, me conta, Shion. Eu preciso saber!

- Ela não quer que ninguém saiba, Kanon. Ela pediu isso a mim e ao Aioria.

- A... culpa... a culpa é minha – disse Kanon com raiva de si.

- A culpa é daquele louco que persegue vocês, Kanon – disse Shion em voz baixa.

- Não, a culpa é minha – disse Kanon baixinho.

Estranhamente, pela primeira vez, a asma não o atacara. Ele estava nervoso! Muito nervoso! Mas a asma não o atacara. E Kanon olhou novamente para o celular de Saga que continuava em sua mão... Seu irmão já sofrera tanto por sua culpa. E Kanon voltou para o lado de Shina e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Sim, ele se decidira! Ele iria dar um fim àquilo. Dessa vez aquilo iria ter um fim. E, se ele conseguisse, ele iria dizer a Shina que a amava há muitos, muitos anos... E que ele se afastara dela por medo do que Julian Solo pudesse fazer contra ela... Ele só precisava decidir como agir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O barulho de algo se quebrando! Dor de cabeça! _Merde!_ Nem seus olhos queriam abrir. Kamus, então, tentou levar a mão aos olhos e... não conseguiu. _Parbleu!_ _Qu´est – ce que c´est__2_? E Kamus forçou os olhos a abrirem... Onde ele estava, afinal? Sentado em uma sala estranha, meio arredondada, com móveis diferentes. E tudo parecia trepidar. Era como se um motor estivesse ligado. Kamus tentou levantar a cabeça, mas ela estava pesada... E ele olhou para suas mãos...Amarradas...? O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Tudo estava tão fora de foco...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maldição! Quando ele estava mais do que certo que iria ter Saga, Saga escapava! O esquema de segurança de Saga funcionara novamente. Mesmo sem Sorrento, sem quase ninguém de confiança em Paris, Saga conseguira escapar! Malditos fossem o italiano e o gigante! Demônios! Ele fora muito claro! Se possível, Saga devia ser trazido vivo. Se não desse, eles deviam matá-lo! E os idiotas da Hilda falharam novamente! Fenrir e Freya deviam estar presos agora! Droga! Ele estava quase ficando sem ninguém.

E Julian Solo jogou um copo no chão e ouviu-o se espatifar. Ele devia torturar Milo e mandar fotos a Saga. Assim, quem sabe, Saga seria mais competente em se entregar? Ele queria os dois. Saga e Milo. Ele prometera. Ele jurara. Ele iria matar Milo na frente de Saga. E depois, finalmente, ele iria matar o próprio Saga. Só de pensar nisso, Julian sentia-se excitado. A satisfação o invadia. Matar os dois. Um na frente do outro! E finalmente Kanon seria livre para vir para ele. Claro que Kanon viria para ele. Kanon só não vinha devido ao maldito irmão. Kanon amava o irmão! E, para piorar, Saga ainda dera um jeito de Kanon se entreter com aquele brinquedo, com Milo. Aquela... coisa! Só por isso Kanon não voltava para si. NÃO! Kanon não podia amar ninguém! Nem mesmo o irmão! Muito menos aquela... coisa! Saga e aquele brinquedo inútil deviam morrer. Eles iriam morrer. E Kanon seria seu. Finalmente!

Mas o que ele faria com Kanon? Huumm... Difícil dizer! Depois de tanto tempo querendo, odiando, amando, perseguindo, zelando, observando...sempre observando. O que ele faria com Kanon? E as imagens de Kanon vieram à sua mente... Kanon sorrindo. Kanon falando. Kanon lendo. Os olhos de Kanon. As mãos de Kanon. Os cabelos de Kanon. Kanon. Inteiro. Seu. Ah, a vontade de ter Kanon perto de si chegava a doer. Kanon não era do mundo de Saga e da família Kyrillos. Julian e Kanon deviam ser de outro mundo. Um mundo só deles. Um mundo em que Julian fosse um deus e Kanon fosse seu servo... Assim devia ser. E assim iria ser!

E o olhar de Julian Solo foi atraído para aquele ruivo que Isaak trouxera junto com Milo. Isaak o drogara e o trouxera junto. Estranho! Por que Isaak não o matara e jogara o corpo em algum lugar? Isaak parecera se importar muito com ele. Ele fora bastante vago nas suas explicações. Isaak tentara evitar ao máximo deixá-lo com Julian. Mas ele queria saber quem era aquele ruivo. Bonito! Humm... muito bonito. E aparentemente o ruivo se jogara em frente ao carro na tentativa de salvar Milo. Sempre aquela... coisa! MILO! Julian mandara que Milo fosse amarrado na casa das máquinas. Com sorte ele podia se queimar em algum dos componentes dos motores. Maldito fosse ele! Se não fosse pela esperança de trazer Saga, Julian Solo de bom grado mataria Milo antes mesmo que ele acordasse.

Mas aquele ruivo não merecia ficar naquele ar quente e empesteado, naquele lugar sujo e barulhento. Ele era tão bonito, afinal! Não! E, afinal, Julian Solo ainda tinha que descobrir qual a relação entre Milo e aquele ruivo. Isso poderia ser ...interessante! Uma boa forma de passar o tempo até que Saga se entregasse. E, sim, Saga ira se entregar. Disso Julian Solo tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Mesmo porque ele ajudaria Saga a se entregar.

E Julian Solo olhou para o ruivo novamente. Agora ele se mexia. Ótimo! Ele estava quase para acordar. Isso queria dizer que aquela coisa que estava amarrada na sua sala de máquinas também devia estar acordando. Sim, era tempo de conversar com os dois. E de esclarecer algumas coisas...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Um barulho... de novo... de novo... de novo... Ele tinha que abrir os olhos e ver se dava um jeito daquilo parar. Aquele barulho aborrecia e muito. E algo mais o aborrecia... O calor... o ar pesado... Seu braço direito dormia. Sua perna esquerda formigava... Céus! Ele precisava se ajeitar. Ele dormira de mau jeito... E Milo tentou se mexer. E foi surpreendido por algo quente!

- Ai! – gritou.

Mas o som da sua voz foi abafado pelo barulho das máquinas. Nossa! Muitas máquinas. Onde ele estava afinal? E, olhando em torno, ele notou que estava ajoelhado com as mãos amarradas para cima em um cano. E que ele estava quase encostado numa espécie de caldeira. Cacete! O barulho era insuportável. E o calor! Onde ele estava, afinal? Aquela barulheira só fazia piorar a sua dor de cabeça infernal! E repentinamente Milo se lembrou! JULIAN SOLO! Não! De novo, não! E Milo tentou se ajeitar melhor, tomando cuidando para não se queimar. Droga! Há quanto tempo ele estava dormindo naquela posição desconfortável? E o pior era que ele não conseguia arrumar posição confortável. Não espremido entre aquelas máquinas e canos, alguns quentes e outros não.

E foi aí que alguém abriu a porta. Dois homens. Um era Isaak e o outro o homem que o seguira na _boite_. Mas suas mãos foram soltas e amarradas às suas costas pelo maldito Isaak, enquanto o outro o mirava com o revólver. Droga! Hora de conversar com Julian Solo! Por que ele não o matara dormindo? Para que prorrogar aquilo? Ou será que Julian queria ter o prazer de outra conversa? Milo estremeceu inconscientemente. Ele tinha que se controlar. Ele tinha que manter seu orgulho. Ele não podia ceder na frente de Julian Solo. Mesmo porque não adiantaria nada. Não! Ele só pedia aos deuses uma coisa... que fosse rápido.

E Milo andou pelos corredores estreitos e subiu algumas escadas em caracol. Onde ele estaria? E finalmente foi conduzido a uma sala e o viu... KAMUS!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Rhodes, quase 3 anos atrás_

_Milo fumava na praia. Todas as noites ele ia à praia fumar. Kamus não suportava cigarros. E ele não suportava mais ficar ao lado de Kamus sem tê-lo. Sim, era hora de admitir que ele queria Kamus. Demais! Como nunca quisera ninguém em sua vida. Como nunca quisera mulher alguma em sua vida. Quantas noites ele acordara quente, querendo, desejando? Céus! Ele tinha que dar um jeito naquilo. Afinal, seria tão horrível assim querer ficar com um homem? Seria? _

_Céus! Não é que ele fosse homofóbico ou algo assim! Nada disso! Mas ele nunca pensara que ele... que ele seria gay! Era isso, não era? Melhor começar a admitir. Ele era gay. E estava a fim de Kamus. E ele tinha que fazer algo a respeito. Afinal, ele ficaria em Rhodes somente por mais 3 dias. Depois disso Kamus voltaria para Paris e ele voltaria para Atenas. E ninguém iria saber. Se não desse certo, eles nunca mais se veriam! Sim, era hora de resolver aquilo. Afinal, ele sabia que Kamus também o queria! E, decidido, Milo voltou para o quarto do hotel sem nem mesmo terminar o cigarro._

_Sim, ele iria contar a Kamus que o amava! Como ele nunca amara alguém em sua vida!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Aqui é a Virgo-chan (bom, quem mais?). Enfim, mais um capítulo... Eu sei... eu sei que esse foi mais curto. Mas era isso ou esperar a tormenta passar. E isso poderia levar mais uns... dois meses? Caramba! Que ano complicado!! Enfim, desculpem! Mas juro que me esforcei bastante. Espero que tenha ficado bom! Se vocês puderem, deixem reviews, por favor!_

_Agradeço de coração às reviews de Pure Petit Cat, Boromira, Shiryuforever, Litha-chan, Dionisiah, Allkieds, Sirrah, Sara, Annie, Tsuki Torres, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha, Teh Hayashi e Kimera. Sem o incentivo de vocês eu iria parar de escrever fics! Obrigada!_

_Recadinho: Virgo no Áries – deixa seu e. mail que eu te explico como abrir um profile! _

_Beijos e obrigada,_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/07_

1 Essa agora! Flor me chamava?

2 O que é isso?


	17. Flash back

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 17 – Flash Back_

MdM sentara-se ao lado da cama no quarto que seria de Afrodite. Como Shion conseguira quartos individuais para todos? Caramba! O cara resolvia tudo só com um olhar. Impressionante! E, assim, ele estava no quarto de Afrodite, esperando-o chegar. Ah, se ele botasse as mãos em Julian Solo ele o mataria devagar. Ele apertaria as mãos em seu pescoço até sentir que a vida dele se esvaíra. Julian Solo não merecia viver. Por que a polícia demorava tanto para pendê-lo? Por quê? Bom, talvez tivesse algo a ver com dinheiro. Afinal, nunca ninguém o apontara como o mandante dos crimes e a polícia não tinha provas suficientes para prendê-lo. Ele devia pagar bem aos capangas, sem dúvida. Nenhum dos capangas presos confessara qualquer ligação com Julian Solo. Mas Julian Solo não podia se deslocar para fora da Comunidade sem avisar a polícia. Ele era monitorado o tempo todo. Mas ele sempre conseguia atingir os Kyrillos. E MdM não conseguia evitar, por mais que se esforçasse.

Com desconforto, MdM se lembrou da última vez em que ficara no hospital. Saga estava internado e ele ficara desnorteado, sem saber o que fazer. E Milo ficara com ele. MILO! Mais uma vez aquele louco o levara. Pobre Saga! Devia estar sofrendo muito para tentar se entregar a Julian Solo daquele modo ridículo! Ah, ele iria vigiar Saga, sem trégua. Para protegê-lo dele mesmo. Saga era a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que ele tinha. E os Kyrillos eram a coisa mais próxima que ele conhecera de uma família. Não! Ele manteria todos seguros. E daria um jeito de trazer Milo de volta para Saga. Ele não admitiria que Saga se machucasse de novo. Não! Ele iria proteger Saga. Afinal, Saga estava fora de si!

Então, vários enfermeiros surgiram empurrando a cama de Afrodite. E MdM o viu com um aperto no coração. Ele estava tão pálido... Que ódio! Julian Solo era um maldito, sem dúvida. E, dessa vez, ele atingira Afrodite. Sua flor. Seu amor. Baleado numa sala suja para forçar Milo a se entregar. Ainda bem que aqueles advogados os salvaram. Ah, MdM não sabia nem por onde começar a agradecer! Para ele falar sempre fora tão difícil... Talvez por isso ele tivesse se sentido atraído por Afrodite. Eles eram tão diferentes... Afrodite era tão claro e ele, tão moreno. Afrodite era delicado e ele era abrutalhado. Afrodite sempre sabia o que falar e ele só sabia agir. Afrodite confiava nas pessoas e ele... bom, ele não confiava em quase ninguém. E os enfermeiros finalmente acabaram de instalar Afrodite, que o olhava sem nada falar. Os olhos dele eram de um azul transparente lindísismo.

O que ele podia dizer sob aquele olhar azul? O que? Céus! Ele amava Afrodite há tantos anos. E ele tinha que – finalmente – dizer a Afrodite como se sentia. Estava resolvido. Ele diria a Afrodite que o amava. NÃO! Ele não conseguiria! Afrodite era lindo e rico. E ele, MdM, era só um segurança. Droga! Ele deixara Kanon e Aioria enfiarem aquela idéia ridícula na cabeça dele. Era óbvio que aquilo não daria certo! E MdM já estava se preparando para sair do quarto quando ouviu a voz fraca de Afrodite.

- MdM...? - como se um raio atravessasse seu corpo, MdM parou e foi para o lado de Afrodite.

- _Fiore_! _Come_ você se sente? Onde dói? Quer que eu chame o _dottore_?

- MdM... onde eu estou?

- No.. _ospedale_...

- Como?

- No hospital, _Fiore_! Mas você vai ficar _bene_. Eu juro. _Scuza! Io_... _io_ _no_ pude te proteger...

- E... e o Milo?

- ... – MdM nem precisou responder. Afrodite piscou várias vezes.

- Alguém mais se... machucou?

- O Sorrento! Ele.. está na UTI, inconsciente. Ele... ele salvou sua _vita_, _Fiore_. E a Shina..., mas ela vai ficar _bene_ – disse rápido.

- MdM... fica comigo?

Ah, foi o que bastou! As palavras fluíram atrapalhadas da sua boca desacostumada. Ele nem sabia que podia falar tanto. Ele falou que o amava há muitos, muitos anos. Que ele faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Que ele nunca mais sairia do lado de Afrodite. Que ele tinha vergonha de não ter dinheiro. Que ele tinha medo que o achassem interesseiro. Mas que nada mais importava, já que ele não queria passar os próximos anos de sua vida sem Afrodite ao seu lado. O sorriso radiante que recebeu em troca apagou todas as suas dúvidas e indecisões. Finalmente MdM se resolvera! Ele nunca mais sairia do lado de Afrodite.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo olhou para Kamus incrédulo. Amarrado e amordaçado. O que Kamus fazia ali? Por quê? Mas, mais adiante, ele logo o viu. Julian Solo! Maldito fosse ele. E, sem pensar, Milo avançou para cima dele, antes que alguém pudesse detê-lo. Milo derrubou Julian Solo no chão e começava a chutá-lo com raiva, quando foi brutalmente esmurrado e colocado de joelhos, com um revólver em sua cabeça. Droga! Ele era mesmo um inútil. E, para piorar, isso agora era evidente até mesmo para Kamus que o olhava da cadeira. A vergonha era tanta que ele não conseguia nem mesmo olhar de volta para Kamus. O que Kamus fazia lá, afinal? Mas seu problema imediato era Julian Solo que se levantara com o rosto retinindo de ódio. Ótimo! Quem sabe assim aquilo acabava mais rápido?

- Ah, Milo! Que falta de delicadeza. Eu queria tanto te ver e você me trata assim... – disse Julian Solo em inglês.

- ... – _Por que em inglês_?, estranhou Milo.

- E você nem mesmo quer falar comigo, Milo? Mas não tem problema...

- ... - _É claro que o melhor é não responder!, _pensou Milo. Mas ele continuava:

- Quando o Saga chegar ele fala comigo. Com certeza!

- ... - _Saga? NÃO!, _pensou em desesperoMilo faria qualquer coisa para não deixar aquela aberração chegar perto de Saga! Mas ele apertou os lábios para não responder.

- E, afinal, enquanto isso, eu posso conversar com esse ruivo que veio com você – disse Julian Solo aproximando-se da cadeira em que estava Kamus e passando as mãos em seu rosto. Isaak se mexeu desconfortável atrás de Milo.

- DEIXA O KAMUS EM PAZ – gritou Milo sem se conter mais.

- Ah, o nome dele é Kamus! Bonito nome. Combina com ele... – disse Julian, agradando levemente o rosto de Kamus, que tentou se afastar.

- Solta... o Kamus! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso! – pediu Milo.

- Acho que não, Milo! Eu o achei bonito... – disse Julian Solo com um sorriso.

- Você... você só quer me matar! Deixa o Kamus fora disso. Por favor. – tentou Milo de novo. Raios! Agora ele implorava para aquele maldito!

- Só te matar, Milo?! Não, não é só isso... Eu quero matar o Saga também! E acabar com a raça daquela família maldita!

Milo arriscou um olhar para Kamus. Ele evitara aquilo o máximo possível. Ajoelhado, impotente, com uma arma na cabeça, implorando para que Julian Solo soltasse Kamus. Patético e insignificante. Pelos deuses! O que Kamus podia pensar de tudo aquilo? O que? E seus olhos se encontraram. Kamus o olhava com uma expressão difícil de ser definida. O que seria aquilo? Julian Solo olhou de um para o outro sorrindo e puxou a mordaça da boca de Kamus. E ele se abaixou e falou quase no ouvido de Kamus:

- O que você sabe sobre o Milo, Kamus?

- _Qu´est que je sais_... O que eu sei do Milo? _Je sais_ que ele é o advogado das empresas Kyrillos e que se mudou para Paris devido ao trabalho. Ele trabalha no meu escritório umas três vezes por semana.

A voz de Kamus era firme, admirou-se Milo que deixara de olhá-lo. Milo estava com medo. Com muito medo. Há muito tempo ele aceitara que Julian Solo iria matá-lo. Desde ... aquela noite. Não que ele gostasse disso. Não que ele não quisesse mudar isso. Mas, enfim, tudo o que ele podia fazer era viver sua sobrevida. Tentar aproveitar. Viver ao lado dos Kyrillos. Usufruir ao máximo, já que um dia Julian Solo acabaria com tudo aquilo. Sua única e real preocupação eram os constantes atentados que Saga sofria. Quantas noites ele acordara chamando por Saga? Inúmeras. Incontáveis. E ele invariavelmente convencia Saga que sonhara com aquela noite... de novo. Não! Há muito tempo o sonho mudara... Há muito tempo ele sonhava com Saga no hospital, sofrendo, ensangüentado, delirando de febre. Ah! Ele parara de se preocupar com a própria vida há muito, muito tempo. Ele simplesmente aceitava que Julian Solo eventualmente o mataria. Enquanto isso ele viveria ao lado de Saga e dos Kyrillos e seria feliz do jeito que desse. Mas agora Julian Solo pegara Kamus. O amor que ele não vivera. O amor que ele guardara por tanto tempo no coração. Céus! O que ele podia fazer? E, enquanto pensava nisso, Milo mal notou que Julian Solo se aproximara por trás de si e que mandara que os brutamontes o erguessem do chão. E, com repulsa, Milo sentiu que Julian Solo pegara o seu pulso direito que continuava algemado em suas costas. Julian Solo afastara um pouco a algema e passava o polegar por sua cicatriz. Várias e várias vezes. Sem parar. O loiro esquisito se afastara e pegara alguma coisa... O que seria? E, com asco, Milo ouviu a voz de Julian Solo atrás de si.

- Ah, Kamus. Você sabe muito pouco, então. Deixa eu ajudar o Milo a te contar a história dele... Era uma vez um advogadozinho medíocre e pobretão que deu em cima de dois clientes milionários. E, vagabundo como ele só, ele ficou com os dois. Com o MEU Kanon e com o desprezível Saga.

Milo fechou os olhos, sem coragem de olhar para Kamus. Afinal, essa parte da história era impressionantemente igual à imagem que Kamus fazia dele...! E o polegar de Julian Solo continuava a passar pela cicatriz em seu pulso direito. Ele estava horrivelmente consciente de sua cicatriz... Ela quase voltara a doer...

- Então, Kamus, uma noite, eu chamei o advogado ordinário para conversar comigo. Para explicar que o Kanon era meu. MEU! A despeito do tudo o que o Saga, o irmão invejoso fizesse, Kanon era e sempre seria meu! Você se lembra, Milo? Diz que sim, Milo... Eu me lembro daquela noite como se fosse hoje.

Agonia... Frio... desespero... Dor... Medo... Sangue. Muito sangue... A porta manchada de sangue. Ele caindo no chão, sem forças para se sustentar. Seu pulso doía muito. O vidro estava manchado de sangue. NÃO! E o polegar de Julian Solo passando sem parar pela cicatriz em seu pulso. A respiração de Milo começou a acelerar. Ele chacoalhou a cabela levemente. Ele tinha que se manter... ali.

Kamus olhava para Milo horrorizado. A respiração de Milo estava fora de controle. Os olhos de Milo estavam vidrados. Em seu rosto, aquela mesma expressão de pavor que ele vira em sua sala, uma vez há muito tempo... Quando ele ainda achava que odiava Milo. O que aquele homem estava fazendo com Milo? E Milo evitava olhar para si. Vergonha? Medo? O que? E o pior era saber que ele queria ouvir a história... Saber o que acontecera a Milo. Saber por que ele mudara tanto! Mas não a esse custo. Não ao custo de ver Milo sofrer na sua frente, preso por um louco que merecia estar no manicômio!

- Eu... me ... lembro. – disse Milo num tom de voz estranho.

- PÁRA! – berrou Kamus, olhando desesperado para Milo!

- Mas o irritante e intrometido Saga apareceu para salvar o advogado safado. Maldito seja Saga! Ele levou o ordinário para o hospital. Quantas vezes seu coração parou, Milo?

- Du... duas. – NÃO! Estava acontecendo de novo. Ele quase podia ver a sala da casa de Julian. Sentir o medo, o desespero, o frio...

- PÁRA DE FAZER ISSO COM O MILO! – gritou Kamus.

- E quantos dias você ficou em coma na UTI, Milo? Você se lembra? – disse Julian Solo muito perto, como se não tivesse sido interrompido e sem parar de tocar a cicatriz do pulso de Milo.

- ...10 dias – disse Milo. Sua voz estava cortada. E ele tremeu visivelmente e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Julian Solo sorriu e o abraçou pela cintura, sustentando-o, mas sem parar de passar o dedo pela cicatriz. _Estava perto... tão perto..., _pensou triunfante.

- MILO, OLHA PARA MIM! – berrou Kamus. Mas ele soube que Milo não o escutara.

- E quantos dias de hospital, Milo? Depois de sair da UTI... – disse Julian Solo suavemente.

- Mais... 7.

- MILO! – chamou Kamus de novo. Mas todos o ignoraram. Só Isaak parecia se dar conta de que ele ainda estava lá. Isaak o olhava com ... pena?

- Quantos meses de fisioterapia, Milo? Para voltar a ter os movimentos da mão...?

- 6... meses.

- PÁRA COM ISSO! – gritou Kamus de novo. _Céus! O que esse louco fez com Milo?,_ pensou horrorizado.

- E agora me conta, Milo? Quantos meses de terapia para tratar dessas crises... de _flash backs_? – perguntou Julian Solo com crueldade.

Milo fechou os olhos e não ouviu Kamus chamá-lo de novo. Julian Solo sorriu triunfante e soltou Milo, que caiu no chão. Ele tremia sem controle e tentava respirar fundo. Ele sabia que aquilo ajudava. Ele tentou pensar no rosário que Shaka lhe emprestara. Ele tentou fixar a atenção naquele momento. Em Kamus... Mas sua cabeça insistia em levá-lo para aquela sala, há mais de um ano atrás. As imagens eram nítidas. Os móveis. A cadeira em que ele ficara. As cores do tapete. O cheiro de sangue. Tudo... Ele se lembrava de tudo. Da voz de Julian Solo. De Lynmades. Da dor. Da agonia. Do medo... De tudo. E quando ele desistira de tudo, Saga viera. Saga aparecera e o tirara de lá. Fora lá que Saga lhe devolvera a vida. Saga! Seu Saga! E, sem saber exatamente onde estava, Milo chamou por Saga em voz alta.

- Isso, Milo! Chama o Saga. Eu também quero que ele venha! – disse Julian Solo sorrindo feliz. E voltando-se para o outro brutamontes, ele perguntou:

- Você conseguiu filmar isso, Hagen?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo! Agora levem esse inútil daqui. Eu tenho que tomar o café da manhã com Kamus e Isaak. Depois nós mandamos um e. mail para o Saga!

E Hagen saiu arrastando Milo. Kamus o chamara várias vezes, mas Milo não parecera nem mesmo escutá-lo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois que Shion falara com todo mundo no hospital, Tétis finalmente conseguira visitar Sorrento na UTI. Depois de horas de puro desespero! Sorrento estava inconsciente, entubado e mais branco do que o lençol. E ninguém lhe dizia se ele ficaria bom. Todos olhavam para ela com expressão de pena. Tétis se sentou ao lado da cama e pegou na mão de Sorrento. Tão fria... Era como... como se ele não fosse mais voltar para ela! Mas ela não iria deixar isso acontecer. Ela iria atrás de Sorrento. Ela iria buscá-lo aonde quer que ele estivesse. Sim, ele iria voltar para ela e eles seriam muito felizes. E, sem saber mais o que fazer, Tétis se pôs a rezar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga olhava para tudo com desinteresse. Seu quarto. Sua cama. As suas roupas em seu armário. A sua pasta de trabalho. A sua imagem no espelho. Tudo estava terrivelmente igual. Então por que ele se sentia tão terrivelmente diferente? Por que ele se sentia como se nada mais importasse? Como se tudo tivesse perdido a cor e estivesse cinza? Por quê?

Pelos deuses! Se ele conseguisse ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele assumiria que não tinha quase que nenhuma esperança de que Milo pudesse ser salvo. As suas últimas esperanças morreram quando ele falhara! Ele não conseguira se entregar e – agora – Julian Solo iria matar Milo. Claro que iria. Ele era louco, afinal! E Saga não iria mais conseguir se entregar. Kanon, MdM e Aldebaran providenciaram para que ele fosse vigiado o tempo todo. Nem adiantava discutir. Na verdade, ele sabia que se fosse outra pessoa, ele faria o mesmo. Colocaria dezenas de seguranças para impedir que qualquer um de sua família se entregasse. Mas não era outra pessoa. Era ele! E ele queria se entregar e tentar salvar Milo. Droga!

Ele até começara a discutir com Kanon sobre a questão, logo que acordara no hospital. Kanon o deixara falar, mas não mudara de idéia. Quando fora que Kanon assumira aquele ar de decisão? Quando fora que a opinião de Kanon passara a ser mais importante do que a dele? Quando? Tudo isso acontecera enquanto ele estivera inconsciente? Kanon assumira a liderança e passara a tomar as decisões. E o que ele podia fazer? Nada! Tudo estava decidido...

MdM, Kanon e Aldebaran o comunicaram que ele seria vigiado o tempo todo e que não adiantava tentar se entregar novamente, pois ele não conseguiria. Que se Saga conseguisse ver as coisas com clareza, ele saberia que Julian Solo só queria matar Milo na frente dele, como prometera há muito tempo atrás. Que, na verdade, se Saga se entregasse ele só aceleraria a morte de Milo. Saga falara e falara, mas não adiantara. Kanon estava no comando agora. E Saga estava praticamente preso dentro de casa.

Bom, pelo menos ele teria companhia em sua prisão. Aioria, Shina e Kanon também estavam em casa. E a namorada de Aioria... Marin era seu nome, acreditava Saga. Garota bonita e decidida. Ela até tentara conversar consigo. Mas Saga se encontrava incapaz de manter uma conversa. Quem sabe amanhã? A garota lhe dissera que o melhor amigo dela fora levado também. E ela chorava. Ah, pobre garota. Ele até gostaria de consolá-la, mas ele não tinha nada para dar! Nada!

Até mesmo Aioria tentara ser simpático consigo. Aioria! Sendo simpático com ele! Oras, Aioria praticamente o culpava pela morte de Aioros! Para Aioria era como se ele, Saga, tivesse determinado a morte de Aioros. Que tudo seria diferente se Aioros fosse vivo! E, talvez, Aioria tivesse razão, afinal! Talvez Aioros não os tivesse conduzido por esse caminho. Talvez todos fossem mais felizes se Aioros tivesse vivido. Quem sabe?

E... havia Shina! Se alguém parecia mais abatida do que Saga, sem dúvida, era Shina. Ela não dissera uma palavra desde que acordara no hospital. Durante todo o trajeto ela olhara pela janela com olhar vazio e nada falara. Kanon tentara, várias vezes, falar com ela, sem sucesso algum. Céus! E dessa vez Saga não teria forças para ajudar Shina ou para carregá-la se ela precisasse. Ele simplesmente não tinha. Ele se sentia... vazio. Vazio e fraco. E, surpreso, ele vira Kanon pegar Shina no colo e levá-la para o quarto dela. Ela tentara se soltar, mas obviamente Kanon era mais forte.

E agora Saga estava sozinho em seu quarto. Bom, não exatamente sozinho. Ele tinha as lembranças de Milo. Milo sorrindo, Milo falando, Milo ofegando, Milo gemendo, Milo pedindo por mais. Milo! Será que um dia ele conseguiria olhar para aquelas lembranças e não sentir vontade de chorar? Será que um dia ele teria essa força? Será que as lembranças de Milo um dia também ficariam cinzentas como tudo o mais? Ah, se ele conseguisse ter alguma esperança, por menor que fosse... Esperança de que a polícia iria achar o paradeiro de Julian Solo! Esperança de que Milo estaria vivo. Esperança de que Milo voltaria para ele...

E, sem ter o que fazer, Saga ligou o computador para baixar seus e. mails. Ele cancelara uma série de reuniões em Atenas e teria que tomar algumas decisões. Não que ele se interessasse pelos problemas das empresas realmente, considerou. Mas pelo menos ele teria com o que se ocupar. E Saga foi abrindo seus e. mails, metodicamente, como sempre. E Saga começou a respondê-los por ordem de chegada. Até que chegou a um e. mail de remetente desconhecido. Devia ser _spam_, sem dúvida. E ele ia apagá-lo quando algo chamou a sua atenção e ele o abriu:

"_Há alguém que chama por você, Saga! Quando você vem?"_

E Saga clicou no anexo. Um mal estar repentino percorreu seu corpo e Saga se sentiu instantaneamente nauseado. Maldito fosse Julian Solo!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon saiu desanimado do quarto de Shina. Ela se recusara a falar com ele e respondera a todas as suas perguntas com monossílabos. Ela não confiara nele e ele não diria que sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele a carregara para a cama contra a vontade de Shina e tentara animá-la. Cacete! Ele sempre conseguira arrancar risadas de todos! Por que ele falhava agora? Claro! A culpa era dele que impingira aquele sofrimento à família. Na verdade, a única vez em que Shina falara uma frase inteira fora para perguntar de Milo. E, ao receber a resposta, Shina secara algumas lágrimas. Ah, ele faria Julian Solo pagar por tudo aquilo. E quando ele fizesse, Kanon recuperaria o que tinha perdido e tentaria fazer Shina ficar feliz novamente.

E Kanon entrou no quarto de Saga. Pobre Saga! Saga pedira tanto para que eles o deixassem se entregar. Tanto. Mas é claro que Kanon não deixaria. Saga não via isso por que estava desesperado, mas a verdade era que eles tinham que manter Saga longe das garras de Julian Solo. Se ele se entregasse, Julian Solo poderia matar os dois, como sempre quisera. Na verdade, manter Saga a salvo era a melhor chance de manter Milo vivo pelo maior tempo possível. Claro que Kanon sentira pena de Saga. Claro que Kanon o entendia. Mas Kanon não permitiria que Saga se entregasse. Ainda que tivesse que manter Saga amarrado em casa, Kanon não o deixaria se entregar. Raios! Será que Saga não entendia que Kanon também gostava de Milo? E que estava preocupadíssimo com Saga

Ah, ele metera a todos naquela confusão e ele os iria livrar daquilo. Com certeza. Ele até já resolvera como agir. Em sua cabeça tudo funcionava perfeitamente. Agora só faltava implementar. E, com surpresa, Kanon viu na tela do computador de Saga a imagem de Milo. Ajoelhado, algemado, com o rosto virado para o chão, chamando por Saga. Ele estava obviamente tendo outra crise de _flash back_. Era horrível de ver. E Saga estava meio que hipnotizado em frente à tela, repetindo aquela cena várias e várias vezes.

Kanon correu para o lado de Saga e fechou a tela. Saga virou a cabeça para si, devagar. A dor no olhar de Saga era evidente:

- Ele... ele ainda está vivo, Kan. Por favor, deixa eu me entregar!

NÃO! O tempo de pensar já passara. Agora era a hora de agir! E de fazer Julian Solo pagar por tudo aquilo! E Kanon abraçou Saga com força. Ah, ele iria resolver aquilo logo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Desde que comecei a escrever fics, eu nunca havia recebido reviews e comentários mais lindos e emocionantes do que em "Nunca te esqueci". Reviews e comentários que me deixaram muito, muito feliz. Mas, infelizmente, também foi nesta fic que recebi alguns comentários que me fizeram desanimar dela e das minhas outras fics mais de uma vez. Foi devido a esta fic que várias vezes pensei em simplesmente deletar a minha página e esquecer deste assunto de escrever fics. Para que perder tanto tempo, afinal? Acho que a resposta é que eu gosto de escrever, gosto desta fic e gosto da personalidade que tentei dar aos dourados. Em vários e aleatórios pontos, esta fic traz experiências pessoais e importantes para mim. Por isso, talvez, eu nunca tenha desistido dela. Por isso eu insisto nela, apesar de tudo. Pelo menos até agora. Espero que vocês achem que eu tenho razão em continuar. _

_Agradeço as reviews de Boromira, Shiryuforever, Dionisiah, Allkieds, Sirrah, Sara, Sarah-chan, Annie, Tsuki Torres, Kiara Salkys, Lukinha, Frozine, Athenas de Áries, Purê Petit Cat, Jessi Amamiya, Marin de Águia, Lyta Moonshadow, Virgo no Áries, Luka, Chibiusa-chan._

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/07_


	18. Lundi

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Capítulo 18 - Lundi_

_Segunda feira, 00:17, casa dos Kyrillos_

- Conseguiu, MdM? – perguntou Kanon.

- _Si. L' instruzzioni sono qui. _E o Saga não tem mais como acessá-las_. Io_... Bom, acho que Saga desconfia que estamos monitorando todas as comunicações dele.

- Não tem problema, desde que ele não consiga sair do apartamento. – disse Aioria em voz baixa.

- Ele não consegue, Oria. O Deba é quem está cuidando disso.

- E o Saga...? Alguém já o drogou? – perguntou Kanon. O remorso era evidente em sua voz.

- Sim. Eu mesmo cuidei disso. Acho que o vi dormindo em frente à TV – disse Aioria.

- A Shina e o Flor? – perguntou Kanon baixinho.

- Também. – respondeu Aioria com o mesmo remorso ecoando na voz.

- O Shion, o Shura, o Shaka e o Mu estão lá embaixo só esperando pelo nosso aviso – disse MdM.

- Ótimo! Pode chamá-los. Vamos ver como o Julian quer pegar o Saga desta vez. – disse Kanon rapidamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 9:57, Estação__Haussmann Saint-Lazare _

Kanon desceu do metrô na estação Haussmann Saint-Lazare. Há muito tempo que ele não andava de metrô... "_Tomara que eu não me perca...", _pensou. E, diligentemente, Kanon começou a procurar a saída _Grands Galeries_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 9:57, local incerto_

Kamus estava acordado há horas! E sentia uma imensa dor de cabeça. Não! Não adiantava mais insistir. Ele não iria mais conseguir ficar na cama. Três dias haviam se passado daquele pesadelo. Kamus mal vira Milo desde aquela horrível crise de _flash-back_. Kamus passava todos os dias trancados em seu quarto e só saía à noite para jantar com Julian Solo, já que este odiava jantar sozinho... Maldito fosse ele. Não fosse o fato de que Julian Solo sempre estava rodeado por seguranças, Kamus teria tentado matá-lo, sem sombra de dúvida. Na primeira noite, Julian Solo lhe estendera algumas fotos após o jantar e dissera que precisava de ajuda para escolhê-las. Kamus virou o rosto tão logo as viu. Eram várias fotos de Milo sendo espancado. Kamus tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Saga as receberia no dia seguinte. E, do nada, Julian Solo lhe perguntara:

- Kamus, você e o Milo tiveram algo, não tiveram?

Kamus, é claro, negara qualquer envolvimento. Afinal, ele não era burro a ponto de deixar um flanco aberto para Julian Solo atacar. A partir daí, a conversa, ou melhor, monólogo se desenvolvera para o ódio que Julian Solo sentia por Saga. Como Saga afastava Kanon de si, como Saga se recusava a se entregar, como Saga era covarde por não se entregar, sobre o que mais Julian devia fazer a Milo para ajudar Saga a se entregar e como Saga devia sofrer. Após mais de uma hora, Kamus perguntara:

- E o que você fará comigo e com Milo quando Saga se entregar?

Kamus não gostou nem um pouco do sorriso que recebeu. E menos ainda da tentativa de Julian Solo de tocar-lhe o rosto. Ele começava a compreender porque Saga não se entregava, afinal. Julian Solo era irremediavelmente louco.

Na segunda noite, Julian Solo levara-o até o alojamento de Milo e pedira que Kamus desse a sua opinião. Milo não estava, é óbvio. Kamus fora informado de que ele estava em procedimento. "_O que isso poderia significar?"_, desesperou-se Kamus. Ele fora introduzido num quarto abafado, pequeno, sem janelas ou móveis e muito, muito quente. Quando a porta se fechou, Kamus sentiu-se apreensivo, mas a seguir o minúsculo cubículo foi invadido por luzes e sons fortíssimos. Em dois minutos, Kamus estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Julian Solo permanecia sorrindo como que encantado ao seu lado. Sua intenção era óbvia. Privar Milo de sono ou descanso de qualquer tipo. Quando saíram de lá, Julian Solo pediu a Kamus sua opinião sobre qual seria a melhor forma de mostrar a Saga o quarto de Milo. Fotos? Um filme? Seria bom Milo aparecer? Os seguranças tiveram que segurar Kamus para impedi-lo de avançar sobre Julian Solo, que sorria feliz.

- Ah, Kamus. Eu sei que você e o Milo tiveram algo. Eu sei... – Kamus sentiu-se estremecer ao ouvi-lo.

Mas, sem dúvida, o pior dia fora o terceiro... Milo fora levado para a sala de jantar, meio que arrastado. Milo mal se mantinha em pé, estava amordaçado, algemado e era amparado por dois homens. Roupas rasgadas, sinais de agressão, barba por fazer, abatido, olhos injetados, imensas olheiras e sujo. Era óbvio que ele estava esgotado. Céus! Kamus tentara se aproximar, mas eles não o deixaram. Ele tentou falar com Milo, dizer-lhe que não ia abandoná-lo, que eles sairiam de lá. Mas Milo fora afastado às pressas. Julian Solo ouvira tudo e sorrira vitorioso.

Fora logo depois que Julian Solo fizera a proposta. Julian estava furioso com Saga, que ainda não dera sinais de vida. Verdade seja dita que Kamus começava a odiar Saga por manter-se em segurança enquanto Milo passava por aquilo. Covarde! Milionário egoísta. Afastara Milo de si e agora não se importava com ele. Se Milo não tivesse se envolvido com aquela família maldita, isso não estaria acontecendo. Obviamente Saga não devia gostar de Milo para abandoná-lo daquela forma. Milo estava tão mal... Isso era evidente. Maldito fosse Saga! Se Saga escapasse de Julian Solo, Kamus daria um jeito de matá-lo ele mesmo. Foi aí que Kamus ouviu novamente a voz de Julian Solo:

- Está nas suas mãos não deixar que o Milo se machuque ainda mais, Kamus. O que você me diz?

- _Bien sûr. Je vais faire ça._

- Ótimo, Kamus. É bom saber que ao menos alguém se importa com o Milo... Eu tenho a impressão que ele não vai agüentar muito mais...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:01, Galerie Lafayette_

Finalmente Kanon conseguira achar a saída certa. E agora ele entrara pela _Galerie Lafayette_ pela _Porte Etoile_. Agora tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era encontrar o balcão de informações e fazer alguma pergunta estúpida até que recebesse novas instruções. Não demorou muito e Kanon sentiu alguém colocar algo em sua mão. Kanon afastou-se um tanto da multidão para ler as instruções. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era subir até o 5º. andar e localizar o banheiro na diagonal direita, dar três batidas longas e uma curta. O banheiro deveria estar com uma placa "Em Manutenção". Pela milésima vez Kanon pediu aos deuses para que tudo desse certo! 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira,10:01, casa dos Kyrillos_

Saga acordou suando frio, com a sensação de que dormira demais. Aliás, onde fora que ele dormira? Ah, na sala de TV... Estranho... Ele não se lembrava de nada... Absolutamente nada... Bom, ele se lembrava de ter visto Kanon, Aioria e MdM conversando no escritório a portas fechadas na noite anterior. Ele entrara e brigara com Kanon, como sempre fazia desde que tentara se entregar a Julian Solo. Kanon, é óbvio, o ignorara novamente. Ele parecia ter desenvolvido esta nova habilidade desde o seqüestro de Milo... Não importava o que Saga fizesse, Kanon sempre conseguia dar um jeito de não lhe responder... Saga não agüentava mais ser mantido naquele estado. Praticamente preso em sua própria casa. Sempre que ele via Kanon, este o evitava. Ele tinha a constante impressão de que Kanon, Aioria e MdM estavam planejando algo e mantendo-o deliberadamente afastado do que quer que fosse. Sim, Saga sabia que eles monitoravam todas as suas comunicações, com medo de que Julian Solo tentasse fazer com que Saga se entregasse novamente. Ele olhou para o relógio... 10:01 da manhã. Estranho! Era muito tarde. Aquele seria mais um longo dia em que ele ficaria trancado em casa sem ter notícias de Milo...

Saga sentia que não vivia mais. Que simplesmente arrastava o seu corpo sem vontade de um lado para o outro, sentindo por toda parte a falta de Milo, como se um pedaço seu estivesse faltando. Céus, até quando ele agüentaria aquilo?

Será que aquilo era amor? Nem mesmo quando Milo ficara no hospital, Saga se sentira daquele jeito. Naquele tempo, Saga sabia onde Milo estava. Ele falava com os médicos todos os dias. Ele o via... Enfim, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas agora... agora era infinitamente pior. E Saga achava que não tinha mais forças para agüentar aquilo!

Desde que voltara do hospital, ele era praticamente prisioneiro em sua própria casa, terminantemente proibido de sair de casa. MdM e Aldebaran só liberavam o uso de seu próprio computador depois que eles baixavam todos os _e- mails_ e verificavam se havia algo de Julian Solo. Aldebaran era quem tinha seu celular e Saga só podia falar com quem ele liberava. O telefone de casa fora desativado. Todos os celulares desapareceram... Ah, depois que recebera as fotos que Julian Solo lhe mandara, sua correspondência era aberta antes de chegar às suas mãos. Ninguém podia falar com ele antes que MdM e Aldebaran conversassem com a pessoa que lhe ligara.

Já Kanon não lhe dava notícia alguma. E eles nem mesmo brigavam mais... Quando Saga começava a discutir com ele, Kanon o abraçava e saía de casa. Saga não podia ir atrás dele, já que os seguranças novos tinham ordens de usar de violência contra Saga se ele tentasse sair. E de fato usaram duas ou três vezes...

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Kanon e Aioria estavam se dando muito bem. Todos os dias os dois se trancavam na biblioteca e ficavam horas conversando com MdM e Aldebaran. Saga não sabia do que se tratava. Saga tentara contratar uma empresa de detetives para ter notícias de Milo, mas Kanon descobrira e cancelara suas ordens. 

Assim, Saga passava todos os dias entre o trabalho fiscalizado por MdM e Aldebaran e a companhia de Shina e Afrodite, que finalmente voltara do hospital. Todos faziam o possível para se ajudarem, já que a situação deles era muito parecida. Todos estavam preocupadíssimos. Todos estavam sob forte vigilância. E todos queriam Milo de volta. Em anos e anos de convivência, sem dúvida, era a primeira vez que os três se aproximavam daquela forma. Saga descobrira coisas dos dois que nunca se preocupara em saber antes...

Saga descobrira que Afrodite gostava de MdM. Era tão óbvio! Mas Saga confessava que nunca prestara atenção a isso antes. E agora ele notava que também MdM gostava de Afrodite. Ao final do dia, MdM sempre aparecia para jantar com eles e o amor entre os dois era evidente. Sim, no começo, Saga notara que MdM tinha vergonha. "_Por quê_?", pensou Saga. Qual o problema de seu melhor amigo gostar de seu primo mais doce? Eles faziam um belo casal, afinal. Claro que ultimamente Saga estava furioso com MdM, pela forma como era tratado, mas isso não afastava o fato de que MdM era, sim, o seu melhor amigo. E que Saga sabia que ele fazia aquilo tudo na melhor das boas intenções...

Já Shina lutava e muito para recuperar-se daquela noite. Ela tentava se animar, tentava vencer as lembranças. Mas de vez em quando ela acordava gritando e Saga e Afrodite iam vê-la e ficavam com ela até que ela voltasse a dormir. Kanon ficava de pé do lado de fora do quarto de Shina, sem se atrever a entrar...Saga perguntara por que Kanon agia assim, mas Kanon não lhe respondia... Ah, mas Saga tinha a certeza de que Shina era forte e que iria superar aquilo logo. Maldito Julian Solo! Saga se lembrava de quando Shina viera morar com eles. Shina tinha pesadelos horríveis. Às vezes ele e Kanon tinham que chacoalhá-la para que ela acordasse e se desse conta de que era somente um sonho. Fora tão difícil para ela! Tão difícil! Mas ela superara aquilo. Então, ela se ligara em Saga que nem lhe dera importância. Shina fora uma adolescente revoltada ao extremo e esse fato o cansara imensamente. Saga fizera tudo para se afastar dela, mas ela sempre o perseguia. Até que um dia Kanon se aproximou dela e tudo pareceu se resolver. E depois veio o seqüestro de Shina. Saga pensara que ela precisaria de repouso, de um tempo, de terapia, mas ela superara aquilo também. Shina invariavelmente vencia os obstáculos, por mais que demorasse... Shina sempre superara tudo. Ela iria superar aquilo também. Ah, mas ela tivera o apoio de Kanon naquele tempo. E agora ele parecia não se importar à mínima com Shina. Engraçado... Saga ainda se lembrava do quanto Kanon e Shina se davam bem. Por que isso agora? 

Pensando nisso agora, Saga se dava conta de que naquele tempo Kanon só parecia feliz quando estava ao lado de Shina. Os dois brincavam, saíam, passeavam. E Saga sentira um alívio sem tamanho por Kanon afastar a menina dele. Mas teria sido só isso mesmo? Será que Kanon só o quisera ajudar? Depois do seqüestro de Shina, Kanon afastou-se dela como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa e Shina voltara a ser briguenta e encrenqueira. Quando os dois se envolveram com Milo, Shina sentira um ciúme avassalador de Milo. Mas depois passara, claro! Até mesmo Shina fora afetada pelo jeito de Milo. Mas Kanon nunca mais se aproximou de Shina. Nunca mais!

Mas agora, Shina precisava de novo daquela amizade. Sim, Saga falaria com Kanon. Depois pediria por notícias de Milo, apesar de saber que Kanon não lhe diria nada novamente... Céus! Saga sentia-se tão vazio sem Milo. Era como se alguém tivesse arrancado seu coração! Era como estar morto, muito embora o resto do corpo se recusasse a morrer... E aquela falta de notícias!

Saga sentiu uma estranha agitação. Ele tinha certeza de que estava acontecendo algo ruim... Muito ruim! Saga levantou-se de súbito, sentindo uma ligeira tontura. Drogado, é óbvio! Mas ele não se importou. Seu pensamento fixou-se em Kanon. Ele tinha que saber onde estava Kanon! E Milo! Será que algo tinha acontecido a Milo? Saga rezou a todos os deuses que conhecia para que eles protegessem Milo e que um dia Saga pudesse vê-lo bem novamente. Então ele chacoalhou levemente a cabeça antes de sair do quarto. Céus! Ele arrancaria notícias de alguém. Ele não agüentava mais aquilo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:05, Galerie Lafayette_

Kanon finalmente avistou o banheiro do 5º andar e bateu da forma combinada. A porta se abriu e ele foi puxado para dentro brutalmente. Um loiro de cabelo mau cortado disse de forma antipática:

- Você é Saga Kyrillos?

- Sim.

- O Sr. Solo estava te esperando.

- Eu sei. Vamos logo com isso. – disse Kanon arrogante.

O maldito o jogou de costas na parede violentamente e Kanon sentiu um revólver em sua cabeça antes de ouvir uma voz rancorosa:

- Sou eu quem dá as ordens aqui.

- Então dá rápido – disse Kanon sem se intimidar e levou um violento safanão.

- TIRA A ROUPA DE UMA VEZ.

- E eu vou sair daqui pelado? – perguntou Kanon em tom de gozação somente para receber uma forte coronhada na cabeça. Ele se sentiu meio zonzo.

- E coloca essas roupas aí

Um cara caladão com jeito nórdico olhava-o tirar a roupa. Raios! O mais difícil na história toda seria ficar sem o seu remédio de asma."_Tomara que eu não tenha uma crise"_, pensou Kanon enquanto se despia. Quando ele acabou de tirar a roupa, o cara passou um detector de metais esquisito em seu corpo. Claro que o treco disparou quando deu com o relógio que Kanon usava.

- Dá o relógio – disse o homem com um pesado sotaque.

- NÃO! O relógio é de família e...

Mas o loiro surgiu do nada e deu-lhe um forte soco nos rins. O caladão arrancou o relógio do pulso de Kanon e passou-o novamente pelo estranho aparelho, cujo alarme disparou de imediato. Foi o que bastou para que o loiro torcesse o braço de Kanon dolorosamente. Depois, ele largou-o caído no chão, chutou-o uma ou duas vezes e pegou sua carteira retirando todo o dinheiro. Ah, por sorte MdM lhe dera os documentos de Saga... _"P__or sorte sou eu a passar por isso e não Saga"_, pensou Kanon suprimindo um gemido de dor. "_E graças aos deuses a Shina está em segurança..."._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira,10:06, local incerto_

Milo acordou surpreso. Ele dormira, afinal. Céus! Ele estava cansado daquilo. Há três dias que aquele pesadelo não passava. O lado bom era que ele quase não vira Julian Solo também. 

No primeiro dia eles o espancaram para tirar fotos e mandar para Saga. Mas sempre que ele pedia notícias de Kamus os caras riam da cara dele e não lhe diziam nada. Na verdade, a única notícia que ele sempre recebia era a de que Saga estava sendo devidamente informado sobre o que se passava consigo, mas aparentemente desistira de tentar salvá-lo... Sempre a mesma notícia. Claro que Milo não culpava Saga. Ele já tinha sofrido o suficiente com essa perseguição sem fim do lunático Julian Solo. Saga já o salvara uma vez! Talvez até mais de uma vez, já que Saga o colocara sob a proteção da família Kyrillos. Saga não tinha porque salvá-lo agora. Aliás, se a família tivesse o mínimo de bom senso, eles proibiriam Saga de tentar se aproximar. E à noite Milo fora jogado naquele maldito cubículo. Cacete! Nem dormir ele conseguira. A situação parecia realmente perdida. 

No dia seguinte, Milo acordara mal. Uma forte dor de estômago que o impedia de ficar em pé. Uma náusea fortíssima. Ele ficara encolhido no chão quase que o dia inteiro. Nem água parava em seu estômago. Céus! Será que eles o envenenaram? Teria sido isso? E o pior era agüentar aquelas luzes e sons que nunca paravam. Quando alguém aparecia, Milo pedia notícias de Kamus. Ele ainda tinha esperanças que Kamus estivesse vivo. Mas eles só diziam que Milo não era ninguém e que Saga não viria. Que Saga recebera fotos, filmes e instruções, mas que não viera ajudá-lo. Milo sabia que eles tinham razão. Saga não viria... Claro que não! Seria bobagem esperar por Saga. Ele esperaria como esperara no hospital... e Saga não viera... Por que os caras o lembraram disso? Por quê? Claro que ele sabia que não era ninguém... Mal daquele jeito, vomitando, sem conseguir se levantar, sujo. Nem dormir ele conseguia. À noite Milo fora novamente jogado no cubículo. E ele não conseguiu comer nada nem dormiu novamente.

O dia seguinte fora uma mera repetição do anterior. Jogado no chão e passando mal. Sem notícias de Kamus. Céus! O que eles tinham feito com Kamus? Será que Julian Solo o matara? NÃO! Que não fosse isso! Por que eles faziam isso? O que é que eles queriam? Nem eles mesmos achavam que Saga viria. Não era isso que eles falavam sem parar? Por que não o matavam de uma vez? Era óbvio que Saga e os Kyrillos desistiram de ajudá-lo. Desistiram dele. Três dias haviam se passado. E tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era em ver Saga uma última vez. Claro que não iria acontecer... Saga era importante, ocupado e rico. Com certeza ele arranjaria outra pessoa. Era tão claro! Só Milo não quisera ver. Ele quisera acreditar que era importante para os Kyrillos. Mas a verdade era que seria impossível que eles o considerassem mais do que um passatempo, uma diversão. Isso, é claro, se eles não sentissem pena de si. Pena por ele ser tão inútil e por haver despertado aquele ódio insano em Julian Solo. Sim , era por isso que ninguém viria. Era por isso que ele iria morrer ali. Com aquela luz infernal. E aquele som horrível que nunca abaixava. Milo só lamentava que também Kamus vira quem ele era. Um inútil, fraco, assustado e patético. Ele achara – achara realmente – que pessoas como Saga e Kanon poderiam realmente ter gostado de alguém como ele. Ah, era melhor mesmo morrer e acabar logo com aquilo. Milo estava tão cansado. Tão... cansado. Não conseguia mais se lembrar porque um dia achara que Saga podia gostar dele...Naquele estado, nem ele mesmo gostava de si... Tão... cansado... 

E à noite, ele fora arrastado de lá. Mas Milo foi amordaçado, algemado e levado para os andares superiores. Foi com surpresa que ele ouviu a voz de Kamus. KAMUS. Ele estava vivo! Milo sentiu alívio! Era o melhor sentimento que passara por sua cabeça desde que aquilo começara. Kamus estava vivo e parecia bem. Graças aos deuses! Milo já fizera Kamus sofrer muito na vida. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo... Se ele pudesse mudar o que fizera... Talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido... Mas talvez ele não tivesse conhecido Saga...

Milo não se lembrava direito como voltara ao seu cubículo. Ele só se lembrava do barulho infernal. Mas agora ele tinha certeza de que tinha dormido um pouco... E mais, que ele ouvira alguém mexer na porta...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:07, Galerie Lafayette_

Kanon se vestira com dificuldade, uma vez que seu braço não o obedecia direito e ele estava um tanto zonzo. Mas o revólver em sua cabeça era um incentivo e tanto... Logo que ele acabou, o caladão lhe deu três comprimidos e meio copo de água, mandando-o tomar rápido. Kanon perguntou o que era aquilo, mas o loiro imbecil se aproximou e lhe deu outro soco, mandando que ele tomasse de uma vez. "_Raios!__Será que eles o vão me envenenar antes de encontrar Milo_?", pensou Kanon, preocupado.

Mas com o revólver na cabeça, Kanon tinha poucas opções e tomou os comprimidos. Então o caladão lhe disse que ele teria exatos sete minutos para descer os cinco andares, achar a _Porte Lafayette_, sair da loja, virar à direita, descer um lance estreito de escadas, entrar na garagem e aguardar. Se Kanon não fizesse isso no prazo, ele possivelmente desmaiaria e nunca mais veria Milo.

Kanon saiu rapidamente do banheiro em busca da escada rolante. Ah, ele se sentia tonto demais!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:08, Galerie Lafayette_

Shaka viu Kanon sair do banheiro meio tonto. O que será que acontecera? Ele não parecia ferido, mas caminhava em direção às escadas rolantes meio desequilibrado... como se estivesse bêbado ou drogado... Hum... mas isso não deveria afetar a sua parte. Shaka andou logo atrás de Kanon até a escada rolante e, casualmente, colocou um _pin_ no bolso deste. No fim da escada, Shaka seguiu seu caminho em direção contrária, passando propositadamente em frente a Kanon. 

Kanon enterrou a mão no bolso, pegou o _pin_ e o engoliu. "_Com sorte aquele nano GPS iria funcionar e eles achariam Kamus"_, pensou Shaka, preocupado.. "_E tomara que Mu não se meta em confusão"._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Segunda-feira, 10:13, Galerie Lafayette_

Após esperar por alguns minutos, Mu viu dois caras com jeito de estrangeiros saírem do banheiro e retirarem a placa "EM MANUTENÇÃO". Eles se portavam como se nada de estranho houvesse acontecido e se preparavam para seguir Kanon. Mu viu o exato momento em que um deles fingiu ter esquecido um pacote sobre um balcão. Mu esperou o momento certo e – fingindo que falava ao telefone – tirou uma foto dos dois. A seguir ele começou a andar para o outro lado enquanto enviava a foto para o número combinado.

Os dois seguiam Kanon à distância. Mu foi tranqüilamente ao balcão e pegou o pacote que devia conter as roupas de Kanon e o tal relógio onde eles instalaram um GPS. Com certeza eles haviam esperado por algo assim e Kanon cumprira com as expectativas. Idéia de Shion, é claro! 

Bom, agora Mu só torcia para que o nano GPS funcionasse e eles conseguissem localizar Milo e Kamus. Só depois disso é que ele se sentiria plenamente em paz para aproveitar o relacionamento com Shaka.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Segunda-feira,10:15, lateral de L´Opera_

Junto com Aioria, MdM monitorava Kanon em seu computador portátil. MdM esperava que o nano GPS funcionasse e que os capangas de Julian Solo não o descobrissem. MdM também esperava que Kanon não tivesse nenhuma crise de asma, já que não havia como ele levar o remédio. MdM também esperava que eles não descobrissem que eles tinham Kanon e não Saga, caso contrário ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que podia acontecer! Céus! MdM tinha a impressão de que aquele era um plano cheio de falhas e que as chances de que as coisas dessem erradas eram imensas. Mas quando Shion fizera o plano, tudo parecera se encaixar perfeitamente...

Mas agora as coisas não pareciam ir tão bem assim. Kanon saía da loja. De onde estava, MdM conseguia vê-lo. Kanon parecia bêbado e segurava um de seus braços com cuidado. O que teria acontecido? Céus! Teria sido tão mais fácil prender os capangas de Julian Solo na loja e depois torturá-los até que eles contassem onde estava Milo... Mas Kanon não aceitara o plano de MdM. Ele dissera que se eles fizessem isso, as chances de Julian Solo matar Milo seriam imensas. MdM tivera que concordar com ele, é óbvio. Aliás, ele tinha que admitir que desde o início dessa crise Kanon parecia outra pessoa. Centrado, confiável, calmo, ajuizado e totalmente focado em trazer Milo de volta são e salvo. Mas, ainda assim, MdM se sentia um canalha pelo que estava fazendo a Saga. Prendendo-o em casa, invadindo a sua privacidade, drogando-o. Mas era para o bem dele, tentou se convencer MdM ao ver Kanon descer um estreito lance de escadas totalmente desequilibrado. A impressão que dava era que ele tropeçaria e cairia a qualquer instante. 

No mapa da loja, MdM verificou que aquele lance de escadas conduzia para uma garagem subterrânea. E essa garagem tinha três saídas. Em que carro eles colocariam Kanon? E qual saída eles utilizariam? Ah, agora chegara o momento de confiar no nano GPS. Tomara que tudo desse certo...

E graças aos deuses que sua Flor continuava a salvo em casa. Mas, resolutamente, MdM afastou a imagem de Afrodite da sua cabeça. Agora ele tinha que se focar no plano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:16, Galerie Lafayette_

Com alívio Kanon empurrou a pesada porta com o braço bom e se viu em uma grande e escura garagem. Graças aos deuses! Fosse o que fosse que eles lhe deram, aquilo fazia com que a luz o incomodasse demais. Kanon tivera a certeza de que empurrara várias pessoas e que tropeçara por várias vezes. Mas ele estava quase certo de que conseguira chegar àquele lugar dentro dos 7 minutos que eles lhe deram. E ele conseguira engolir o nano GPS que Shaka lhe entregara. Tomara que funcionasse e que eles não o revistassem mais com aquela máquina esquisita... "_Tomara que tudo funcione conforme o planejado"_, pensou em desespero. 

Sim... porque afinal Kanon estava tão tonto que sentia que podia cair no chão a qualquer momento. Ele não era capaz de fazer mais nada daquele jeito. Tudo girava ao seu redor. O ambiente à sua volta parecia envolto em brumas... Meio desorientado, Kanon apoiou-se com as costas em uma coluna. O que ele faria agora? E Kanon se sentiu escorregar para o chão, sem conseguir mais se sustentar em pé. NÃO.. .! Ele não podia desmaiar! Ele tinha que achar Milo! Ele tinha que salvá-lo! Ele tinha que se manter consciente... O que aqueles idiotas o fizeram tomar? O que? E a última coisa que ouviu foi um irritante barulho de pneus muito próximo a onde ele estava.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:19, uma delegacia_

Na delegacia, Shura apresentava a foto dos dois capangas de Julian Solo e tentava descobrir quem eles eram e qual teria sido seu último paradeiro. Tomara que eles fossem fichados pela polícia... Facilitaria tudo. Raios! Por que é que esses sistemas demoravam tanto?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:21, ruas de Paris_

Aioria dirigia o carro com velocidade na direção indicada por MdM. Se ele ao menos lhe dissesse com maior antecedência para onde ele devia ir... mas até agora, naquele trânsito infernal, eles não haviam descoberto qual era o carro que eles seguiam... E talvez fosse melhor assim... Claro que era! Se eles desconfiassem que eram seguidos, possivelmente Kanon correria perigo. 

Pena que Aldebaran não pudera ajudá-los! Mas ele ficara responsável por manter Saga, Shina e Afrodite em segurança. E Marin também é claro! Aioria dera um jeito de fazer com que ela fosse para a sua casa no domingo à noite e agora ela também estava confinada lá. Por sorte Aioria não estaria por perto quando ela acordasse. Céus! Seria difícil segurar a ira da ruiva. Ah, seria sim. Mas só assim Aioria teria a tranqüilidade necessária para seguir com o plano de Shion. 

E tão logo eles descobrissem para onde Kanon fora levado, eles avisariam Shura e Shion que colocariam a polícia no caso. Assim, quem corria o maior risco era Kanon. Quem iria pensar que, um dia, Kanon seria capaz de ajudar alguém? Mas, pensando bem, quem acreditaria que Saga poderia sofrer tanto com o seqüestro de Milo? Talvez Aioria tenha errado durante a vida toda. Talvez seus primos não fossem tão egoístas como ele sempre julgara. Talvez... bom, talvez... eles também tivessem sofrido com o naufrágio... A tal ponto de não conseguir demonstrar que se importavam com alguém... "_Enfim"_, pensou Aioria desconfortável, "_talvez seus primos não fossem tão desprezíveis, afinal"_. E talvez se eles tivessem se ajudado mais durante a vida nada disso teria acontecido. Mas ainda havia tempo. Claro que sim!

Ah, sim, e quando o encontrasse, Aioria daria um murro nas fuças daquele Julian Solo imbecil. E o faria pagar por tudo o que eles passaram! Isso era mais do que certo. E aqueles pensamentos confortaram Aioria.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:30, escritório_

Shion recebeu os reportes de Shura, Mu e Shaka. Céus! Ele só esperava que Kanon Kyrillos não sofresse nenhum mal e que o plano desse certo. E que Milo e Kamus voltassem em segurança. Naquela situação eles não podiam confiar inteiramente na polícia sem fazer nada... Mas ele tinha um problema mais premente no momento... Explicar a Dohko, que o aguardava numa das salas de reuniões, por que tantos membros do _staff_ estavam ausentes naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Afinal, ele ainda tinha um escritório para conduzir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Segunda-feira, 10:35, local incerto_

Julian Solo sorrira feliz ao receber a mensagem em seu telefone. Saga finalmente se entregara. Saga finalmente sumiria do planeta. E Milo também. Ninguém mais lhe roubaria o amor de Kanon. Ninguém. Em breve Kanon seria seu como sempre deveria ter sido. 

Ah, ele ainda não sabia exatamente o que fazer com Kanon quando o tivesse. Prendê-lo? Torturá-lo? Matá-lo? Amá-lo? Ah, fosse o que fosse seria... maravilhoso. A existência de Kanon deveria estar ligada à sua. Somente a sua vontade deveria determinar o que aconteceria a Kanon... Kanon devia servi-lo. Kanon devia ser seu. E agora depois de tanto tempo, finalmente Kanon seria seu... Tudo o que ele sempre desejara quase ao alcance de suas mãos... Kanon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! É... Eu sei que demorei... Desculpem! Eu sei que até deu a impressão de que eu tinha desistido desta fic... E – acreditem – eu realmente queria. Sim, eu sei que esta fic tem falhas imensas, mas creditem isso ao fato de que esta é apenas a minha segunda fic... Mas eu recebi tantos comentários, incentivos e gentilezas que me forcei a escrever. Mesmo assim, demorei mais de três meses... Desculpem..._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews, comentaram, me incentivaram e me cobraram a continuação. Obrigada Boromira, Dionisiah, Allkieds (hoje Domino Havey), Sirrah, Annie, Lukinha, Frozine, Athenas de Áries, Pure Petit Cat, Marin de Águia, Lyta Moonshadow, Virgo no Áries, Chibiusa-chan, Pri-chan, Cristal Samejima, Nuriko-riki, Leo no Nina, Condessa Oluha, Saga de Pijama, Cating Misao-chan, Kimi Tsukishiro, Ignea e Nathalie-chan. Sem o carinho e incentivo de vocês eu com certeza teria desistido desta fic. Obrigada!_

_Agradeço – especialmente – a Cristal Samejima que além de me ajudar com a betagem, sempre me incentiva. Obrigada, querida!_

_BOA PÁSCOA!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mar/08_


End file.
